The Way of Heroes
by SamuraiBuddha
Summary: A crossover like no other, two of the most popular manga worlds combine, forming a brand new epic journey. Part I: Luffy joins the Leaf Village before his quest to become the King of the Pirates. After a long hiatus, the 'Chunin Exams' Saga has begun! Next week is, 'Identify Yourselves: New Opponents'
1. Naruto vs Mizuki

The Way of Heroes

 **Disclaimer: This story is intended for pure, free entertainment. I don't own any of the characters, concepts, or properties created by/maintained/owned by Eiichiro Oda, Viz Media, Funimation Studios, Masashi Kishimoto, or TV Tokyo. During this epic story I will attempt to bridge the gap between these two awesome tales, while still maintaining the integrity of the original masterpieces which I hold deep respect and love for both so I encourage you to buy the original material and not pirate over the internet. Now, after accomplishing the fact that I will not be sued during this production, here's the work in all it's glory!**

 **Here's the edited version of the first chapter! Now as the Sagas have names, the Page Breaks will be changed to 'Enter the Ninja World'**

A1: E1./1. To be the Pirate King and the Next Hokage

"Twelve years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared; its tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. Ninja rose up to defend the village," An old man recalled and looked at his listener who picked his nose and readjusted his straw hat. The elder had a gray beard on his chin and spiked hair on his scalp. Scratching his facial hair, the man smoothed his white robe as he remembered that fateful night.

Wind rushed through the trees as dozens of ninja charged the beast. Without so much as wincing, the gigantic scarlet vulpine pounced onto the forest. One shinobi ordered, "Hold it right here and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" A titanic frog of equal proportion to the Fox smoked out of a pipe, it wore a robe and a man stood on top of it.

"One shinobi fought the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast. Using all his energy, he sealed the Fox into a single child, dying for this village - This hero was known as the Fourth Hokage." The elder completed the tale, staring at the child before him. Every other person who had ever been told that story had been awestruck, but this kid seemed to care less. "So uh, cool story Old Man but why are you telling me?"

In reply the guru sighed, "Because I believed that you were smart enough to understand. I thought you would care. But I suppose I was wrong." "It's not that I don't care Old Man, it's just that I'm on a mission," The boy explained. Taken aback, the elder asked, "And what would that be Luffy?" "I'm gonna be find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates." Luffy answered and the old man smiled slightly and thought to himself, _This boy has a lot ahead of him._

Enter the Ninja World

Outside in the village center a short blonde ran off with a bucket of paint in his hand, his orange jacket tied around his waist. A good four feet behind him, a pair of ninja in green flak jackets gave chase to the cackling preteen. One threatened, "Naruto when I get my hands on you..." Then the trio took the pursuit to the rooftops, leaping superhumanly while going higher and higher. Behind them an enormous monument etched into a mountain revealed the cause of the chase: four human faces had been desecrated with multicolored graffiti. Naruto laughed heartily, "Give it up! You're just mad because you don't have the guts to do what I do! Losers! Wannabes!"

Enter the Ninja World

Within the old man's office, Luffy sat cross-legged on the floor as the elder spoke to him, "So why did you come here?" But the odd duo's discussion was interrupted by a shinobi who charged in shouting, "Lord Hokage it's an emergency!" Angrily scowling at the ninja, the Hokage growled, "I hope you aren't bothering me with something trivial. And don't tell me it's Naruto again." The ninja stammered, "But - it is Naruto sir. He drew graffiti all over the Hokage." "Whoever this Naruto guy is I can take him Old Man," Luffy puffed, but the Hokage shook his head. Sighing with tiredness, the old man plopped a pipe into his mouth.

Meanwhile the great ninja chase was still on, right before Naruto used a canvas that conveniently matched the fence behind him as camouflage, concealing him from his search party. Making an adjustment to the green goggles on his head, Naruto snickered, "That was too easy!" From behind him a man with brown hair and tan skin with a bandage on his nose screeched, "OH yeah Naruto?!" This man had the same gear as the shinobi that had chased the blonde before.

"What are you doing here Iruka-sensei?"

"No what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class!"

Enter the Ninja World

In the Hokage's small office, Luffy waited impatiently for his host to return. Curiously looking around, the straw hat kid explored the room with his eyes. From his seated position he could see the leader's desk and a shelf of books to the left of it. Other than that and the Leaf flag on the wall behind the desk next to the window, the room was quite simple and plain. But to Luffy it had a homey feel, especially as the smell of roast beef reached his nostrils. "MEAT!" He screamed as the Hokage brought in a platter of roasted beef slices covered in gravy. Luffy grabbed at it, but the old man pulled away faster than the gangly youth could reach. Lord Hokage smiled, knowing he had the boy beat, "Not until we finish talking young man. And show some respect, take your hat off."

"But..." Luffy said as he awkwardly fingered his hat, as if he had never been without it on his head. The Hokage teased the meat toward his victim's face and Luffy gave in, taking off his hat to reveal his raven hair. "Now why are you in this village?" Hokage asked, Luffy quickly answered as he eyed the platter, "Because I wanna be King of the Pirates!" "What does that have to do with the Leaf? Pirates almost never go this far inland. " The Hokage wondered but Luffy was finished. He screamed, "No more questions!" And dove into the heavenly meat that melted onto his taste buds. Quickly half of the platter had been downed, and with a full mouth Luffy explained,"Thish ish where Gold Roger fought hish lasht battle." Now understanding, the Hokage nodded, "I see..." Luffy's lips smacked together between chews, and he grinned to himself as he felt his scar.

Recalling the final battle of the Pirate King, the Hokage scratched his beard. He said, "Gol D. Roger attempted to use this peaceful place as refuge from the marines, making the Leaf Village a battleground between pirates and the Blue Government*. My people were put in grave danger; I refuse to allow anymore pirates into my midst." Luffy responded in surprise, "So I can go right?" Jumping with excitement, the pirate prepared to leave when he was stopped by the old man's orders, "Stop now boy. You cannot leave my village without permission. You do not have a home correct?"

"Uh I live on my boat."

"Then as the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I declare you, Monkey D. Luffy citizen of the Land of Fire. Thus you are under my governing and jurisdiction."

Luffy yawned at the Fire Shadow's declaration, "You know I'm a pirate right? I don't follow your stupid rules! Idiot!" Luffy laughed now, getting ready to leave the Hokage and the Leaf behind. Yet again, the pirate was halted by the ninja lord's words.

"I cannot believe you you brat! My shinobi saved your life from starvation by giving you a place to stay and food to eat after you wandered into the village. You will return our favor!" The Hokage steamed, rage creeping into his eyes. It was several moments before Luffy said anything, his face went cold from lack of emotion. "I guess I wasn't ready Shanks... If it hadn't been for these ninja I would've died. A real pirate can battle dozens of enemies at a time without being scared, but I couldn't even last a few days without food." The pirate boy was near tears as he whispered to his straw hat, though his headwear granted him no comfort. The Third Hokage got up from his desk, and patted the boy on the shoulder, "It's okay, we just need your service. In return for your living quarters and food you will be working."

"Working how?"

"Graduation Exams will be held soon. The next generation of ninja will soon be selected; fitting times for a powerful pirate like you to arrive. I personally will prepare you for what is to come."

Enter the Ninja World

"I'm at the end of my rope with you Naruto!" Iruka snapped, "You failed the Graduation Test the last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" The tanned teacher had Naruto tied with rope and the kid was rebelliously squirming to look away from his sensei. Iruka remembered the times Naruto had taken the test before. He was eight months older than his classmates, allowing him to take the Graduation Exams earlier than most. But he had failed the first time, luckily it was a biannual event which allowed Naruto to try again, but as a rule a student was only given three shots to pass the test, and this was Naruto's last chance. Now Iruka called out to the class, "But because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu."

Enter the Ninja World

Now the Hokage and Luffy stood on the roof of the Fire Shadow's building, each taking up a combat stance. In the sizzling heat, the Third Hokage had put his red and white broad hat on to avoid the Sun's angry rays. Luffy wore his hat, and he scratched his hair through it. The Third Hokage focused and sucked in air, holding it for a second. As he released it, a series of odd signs were made with his hands and a spout of crimson fire shot out of his mouth. When the torrent ended, the old man smiled, "Fire Style - Fire Dragon Bullet." Gawking in awe, Luffy excitedly asked, "Where'd you get that awesome hat Old Man?"

Enter the Ninja World

At the Academy, a pinkette with red clothes and a scarlet bow made her presence known. In front of the class, the girl cried, "Alright, Sakura here! Transform!" Following a quick hand sign and a puff of magic white smoke, Sakura had gone but in her place was Iruka. A nod and a smile from the real Iruka as he jotted down notes onto his clip board made Sakura cheer while she reverted back to her true form. "I did it!" She cried, and within her mind another voice shouted, **_YEAH! I kicked butt!_**

A dark haired boy with a blue jacket strode forward as Sakura left, making a hand sign and silently transforming. One puff of smoke later and he was a spitting image of Iruka. The latter approved, "Good Sasuke." With another plume of white smoke, the jutsu had been undone. Iruka called, "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" As the blonde got up from his place in line, two people at Naruto's sides complained. The first was on his left, a boy with dark hair and a light jacket with brown pants. His was a calm warning, "This is a waste of time Naruto." A blonde girl at Naruto's right wore purple, sighing, "Here we go again. We always have to pay for your screw ups!"

Naruto tried to ignore the two but their words got to him. He grumbled, "I don't care." An awkward and pale girl with dark blue hair and white eyes blushed as she watched Naruto and thought to herself, _Do your best._ The girl had a gray sweatshirt that seemed two sizes too big as she uncomfortably shuffled around in place. Focusing his energy, blue bolts of energy crackled around Naruto as he made a hand sign. "Transform!" Naruto cried out, and the smoke signified that something had happened. In his place there was not a copy of his teacher. Rather, a naked blonde girl whose pig tails' size was only rivaled by the gigantism of her... Chest. Steam covered her more private parts from view. She blew a kiss to Iruka, whose nose immediately bled, causing his bandage to fall off. Reappearing via smoke, Naruto cackled,"Gotcha! That was my Sexy Jutsu! Hahahaha!" Iruka angrily charged at him, screaming into the blonde ninja's face, "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!"

Enter the Ninja World

Luffy and the Third Hokage were in his office again, and discussed Luffy's future. "I will train you Luffy, but you must stay in the Leaf Village until I give you permission to leave. You are a citizen now, but unfortunately you cannot become a ninja. You seem to have no Chakra, and no training." The future Pirate King snorted, "Why would I want to become a ninja? I'm a pirate and I don't need any Chakra, whatever that is. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit and I trained for 8 years, I can do anything a ninja can!"

Enter the Ninja World

Iruka sat on a bench, watching as Naruto scrubbed at the defaced visages of the Hokage Monument. Iruka shouted up to the boy, "We're not leaving until you clean off every last drop of paint." Naruto angrily replied, "So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" But the rebellious boy continued cleaning the faces. Iruka got up, crossing his arms in thought. An idea suddenly came to mind. "Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"What do you want now Sensei?"

"I was just thinking... Maybe after you finish cleaning this all up I could take you out for some ramen."

"Now that's some serious motivation!"

Enter the Ninja World

Night had fallen onto the Leaf Village and Naruto cheerily slurped up his ramen. His jacket was on but his goggles were on the table. Iruka looked at his student wondering, "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? You do know who the Hokage are right?" Teacher and student were sitting at the counter of the noodle shop, and Naruto swallowed his mouthful before answering, "Of course I do. Everyone knows, they were the greatest shinobi of their time right? The best of the best, undisputed ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage was the one who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox, he was the most amazing." This just confused his sensei even more, and Iruka questioned, "Then why would you -"

"Because I'm gonna be greater than all of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage! A ninja legend, then everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important. Everyone will look up to me, believe it!"

Naruto ranted, interrupting his mentor. Iruka slurped a noodle that was hanging out of his mouth. Suddenly a new face came through the door, a boy with a red shirt and a straw hat. "Believe what?" Luffy asked, and Naruto answered, "That I'm gonna be the Hokage someday, the best ninja ever!" Grinning brightly, Luffy declared, "Great! You and I are not so different then."

"What?"

"Well ya see... I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Having been distracted, Luffy had temporarily forgotten about his current goal. His stomach ached and the pirate asked, "Do either of you know where I can find some meat?" Iruka spoke up for the first time since Luffy had come in, "The deli is around the corner, but you're welcome to eat with us..." Luffy asked, "What are you eating?" "Ramen, good stuff." Naruto answered, and Luffy sat next to the blonde kindred spirit. "So what kind of meat is ramen?" Luffy wondered before Iruka ordered into the kitchen, "One chicken ramen special please!"

When Luffy got his bowl, he eagerly scarfed two mouthfuls before he tasted the food. But when he did, he swallowed like a boy forced to take medication. Luffy's skin went green and he ran out the door. Iruka shook his head, "He's a weird one isn't he?" A large man in an apron washed a bowl with a rag, looking at Iruka. "I'll pay for him too." The man nodded but explained, "I can't take this kind of money, looks like Belis. We only take Ryou here." Several crumpled bills were in the big man's hand, which he gave to Iruka. The Sensei thought to himself, _Definitely weird. Not from around here either. Only the Blue Kingdoms use that kind of money._ Naruto smiled uncharacteristically sweetly at his teacher, "Iruka-sensei? I want a favor..."

"You want another bowl?"

"No -"

"What is it?"

"I... wanna try on your headband. Come on please!"

Naruto prayed with his hands, clearly willing to beg his mentor. Iruka coolly adjusted his headband, a Leaf symbol on its metal front, "OH this? You can only wear the Leaf headband once you've graduated the Academy and become a ninja." With his bandage gone, Iruka's scar was revealed, a single clean slash across the middle of his nose and just reaching where his eyes would be if they were lower. "You gotta pass the test tomorrow," Iruka reminded encouragingly.

"This is so uncool!"

"That's why you took off your goggles isn't it?"

"Uh I want another bowl!"

The Way of Heroes

The next day at the Academy, all of the ninja hopefuls sat at their desks, ready and confident. Luffy and the Third Hokage stood in the doorway watching. Iruka read from a piece of paper, "We will now start the Final Exam. When your name is called please come to the testing area. The test will be on, the Clone Jutsu." Iruka looked at the Third Hokage, who nodded his approval. Lord Hokage had been smart, giving Luffy an oddly large turkey leg to eat as they watched the exams. Luffy ravenously dug into the meat with hungry teeth. Suddenly, Naruto was terrified; his face twisted in agony. _Clone Jutsu? Great, that's my worst technique. I'm never gonna pass!_

After all of the other students had been tested and passed, Naruto was finally called in. Iruka and a silver haired man with his own headband say and scrutinized Naruto as he got into his stance. Rows of headbands with the Leaf symbol on the forehead proctor lined a table that the proctors sat behind, gleaming in Naruto's eyes.

Trying to ignore the sounds of Luffy's lips smacking on the juicy rack of ribs the Third Hokage had given him, Naruto breathed in and out. BBQed air filled the room and the proctors' and Naruto's senses. It was no wonder the Third Hokage had left. Sitting next to the silver haired examiner, Luffy hadn't had a care in the world.

Making a hand sign, Naruto's navy energy surged as he called, "Clone Jutsu!" White smoke erupted from the student blocking the proctors' senses. Even Luffy stopped what he was doing and held his breath.

Underwhelmingly, next to Naruto was a sickly and unsaturated clone lying on the floor dumbly. As dim as ever Luffy got back to gorging on his meat. Naruto knew he'd lost. He darkly scowled at the ground, angry at himself. When Iruka yelled, "You failed!" It hit Naruto like a wicked hammer. The silver haired proctor looked at his fellow supervisor, "Iruka-sensei, he was off on the stance but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. Maybe we could cut him a break..."

"We can't do that Mizuki-sensei. The other students were able to produce at least three effective clones. Naruto could only make one and look at it, it's pitiful."

"But this is his last try..."

"No Mizuki. He failed."

Naruto pouted, "If he hadn't been eating the whole time and distracting me, I would've passed!" The blonde angrily pointed at Luffy. Luffy fell backwards out of his seat from laughing so hard, "You're so stupid! Hahaha what an idiot!" Naruto rushed him, jumping over the table and landing on top of the pirate. Grabbing him by the collar, Naruto pulled him up, their noses nearly touching and his whiskers brushing Luffy's face.

Naruto eyed Luffy's scar as if seeing it for the first time, it was right under his eye and Luffy burned him with anger right before punching him in the head. Naruto fell down, he'd been distracted by the scar to react fast enough. The table fell on top of the failed shinobi, headbands raining down on him. Iruka leapt up, yelling, "Stop it you two!" Luffy walked away and snorted, "You aren't worth it. I bled for my dream!" He pointed to his scar and screamed, "What did you give up? I trained for eight years! You just painted on some statues of famous people!"

Enter the Ninja World

Later, outside of the Academy all of the newly graduated ninja celebrated with each other and their parents, the Third Hokage and Luffy stood next to Iruka as they congratulated various students. Naruto sat on a swing set, alone and melancholic.

He looked at the students who were met by their parents, friends, and even siblings. Naruto had none of that. He heard someone talk about him in the crowd. "It's that boy... He didn't graduate." A woman whispered when she noticed that unlike his entire class, Naruto was without a headband. Another replied to her friend, "Serves him right. Can you imagine if he became a ninja? He's the boy who..." "Shhh! We aren't allowed to talk about that. Remember the decree?" The first woman became silent, and her friend nodded.

Near tears, Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes. To his surprise Mizuki stood behind him, smiling. On the outside of the crowd, the Third Hokage whispered to Iruka, "There's something we need to talk about." Then both ninja noticed that the blonde had left the swing set and Mizuki was nowhere to be found.

Enter the Ninja World

On the balcony of a house, Mizuki sat next to Naruto, whose legs were dangling off the side. The orange tiles were hard on Naruto's butt, but the boy was too distraught to notice at the moment. On the wall of the house they occupied, a painting of the red symbol of the Leaf shone proudly, as if taunting Naruto about the world that he couldn't be a part of now. "Iruka is tough, but he's not against you," Mizuki soothed, but it had no effect. Naruto asked, "Then why? Why only me?"

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you."

"He doesn't understand."

"He does, more than anyone. He is just like you ya know, no parents, no family."

"But this was my last chance to become a ninja..."

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"It's a secret but I'm gonna let you in on it."

Enter the Ninja World

Iruka was lying on his bed, thinking about his conversation with the Third Hokage. He looked around the room, it was simple and everything but the mattress he slept on was made of wood. On a desk next to him he saw a picture of his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes, and Iruka quickly tried to think of something else.

"Iruka, I know how you feel, you are just like Naruto." The Third Hokage had said, and Iruka nodded. Lord Hokage continued, "Neither of you can feel the love of a father or the warmth of a mother. No family, few friends. You and I both know how hard Naruto tried to make friends, and we tried to make his life as normal as possible. Unfortunately Naruto saw through the weak smiles the villagers wore in front of him, and whispers were still spoken, all because of that one day, that one moment in his past."

Then Iruka remembered the day that the Nine Tails attacked, all those years ago. The monster had taken his family that dreadful night. A ninja had taken Iruka off the battlefield who screamed, "No my mom and dad are still fighting back there!"

Iruka was thundered out of his remembrance by a pounding on his door. He went to it, surprised to see Mizuki. The silver haired sensei looked worried, he explained, "You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto!" "What did he do?" Iruka asked, and Mizuki replied, "He stole the Sacred Scroll."

Enter the Ninja World

Calmly reading from a scroll as tall as him, Naruto sat and read, "Let's see... The first jutsu is the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Not this again! It's my worst jutsu!" His skin and hair had a thin layer of sweat on them, as Mizuki had told Naruto to get to the designated location, any place in the forest that the blonde chose. Naruto had suggested it, the place where Naruto would hang around in his youth. He and Iruka would hang around there throughout a good deal of Naruto's childhood, so many happy memories with his Sensei, pushing Naruto's desire to make him proud. This was the playhouse where Naruto would not only become a ninja, but also where he had become a real kid with hopes and dreams. All had been through Iruka.

Enter the Ninja World

Mizuki and Iruka both stood in front of the Hokage, alone with the leader. Iruka asked, "Lord Hokage, where are the search parties?" The Hokage explained, "Iruka we don't need to jump to any conclusions. While the scroll is extremely dangerous, we don't want to provoke the villagers or Naruto by making this into a disaster. This could lead to a tragedy if we do not keep this quiet, just you and Mizuki will search for him." _Now where did that idiot kid say the playhouse was? Damn - The one time he says something important!_ Mizuki thought as he raced off across balcony and roof and wall. Stealthily, Luffy had overheard everything. The Old Man had been fooled into thinking that Luffy had gone to sleep, but the future King of the Pirates doesn't need to sleep! _That guy stole a powerful scroll huh? Maybe he could join my crew..._

Enter the Ninja World

With worry in his eyes and speed in his body, Iruka thought to himself, _Where would Naruto go? He has to be somewhere that he feels safe. That's familiar to him..._ "That's it!" Iruka cried into the night, and rushed into the forest towards an old spot that he had fond memories of. _Don't worry Naruto I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promised you._

On the other side of the village Mizuki grinned sadistically, _As soon as I find that little brat I'll kill him, and I'll say he was going berserk, almost letting_ _ **it**_ _out. Of course I'll keep the scroll to myself and the villagers will call me a hero for killing the demon._ Mizuki jumped from rooftop to rooftop and as he entered the forest, he patted his huge shuriken holstered on his back.

Enter the Ninja World

Naruto sat on the ground, dirty and panting. Trying to catch his breath, he was surprised when Iruka said, "It's all over!" Iruka looked tired, as the playhouse was a good distance from the Village. Grinning, Naruto scratched his head, "You got me Iruka-sensei! But not before I learned the new technique!" Iruka was confused, _He's been practicing out here? Why?_ "Listen Iruka-sensei I got this cool new jutsu, I just need to show it to you then you're gonna let me graduate and everything'll be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Mizuki-sensei! Believe it, he told me to get the scroll and to bring it to this place..."

Dozens of shuriken flew from the shadowy trees around them, and Iruka screeched, "Look out!" Shoving Naruto aside, the teacher was forced to take all of the blades. Sweat gleamed on Iruka's forehead as he yanked two of the piercing weapons out of his skin. Luckily they weren't deep, so they didn't bleed much, though they stung like the most angry of venomous wasps. "I see you found our little hideaway Iruka," Mizuki's sinister voice snickered from the trees. Both ninja-wannabe and Chunin instructor looked into the top of a tree, only to see the evil Mizuki poised to strike.

The Silver-haired Sensei called, "Naruto, give me the scroll now!" "Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger! He wants to use the scroll for himself, for his own power." "Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll," Mizuki explained in a slightly mocking tone. Confused, Naruto looked at his teacher.

Iruka locked eyes with his student, but called out his former ally, "Stop lying Mizuki! You're just trying to trick Naruto!" Cackling, the silver haired man shook his head, "Oh I'll tell you who is really lying, ever since the decree 12 years ago. Everyone knows except you, Iruka is lying to you about it even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!" "What is this decree?" Naruto asked, now concerned.

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka howled in a last stitch attempt to silence his traitorous comrade. Sneering, Mizuki continued to spite the tan teacher, "The decree is: no one is allowed to tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Eyes wide, Naruto gasped at this sudden and surprising revelation. "The Fox Spirit that destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents, the reason everyone secretly hates you, why they pretended to like you. So you didn't destroy them with your evil powers! It has taken over your body; you are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Suddenly everything clicked with Naruto. Everything about his life made sense. The mysterious gifts on his doorstep, the fake smiles everyone wore around him, the whispers. Everything clicked at once. They pretended to like him in an attempt to keep him happy, all out of fear. Iruka, Lord Hokage, they had all pretended to like his company, all because they were afraid of what he could do. _I'm a monster..._ With tears in his eyes, Naruto screamed, "NO! NO no no no!" Blue energy circled his crouched form, teeth bared like an animal.

"That's why you'll never be accepted by this village, even your beloved sensei pretended to like you, when he actually hates your guts!" Mizuki stabbed vocally, twisting a metaphorical knife into Naruto's gut. His words burned like a charcoal that Naruto was forced to accept and swallow. Iruka groaned again feeling the sting of the shuriken as he pulled two more out, slumping against the wall of the play house. _He never felt the love of a father, the care of a mother. He feels shut out from everything and he doesn't know why. He feels that everyone is pretending to enjoy his company, and most are. He just wants to be geuinely cared for, that's why he gets into trouble, to know that his friends and the village care. He's always thinking about the family he doesn't have._ Iruka remembered the Hokage's words as he gritted his teeth and pulled out three more of the pesky blades.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would I hate Naruto for having a fox in him? I just think he's an idiot!" Luffy's voice laughed heartily beneath Mizuki's branch, and the future Pirate King grinned as he locked eyes with Naruto. Focusing his strength, Luffy called, "He might be a Fox Ninja, but I'm a Rubber Pirate! Gum Gum Pistol!" Launching his arm into Mizuki's branch, the powerful elongated punch smashed through the wooden obstacle. Falling ungracefully into the ground, Mizuki lied there for a second, as Luffy cheered at his own strength.

Iruka gaped in awe at the newcomer's strength and power, and smiled at his honesty towards his student. _Luffy, huh? Looks like Naruto has finally found a good friend, someone who can relate to him. Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba all liked Naruto well enough, but none of them really understood him. Luffy can._ Getting up, Mizuki yowled, "Eat this Rubber Boy!" Throwing down a lit bomb, Luffy shouted, "You think you can runaway with a smoke bomb?" But this was no regular smoke, the purple fumes covered Luffy, and the foreign material entered his lungs and burnt his eyes. After a coughing fit, the smoke dissipated, and Mizuki grinned, "No but this Paralysis Bomb should keep you out of this."

Whipping out and spinning his huge fuma shuriken, Mizuki lobbed the huge blade at Naruto, who was paralyzed with fear. Closing his eyes, Naruto screamed as he heard the metal enter flesh in a painful collision. With his eyes open, Naruto saw that he had once again been saved, but this time at the expense of his sensei's back. Blood dripped onto Naruto's forehead as Iruka spoke.

"I know how you feel. When my parents died, no one seemed to care... So I became a class clown! I just wanted the attention, and when that went away I went to further extremes, and I felt worse. I needed a friend, so I became a ninja, and a teacher. I was always your friend, a lot of the villagers are scared of you, yes, but that's because they were scared of the Fox. They don't understand. I always did, and you have real friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, the Third Hokage, me, Luffy. We all care about you. Not because of some stupid demon inside you, but because of who you are. We all love you Naruto." Iruka said, wholeheartedly, he coughed and fell off his student. Away from them, Luffy stubbornly tried to agree despite his paralysis, "Yesh you idit!"

Mizuki had to ruin the moment however, "Wow Iruka that was so touching, I think I'll save killing you for last. Unfortunately I ran out of Paralysis Smoke so just sit still." Walking calmly over to the student-teacher pair, Mizuki harshly yanked his shuriken out of Iruka's back and kicked him over, making him lie next to Naruto, face down. That was a mistake.

Naruto's blue energy shot up, as did he, and his eyes gleamed with cold blue hatred. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Baring his teeth again, Naruto shouted to the heavens, "I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Luffy agreed, shouting something that Naruto didn't quite understand, "Go! Beat thish bashteard!" Mizuki grinned, whispering, "Show me what you can do Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto put his hands together, forming a cross-like symbol, shouting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Out of mystical white smoke, dozens upon dozens of duplicates of Naruto grinned at Mizuki. Luffy tried to scowl and make growling noises too but the whole paralysis thing didn't make the fifteen year old pirate anymore intimidating. Swarming the former teacher, Mizuki was left as a bloody pulp as the Sun crested the horizon, rising slowly along with a new day, and a new friendship for both Luffy and Naruto.

Crouching next to Iruka, Naruto grabbed his hand, "Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" Iruka shrugged, "Don't worry about me, this is nothing just take this headband. You're a ninja now; you made me so proud."

"But you're bleeding Sensei!"

"How are you feeling Naruto? Are you happy?"

"Of course but..."

"Then I've never felt better."

 **AN:**

 ***This does mean that the Ninja Nations are allied with the 'Blue Government' a group protected by marines and headed by the 'Blue Nobles'. Thus, Pirates and Ninja are enemies.**

 **I hope to address and fix all the mistakes or flaws of the original series with this Fic, so anyone with complaints about the series should vent their frustrations to me via PM. Thank you.**

 **Thanks in advance for all the feedback, and I hope I don't disappoint with next week, because I think it's much better than this chapter.**

 **Thanks for the view and remember, to read, review and get your game on!**

 **AN: I decided to skip the Introduction and go right into the Land of Waves.**


	2. Team 7 vs The Demon Brothers

**AN: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, and the misleading information about it with the sneak peek and such. But I decided to skip the Introduction and go right into the Land of Waves.**

The Way of Heroes

 **Disclaimer: Well, still don't own anything except the OCs and original ideas. So looks like I'm lawsuit free(except from the time I set the classroom's trashcan on fire XD).**

A1: E2./2. A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves

In the Hokage's Office, a fat woman choked her cat Tora in a loving embrace. The feline struggled and meowed it's protest, but to no avail. Naruto laughed at the cat's futile struggles, "Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed! It clawed me all over!" The blonde stood next to a dark haired boy, Naruto's age with a blue shirt and headband. Behind them was a pink haired girl with a red shirt and a Leaf headband as well. Next to the girl was a tall gray haired man whose headband covered his eye and a green combat vest.

"For your next mission, we have several jobs available. Among them, babysitting the Leaf Elders's grandchildren, helping the Leaf Elders with grocery shopping -" The Ninja Leader was interrupted by a certain Fox-Ninja's whining, "NO! No no no no! I wanna go on a real mission!" Silently, the dark haired ninja next to him agreed, _He's gotta point._ Scowling in frustration, the pinkette thought to herself, _He's such a pain._ Yawning with a bored look in his eyes, the older ninja also had his own thoughts, _I knew this was coming._

Jumping up in frustration out of his seat, Iruka scolded, "How dare you? Like everyone else you start with simple missions to prove yourself." "Are you serious babysitting isn't a mission it's just a stupid -" This time the blonde was cut off by a sharp hand chop across the back of the neck. With his face in the ground, the gray haired attacker sighed, "Put a lid on it." "You're so stupid Whiskers! Hahahaha!" A familiar voice laughed, and from the window behind the Hokage, stood Luffy clad in a red vest and his trademark straw hat. Naruto quickly recovered to face his rival-friend, "I told you not to call me that Luffy!" Naruto shouted, and started to lunge at the Rubberboy but was grabbed by the man behind him.

"It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." The Third said, and continued when the room went quiet, "Many different missions come into this Village everyday. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are taken, analyzed, than ranked A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked with Hokage as the Leader of all Leaf Ninja, jounin, chunin, and genin. We assign each request to the ninja that have the appropriate skills for it, and if the mission is successful we recieve a fee that supports our Village, and our work. Since you are untried genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D Level Assignments accordingly." But it was obvious that Naruto hadn't been listening for some time, as he turned his back on the Village Elder, talking about how he would eat miso ramen later.

Naruto complained, "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." Pouting with his back to the Third, Kakashi rubbed his neck tiredly, expecting an earfull later. Iruka and the Hokage smiled at Naruto's immaturity. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat. He wants a mission. So be it; since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C Ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey." The Hokage concluded after mocking the Fox-Ninja. Luffy walked over to the table in excitement. All of the other ninja in the room tensed up with excitement for all barring Sakura who suddenly became frightened.

"Who? A princess? A big league counselor? An ambassador from the Grand Line?" Naruto was getting more excited as more possible prospects came to mind. The Third shook his head in amusement, "Don't be so impatient." He called, "Send in our visitor!" In curiousity, Luffy dove beneath the table and ran up to wear Naruto was standing, and the ninja turned to look at the simple wooden door that separated the office from the hall. When it came open, a short gray haired and bearded old man came in, a bottle of rum in one hand as he drunkenly asked, "What the -? A buncha little snot nosed kids?"

Drinking deeply from the bottle, Naruto watched as the drunken man belched when he stopped chugging. The old man adjusted his glasses and looked at the blonde ninja, "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" Naruto laughed, "Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face hahaha?" Only to realize that all eyes were on his small exterior. The gray haired man grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt as the Fox-Ninja cried, "Come on lemme at 'im! I'll demolish him!" The older ninja coolly reasoned, "You can't demolish the client Naruto it doesn't work like that."

The drunken man rubbed the white towel around his neck, and dusted off his simple brown clothes. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change my world and I'm expecting you to get me there safely; even if it means giving up your life."

In a dark forest, a shadow rushed through the flora, blasting against the wind that blew the leaves to and fro. The mysterious figure soon vanished from sight, though no one had seen it to begin with.

The Way of Heroes

Naruto cheered as they left the opened gates of the Leaf, "Yyeaaahhhh! Alright." The pinkette asked, "What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" The boy jumped around, taking in every fascet of the world around him with his eyes as quickly as he could. "This is the first time I've ever left the Village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!" "Am I supposed to trust my life to you people? Who are you anyway?" Tazuna complained.

"As ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we are like a shapeless, faceless group all as efficient as the next. We are ninja, and thus do not need names to protect you," The gray haired shinobi explained. But his students did not listen, the pinkette began, "I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura grinned, throwing up a small peace sign. The quiet dark haired ninja went next, "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked beside the gray haired ninja, who was regretfully ignored by his proteges. "Oh well, since everyone else already gave up their names, I am Kakashi Hatake, jounin so there is no need to worry Mr. Tazuna."

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" From behind Team Kakashi, a dark haired boy in a Straw Hat ran towards them, clutching his signature headwear to his skull. The Rubberboy giddily slowed down when he caught up with the ninja. "Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Taking a deep swig of his rum, Tazuna nearly choked, coughing, "You wanna be Hokage? Kage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly. And you, Monkey, you're a pirate? When I was a marine I fought pirates twice your size, you don't stand a chance against marines or even other pirates." Naruto screeched angrily, "Shut up! I'm gonna be Hokage just like Luffy is going to be the Pirate King, we both are willing to do anything for our dream." Luffy nodded, "You don't know anything about dreams you bastard!"

"You two don't know much beyond what you can see with your eyes do you? Whatever, it doesn't matter." Tazuna started walking down the bright trail, enjoying the free feeling of the wind and the Sun on his back, as his hair and neck were covered by a broad hat. Ignoring the two dreamers behind him, the Bridge Builder went along his merry way.

Kakashi looked at the two, shaking his head, "What are you doing here anyway Luffy? You aren't a ninja." "The Old Man said I could come, he told me to get out of his hair so I did." Luffy explained, and Kakashi understood where the Hokage was coming from.

The Way of Heroes

With the journey fully underway, Naruto was a bit ahead of the rest, with Sakura and Sasuke on either side of Tazuna, and Kakashi and Luffy in the front and back respectively, the ninja and the pirate had synchronized just as they had been trained to do in such missions. Sakura asked, "Say, Mr. Tazuna, your country is the Land of Waves right?" "Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna asked, but Sakura had moved onto her teacher, asking, "Kakashi-sensei, aren't there ninja in that country too?" "No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves," Kakashi answered, and continued, "It is what's called an independant territory, it is a member of the World Alliance, but not one of the Five Shinobi Lands or one of the Shinobi Countries's terriories, so there are usually marines stationed there, but occasionally marines will get restationed and it takes time before replacements are sent. Each of the Five Nations have their own cultures and customs, each have Hidden Villages where ninja reside. To the people of our continent, the existence of our ninja Village means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how countries protect themselves from pirates or other ninja. Ninja maintain the balance of power, making us key partners with the Blue Government. Ninja Villages are separate governments that are allied with the Lands that they are a part of, each Land that has it's own Hidden Village is equal to the next, if the balance is ever tipped, war would break out. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that have shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, the Land of Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. Each occupying vast territories, together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Land of Fire is protected by the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water by the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning ha the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind is protected by the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these Villages are permited the name Kage, which means 'shadow'. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the Five Shadows that reign over thousands of ninja. The Five Great Shinobi Nations are the only independant countries from the Blue Government, though we are powerful allies so whenever a state goes rogue each must lend a helping hand to the other, and vice versa."

While Sakura appeared to be the only person listening to the lecture, Sasuke had also kept a keen ear to the conversation. Luffy had no interest in global politics. Sakura cheered, "So Lord Hokage is really important!" But inwardly, she thought, _Is that Old Man really that big a deal? I'm not buyin' it._ Naruto had also been listening from afar, as this was his dream, to become powerful, a Lord of Shinobi, a Fire Shadow. He remembered a certain happening just days before however, and became pretty dissapointed with Kage, _I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, he can't be that great, believe it!_

"Hey!" Kakashi interrupted, and chastised, "You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you, that's what you were thinking." Both Sakura and the Fox-Ninja frantically shook their heads. "You guys can relax, there are no ninja battles on a C Ranked Mission." Kakashi reminded, and the blonde and Sakura sighed, "So there won't be any foreign ninja or anything right?" "Not likely," Kakashi chuckled. Unbeknownst to all but Sasuke and Kakashi, the bridge builder started feeling queasy, and much more sweaty than moments before.

Walking over a small wooden bridge over a gentle blue stream, the convoy kept trekking. While everyone else had simply walked past and ignored it, Kakashi took note of the small puddle in the middle of the rest of the dry dirt path. He looked around, listening carefully, but heard and saw no signs of enemy contact. He only saw the beautiful wooden landscape, and could only hear the chirpings of cheery birds. It was almost like a regular C Ranked Mission, a nice day's long journey that would get them into a boat by sunset. But he somehow knew this wouldn't be a standard C Ranked Mission.

As the group got a good distance away from the puddle, two men with gas masks, ninja bandanas, and dark hair and cloaks floated out of the puddle. Both shot a huge chain of spikes out at Kakashi, wrapping the deadly whips around the Squad Captain. The killer pair nodded and in sync, pulled the chains taut and shredded the jounin. Nothing but dust replaced the ninja. Naruto screamed, "Kakashi-sensei!" Then both the enemy were behind him chuckling.

He was deathly afraid, frozen with the terror that soon, he would be dead. The chains whipped around, but the blonde still didn't move. Sasuke dove into the air, throwing a kunai and shuriken into one of the ninja, while the other was engaged by Luffy. The kunai bounced off the armored forehead protectors, scratching the odd symbol that would have had the Leaf Village insignia on it if these ninja had been of the Leaf. Both the kunai and the ninja star had pinned the chains into a tree, and no matter how hard they tried to yank out their weapons, the pair couldn't.

Sasuke kicked one in the side, causing him to fall on the ground, while Luffy blasted one with a haymaker to the head. Both went onto the ground, but both unhooked their chains from their clawed gauntlets, gray talons ready to strike. The ninja speedily raced to their chosen targets, one choosing to go after Naruto, while the other chose Tazuna himself. Sakura quickly put herself between the bridge builder and his assassin, remembering the mission first. A knife drawn, both Sasuke and the assassin knew that it would not be enough to stop the killer ninja. With a sharp claw rocketing across the ground and up towards Tazuna, Sasuke jumped in between Sakura and the mercenary, whose attack was only stopped by a surprise haymaker from Kakashi. The jounin quickly knocked out the ninja, while Luffy succeeded with a punch to the head, but Naruto had been stabbed in the hand, but both threats had been neutralized.

Luffy tossed the limp ninja to Kakashi, and the one that the ninja had taken care of had flopped, all momentum spent. Naruto just noticed the return of his beloved master, and grinned. Sakura smiled her approval, but Sasuke grumbled inwardly, _Show off._ Then Naruto gaped at the power of both his mentor and Luffy, their courage, their skill. Both were leaps and bounds ahead of Naruto.

Kakashi noticed Naruto sadly staring at the pile of logs that had been switched and sliced in Kakashi place, and the jounin apologized, "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Walking over with the ninja duo in his arms, Kakashi passed Tazuna who sighed with relief. _They saved me after all._ Kakashi looked at the trio of kids in front of him, Sakura, Sasuke, and Luffy all looked at the Captain. Kakashi granted them his approval, "Good job you guys, Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura. Luffy I'm impressed by your skills, I'd heard that the Hokage trained you but I didn't know you'd take to his lessons so quickly." Luffy laughed, "I trained with my Grandpa Garp too, don't worry."

Naruto crouched there, still in shock. _I was useless! Sasuke was so cool, like he'd done this a thousand times. Sakura, Luffy, Kakashi-sensei, they all pitched in and helped. I just got in the way._ Watching the dark haired ninja daze off into space, Naruto thought, _Didn't he feel scared at all? He looks so calm, not a scratch on him. I was so lame! He and Luffy had to save me! Luffy, he didn't need his powers. Why can't I keep up with them?_

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, mocking, "You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy Cat!" That taunt set Naruto off, not because it was an insult, but because the blonde knew it was true. Naruto howled, "Sasuke!" Ready to lunge at his fellow genin, the Fox-Ninja was only stopped by Kakashi's concern, "Naruto! Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws; we need to take it out of you quickly. It's in your blood." Naruto went green with fear, looking at the bleeding gash. "By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk," Kakashi said to the man they were escorting, and the bridge builder grimly nodded his understanding.

"These are chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice," Kakashi explained, and one of the chunin asked, "How did you know about our ambush?" Kakashi stared seriously at the two that he had tied to a tree, explaining, "A puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks?" "If that's the case than why did you leave the fighting to these kids?" Tazuna asked, and Kakashi responded with a hint of anger in his usual tired and apathetic voice, "I could have taken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was; along with what they were after."

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna defended angrily, but Kakashi pressed, "This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, we certainly wouldn't allow inexperienced genin to go on this particular mission. Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you while you finished your bridge. We would have charged more and staffed much differently. You lied to us, and endangering my squad is unacceptable."

Sakura added, "We are genin, this is too advanced for our level of training, we should go back. I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and make sure he's okay. Back in the Village we can take him to a doctor." Naruto angrily stared at his wounded hand, holding it close to his face. Luffy looked on and stared into the forest, "Hey Sasuke, you wanna go find some meat with me in the forest?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up idiot."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto's hand could become a problem, I guess we should go back to the Village." Naruto growled with a huge melting pot of emotions boiling in his stomach, he hissed with pain and seethed with frustration and self-loathing. The hate he had for himself rushed through his like the very blood pumping through his veins. He whipped a kunai out, and stabbed himself right where he'd been cut by the Mist ninja. Wincing as the blade went in, all of the people around him gasped.

Luffy screeched, "Naruto your hand is bleeding!" Tazuna stared at Luffy like he was a fourth grader who figured out a math problem after the nineth time it was explained. Of course, Luffy was used to those looks as, once upon a time he had been a fourth grader who only figured out a math problem with the nineth explaination. In frustration, Naruto groaned to himself, "Why am I so different?... Ugh! I worked so hard to get here! I pushed myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, strong enough to reach my dream."

Blood dripped from his knife and hand, and he promised himself, his ninja squad, and Luffy, swearing loud enough for the whole forest to hear him, "I'll never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it! Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission, and protect you with this kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I!"

And than Kakashi brought down the passionate promises and badass self-harm back to Earth, reminding, "Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood you are going to die." Naruto shook with fear, sweat pouring down his face and his skin going blue. Near hyperventilating, Kakashi smiled perkily, "It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously."

Squatting to get level with his genin student, Naruto squirmed and screamed in pain. Sakura scolded, "Naruto you've got a self-abusive personality, it's called masochism." And as he cleaned the blood off his student's hand, Kakashi saw something very intriguing, _The wound, it's already starting to heal._ Steam floated off Naruto's hand, but the blonde didn't feel a thing. Naruto nervously fidgeted, "Um, um. You have a really serious look on your face... Am I gonna be okay?" Kakashi came back and nodded, "Uh yeah. You should be fine," And the jounin wrapped the wound with white bandages from the green pack he wore around his shoulders.

Kakashi thought to himself, _This healing power, is it from the Nine-Tailled Fox?_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity and cowardice, not deciding which was more annoying. Naruto nervously bit his finger nails, _I'm never gonna back down, not ever again._ Sakura smiled to herself, _That was actually pretty brave Naruto. I wish I could make a promise like that._ Tazuna added his own silent thoughts to the unspoken soliloquy's of the others, _That boy, he's either going to die soon or really become a great ninja like he wants to be._ Luffy grinned, "Hey guys let's find some food! I'm starving!"

The Way of Heroes

In a dark forest with huge thick trees covering the entire landscape, not even the wind dared to make a noise. No wildlife moved about, all hid from something greater than they. Something cold and sinister. Something that wouldn't think twice about killing them. All could feel the immense killing intent of the man, no monster, that stood next to the rich businessman.

The businessman screamed, pointing at the two chunin who bowed their heads and took the scolding. "You failed!?" The businessman rhetorically screamed. His puffy gray hair and dark glasses gave him a sophisticated look, and the suit helped. Continuing rant, "What is this amateur hour? I paid good money for you! I thought you were supposed to be hot shot assassins!" A man with leopard print arm and leg warmers heaved a huge cleaver-like blade with one hand, making the tip just touch the rich short man, and the swordsman growled, "Stop whining. This time, I'll go personally." The businessman shook off the fear, pointing to the tall suited man behind him grinned sadistically, who was feeling the stitched slash across his bald head lightly and somehow, happily. The businessman said, "You won't be going alone, I'm sending Akame with you this time. They will be watching, waiting for your return with that high level ninja that took down your men." "Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." The Demon's face was hidden by shadow, but his beefy chest was nearly naked save the belt around it, and he sat almost relaxed on a couch, even as he lifted the gigantic blade at his employer. _They will know the true face of the shinobi world. The true face of the world that they chose. Mine._

 **AN: Next week I will start posting twice a week, so I hope you are all looking forward to it.**

 **As of now we have 192 views, so lets hope we get some more for next week!**

 **Thanks for the view and remember, to read, review and get your game on!**


	3. Kakashi vs Zabuza

**Sorry for the long wait for this update, but I hope to make it up to all of you loyal and new readers by updating and posting one chapter every day this week. With the next chapter coming tonight!**

As **of now, I've got 467 views so thanks for all the support!**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E1/3. The Assassins Appears. A Man Whose Glass is Half Empty

Through a thick fog, Team 7 and their convoy were gently pushing through a large sea. It was silent, and the ninja and the pirate all had stoic faces on. All except Naruto and Sakura that is. The Fox-Ninja and the pinkette held sickened heads over opposite sides of the small wooden sea craft; faces green with sea sickness, both shinobi held their stomachs in a painful embrace. Looking back from the front of the boat, Luffy saw the assorted passengers of the boat; Kakashi was an experienced and powerful ninja, sitting directly next to their precious cargo, their employer, Tazuna the Bridge Builder. In front of them, Naruto and Sakura sat together, both looking increasingly ill as the boat rocked back and forth. The Last Uchiha sat in front of them, cold eyes in deep thought as they stared at the water. Sasuke was skilled in his own right, while Naruto was under the dark haired ninja in terms of power; the Fox-Ninja had a few tricks up his sleeve. Namely the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and his ability with the Transformation Jutsu, but Naruto couldn't be counted out because of his limited skillset, as his potential was incredible.

In the rear of the boat, a man with a cone shaped kasa, or large broad hat hid most of his face from view. This man rowed the boat with a long oar, moving it slowly. Solemnly, the rower announced, "The Bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead, the Land of Waves." As they got closer and closer to it, a huge steel structure became apparent, only partially completed, the gigantic bridge towered over the Leaf citizens and the people of the Land of Waves. A crane stood stalk still through the fog, holding a huge metal pipe. It was eerily silent, and Naruto wiped his mouth clean of green sea sickness as he admired, "Woah! It's huge!" The Bridge Builder silenced in a harsh hush, "Quiet! I told you, no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us!"

Looking at their mission benefactor, Kakashi spoke, "Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we are going to have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Tazuna nodded, his head obscured by a kasa matching the rower's. "I wanna cool hat like you Old Man! Where'd you get that Rower Guy?!" Luffy asked urgently with excitement. Tazuna grumbled, "Hush up kid, don't you wanna know why I need your help?"

"No. I'm a pirate, but I don't like when people get hurt!" Luffy declared, and Tazuna nodded, "I see. But your boss gives me no choice besides telling you all anyway. No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of this mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow." "A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Tazuna explained, "You know him. At least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world; some say he's even related to the Blue Nobles. The shipping magnate Gato!" Kakashi grunted, "Gato? As in Gato Transport? He distributes the Transponder Snails, we just ordered dozens for the Leaf Village. He's a business leader; everyone knows him and does business with him."

Naruto was confused, asking, "Who? What what?" "Gato," Tazuna responded, "He's a very powerful tycoon with political ties. With the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses, he takes over nations, selling drugs and contraband. The Blue Government turns a blind eye, and he is able to buy out all the so called 'marines' and sometimes even ninja using them in his gangs. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves, he came to our island and took over our ports and trade with his vast wealth. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything; finance, government, our very lives. But there is one thing he fears, the Bridge; because once it is complete it will break his control. I am the Bridge Builder, so I am his greatest threat."

Sakura added, "So you're standing in this gangster's way." "That means, the guys we fought in the forest were working for Gato," Sasuke said, and Luffy smacked his head, "So you're building that bridge? That's so cool!" But, some were not satisfied, and Kakashi asked, "I don't understand. If you knew what kind of threat Gato was, knew that he was going to send ninja after you, why did you hide that from us?" "Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverished nation, even our nobility have little money. The common people who are building this bridge cannot pay for an A or B Ranked Mission. If you end this mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge; Gato's thugs will assassinate me before I reach home..." Tazuna paused for effect.

After a moment of letting this new information sink in, Tazuna added, "Bah, don't feel bad about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset; he'll cry, 'Granddad I want my granddad!'" Sakura and Naruto winced and groaned deeply affected by the man's truthful, yet overtly rhetorical approach. "And my daughter will denounce the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, blaming you for the death of her father and forcing her and her child to live her life in sorrow." Tazuna knew he had them hooked as Naruto and Sakura were clearly near tears.

 _Now for the last bait..._ Tazuna thought, smirking slightly, "It's not your fault; forget it." Kakashi sighed, "Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you." Luffy laughed, "Ha! Don't worry Old Man, I'll protect you!" Tazuna bowed, "Oh, I'm very grateful." The old bridge builder seemed slightly less than sincere. Grinning towards the rower, he quietly asserted, "I win."

The Way of Heroes

"We're approaching the shore." The Rower said, announcing their position. The Rower cautioned, "Tazuna, we have been very fortunate thus far, but you can't be too careful. All the marines here are on Gato's payroll; makes me sick!" "You did good son," Tazuna commended, and as the boat gently pressed through the waters, they came through a tunnel and emerging from the other side, a beautiful water community was shown. Bright blue sky and water glistened into Naruto's eyes, and the lush plant life seemed to catch Luffy's eye. Diving into the water, Luffy started gurgling. Sighing, Kakashi dove after the drowning pirate. Despite disturbing the otherwise peaceful environment around them, Luffy smiled saying, "I just wanted to catch a fish!" Naruto jabbed him verbally and physically, "Stupid, you couldn't catch a fish like that even if you didn't have Devil Fruit powers!" Luffy returned with a back hand whack. Now, both Fox Ninja and Straw Hat Pirate wrestled around the small boat, screaming loudly as they rolled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiots."

Stepping onto the docks and off the boat, the gang looked around seeing yellowed wooden material all around them. The Rower nodded to Tazuna, "That's as far as I go." "Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna shook the boatman's hand gratefully, and the Rower replied, "Just be careful Tazuna." Starting the engine, the boat sped away. "Okay, take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece!" Tazuna grumbled, and Luffy jumped with excitement, looking around hyperactively, "The One Piece? Where? Where? Is it here? Or maybe over there?" Sakura hit the overactive pirate in the head, "Just shut up Luffy that's not what he was talking about!"

As the group walked down the wooded path, Kakashi worriedly thought to himself. _The next ninja they send after us won't be Chunin. They'll be Jounin; elite ninja with deadly skills._ The One Eyed Sensei sighed, but kept walking at a pace matching his students and the Bridge Builder. _But, the Rower also mentioned that all the marines on this Island were on Gato's payroll. I doubt the Blue Government has many marines posted in the Land of Waves since this is the Great Nation's area, but we should all be on the lookout just in case. Marines could be a problem._

Naruto was having his own train of thought as Sasuke walked beside him, staring at his rival, Naruto scowled; _I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time... Believe it_! In the otherwise tranquil and relaxed wilderness, the Fox Ninja militantly scoped out the area surrounding him and his comrades. Looking up and down, Naruto suddenly stopped and shouted, "Over there!" And threw a kunai into the green brush beyond where he had pointed. With all the others staring in shock in the direction where the knife had been launched to, Naruto grinned, "It was just a mouse." Scolding her blonde teammate, Sakura screeched, "A mouse yeah right! You're so obvious it's embarrassing." Kakashi also berated his student, "Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous." Tazuna erupted, "Stop trying to scare me you scruffy little dwarf!"

However, the Fox Ninja ignored his protestors, continuing his mock search. "Is someone hiding over there? No over there!" Now concerned, Luffy ran up to be right next to the Genin, "Really? Where?!" With the Future King of the Pirates joining his search, Naruto confidently turned, whipping out another throwing knife. "THERE!" Naruto shouted, launching his projectile into a bush. Sakura punched him, screaming, "That's it Naruto!"

"Why'd you do that? Someone really is following us I mean it." Naruto rubbed his head, were a nice lump was forming thanks to the blow. "Yeah right, quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura denied, and soon followed Kakashi as the others had. With a kunai knife in its back, a white rabbit bled onto its otherwise pristine coat from the wound. Against a tree the horrified animal coughed, and finally expired painfully. "Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura shouted, and Naruto cried, "No!" Sliding in next to the animal's cadaver, the blonde held the dead body against his face rubbing and caressing the rodent he had killed. "I'm sorry little rabbit!" Excited, Luffy tackled Naruto and grabbed at the rabbit drooling, "Gimme that! We can eat it! I need meat!" Tazuna groaned, "All this fuss over some vermin? I don't think I'm ever going to understand you people..."

Kakashi was still uneased however and soon entered into observant thoughts _. That's a Snow Rabbit. But that color, they only have white fur in the winter when the days are short and there is little sunlight._ Staring into the mysterious and peaceful looking forestry, Kakashi knew from experience that even though something looked peaceful, danger hid around every corner when you lived as a ninja. He looked around, noticing the springtime air that the island oozed. _This rabbit was raised indoors, away from the Sun. Which could only be used for a single purpose, the Replacement Technique._ Without knowing, Kakashi acknowledged two people, each watching the group keenly with the eyes of a predatory hunter, _So, they're already here..._

From the dark leaves within a tree, a dark eyed Zabuza Momochi took in his target and his quarry's protection. _No wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission. It's the Copy Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi of the Sharingan._ Noticing the One Eyed Jounin, the Demon leaped from the branch that he had been resting on, sensing a change in the atmosphere leaped from his high perch. Just as Zabuza jumped from the branch, a twig broke from the other side of the forest, and someone pulled the trigger on a rifle. The shot rang through the forest, but a gigantic blade deflected the shot by blocking the path of the bullet, making it ricochet into the brush. But the huge sword continued its flight, sailing through the air and spinning like a boomerang, eventually lodging itself into the trunk of a tall tree, high above the ninja. His back to his opposition, Zabuza turned his masked face slightly in order to lock eyes with Kakashi.

Behind the ninja, the pirate, and the Bridge Builder, a man howled in pain. Frightened, the group looked towards the source of the sound. For a moment everything was still, but then the brush moved and a man was tossed out of the dense plant matter. Throat slashed, it was clear this man was dead, the look of utter terror stitched onto his face. Blood soaking his previously white marine's uniform, the man's jugular had been completely shredded in the most vicious way possible, and Zabuza immediately recognized the handiwork, _That's Akame alright. His damned Devil Fruit... I told Gato I didn't need his right hand man with me... But this should just make the job that much easier, and if Akame were to die before he could report back to Gato, more money for me._

Kakashi urged his students and Luffy close to Tazuna, and they followed, silent with shock. With a gasp of realization, Kakashi found himself facing a man that had once tried to kill the strongest ninja in the Bloody Mist Village, a demon said to have killed a World Noble and tortured a Vice-Admiral. _That's him... That's..._ Naruto grimaced as he stared at the body, and Sasuke looked towards the forest, waiting for the killer to make a move. Naruto shivered, _I can't even flinch now. I'm not gonna lose out to Sasuke! Believe it!_

Kakashi made first contact, nonchalantly commenting, "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist, and I see you brought a friend." Naruto's mouth gaped, staring at the powerful ninja standing on his sword. _Whatever, nothing's gonna stop me! Ready? Go!_ Naruto started running towards the Mist Ninja, but he was stopped by Kakashi's hand. His Sensei ordered commonly, stating, "You're in the way. Get back."

"But why?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi answered, "He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Moving his headband up, Kakashi revealed a closed eye with a thin one lined vertical scar over it. All the ninja gasped, and Luffy shouted, "Wow! I didn't think Kakashi would have an eye!" Tazuna stared at him, wide-eyed, "So you just thought that he had skin under that head band?" "Yeah... Why else would he have a headband covering his eye and not an eye patch?"

Zabuza stared down at his prey, growling, "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?" Sasuke gasped, and then stared hatefully at Zabuza. The Demon grunted, "It's too bad huh. But you'll have to hand over the old man." "Sorry Sword Guy, but we can't do that!" Luffy shouted, and he cried out, "Gum-Gum -" But was cut off at the last second by a punch to the face from behind, ending his attack prematurely. Everyone turned in shock, seeing a terrifying sight.

A bald man with a stitched slash-scar across his forehead and scalp, grinning sadistically as the boy he had hit fell. The bald man wore a blue suit, and his skin seemed a little too pale. Something was off about his eyes; a manic hunger crawled out of the crimson orbs, burning into the young innocent souls of the ninja and pirate. But that wasn't the scariest part of the killer, across his wide grin, at the ends of his lips and onto his cheeks were huge slashes that made his smile seem demonic and even longer than it was. Despite being short, a little taller than Sasuke, this man clearly meant business.

"I take it this is your business associate Zabuza," Kakashi said, as he pointed to the sinister short man, and watched as Sakura helped Luffy up, who dusted himself off. Zabuza shook his head, "Hardly Sharigan Kakashi. We were forced onto this mission together." Sakura and Naruto both had similar thoughts, _What's a Sharingan?_ While it was Luffy who made their questions vocal, "Hey what's a Sharingan?" Kakashi ignored the question and ordered, "Now quick, Manji Formation! Stay out of this fight; it's between Zabuza and I! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it. Luffy will take on whoever this man is, and you three will make sure the Bridge Builder is secure."

"I'm Akame of the Glass, Half Devil Half Man, and all Psychopathic Fun!" Cackling, Akame made his introduction, and bowed before his audience. Kakashi opened his mysterious eye, revealing a scarlet iris with black symbols on it, and the Jounin declared, "I'm ready!" Zabuza nodded, turning around to completely face his opponent, "Well... Looks like I get to see that Sharingan of yours in action, this is an honor Copy Ninja." Naruto asked, "Hey! Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan' 'Sharingan' well will someone please tell what a Sharingan even is?"

Sasuke coldly eyed his teammate, explaining, "Sharingan. A rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or Dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu and reflect it on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Dojutsu; however there is more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more." Zabuza agreed solemnly, "You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze the opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail. As for you Jounin, in the Assassination Unit of the Hidden Mist we had a standing order to kill you on sighting you. Your profile was in our Bingo Book, a Bounty of 50,000 Million on the Black Market for your sorry head; it called you the man who copied over a thousand Jutsu. Kakashi: The Copy Ninja."

Both Jounin locked eyes, the murder in the air palpable. Sakura asked herself silently, Is Kakashi-sensei really that famous of a ninja? Naruto cheered, "Yeah Kakashi-sensei you're so cool!" Sasuke thought to himself in his usual angry tone, The Sharingan is a rare genetic trait that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha Clan, my clan.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the Old Man, now!" Zabuza declared, and Akame grinned again, laughing, "Finally something we agree on!" Flexing his thick muscular arms, the sadistic devil got ready. With Naruto facing the side of Tazuna that Zabuza was on, he was backing up Kakashi. On Tazuna's left and right were Sakura and the Last Uchiha respectively, and finally, facing Akame, was Luffy. In a flash, Zabuza latched onto his huge blade and yanked it out of the tree trunk, while at the same time jumping off and onto the ground. Landing in a large pond of water, the Demon grinned like he was issuing a challenge as he coolly stared down Kakashi. Sakura screamed, "He's standing right on top of the water!"

However, on the opposite side of the battle, Akame dove at Luffy, who was directly between the killer and his victim. Rolling around, Akame managed to pin down the Rubberboy, who squirmed beneath his pin, but the half devil was just as strong as his appearance let on. Akame leaned in closer to nose nearly touching Luffy's cheek, and he grinned, revealing fanged teeth, but they had braces around them, and Luffy noticed they were incredibly crooked as much as they were pointy. Akame breathed in through his nose, sighing, "It's been so long since I've tasted so much fear coming out of one person, I think you might start crying soon..."

Luffy started breathing faster and faster, and in an instant the pirate was nearly hyperventilating, and when he finally opened his mouth, a hyena pride worth of laughter and giggles erupted out like a hysterical volcano. Luffy giggled, "Your teeth though... They are so crooked! HAHAHA!" Sniffing sensitively, Akame nearly teared up, "Shut up okay! I'm scary!" Making his mouth wide open, his jagged albeit crooked fangs dripped with saliva and what appeared to be blood, and he rolled, using his moment he threw Luffy into the brush and scrambled after him. Kakashi ordered, "Sakura, go with Luffy! Now!"

Turning back to his own battle, Kakashi watched as Zabuza channeled his chakra and called, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" A thick fog rolled in, covering the ninja and the forest, obscuring where the assassin had been. Naruto shivered, "He just vanished..." Kakashi explained, "He'll come after me first." Naruto asked, "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Zabuza Momochi. A former Jounin leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. Ex-Hidden Mist Swordsman, a member of an elite group of Seven Swordsmen. A true master of the Silent Killing Technique." Kakashi said, and Naruto whimpered, "S - s - Silent?" "Yes. As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without a sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without fully realizing what's happening. Even the Sharingan cannot detect it, so don't lower your guard." "What about Luffy and Sakura Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto concernedly asked, and the teacher answered, "Don't think about them Naruto. They'll be fine; Akame and Zabuza don't seem to know each other well enough to fully implement each other's strategies, so Akame is as blind as we are right now. He won't attack Tazuna until he's done with Luffy and Sakura, and Luffy has a lot going for him, he could be as strong as me. Besides, if we fail we only lose our lives..." With that last dark comment, the ninja silently waited for the Assassin to strike.

Luffy, having completed his tumble through the plants, had found Sakura and squared up against Akame, matching him step for step. Luffy looked around, distracted, "Sakura, the Mist is getting thicker and thicker." The pinkette explained, "It's probably one of Zabuza's Ninjutsu, and the Land of Waves is surrounded by water, the swirling mists are probably stronger because of the water affinity in the area. Akame growled, "I'm going to kill you for what you called me Luffy... And I'll make you suffer, first I'll slit your wrists, then I'll bite out your neck. I'm going to enjoy this."

Scratching his hair through the Straw Hat, Luffy wondered, "Hey which are you mad at me for, Brace Face or Metal Mouth?" Diving at Luffy, Akame screamed, "Shut up you bastard!" Getting Luffy onto the ground via his tackle, Akame got back up, apparently satisfied. Looking at the frightened face of Sakura Haruno, the villain licked his scarred lips, and sadistically turned to look down at the bleeding Luffy. Shards of white glass pierced the Rubberboy's skin, right where Akame's head had pushed into him during the tackle, under his chin and on his chest. Sakura could only stare in horror as she realized, _That's why he called himself half Devil._ "You ate a Devil Fruit!"

"That's right little girl! Now time to die!" Akame yelled as he lunged at Sakura, only for the Mist to obscure his vision, and the kunoichi successfully evaded his attack. Akame screamed, "Damn you Zabuza! I can't see through your damned fog!" Sakura, knowing this was her opportunity to capitalize, grabbed Luffy and scurried off in order to form a plan. _This guy is too strong for me to fight with brute force; I'll have to come up with a good strategy to take him down._

The Way of Heroes

Whilst Kakashi stood a good distance away from them, Sasuke and Naruto guarded Tazuna. From the thickness of the fog, Zabuza recited loudly but darkly, "8 Points. Larynx. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian Artery. Kidneys. Heart. Now which will I kill you with?" The assassin slowly twisted the knife of fear into the Genins's hearts, and watched through the mist as his intimidation also made the Bridge Builder sweat profusely. Kakashi focused his chakra, and dispelled the Mist, and Sasuke shook from anticipation as he watched his mentor. Sasuke's knees quaked feverishly, sweat poured down his face as he froze with stillness barring the fearful knees.

 _I feel like I can't breathe. One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye, one muscle twitch, enough to draw his attack. It's suffocating! The need to stay still in a moment that lasts an eternity, all waiting for a horrible wound to end it all in an instant! If it goes on like this I'll go insane. The clash between two Jounin... my own life is being choked off under the weight of the power of these men, no, monsters of ninja. No... I can't take it..._ Grunting, Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his pouch. Kakashi ordered, "Sasuke! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you, even Luffy and Sakura. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!" Kakashi turned and winked to his students, only to see the mighty and terrible Zabuza appear between his students and Tazuna!

"I wouldn't be so sure Kakashi. It's over!" Zabuza declared evenly, and Kakashi stared at him with an unblinking Sharingan, dodging over Zabuza's slash with his huge blade, which had scattered the genin, with Naruto tackling the Bridge Builder out of the saber's wide slash. With Kakashi and Zabuza locked in combat, it appeared that Kakashi had won. A kunai deep in the Demon's muscled flesh, water rushed from the wound like a fountain. Then behind Kakashi, another Zabuza became apparent. With a now thin fog, the Assassin came at Kakashi and Naruto only having time to yell, "Sensei!" Pointing behind his Jounin captain, Naruto warned him just before Kakashi turned. The Copy Ninja watched as the great sword slashed through his ribs, and water hit the ground just as the Water Clone that he had just dispatched fell as liquid too.

Zabuza's eyes widened, _The Water Clone Jutsu... It can't be! Even in the Mist Kakashi must have copied my Jutsu. He saw through my illusion!_ A knife held to the Assassin's neck, Kakashi warned, "Don't move." With victory glinting in his eyes as blood glistened from the point of his kunai, Kakashi declared, "Now it's over."

 **See ya tonight and thanks for the view!**

 **Remember to read, review, and get your game on!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: How will Sakura and Luffy fare against a powerful Devil Fruit user? Kakashi and his group face the rumored demonic Zabuza of the Mist.**


	4. Fights Continue, Histories Revealed

The Way of Heroes

 **Sorry for the use of hiatus, I just had to get my school stuff together, but I'm good now. I hope to regularly update every week for the foreseeable future.**

A2 E2/4 The Oath and the Man

Even with the kunai pressing hard against his neck, Zabuza didn't even flinch, keeping his scowling eyes locked onto Tazuna, who shivered as he felt the cold determination in the assassin's eyes. Kakashi broke the tense silence, "You're finished, Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi declared calmly, and both the Sharingan Ninja's students sighed in relief. Naruto cheered, "Alright!" A juvenline grin spread onto the blonde's face, and he ran around with joy. His cheerful laughes were hushed suddenly as he heard a low rumble of a chuckle. The noise came from the assassin.

"Finished? You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation, I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat like you." Zabuza growled, his cold eyes still targetting the Bridge Builder's jugular. "You are full of suprises though. You'd already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech," Zabuza said, recalling Kakashi's promise to his students, _"I'll protect you with my life," Kakashi had said, "All of you, even Luffy and Sakura. I will not allow my comrades to die."_ Zabuza explained, "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the Mist, waiting for me to make my move."

A rush of cold skill came at Kakashi from behind, and the ninja 'felt' Zabuza before he heard or saw him. The killer whispered in Kakashi's ear, and a strange almost artificial sense of fear rushed int his brain as the venomous words flooded his mind, "I'm not that easy to fool. Now I am going to kill you, but first the genin under your command, then the Bridge Builder, and I'm going to make you watch." Paralyzed for a second, Kakashi felt a strange power throughout his body, and he could do nothing as the false Zabuza in front of him fell into a puddle of blue water.

As the real Zabuza swung his mighty blade into Kakashi, the jounin barely had time to duck under the massive arc. Still a bit slower than normal, Kakashi was almost groggy as Zabuza's sword slammed into the ground, and the assassin sent Kakashi flying with a kick. "You're stronger than most Kakashi. I knew my powers would only work temporarily on you, but I figured I could kill you before you could recover."

Chasing after his prey, Zabuza ran on the ground after yanking his steel from the dirt, only to stop in his path, noticing the spikes on the ground. "Trying to slow me down Sharingan Kakashi? What a fool." Diving into the pond where he figured Kakashi was, the three men being protected by Kakashi were frozen stiff.

Sasuke and Naruto both shook off the strange power, which had previously paralyzed them with fear. They turned, seeing sweat pour off Tazuna's wrinkled face, and shock glaze his eyes, he looked like he was in a horrible limbo between fainting and a panic attack. However, neither could react fast enough, as both were still groggy from the power of the assassin.

A soaked Kakashi emerged from the water, and to his fear, he realized, _This water, it's not normal. Its dense, heavy._ And from behind him, he heard Zabuza cackle, "I've got you Kakashi. Water Prison Jutsu!" Making a hand sign, Zabuza remained cold but savage, a huge ball of clear blue water formed around Kakashi, about 7 feet in diameter, and one of Zabuza's hands was in it too, as the assassin's extended arm/hand seemed to be maintaining the trap.

Zabuza's eyes flashed gray, and Kakashi felt the same sinking feeling he had felt a few minutes before. Kakashi could think nothing, feel nothing, he felt inward as his cool head left him, leaving him with a frightened boy that he hadn't seen or been in years. He lost his will, and he felt as cold as a corpse. Fear was the only sensation. This was the power of the Demon. This was a Killer's Power.

The Way of Heroes

Akame licked his lips with a bloody tongue, flashing his crooked fangs at Sakura, who shook off her fear, feeling adrenaline course through her. _I have to have a plan. This guy's powers are too odd to handle the regular way._ The slasher smile gave Akame's hoots a sadistic look, as he declared, "I'm going to shred you little girl!" Diving towards Sakura, the scarred hitman's pale fingers shown bloody, jagged points on the end, like a deadly broken vase.

The pinkette barely slid out of the way, and as she stopped moving, she whipped a shuriken out of her pouch and whipped it towards the suited killer, piercing him hard in the back. With a sound like sand paper scraping glass however, Akame pulled the throwing star out of his back by sliding it up until it reached his shoulder blades, and then pulled it out. A thin red line formed and filled the cut in his blue suit, and he smiled, "You made me bleed girl. I like that..."

Akame took the blue suit off, turning to reveal a horribly scarred torso, so many scars and marks all over it, it looked like a patchwork of injuries. Sakura gasped as she took in the survey of cuts, and in her momentary distraction, Akame psychotically whipped the ninja star at her head, missing by several inches. He screamed, "Damn you! I'll have to return the favor!" Sakura back away, pulling out a kunai with a shaking hand as she stared down the killer.

The Way of Heroes

"This Prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel. It's a powerful technique, but that's not where you are trapped, is it Kakashi? You are trapped in your own body, not just this jutsu. So much for the great Kakashi of the Leaf, this is the true power of a ninja, a killer!" Zabuza pointed angrily at his own chest, and smiled darkly through his bandages as he eyed his victim like a hungry vulture.

Kakashi was a sad sight, all signs of life and love and hope had fled the good humored ninja's eyes, and the Sharingan seemed to have faded as well. On the ground of the large bubble, Kakashi seemed to have given up. On the shore, Naruto screamed, "Get up Kakashi-sensei! Get up!" But the blonde's cries fell on deaf ears.

"First, the annoying pests will die, then the old man, than you for last Kakashi," Zabuza grumbled to his frozen opponent, who stared blankly at the waters beneath him. Using his remaining right hand, Zabuza formed a sign, and called, "Water Clone Jutsu!" Now as his attention turned to the trio on the ground, Kakashi seemed to slowly return to his usual self.

 _This feels like, Sensei's power... The Third Hokage used this power as well. As long as he's not focused on me, I won't feel it. I lost focus, so he managed to trap me with his power twice now, Sensei taught me how to fight this off, with my Will, my Will of Fire can burn down his 'Haki'._ Kakashi thought, angrily staring at the now distracted ninja.

Zabuza now mocked the remaining genin, "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is in my Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title 'ninja'. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." Fog rolled over the water and enveloped the ninja.

Naruto cried, "He's vanished again!" A kick rocked Naruto, sending him sliding across the dirt, and his headband was sent in the opposite direction. Zabuza stepped on the headband, rubbing it into the dirt. Watching from beside Kakashi, the true Zabuza focused his gaze on his clone. Kakashi called in a tizzy, "Listen! Get the Bridge Builder and run! You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in this Prison, so he can only attack using his Water Clones, and they can only go so far from his original body. You can run away, once you get far enough, he can't follow. RUN!"

Sasuke sighed, "Run away? That's not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we'd run or how far we'd go, he'd track us down. Then wipe us out." Sasuke flinched, recalling dark memories. Trying to account for his enemy's power, Sasuke took a mental note, _If we try a half Manji Defense Formation he can get around it, he did with the full Manji anyway. He's too strong to fight one on one, and that wierd gaze of his paralyzes us, and we can't come near his speed. In the end, if we're all on our own, we're finished._ "Our only chance of survival is rescuing Kakashi," Sasuke said to Naruto, who had crawled back to be with the brunette, who stood next to Tazuna.

Hearing the old Bridge Builder vomit, Naruto and Sasuke knew that he had stopped being frozen by Zabuza's strange power, or that the Demon stopped using that particular weapon from his arsenal. However both knew that that couldn't have been his only weapon, nor the techniques he had shown thus far were his only ones to show at all.

"Let's do it," Sasuke yelled, rushing towards the Water Clone ferociously. But the Clone nonchalantly pulled his huge blade out from behind his back, deflecting a quartet of shuriken that Sasuke had thrown with a single swipe of his sword. Only for Sasuke to jump, getting ready to land a blow before the Demon's sword could be swung again.

From the air, Sasuke screamed, "NOW!" But Zabuza shook his head, "Too easy... You pathetic worms are nowhere near ninja. You will never reach my level if you're this weak for much longer, of course you won't have to worry; you won't be living for much longer." Having caught the Last Uchiha in a one handed chokehold, Sasuke growled and clawed against the vice that was Zabuza's strong grip. Tossing Sasuke like a ragdoll, Zabuza spat, "Now you die!"

As Naruto watched his raven haired comrade fly through the air, he gasped, "NO! He got Sasuke!" Zabuza's clone appeared before Naruto, who was still on the ground from his last attack. _So this is what a jounin looks like, an enemy ninja. A true elite power. I've - I've gotta get away! If I don't, seriously, he'll annihilate me._ Naruto turned, ready to book it, only to feel the familiar sting of his stab wound beneath his bandages.

He remembered something, making the connection of the pain in his hand to an oath he'd taken. _"Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it! I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away." And when Sasuke made fun of me, "You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat!" I will not lose to Sasuke, never again! Not after that..._

The Way of Heroes

8 Years Ago

A pale woman with beautifully long and thick black hair smiled sweetly at a small boy with matching dark hair, but shy black eyes hid behind her gray robe's leg. The woman patted the boy on the head, who must've been quite young, barely out of toddler age range, she coaxed, "This is Naruto, Sasuke. I was good friends with his mother, and I think you two can be the best of friends." Nervously looking around the tall woman's leg, Sasuke peeked to see a spiky haired blonde the same age as him, whose thumb was in his mouth. Locking eyes with the young Uchiha, Naruto grinned and whipped his thumb out of his mouth, waving excitedly, he cheered, "I always wanted a best friend! Are we gonna be best friends Sasuke?"

2 Years Later

Naruto practiced his lines as he waved good bye to the other kids at the orphanage, he recited to himself, "Sasuke... I know what happened to your family and everything, but I was hoping we could hang out and train and spar together again. It's been a few weeks since we did. No, that one isn't gonna work. Hey Sasuke! Buddy, when are we going to spar again, it's always fun when we do, I'm sorry about your parents - UGH - Why is this so hard? Maybe I should treat him the same as I always do?" A slightly taller, shaggier Naruto pondered the different ways he could talk to his best friend. _Maybe I should just avoid his family all together... No!_

And all the while he walked towards the Uchiha Compound, the small haven on the very edge of the Village, separate from the citizens and most of the ninja, while still barely outside of the forest. It took him several minutes to make the journey, and by the time he had gotten to the Main Branch's House in the Uchiha Compound, Naruto still hadn't decided.

Not knocking on the door, Naruto paced in the entryway, debating how he should talk to his friend. However, it was a few seconds of self-arguing that ended with the door swining open impatiently. A sullen Sasuke stared coldly at Naruto, who was surprised by the apathetic look in his best friend's eyes. Sasuke rolled said eyes, and barked, "What is it? I'm trying to train Naruto."

"Well - uh - that's the thing Sasuke - I - uh -" As nothing but noise came out of Naruto, Sasuke scowled, growling, "I don't have time to waste talking to you Naruto, I have to train!" Naruto finally found his words, "That's just it Sasuke, I wanted to know when you would want to spar again? It's been a while since we've trained together buddy." "I don't want to waste my time training with someone as weak as you Naruto."

"Hey, I know that you've beaten me the last couple times but I'm not weak!"

"You _are_ weak Naruto. I am an Uchiha, and I am a proud ninja that should not be seen with the likes of an urchin like you."

"But, I thought we were friends Sasuke..."

"I don't have time for friends, I have to train."

Slamming the door, Naruto quickly planted his foot in the doorway, blocking it from being shut with his foot. Sasuke whirled at Naruto, "Just go you stupid - UGH!" "We're going to fight, right now Sasuke!"

The Way of Heroes

Naruto breathed heavily, watching as the Water Clone bent down, now crouching on his haunches, still stepping on the headwear of the Leaf ninja. He flinched, remembering the pain he'd suffered in earning that headband, and when he and the rest of Team 7 had earned their marks as Genin, and when he'd argued with the Hokage for a real mission. _I'm a ninja now. BELIEVE IT! I swore, an oath of pain, that I will never run away._

Charging at the Clone with a juvenile howl, Naruto readied a kunai in his right hand. Kakashi ordered, "NO! Naruto get out of here! Take the Bridge Builder and leave this place before Zabuza kills you!" "Fool," Zabuza chuckled, watching intently as Naruto rushed his clone.

Blood shot out of Naruto's mouth as a wicked punch knocked him onto the ground and slid him back to Sasuke and Tazuna's feet. Naruto shakily got back onto his hands and knees, looking at his shocked comrade clutching his black headband in his hand, locking eyes with the brunette. "Sasuke, I may not have been a real ninja back then, but I've trained and trained, even graduated. I earned this headband, and I'm not going to give it up. I will become Hokage! Believe it! I will become strong enough to get your respect again!" Sasuke glanced down at Naruto's hand, which seemed to have scarred knuckles and a few that had been badly broken several years before.

Sasuke smiled slightly, but it never reached his angry eyes, "Words prove nothing, Naruto." He spat his teammate's name out like one would an unpleasant tasting ramen noodle, and he looked beyond Naruto, looking right at Zabuza, "We'll have to live through this first." Naruto shook with frustration and pain in equal amounts, getting onto his feet and crouching on his haunches.

He unsteadily brought himself up, and turned his back on Sasuke, head down and mouth bleeding, Naruto shouted, "Hey you! The freak with no eye brows, put this in your Bingo Book: the ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the one who will defeat Sasuke, the man that will be the greatest ninja the world has ever seen, is NARUTO UZUMAKI! And I'll never back down!"

The Way of Heroes

Sakura held up Luffy, whose legs were wobbling and scraped, and his chin and chest were all kinds of cut up. Luffy's red vest had several tears in it, while Sakura's own crimson clothing was slightly better off, and she herself only had a small cut on her cheek. Luffy wobbled forward, with Sakura's assistance, preparing to mount an assault on the killer.

Luffy readied his arm, and spat blood, "Gum Gum - PISTOL!" Letting loose his signature attack, his rubber arm extended at extremely high speeds, slamming into Akame's chest like a knuckled freight train. The sound that his hand made as it crunched into the odd Glass-skin was something akin to a hammer smashing a window. As he was sent flying into a tree behind him, Akame howled in pain as his skin crunched and broke from the impact of both the Rubberman and the tree. Retracting his stretched arm, Luffy howled in pain, "That stupid Brace Face hurt my hand Sakura!"

Waving his hand in pain, Luffy ran around in circles like a child stung by a bee. Sakura nervously looked at Akame, who seemed to be out for the count. She grabbed Luffy's hand in an attempt to examine it, but the Straw Hat kept running in pain, but with a firm grip like Sakura's his arm quickly stretched to cartoonish levels, and the elastic energy caused Sakura to fly with Luffy's arm back into it's normal propotions, causing Sakura to crash into Luffy. Luffy cried, "HEY! What was that for Sakura?"

Sakura punched the boy in the head angrily shouting, "I was trying to get the glass out of your hand idiot!" "Oh, okay," Luffy said, calm again. Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're just like a child," She chastised, and Luffy grinned, "Yeah but I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" As Sakura pulled the bloodied shards out of the Rubberman's fingers, Luffy winced and flinched, yowling in pain as the glass was removed.

The Way of Heroes

"Alright Sasuke, listen up. Can you hear me?" Naruto asked grinning determinedly, and the Uchiha answered, "Yeah I hear ya." "I've got a plan." Naruto expanded, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, _Now he's got a plan?_ But he kept his interest for his comrade. "So, you want to fight with me? You think we can be on a team together?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto smiled, "I've always been on your team Sasuke."

The Way of Heroes

4 Years Ago

In the empty and ghost-like streets of the Uchiha Compound, the dark buildings reflected the determined mood of the fighters. Naruto eyed Sasuke, sizing him up like all the times before, but somehow, the preteen failed to notice that this fight was not like the rest that the two had had. This one would not end on the same note as all the others had. This fight couldn't, and it wasn't meant to. This fight would determine the power of friendship.

Naruto yelled, running at Sasuke and hoping to take him down fast with a wild arching roundhouse punch, which was deftly dodged by the skilled Uchiha, only for the brunette to capitilize on the blonde's lack of skill with a kick to the ribs, knocking down Naruto. With Naruto on the ground, Sasuke shook his head, "This fight was over the moment it started."

Angry, Naruto screamed, "No! I was just warming up!" And he got back up, getting into an angry stance, but he failed to notice the sloppiness of it. The Uchiha didn't bother, as he boredly held up a hand, motioning for Naruto to come to him. The energetic boy obliged furiously, running at his former friend. Throwing another quick but flawed punch, Naruto's arm was swung around and he was thrown into the dirt.

"Naruto, I cannot become stronger by training with weak people. You aren't strong enough to be worth my time," Sasuke said coldly, turning to leave the quarrel. But Naruto stirred, nose bleeding and he slowly, shakily got up saying, "We're friends Sasuke. I can't leave you alone like this. I'm not weak, we can be strong if we stick together..." Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke whirled around, eyes filled with hate, but somehow Naruto felt that it wasn't directed to him.

"I don't need a weakling like you, you would only slow me down. I have to be strong, you will never be strong. You wouldn't even be strong enough if you were Hokage," Sasuke said, and Naruto jabbed, "Like you weren't strong enough to save your family Sasuke?" Sasuke charged his sparring partner, and punched him in the eye, knocking him down.

"Sasuke, I won't let you fight this alone, I'll fight with you." Naruto said, but Sasuke was enraged. "You think you can fight with me, you think you can hurt me with these weak hands?!" Sasuke said, putting his foot on Naruto's right hand. Naruto shrieked in fear, "No Sasuke! Don't do this! We can still be friends, we can go train together, we can forget what I said! I can be strong enough to fight with you Sasuke! I can become Hokage! Believe it!"

"'Words don't prove things, actions do'." Sasuke stamped on Naruto's hand, busting it harshly. The crack that broke his fingers, soundly broke their friendship. Sasuke severed their ties with Naruto's screams of agony, and he left his sobbing and broken friend in the street, while Sasuke slammed his now emptied home shut.

The Way of Heroes

Both ninja stared at their enemy with the light of the sky on their backs, and Naruto grinned, "Okay, ready? Let's bring this guy down." Zabuza chuckled at his opposition's courage, "Such bravado from a little man like you." Kakashi gasped, "What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are. You've already shown that to me here today. You must follow the mission, and save the Bridge Builder. Stay on mission! Those are the rules of a shinobi!"

Naruto remembered the objective, and turned towards their precious cargo, asking, "Bridge Builder?" "Well, I - I guess this all happened because of me, because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me, do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei!" Tazuna declared, and Naruto reminded, "Ninja who break the rules are scum, but ninja that abandon their friends are worse than scum." Sasuke gasped, as if something clicked in his mind.

"Believe it!" Naruto declared, and Zabuza laughed, "You really haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game... Pretending to be ninja, when I was your age this hand had already crushed many opponents, and watched as the life drained from their eyes, as their breath was choked off and drowned by their own blood." With a sinister glint in his eye, the Zabuza Clone smiled at his hand, as if gleefully remembering every single life that he had taken.

Kakashi gasped, "Zabuza, the Demon." The original Zabuza nodded, "Oh, so I was in your book too." Kakashi explained to his students, "Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village, before I student could become a ninja, there was one final test." Zabuza craned his neck slightly in wonder, "You know about the Graduation Exam Kakashi?"

Naruto curiously questioned, "What Graduation Exam? We had a Graduation test too, it was no big deal." Zabuza laughed at his victim's understanding, asking with a mocking tongue, "Did you have to _kill_ the other students to pass? Because of that bastard Mizukage, young ninja like you eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam, only they change the rules, _kill or be killed!_ You can't stop while your opponent still breathed. He was your friend, he shared your dreams now it's him or you." Naruto shook with fear, and Tazuna gasped, "How cruel..."

Kakashi added, "Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Graduation Exam changed, one year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror." "What are you talking about Kakashi?" Tazuna asked, and the Sharingan Ninja continued, "Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, approached the class, and took down over a hundred of the students, before the homeroom bell was called." "It - it felt so good!" Zabuza's clone declared, remembering and seeming to enjoy the death he had dealt those years ago.

Sasuke and Naruto could do nothing but watch as the clone's eyes flashed, and it rushed towards them as they were again frozen with fear, all ambition replaced with pure terror. A quick elbow sent Sasuke soaring through the air, and an elbow drop to the gut sent blood shooting out of the brunette's mouth, and his head hit the ground hard after bouncing off. Zabuza readied his blade, and planted a hard foot into the Uchiha's ribs before holding him down with the same foot. His eyes flashed, and Sasuke forgot everything.

He forgot where he was, he forgot all anger and sadness and emotion that he had been feeling up to this point. All that he was, was replaced by horror. The fear of death, the fear of pain, torturing his soul like a cat toying with a dying mouse until the end. Sasuke had only felt this feeling once before, once to this potency, and the person who caused this pain also orphaned him. Remembering the murderer, Sasuke gasped for air, ready to fight for his survival again and he clawed at Zabuza's foot.

"You're nothing." Zabuza prodded, and Naruto called, "Shut up! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Now with a dozen identical Narutos at his disposal, the forces converged onto the Demon, who took in the scene almost eagerly, _Oh, Shadow Clones, and there's quite a few of them. This should be interesting._

With the swordsman surrounded, the Shadow Clones all growled at Zabuza in unison, who still held his foot on Sasuke. The Clones readied themselves, "Here we go." All jumping into the air, the troop bombarded the Demon with shuriken and kunai, only to dog pile onto Zabuza as they hit the ground. The swordsman cleaved his way through the pile, slamming his limbs and head into the quickly dwindling group with gusto. Soon all but one was left, and the original Naruto flew across the ground, and he cried, "I'm not giving up, I've still got this! Sasuke!"

Rummaging quickly through his blue bag in mid-air, he tossed some gray metallic thing to his dark haired friend. His compatriot caught the weapon, and nodded, _So that was your plan. Not bad Naruto._ Smiling as his plan came together, Naruto watched Zabuza's eyes widen in curiousity.

Sasuke quickly folded the huge weapon, unveiling a huge fuma shuriken, nearly as tall as he was, and in a calm voice, he shouted, "Demon Wind Shuriken - Windmill of Shadows!" Tazuna gasped in surprise, _I've heard of that technique, back when I was a marine one of that Shiki's crew used that... These kids are impressive._

Zabuza shot down the plan immediately, "Shuriken? You can't touch me with that, worm." Sasuke ignored the doubt, and jumped into the air and sent the huge weapon flying towards the clone, who didn't move, only realizing that the projectile wasn't aimed at him. Zabuza nodded his approval, "So, you passed the Clone and aimed for my real body, smart. But, not smart enough!" Now the Demon caught the star with his free hand, now both his arms were occupied.

Grinning at his own prowess, Zabuza grunted when he looked to see another equally large shuriken sailing towards him fast and furiously, _A second in the shadow of the first. These kids are smart... The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu._ The spinning weapon came at Zabuza fast, only for the Demon to jump over it. With his back turned to it, the ninja tool vanished while he was still in the air, only to be revealed to be Naruto, who threw a sharp kunai knife toward Zabuza.

The Demon saw this, and he watched in horror as the weapon flew at him, realizing that he had been beaten for now.

 **Haha there's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to add some One Piece stuff in there, since this chapter was mostly about promises and Naruto and Sasuke's friendship.**

 **Thanks so much for the view, and a special shout-out to my followers and favoriters, all feedback is appreciated. Also a special thanks goes to jjcoop95 for the latest review, thanks so much jj, and as always...**

 **Please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	5. Zabuza is Finished

**Thanks guy for the views, we're almost at 1,500. All the support is greatly appreciated, especially the reviews. Also to the reviewer from March 1st: "** **I was also wondering how Zabuza gained & knows of Haoshoku haki in the first place if that's what it is. Also Kakashi shouldn't be all out of it. As Haoshoku haki is almost just like kiling intent as he's felt that type of feeling before in the 3rd great ninja war & after with his stint in Anbu black ops & the kyubi's killing intent is far greater than any humans killing intent or Haoshoku haki & as we seen in the anime flashbacks of the attack kakashi wasn't all out of it from the kyubi's presence he wanted to help in battling the kyubi so why is scared like a fresh out of the academy student when Zabuza used Haoshoku haki."**

 **Well, in response to your first statement, (I only use English so sorry), Conqueror's Haki is a naturally stronger form of Killer's Haki in my story, and Zabuza has it because during his past he was trained extensively. Killing Intent in Naruto was originally just like Killing Intent in real life, but only became a technique later, Conqueror's Haki is a power used on the weaker willed to knock them out. When he gets hit by Killer's Haki in this story and he falls for it twice, it's because he was distracted, he's out of practice, and Zabuza is just that strong. The fear is not what causes the Killer's Haki, the Killer's Haki** ** _causes_** **the fear. Killer's Haki causes paralysis and intense fear, leaving you on the border of consiousness, I wanted to express the feelings of being under such an attack. Kakashi was out of practice, as was Zabuza actually, so both are not at the top of their game, but Zabuza is less out of practice than Kakashi and when he was targeted by the Killer's Haki, he was distracted so he couldn't fight it off.**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E3/5 Kakashi Ends Things. The Glass Shatters.

Zabuza watched in terror as the kunai knife was thrown at him, and he barely dodged the projectile before he was hit just below the eye. He furiously spun the Fuma Shuriken, reaching speeds that a turbine would've been jealous of. The Demon threw the Leaf's original weapon, aiming for Naruto's head. Eyes bulging, Zabuza growled, "I will destroy you..."

Then a splash came out of the water, and Kakashi blocked the spinning blade of the shuriken with his own arm. The blood squirted from the wound, but the Sharingan Ninja had stopped the deadly twirling. Soaked through, Kakashi angrily locked eyes with Zabuza, and a flash from his Sharingan made Zabuza freeze.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan. You've really grown haven't you?" Kakashi commended his swimming student, who laughed, "I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones, that was just to distract him. While he fought the Clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do, believe it!"

An odd, foreign feeling rushed through Zabuza as he couldn't take his eyes off the Sharingan. The icy emotion of fear replaced all that Zabuza was, all that he had ever been, and all that he dreamed. The Demon had never felt such Hell in his life. Then combined with the paralyzing terror, shock played through his nerves as well. He couldn't move, he'd let Kakashi get the drop on him, just as he had done twice before. He felt powerless, and in fact, the dreaded Demon of the Bloody Mist was.

Kakashi tried to move, but as soon as he did he saw that Zabuza began to move slowly, but began moving none the less. So, the Sharingan Ninja focused his power through his eye, and into Zabuza's own body, just as Zabuza had done minutes before. His concentration on other things allowed Naruto to continue monologuing, "When all my Clones attacked, I had one of my Clones throw me to Sasuke. He knew it was me as soon as he got it, and while no one was looking, he pulled out his own shuriken. Then there were two shuriken, was one real, but the other one was me, it was awesome! Believe it! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken, and my target was the real Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza by myself, that wasn't in the gameplan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his Water Prison. I didn't know his Clone would be wrecked too, that was a bonus!" Sasuke smiled slightly, but added, "Don't brag, we just lucked out." "The whole thing was just a fluke!" Tazuna agreed.

Zabuza's eyes danced, and his chest was able to take a deep breath, and he smiled as he noticed the faded look of Kakashi's Sharingan Eye. "I got distracted and lost control of the Water Prison Jutsu, then I let you trap me with your Killer Power Kakashi, but it seems you're getting tired out, Friend-Killer Kakashi..." Zabuza said, knowing that he hit a nerve as the Sharingan Ninja flinched, "Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go."

"Your techniques, they are powerful, but I won't be fooled again," Kakashi said, and Zabuza nodded, "I was about to say the same thing. I wouldn't expect anything less from the Savage Friend-Killer." Kakashi angrily whipped a Kunai knife out, and Naruto questioned, "What does he mean Friend-Killer Kakashi-sensei?" But the jounin ignored the Fox Ninja, Kakashi asked his opponent, "So, what's it gonna be?"

As soon as Kakashi had pulled the knife, in the same instant Zabuza pulled a curved variation of his own. Now the pair were in a standstill, neither of them could make a move without leading the other to stab the fool who had attacked. This was a catch-22, and both of their eyes flashed once, but seemed to fade out instantaneously, but in that instant, the energy crackling between the two could've fried a few dozen eggs. Neither budged an inch, because both ninja knew that as soon as either gave at all, the other would be on top of them. The tension in the air caused the entire forest to grow silent.

All of a sudden, from out of the Forest, a tanned boy in a Straw Hat yelled, "Gum Gum Rocket!" Shooting out of the wood like an idiotic warhead, Luffy came crashing into both the jounin, breaking up their fight. Both Zabuza and Kakashi were knocked into the water, but the Rubberboy realized his fatal mistake as soon as he hit the ninja.

Naruto, oblivious to the error, cheered, "Yeah! Go Luffy!" Sasuke then beared the bad news, "That idiot! Look what you did Luffy!" The Rubberboy grinned, laughing, "Oh, I knocked into Kakashi too, I didn't see him! Hahaha..." Sasuke slapped himself in the forehead, "No you idiot! You can't swim!" Luffy paused for a moment to take his teammate's logic into account, and noticed the water all around him, and suddenly and comically went under.

As the Devil Fruit user sank beneath the water, Kakashi and Zabuza appeared on top of the surface of the lake again. This time they were a fair distance apart, and took up duelists's stances as they stared eachother down. "Naruto! Save Luffy!" Kakashi ordered, and the blonde dutifully swam under the water to reach his pirate friend.

Kakashi took account of his own body, as well as assessing his enemy's. _We've both taken some hits, and my Sharingan is really draining me. I'm exhausted, and using my Haki didn't help at all. But he's flashed his Killer Haki several times now, so he must be at least as tired as I am. Neither of us have really used all that much chakra though, so maybe he has another trick up of sleeve._ As the stood on top of the water, both put the kunai in their hands back in their respective pouches. _But, how did he know about that name? It's been a long time since anyone has called me that. That was years ago..._ Zabuza made a hand sign, and as soon as he saw it, Kakashi's Sharigan widened. Sasuke called, "The Sharingan!"

Zabuza made dozens of signs in quick succession, reciting the names of each as he did so. Kakashi followed suit with identical hand signs and the same names in perfect order as he locked eyes with his enemy. Neither of them had enough energy to use Haki, so both were certain that their opponent wouldn't use any tricks other than Ninjutsu. However, Zabuza wasn't expecting an identical attack from the Copycat Ninja.

Soon, as Zabuza made his signs quicker, Kakashi picked up even more speed, and was quickly in sync with the Mist ninja, but they both continued for several moments. Concluding this dance, they both called, "Water Style - Water Dragon Jutsu!" Enormous, aqua serpents formed and wrapped their long water bodies around one another, as if attempting to choke the other. Then they both bared their chakra-infused fangs at eachother, and smashed their heads into eachother, dismantling their form.

Beyond them, as Naruto slowly made his way to the shore carrying a passed out Luffy on his back, a huge tidal wave created by the clash of giants crashed into the water around him, and he and Luffy were sent sprawling onto the grass away from the sea. So out of that particular element, Luffy gained his strength back at alarming rates, just in time to see an angry pinkette come out of the forest yelling, "Luffy you idiot! Why would you try to fight Zabuza! You were just going to get in the way of Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura dusted off the dirt and blood out of her red clothes, and ran towards the Rubberboy, punching him in the head. Than she saw that Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting. Sasuke had been ignoring his comrades, gaping in awe at Kakashi's Sharingan prowess. _Wow. So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly. Instantly, it's like he saw the future._

Sakura pulled herself away from her stupid friends, and ran over to Tazuna, remembering the mission, then she allowed her focus to turn towards the fight at hand. Sasuke had ran up to the shore, only stopping to gaze at the pure power used by the two fighters. Luffy and Naruto behind him, Sasuke started to run towards the water, but he felt an elastic appendage grip his shoulder, and the energy sent him sprawling back next to Naruto and Luffy, who scowled, "That's their fight Sasuke. You can't interrupt."

Then as the trio watched the clash of the jounin, their Sensei had pulled a kunai and barely held off the giant sword in the hands of Zabuza. Neither budged, and yet again, they were locked in deadly combat. Both grunted, but it seemed that Zabuza's confidence was shaken. _He did it right. The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique, however, both jutsu occured simultaneously, which is something that the Sharingan is not supposed to do! But could he have..._

From the woodlands, a masked ninja watched the conflict play out. The person wore the uniform and headwear of a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist, but somehow their gait was not of a born ninja.

Grunting, the horrible sound of steel scraping steel, both fighters abandoned the fight, instead flying backwards. Zabuza ran in a circle, with Kakashi also circling, and as Zabuza made a hand sign and raised his opposite arm, Kakashi did the same at the same time as the assassin. Zabuza's eyes widened in fear, and he choked, "Is this your Power again Kakashi?" But Zabuz shook his head, recognizing this was merely intimidation on the Copycat's part, but the assassin also knew that he had fallen prey to it.

Tazuna commented, "Kakashi isn't just following, he moves the same way at the same time!" Sakura, who had joined her team closer to the water, asked Sasuke, "How's he doing that? How Sasuke?" But the stoic teenager had no idea, and thus didn't respond to her question.

Kakashi cooly watched Zabuza, taking note of the sweat around his face. Zabuza was not keeping a coolhead as Kakashi was, instead he felt the urges of a wild beast goading him to abandon the mission, but the Demon never quit a mission until it was finished or he was dead, and despite the dozens of missions he had done, Zabuza was still not dead. _My movements, it's as if - it's as if he knows..._

"What you're going to do next?" Kakashi yawned, mocking the Demon. Zabuza's eyes widened with terror, but he maintained his stance, _Is he reading my mind as well?_ Both made a different move, and Zabuza was slowly breaking down, _He looks at me, with that eye..._ Kakashi asked, "It makes you furious doesn't it?"

Zabuza laughed, but it seemed empty, like he knew that the situation was gravely serious, "All you're doing is copying me, like a monkey," he tried, but the Demon failed to get back the intimidation factor. With this, Kakashi knew that he had the Demon beat. Then in sync, both the ninja called, "You can't beat me with cheap tricks, I'll crush you!"

Then Zabuza started ranting, almost near tears, "I'll make sure you never open that monkey mouth again!" As soon as he said that, Kakashi smirked, and a shadow materialized behind the Copycat. This shape took a familiar silhouette, a tall thin man with a huge sword and short hair, then the thing formed colors and shades and hews, giving the creature dimension and definitive identity. Noticing the similarities between himself and the thing, Zabuza called, "It's - it's me!" _But how?_ Shaking off the fear momentarily, Zabuza tried to move his hands, but realized he was paralyzed again. _Kakashi... You bastard!_

Kakashi watched his prey, the fear boil over in his eyes, and the tables had turned. From the treetops, the masked ninja watched it all happen and quietly comment in a shallow voice, "So, he fell for that fool's genjutsu, then he let himself be codemned by Haki." Kakashi's eye widened, and was now completely gray, the trinity of shapes in the Sharingan nearly indiscernable from the dark pool they floated in. The Copycat called, "Water Style - Giant Vortex Jutsu!" The swirls spun around the single black point in the center of the Sharingan, and Zabuza's bloodshot eyes widened, and sweat poured down his face. The Demon couldn't breath, couldn't move, he could only watch as his defeat was beginning.

Forming a last hand sign, a huge twister shot towards him, filling with water and sent Zabuza shooting through the forest along with the water that drowned him. He would've felt similar to a sock in a washing machine, and the trees that had broken off from the forest slammed into him. _That bastard! I was about to create a Vortex, but his Power kept me from moving! I'll get you KAKASHI!_

The avalanche of water sent shockwaves into the trio of genin and Luffy and the Bridge Builder, while the Masked Ninja vanished in the wind before the power of the attack could reach him. Soon the water settled, and Zabuza found himself slammed into a tree with water up to his knees all around him. Luffy had quickly shot himself into the tree tops to avoid being trapped by the sea.

As four kunai pierced him, Zabuza screamed in pain, but the knives were deep in his skin, and he was then pinned to the tall plant. On the tree above him, Kakashi crouched and watched his victim writhe in pain. Luffy joined Kakashi via jumping from tree to tree, and wondered, "Why didn't he just swim Kakashi?" But the jounin didn't answer, instead shaking his head at the pirate's question. "You're finished, Blood Mist Zabuza," Kakashi concluded.

"HOW?" Zabuza coughed, blood spilling through his bandages, he asked, "Can you see into the future?" Kakashi grimly joked, "Yes. This is your last battle Momochi." Pulling out a kunai, Kakashi got ready, "Ever." Then out of nowhere, two needles with black tips shot into Zabuza's neck from the side, and blood shot from the wound. Everyone watching cringed and gasped, and Kakashi and Luffy looked to find the source of the attack. They looked over, seeing the ninja in the white mask watching them behind the obscuring red swirl.

The Demon fell, dead. The masked killer laughed, "You were right. It was his last battle." A tense feeling permeated the air, and Luffy screamed, "You bastard! That was Kakashi's fight! You didn't have to kill him!"

Luffy rocketed towards the tree where the masked man was standing, but as soon as his long sandaled leg hit the wood, a flash and a kick knocked him onto the ground, and a single needle was drawn from within the killer's cloak, with a black energy covering the whiteness of the weapon, flowing like ink on it's surface until it's entirety became a shadow.

Luffy fell from the tree, and as he hit the ground, he turned, coughing up blood onto the ground, nearly choking on his own bile. Naruto growled, looking from the masked man, to his downed friend, then to Zabuza. Kakashi bounded to the body, and looked at the wounds that had brought down the swordsman. The Copycat felt for a pulse, and found none, "No vital signs," Kakashi reported to himself, and he sighed.

He looked at the masked ninja, and the killer bowed, "Thank you, I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance to finally take him down." Kakashi nodded, commenting, "By your mask, I see you are an ANBU of the Hidden Mist, a tracker ninja to be precise." "Impressive, you are well informed, Kakashi of the Sharingan," the Tracker commended, taken aback by the level of understanding the Leaf Ninja had shown.

Naruto landed next to Tazuna and the gang, with Luffy backing up to get a better look at the masked ninja, bumping into Naruto and getting into his way. The blonde shouted, "Watch out Luffy! A tracker!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto you don't even know what that is! You were skipping class again as usual. You were probably out with Kiba again..." Sasuke sighed, tired of his teammates's bickering.

Sakura explained, "Tracker Ninja have a special role, they are only used in the Hidden Mist, but they can also be lent to other Villages. They specialize in hunting down rogue ninja that break away from their Village. Rogue ninja have secrets with them, the secrets of their people. Trackers are sent to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. That way, the secrets remain secret." The masked Tracker certified, "That is correct. I am a member of the Elite Tracker Division of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." Luffy accepted their explaination, seeming to understand until he said, "So he's a mystery ninja!"

Kakashi noted to himself, _From his size and voice, he is the same age as Naruto, but he's an elite assassin? That seems odd but he did have the skill to take down both Luffy and Zabuza._ The wind rustled the silence, and the killer's long hair blew in the wind. _He's no ordinary kid, but what is he?_ Kakashi thought, and Naruto ran toward the huge tree. He groaned, looking from the Tracker to Zabuza's corpse. He remembered how much his team had struggled.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked, pointing at the Tracker, while the Bridge Builder and his fellow genin gasped at Naruto's anger. Luffy grimly understood his friend, and said nothing. Naruto started hyperventilating, his body stopping him from calling out the ninja. He collected himself, "DID YOU HEAR ME?" Kakashi patted the blonde's shoulder, "Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy," Kakashi soothed, but Naruto wouldn't calm down any further, "That's not the point! Did you see what he did to Zabuza? Just like that, he was huge and powerful like you Kakashi-sensei! Like some kind of monster, but this kid just took him down like it was nothing! No bigger than me, he brought him down with one move. What does that make us? We're just fumbling around, we don't know anything! How can I accept that?!"

Kakashi answered, "Well, even if you don't accept it, it still happened Naruto." He pat his student's head, with his other hand in his pocket, he explained, "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you, but can become stronger than me. We all must face this, this changing of power. Someday you four will be stronger than me, and after your time has passed you will be succeeded by someone stronger than you."

Making a hand sign, the Tracker vanished, and appeared again next to Zabuza's body, picking up the cadaver and hefting it onto his back, only to dissapear again after saying, "Your struggle is over for now, I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me, and farewell."

Kakashi returned his headband to it's normal position, obscuring his most powerful weapon. Naruto ran to where the boy had been, but Kakashi confirmed, "He's gone now Naruto. Let it go." Naruto pounded the ground, "What are we doing here! We're nothing, I can't believe it!" He continued to blast the earth with his punches.

"As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy," Kakashi said, grabbing the Fox Ninja's arm. Luffy walked calmly over to his comrade, who had ripped his arm out of Kakashi's grip. Naruto started to punch the ground again, this time harder, "There is always a next enemy... I can't become Hokage when I'm this weak! I can't beat Sasuke! I couldn't even fight a Clone!" Luffy held Naruto's arms, grabbing him in a Full Nelson, yelling, "NARUTO! You can become more strong from losing than from winning! We can become strong together, this isn't the end! The only place to go is go up, we are at the bottom!"

He stopped struggling against the Rubberboy, who quieted down, and said, "Knowing both victory and defeat, that's the way you become a real man." Kakashi helped both of the kids up, and said, "Now, our mission is not over, we still have to get our Bridge Builder to his bridge.

Tazuna laughed nervously, "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya! But uh, you can rest at my house when we get to the village." He poked his broad hat up with his finger, and rubbed his gray scruff, with Kakashi ordering, "Let's get a move on!" He and Naruto took the lead, and as soon as he took a step forward, Kakashi fell on his face.

Sakura screeched, "WHAT happened?" All of them ran over to the fallen sensei, and Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei? Are you okay?" But the elite didn't respond, and his eye was closed in a scowl. Luffy and Naruto screamed, "KAKASHI!"

 **AN:**

 **Anyone who thinks they can come up with a better title, be my guest, because I'm not sure how I feel about this one.**

 **There's the latest chapter from 'The Way of Heroes'. Thanks for the view, see ya next week, and please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	6. Luffy vs the Marine

**AN:**

 **Sorry for the delay for this chapter, I forgot to post it! XD here it is and the next one will be posted sooner.**

 **Special thanks to both Monkey for the latest review, and jjcoop95 for reviewing again and sticking to the story since the beginning. Thank you all for helping me reach 25K words, and the near 2000 views for this story. I hope you enjoy: The Way of Heroes!**

 **If anyone is curious about Tier Levels in this series, I will likely have it explained in my Profile by next week.**

 **I am also going to have a description of the Naruto Opening with the One Piece characters added into it. By the end of May, I'd like to write the episodes that I skipped over(Konohamaru's Episode, the Bell Test etc.).**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E4/6 The Forest of Chakra. I Fought the Law!

 _I think I over did it with my Sharingan. The Killer's Haki didn't help either..._ Kakashi thought, waking up. He didn't move, his entire body was enveloped with a thick quilt, barring his head, which had a cold rag on it. The Sharingan Ninja moved his single eye, sensing someone else's presence, and he looked just in time to see a tall woman in pink with long dark hair. "Waking up huh? Are you alright Mr. Hatake?"

"I'm feeling much better than I was," Kakashi grunted, trying to get up, but the woman held him down. "If you move, it'll be better. Just lie down," the woman urged, and she whispered, "Your students are worried Mr. Hatake," Kakashi's eye widened slightly, and he corrected, "Call me Kakashi, Mr. Hatake was my father..." The woman nodded, just in time to see Kakashi's genin come into the room, Luffy followed them, a chunk of meat in his teeth was visible as he grinned broadly.

So, Kakashi quickly shook off the odd feeling he got, the same feeling he had gotten for years, every time he was compared to his father. Naruto noticed, "Look, Sensei is coming around." "Kakashi-sensei, I know your Sharingan is a powerful technique and all, but if it takes this much strain out on your body maybe it's not worth it," Sakura said, obviously concerned for her mentor's wellbeing. "Well, he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for a while," Tazuna explained, but Luffy disagreed, licking his fingers clean of any food he could find, "Actually - _(suck)_ \- it was that - uh - - _(lick)_ \- Tracker Guy that - _(suck)_ \- really took down Zabuza. You guys - _(lick)_ \- were barely - _(suck)_ \- holding your own against the Sword Guy."

Naruto flinched, still sensitive about the Masked Man's power. The rest ignored the Rubberboy's comment, and Sakura asked, "Wait, what about that Masked Tracker Ninja?" Kakashi answered quietly, "He's from the Elite Tracker Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist, the masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi." "What do they do besides Track?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi explained, "The ANBU Black Ops are a group of clandestine ninja that perform any task too dangerous for normal ninja. They typically handle espionage, reconnaissance, and assassinations. For a long time, I was an ANBU Captain, but that's another story for another day. A special Mist division of the ANBU Black Ops is the Tracker Unit, which is designed to track and destroy any rogue ninja. They are known as the Inferno Squad, and with good reason, they must destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse, the shinobi's body contains many secrets: ninjutsu, chakra, special medicines; these are the secrets of his Village. If his enemy's find them, his people would be in great danger. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. Worst case scenario would be my entire Jutsu could be stolen and used against the Leaf and its allies. It's the sacred duty of the Inferno Squad to prevent that from happening. If a ninja betrays his own Village, the trackers must hunt him down and obliterate every trace of their existence, their specialty."

"Right right, mystery ninja with duty, tasks too dangerous, exactly," Luffy summarized, distracted as he picked his teeth looking for scraps of his pink meat. The woman in pink asked, "Where did you find meat Luffy?" "I was having a staring contest with a fish, and he lost, so I ate him," Luffy said, grinning. "Where did you find the fish?" The woman asked urgently, and the Rubberboy explained, "By the water outside the docks, where else would I find a fish?" "That's the neighbor's fish farm! We'll have to pay for it now..." She grabbed Luffy's ear, dragging him out of the room.

Kakashi was thinking, so he didn't see the situation unfold. His mind was elsewhere. Sakura elbowed him, saying, "Sorry about that Mr. Tazuna, we'll pay for the fish. Right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded, "Oh yeah, right of course Naruto." "Sakura said that," Sasuke pointed out, and Kakashi shook his head, "Yeah, right sorry." Sakura blushed; _Sasuke was paying attention to me!_ _ **Score one for love!**_

The Way of Heroes

"First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood," the Masked Tracker said as he leaned over Zabuza's body, pulling out a pair of green scissors from a medical kit. Blowing a braid of his long hair out of his face, he got ready with surgical precision. Suddenly, a tanned hand gripped his wrist, and large bloodshot eyes opened up from within Zabuza's hard skull. He growled angrily, "That's enough. I'll do it."

The Assassin pulled down one of his bandages from around his mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth. "You've already come back to life," the Masked Ninja noted, and Zabuza grunted, "Gee thanks for the memo Haku." He yanked out one of the senbon, "Damn it, you're brutal..." He stared at the Masked Ninja wearily, and the boy calmly replied, "You're the one who's brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be dead."

He threw the remaining needle down, "I wouldn't have to pull them out so hard if you hadn't used your Armament Power ***** Haku. Is that idiot Akame dead yet?" Haku answered, "He was knocked out when I brought you to him, he helped me carry you, and he's somewhere else in the forest." Zabuza looked around for the first time, "Why are we in the Forest Haku?" "I haven't gotten you back to the hide out yet, I had to stop to find and prepare food for Akame," Haku reported diligently, and Zabuza nodded, "Don't worry Haku, we won't have to serve Gato and his thugs for much longer. Maybe we should kill the Glass Freak now -"

"No. You're not back to full strength yet, and besides, then we wouldn't get paid," Haku stopped, and Zabuza grabbed at his mask, "Take off this stupid thing, phony ninja." Haku bent backwards, and shoved the Demon's hand back, taking it off and saying, "You and I both know that I am no more a phony ninja than those three genin are. And _I_ was trained by the best."

"Shut up Haku, and take off the stupid mask," Zabuza repeated his order, and his disguised subordinate complied, removing the obscuring fake. "It was quite useful for tricking that jounin," Haku said, revealing very feminine features, and dark brown, trickster eyes. A Mist ninja headband covered his forehead, and he smiled at his master, "If I hadn't intervened Sensei, you'd be dead now. That much is certain, killed by some ninja from the Leaf."

"That wasn't just some Leaf ninja Haku. That was a squad lead by Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"If that truly was the Killer, Sharingan Kakashi, you'd have been dead hours before I would've had the chance to stop him from killing you."

"It seemed that I had underestimated how weak Kakashi Hatake would've become. As soon as I saw him, I knew that he had grown considerably weaker."

"But he still beat you, Demon Zabuza."

"I know Haku, but I fell for his cheap tricks, and I got cocky. It won't happen again."

"Good, because I have a feeling that our trickery won't work on Kakashi a second time."

"Haku, shutting down my heart temporarily is fine, but not through the pressure points in my neck. Cruel as usual, I think you enjoy it," Zabuza grunted, covering his vicious jaw back up with his bandages. From behind him, a bald man with crooked teeth asked, "What about being cruel and unusual?" Haku rolled her eyes, and she poked the thug's scarred chest, "When we want to hear you talk, we'll ask you too."

"Jeez, didn't mean to offend anybody. But - uh - you sure are cute when you're mad hot stuff..." He grinned a sleazy, yet still sadistic smile, which Haku kicked off with a high blow. Akame fell to the ground, spitting blood. Haku shouted, "Now get up and carry Zabuza!" As he slowly got back up to his feet, Akame wiped the red off his face, scratching his stitched forehead wondering, "How do you put up with that bitch Zabi?" "The next time you say anything about Haku, I swear I will kill you. And it won't be quick, I'll make sure it's slow and painful, but then again, you'd probably enjoy that."

The Way of Heroes

Kakashi held his head, and thought, _If Zabuza is finished, how can I still sense his energy. Something is wrong. It's like I missed something._ "Hey are you okay? Sensei?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi replied, "Yeah I'm fine but -" "Well I was wondering, what did the Tracker do to Akame's body? He wasn't from the Hidden Mist Village," the blonde asked, and Kakashi answered, "Nothing. Why would he do anything? They weren't allies of any sort, or really enemies, they likely didn't even know about the other's existence. His corpse is probably still in the forest."

"Stupid, why would Akame have a corpse? He'd have to be dead to have one of those! Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed at the jounin's apparent stupidity. He had just returned from the neighbor's to help apologize with Tazuna's housekeeper/daughter, who Luffy took to calling, 'Bridge Guy's House Lady'. The ninja's eyes widened, and Sasuke asked, "You didn't kill the Assassin Akame?"

"No, why would I do that? I made sure he couldn't complete his dream, so that should be good enough. He won't do anything now, he has no reason to. His dream was to take us down, and he couldn't so he's done."

Kakashi rolled his eye, growling, "Luffy, his dream was to get money for taking us down, he can get money from hurting other people now..." While it was clear the Sharingan Ninja's patience was wearing thin, his eye softened, saying, "Don't worry about it, what's done is done. But now we know that one of Gato's most trusted men is still alive. He'll be back after Tazuna soon." "What were you thinking about earlier Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked perceptively, and her teacher explained, "Well, Tracker Ninja are supposed to dispose of the body immediately on the spot. So there's no room for error."

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi went on, "Think about it, do you remember what that Tracker did with Zabuza's body?" "We don't know what he did, I mean I guess he took it away somewhere," Sakura answered, but Kakashi continued, "But why? He should've worked on Zabuza right then and there, as quickly as possible. Think of the weapon he used for the takedown. Do you remember what they were?" "Throwing needles," Sasuke recalled, and right then something clicked in the Uchiha's mind.

"None of it adds up," Kakashi said. Tazuna came in, wondering, "What are you all yammering about, you demolished those assassins." Kakashi corrected, "Yes but I believe both are still alive. That's the long and short of it." Naruto denied, "That can't be! We saw his body, believe it!" "But Kakashi-sensei, you said his heart stopped. You checked him yourself." Sakura said, confused.

"His heart did stop, but, that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that tracker used are called senbon. They usually go pretty deep, but are rarely fatal unless they hit any vital organs, nowhere near where the Tracker hit. They're modified from tools used by medical ninja and doctors, for techniques like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body, causing the heart to stop while keeping the body alive would be simple with that kind of advanced medical training. First he carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon which have a precise affect, but are rarely fatal. From these two factors, we can determine that that Ninja wasn't trying to kill Zabuza, but he was actually trying to save him," Kakashi concluded, and Tazuna argued, "Aren't you over thinking this Kakashi?"

"When encountering suspicion, a ninja must act quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi must take this to heart. I would think the Blue Government would teach you marines more practical stuff, but what do I know," Kakashi said, and he began to sit up to look Naruto in the eyes, as the blonde seemed to be on to something. But, the Fox Ninja was only shaking with excitement, and Kakashi determined, _He's actually pleased to see Zabuza's alive. He wants another shot at him._

"We'll have to prepare quickly, that Tracker may have been on Zabuza's side, but I believe he was even stronger than Zabuza. His senbon went clean through Zabuza's neck, and one even shot through the other side and hit the ground. There are a few explanations, but I doubt that that boy could produce enough strength to threw it through Zabuza, while still being as precise as he was. He's got power beyond the physical realm, special chakra power by the looks of it," Kakashi added, and Sakura asked, "But Kakashi-sensei, how can when prepare quickly when you can't even walk?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Hahaha, I can still train you." "Wait! A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to take on Zabuza, you've got years of experience and you were just a match for him. We're genin, rookie ninja with the basics down," Sakura argued, but Luffy laughed, "If you're too scared to fight, maybe you should rethink why you became a ninja! Hahaha!" Sakura sighed, freezing for a moment. _Maybe Luffy's right..._ _ **That idiot! Who does he think he is? He doesn't know the first thing about Sakura Haruno!**_

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because, you all helped me. You've all grown so much," Kakashi commended, and he smiled and looked at the Fox Ninja. "Naruto, you've grown the most," Kakashi added, and said genin beamed with pride. Sakura nodded in agreement with the Sharingan Captain, _He does seem stronger. More confident, but... Is he strong enough? Can we all grow enough to face that - that - Demon?_ Naruto shouted, "Haha! I knew it! I'm gonna be strong enough to take on Gato and his thugs! Believe it!"

From behind them, a young child screeched, "I don't believe it! Nothing's going to get better! You all are just being stupid!" All the ninja and the Rubberboy turned to face the boy, who wore a white and blue fisherman's hat and green overalls over a white shirt. His dark hair and eyes looked disheveled, and tired beyond his few years. They were tired of hope, and that was something no one should be.

Naruto screamed, "Who is this guy?" Tazuna got down onto his knees cheerily going down to match the boy's height and he asked with jubilee, "Aw Inari! Where have you been?" The old man seemed to have missed Inari's somber speech. Inari ran up and hugged the Bridge Builder bellowing, "Welcome back Grandpa!" It seemed the young boy had forgotten his sadness as well.

Tazuna grinned, "Everyone, this is Inari! My grandson. I hope you can be friends with him Luffy, even if he is smarter than you! Hahahaha," the old man bellowed good-naturedly, but the pirate had a seriousness in his eyes the ninja hadn't really seen before. The woman in pink scolded Inari, "That was very rude! These ninja helped your grandpa stay safe, and they're going to help him with his bridge. You should apologize!"

"It's okay, I'm rude to them too," Tazuna laughed, patting his grandson's head. Inari climbed off the old man's lap, and looked up at his mom explaining, "But Mom these people are gonna die! Gato and his men will come back and wipe them out! They don't stand a chance here!" Naruto jumped up, angry at the kid's words, "What did you say brat?"

"Listen up! You know what a super ninja is? Well that's me, only a lot better. I'm gonna be Hokage. This Gato or Blato or whatever his name is will be no match for me, Naruto UZUMAKI," said ninja exclaimed matter-of-factly, and he held his fist up for emphasis. "I'm a hero, and that guy doesn't stand a chance!" Naruto yelled, punching the air in excitement. Inari looked down, sighing, "There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas!"

Naruto got up, and charged the boy, only being stopped by Sakura grappling him into a Full Nelson. Inari turned, adding, "If you want to stay alive, you'd better go back to where you came from." The Bridge Builder watched his grandson leave, asking, "Inari, where are you going?" Sasuke watched the boy pause and answer, "To look out at the ocean," and leave the room soundly. Luffy watched the floor boards beneath the boy's foot creak as he left.

Sitting down, Naruto still wasn't calm. "Sorry about that, Inari isn't used to people not from around here," Tazuna apologized. Luffy murmured, "No. He's just not used to people standing up to bad guys."

Naruto walked up the stairs, grumbling to himself, "Who does that brat think he is anyway? I'm gonna put him in his place right now!" Hearing a strange muffled noise, Naruto looked through a crack in a door, and saw as Inari was in a ball, hovering over something on his bed, sobbing his eyes out. The boy shook, furiously tearing up all over what looked like a picture. Naruto couldn't make it out though, but he had a good guess of what the picture was of. Inari choked, "No Daddy no! Don't do it! You can't be a hero!" His shoulders shook up and down as his breathing came in harsh gusts only to be choked out by his sobbing. The blonde watcher looked down at the ground in understanding, leaving the boy alone with his sorrow.

The Way of Heroes

The Straw Hat grinned, merrily walking down the wooden planked path of the docks with a fishing pole slung over his shoulder, a small, oddly green splotched fish-creature flopped on the dock, being hit by Luffy's sandaled feet as the young boy walked across the wood. With a shining sun overhead, Luffy hummed a cheery tune as he remembered wrestling with the Sea Calf on the edge of the docks that he had been fishing at recently. The Sea Calf was about the size of an average fish, slightly thicker, with dark green splotches over white scales, and a bovine-like snout.

Marching his haul around like a proud champion, Luffy scampered down the docks to where he remembered Tazuna's house was. Showing it off beaming, the Sea Calf was apparently dead from lack of oxygen. Now the carcass glistened in the sun with green scales. It was soon that Luffy's cheers and shouts would attract attention, and to some, it would've been the worst way.

Out of a shadowy alley between two quiet shops, a man in a tattered and torn sleeveless version of a Marine Uniform walked in front of Luffy, bumping into him roughly. The man was tanned, clearly used to work, and had a 'Marine' tattoo of an anchor on his muscled right shoulder, while the entirety of his other arm was covered in white silk ribbon, in a way similar to arm wraps used by prize fighters. The man's face was an odd six-sided ordeal, with a dark mustache over his upper lip, and a huge set of knuckles on his exposed right hand. A white and blue Marine hat over his head showed that he was in fact a Warrant Officer, and on the collar of his jacket said 'Rokkaku, Hexagon, Gastone'.

He shouted, pointing his bandaged fingers at Luffy, "You! You don't have the proper papers to fish here in the Land of Waves do you?" Luffy scratched his head, "Why would I need papers for fishing if I'm a pirate?" The Officer twitched at the boy's apparent ignorance of the world, but he went on, pulling a piece of paper out of his pants pocket which he read, "Mr. Monkey D. Luffy I take it? Gato would like to personally punish you for disturbing the peace. I am the law here in Wave Country, so I will be enforcing this warrant with _all_ of my power." He cracked his large knuckles for emphasis.

"I don't want to see Gato yet. I want to cook this fish and eat it!" Luffy stated matter-of-factly, and loudly, loud enough for several miserably poor looking villagers to nervously creep into the street watching the confrontation. One whispered, "That's that bastard Gastone, he could have used his Hexagon Fighting Style to at least try to fight against Gato's thugs." "I heard at the Blue World Marine Training Embassy in the Land of Fire, they called him Gastone of the Silky Hook, because of his techniques." Another added, but Luffy ignored this, the man's past wasn't important it was his present that he had an issue with.

Luffy set his pole to the ground, sensing that this man was beyond words, and that he was the enemy, so words would be wasted anyway. Not that Luffy minded busting a few heads, or in this case just a cowardly and corrupt Marine. _The Navy abandoned this place, they don't have anyone to fight for them. They need someone to inspire them, not some pirate like me, but I'm all they've got at the moment._

Luffy got into a fighting stance, but just as the Pirate locked eyes with his target, the Marine was in the air, doing a high altitude flip through the air, and his left arm's silk ribbon became untwined of his arm, and it was shot at Luffy like a fierce smooth eel. The white cloth quickly wrapped around Luffy's arm, and he was yanked toward the Marine, who slammed his large fist into Luffy's head as he came crashing down. "That was his Silky Hook!" A bystander said, flinching as Luffy's head was smashed into the wooden docks, splintering several planks he slammed through.

Gastone grinned, walking towards his prey and twirling his ribbon again, only to be kicked by a sweep of the leg by Luffy, knocking Gastone onto his butt. The Marine wasn't done, as he quickly recovered and shot the silk around Luffy's rubber neck, and pulled the noose tout, preparing to strange the boy. Desperate, Luffy narrowly snatched his fallen fish rod, and noticed it was Sea Calf-less, and he whipped the hook around, then slashed Gastone's hard face down from just below the eye all the way to the lip, and the Navy Man held his face where it had been deeply cut.

The Marine howled in pain, rolling on the docks, and Luffy got back up to his feet. Gastone whimpered a threat, "I am a master of the Hexagon style of combat, able to take on six opponents at once, I won't lose to some snot nosed wannabe pirate like you. You aren't even a real pirate, you don't deserve to defeat the likes of Gato or even me!" Gastone shot up, slamming Luffy's chin with a one handed uppercut, then wrapping his silk around him again, then whipping him into a one armed clothesline. Luffy was on the ground, and the marine started twirling his ribbon like a vicious chain, and he twirled it in front of him, on either side, above him, and behind him, "This is the power of the Hexagon Dojo! Not even six fake pirates could defeat this technique, let alone a fraud like you! Pirates aren't the good guys, they don't beat the law, and power is the law!"

Gastone watched as Luffy shakily got up, and prepared an attack, now serious. He ran at Gastone, who suddenly became terrified, like a cornered animal, and like a cornered animal he barred his fangs. He wildly prepared to either strike at Luffy's fist that was bound to be coming, or catch it with his huge mallet-sized hand, and he yelled, only for Luffy to scream in reply, "Gum Gum – GATLING GUN!" A huge barrage of powerful and wild punches sprayed onto Gastone, who took each one. Only after a few moments did the volley stop, and Luffy sighed as he looked at Gastone's knocked out and bleeding form, "I'm no fraud. I don't care about the law, I just want to do what I want, and I hate when people take away people's ability to do what they want. You're no Marine, but I am a Pirate. You abandoned your beliefs like they were nothing. That's why you lost, you might be able to beat six fake pirates with your Hexagon Defense, but I'm no fake, I'm the real deal."

Luffy shouted to the now cheering onlookers, "I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY AND I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The Way of Heroes

"Alright, training starts now," Kakashi said, eying his genin for their predictable reactions. In the gentle calm of the green forest all around them, Naruto excitedly shouted, "Right! I'm ready Sensei!" Sakura antsily looked at her feet, definitely not ready in her mind, but she never thought she was. Sasuke calmly observed Kakashi's every move. Sakura was much more subtle about her observations, but she was just as studious about making them, while Naruto didn't seem too concerned about the world around him.

Kakashi explained, "Chakra is your power. This is Chakra training. Understanding Chakra is essential to a ninja's life and missions." Yawning, Sasuke interrupted, "We know that already Kakashi." "He's right Sensei, a long time ago we learned about - uh - catchra at the Academy," Naruto added, and Kakashi sagged his head in disappointment, "Chakra Naruto, Chakra. Go ahead Sakura."

Sakura nodded and expanded on Kakashi's teachings, "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in his jutsu. It's the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms: Physical Energy which is in all the cells of the body all working together - you could think of this as Stamina or Endurance - and Spiritual Energy, the primary source of power which can be enhanced through training and experience. These two types of Chakra must be brought out together in order to perform jutsu. The key to performing jutsu is the balance and interplay between Physical and Spiritual Energy. While hand signs focus and release the Chakra from within the body to the outside world. Now there are 7 different types of ninjutsu which -"

"Right on all points Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "Iruka truly did have some bright students. But today is not the day to worry about the types of ninjutsu." The blonde complained, "UGH! What's the deal with all these complicated explanations? Whaddya mean types of ninjutsu anyway?" Kakashi nodded, saying, "That's the point of the complicated explanations. Naruto you're the one who needs the explanations." "Well I don't care about learning about it; we just gotta do the jutsu!" Naruto said, and Sasuke agreed, "Naruto's right for once. We're already putting Chakra into our jutsu."

Kakashi shot down, "You may be putting Chakra into jutsu, but you've not mastered Chakra in the least bit. You've barely scratched the surface." "Whaddya mean?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi soothed, "Calm down and listen, it's just like Sakura said, you have to draw on Spiritual and Physical energies, and then combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that?" Kakashi looked around, as if searching for the answer in his confused students' faces. He didn't find it, so he answered his own question, "Each jutsu requires different types of Chakra in different proportion in precisely the right way. Up until now, each time you've just guessed at the amount of Chakra. Even if you use a large amount of chakra, if you can't get the proportions right, it's all worthless! The jutsu won't work at all, or it'll just be a joke."

The blonde remembered his failures at the Clone Jutsu, recalling the feeble duplicate's disgraceful form. "You waste so much energy that way, then you're out of Chakra and you can't fight at all. You'd just be another target on the battlefield," Kakashi said, looking right at Naruto, who nervously chuckled, "So how do you change that Sensei?" "Train so hard that Chakra Control becomes second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line," Kakashi pointed out darkly.

Sakura seemed the most anxious, she murmured, "What do we have to do Kakashi-sensei?" The jounin laughed, "Climb a tree." He pointed to a tall brown Maple, breathing in the life all around the group. All the genin were shocked, "Climb a tree?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi confirmed, "That's right. There's just one rule: no hands." Eyes going wide, Sakura asked, "Are you kidding?" Sasuke's mouth dropped, recalling a tall dark haired boy with red Sharingan eyes running up a tree, smiling and whispering, "Someday Sasuke..."

He shook off the memory, watching his mentor create a hand sign, and a line of dust formed in front of the ninja's feet, and Kakashi started crutching over to the nearest tree. He put one leg on the wood, then climbed up, crutching up the vertical log with no more skill than it took to walk along the ground. "He's climbing!" Naruto said, and Sakura gaped, "Straight up! He's only using his feet!"

Kakashi walked off onto a large branch, now going completely upside down, and he said, "Well you guys get the idea. You must focus the chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect you to the tree. This is one way ninja use the power of Chakra." As his gray hair fell down, the jounin looked like he wore a silver porcupine on his head as he comically gave his students a thumbs-up. "Wait a minute, that's a nice trick and all but how is it supposed to help Zabuza?" Sakura asked challengingly.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura, that's the entire goal of this training," Kakashi explained, "First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a specific area of the body - in this case the feet - this can be difficult for shinobi. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of Physical and Spiritual Energy. The soles of the feet are the most difficult areas to get Chakra to. You getting the picture? This is the first step in mastering a jutsu, so if you can master this, you can use the same technique to master any jutsu. Theoretically anyway." He paused to see if they were still paying attention, and went on, "The second point is to maintain the Chakra. When a ninja is focused in battle, he can lose control of the amount of Chakra he uses, a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining Chakra must become second nature, effortless. Well I can talk about this all day, but that won't increase your skills at all will it? You need to apply your knowledge now, and improve, through training."

He threw a trio of kunai at his students' feet, hitting the mark of an inch from their exposed toes. Kakashi smiled, explaining, "You must use the kunai knife to mark where you can climb, without using your hands. Then you try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first you'll have to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready? You must reach the top of the tree, and whoever can first, gets a special prize." "I'm more than ready!" Naruto called out, grabbing the knife out of the ground aggressively. Sasuke rolled his eyes, _A stupid prize? The training itself is the prize. I don't need some kindergarten bribery._

Naruto pointed, "Remember what you said Sensei! I'm the one who's grown the most! I'm gonna go all the way!" Kakashi jabbed, "You're definitely the one who's talked the most. Now get focused and do it!" Naruto sheepishly thought, _You did say that Kakashi-sensei._ He made a quick hand sign, and got into a stance. _First I need to draw the Chakra to the bottoms of my feet._ The blonde focused, then remembered, _I must've used too much Chakra during the Exams, so I gotta use less now! Yeah believe it!_

Energy crackled on the ground by the genin's feet, and they all ran towards separate trees. Naruto started at a quick walking pace, and jumped onto the tree, getting up two steps from where he landed before tumbling down, hitting his head on the exposed roots. Painfully, he rubbed his head and groaned. Sasuke had followed suit, jumping the same way, albeit further up the tree than Naruto, his foot smashed into the wood, crunching it beneath his feet and pushing through it, and he was powerfully shoved back by immense force. The Uchiha however was fast enough to scratch a line into the tree with his kunai before falling backwards. Unlike Naruto, the brunette managed to land on his feet.

 _This is harder than I thought,_ Sasuke considered, _If you use too much Chakra, you end up smashing the wood and flying back... But use too little and you end up looking like Naruto._ He watched the Fox Ninja roll around in pain, holding his head. Kakashi remained in his upside-down position, watching his male students' progress, or lack thereof. _That's about what I expected from Sasuke, and Naruto,_ Kakashi thought, not surprised by the failures.

However, he was a good deal surprised when he heard the kunoichi of Squad 7 say, "Hey this is fun!" All the male ninja looked, seeing Sakura Haruno's crimson clothes far above them, at the very top of her chosen tree! She was so far above them, only Kakashi was able to make out her face. "Well, looks like we've got a winner! Sakura's got the most Chakra Control. Well done Sakura," Kakashi commended, and Sakura blushed.

Naruto cheered, "Nice job Sakura! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!" _It does sort of tick me off though._ Sasuke looked away, "Whatever," He whispered sullenly, much to Sakura's chagrin; _I thought Sasuke would be impressed! Now he's mad at me! Why's it always like that?_ "Not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can also control and maintain it as well," Kakashi commented, "We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, defending the land from scourges like Great Pirate King Luffy! Seems Sakura has the best chance of that wouldn't you say? As for the great Uchiha Clan, they are only as great as their weakest member, so maybe they aren't that great after all."

Angry, Sakura yelled, "Shut up Sensei you talk too much!" _Sasuke's gonna hate me now!_ Sakura's face burned with embarrassment, ears and cheeks scarlet. Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes, staring at each other, both clearly as steamed by the Sharingan Ninja's words as much as Sakura had been. _Looks like they're motivated. Of course both Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within than Sakura, so this training could exponentially increase their power as ninja._

Naruto screeched, "Alright! First I'll match Sasuke, then I'll go all the way to the top! Believe it!" On the edge of the clearing where their training session was going on, Inari poked his head from around the tree muttering, "What a waste of time. They don't know what they're up against." He clenched his fist in frustration.

Kakashi noticed their visitor, but the genin did not. He looked at the back of the kid's head as he trudged away sadly, and the jounin scratched his hair, smirking, _That kid doesn't know what a true ninja is. These genin, they have what it takes to be real, powerful shinobi if they work hard. Sakura might seem like the least imposing on paper in terms of potentiality, she could be a great ninja someday. But Inari is right, they have no idea what they're up against._

The Way of Heroes

In a darker, shady part of the wood, a large elaborate set-up with few lights showing through the several windows heard the sound of a dark grim, gravelly voice grunting, "The Demon of the Mist, whipped and crawling back home like some pathetic has-been. Couldn't even crawl, had to get carried by one of my boys."

The short Gato snorted in disgust, his cold eyes hidden by black sunglasses. Standing on either side of him, were two swordsman, each with a Katanna on their sides. One wore a black eye patch, with a stitched scar just above his eye, and a tattoo on each arm, bare-chested with a purple sash tied around dark pants like a belt. On Gato's right was a gray haired man with blue markings beneath his eyes, making him look almost reptilian; this same man had a purple stocking cap and a blue sweatshirt with brown pants. Both he and his opposite had stoic looks on their faces, while behind Gato with his arms folded, Akame grinned with manic pleasure, barring his crooked and translucent fangs. Having been given a new suit, the Gassha Gassha Fruit Eater flexed as he admired the fine black material, and straightened his black tie over the red silk shirt.

"You coward! You were forced into hiding while my boy Akame saved your worthless hide!" Gato scolded, while Zabuza was lying in bed, taking the verbal abuse without so much as flinching. Blue blankets were wrapped around the Demon, and Haku sat on a cheap stool at his bed side.

The boy stood up at the gangster's insults, and he commented without turning his back, "Drawing your swords?" Swordsmen ignoring the servant's odd comment, they started to pull their respective curved blades out. Both were ready for a fight, with Akame getting giddy as they tensed up. The swordsmen relaxed slightly as Gato stopped them, "Hang on a minute."

Gato walked over to Zabuza's side, beginning to reach over to Zabuza's face. "Alright, let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco. And don't play possum I know you can talk." Stopping abruptly just inches from the Demon's face, the hand shook with pain as a strong arm gripped its wrist. With a crunch, Gato's angry face melted into tears of pain. "Keep your filthy hands off of him," Haku warned, tossing the hand away after he heard a resounding snap.

Both swordsmen flew into action, unsheathing their swords in unison. However, in one instant Haku turned around, and the next, both swords were jammed back into their hilts and held there by Haku's hands, and the boy said nothing, merely taking in the shock of the swordsmen. The man in the hat's eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out from shock, _Impossible..._ While the one to Haku's left had his mouth dropped wide open, remembering something painful. He gingerly touched the long stitches across his left arm with his right hand, tracing the long path with his fingers. _Only one man could move that fast. Took down me and Qi in one swoop. This kid could have killed us..._

Haku's eyes burned with anger as Akame laughed, enjoying the show. "Don't push me, I'm in a really foul mood," the false tracker said, and the standing swordsman helped the other to his feet. Akame applauded, "Good job! You should've killed Yu and Qi though..." All of a sudden, the Mist Ninja appeared in front of Akame, who grinned maliciously. Haku pressed himself against the man's suited chest, a kunai knife to his neck, "When you die, it will be so painful you'll wish it had all ended here and now," Haku promised, and Akame laughed, "I'll hold you to that! HAHAHA!"

Defeated, Gato yelled, "One more chance! If you fail this time, I'm cuttin' you off! There will be no one left to cover for you!" He motioned for his boys to follow him, and Haku let him brush by, holding his now broken wrist angrily, "Let's go."

As they shut the door, Zabuza spoke, "Haku, that wasn't necessary." Haku agreed, but added, "Perhaps, but it's too early to take him out, and besides, his murder would attract that scum Mizukage's Tracker Ninja. We can't take on the entire squad, maybe two of them like last time, but not all eight that are left. We need restraint right now."

"Follow your own advice, you broke his wrist."

"He didn't respect you Zabuza-sensei. He has no idea what you're capable of, what the treatment you deserve. He has no honor. Do you know what he plans to do to the people of the Land of Waves?"

"No Haku, as ninja we shouldn't care. I don't want to know, I don't care to know, and I wouldn't care if he wanted to burn the whole place down. Not my problem."

"As ninja of the Mist, it's our duty to care."

"We're not ninja Haku. We're outlaws. Terrorists."

Haku walked out of the room, bowing to his master. He paused before he shut the door, _You are a ninja master. The noblest of them all. We're not terrorists, we're freedom fighters. You are a hero._

The Way of Heroes

Watching her teammates' struggles, Sakura saw Naruto pound the ground and scream, "I'm a ninja, I can do this!" And he got back up, ready to try again. His most recent mark was just below Sasuke's second most recent mark, and the Uchiha was on the ground panting on his knees. Now on the ground next to her squaddies, Sakura panted as well, _How can they keep going like that? They're true ninja. Shinobi that never give up, and keep trying even when they fail._

Sakura had succeeded now a dozen times, climbing many different trees to the top, and she was now thoroughly exhausted. She looked, seeing that each had only climbed about a tenth of their tree's whole height. _They're both so driven, so determined. Sasuke moves like a machine, but he just can't get it. Maybe I should help him -_ Starting to get to her feet, Sakura was surprised that when she got up, she saw Naruto's sheepish whiskered face looking at her, nearly touching her.

He whispered, "Hey, you're good at this... How about some advice. I need some help Sakura." She was shocked, but she listened as Naruto explained how he was going about the practice, and Sasuke watched both of them. Sakura wondered, _Naruto really has grown up. The old Naruto would've thrown a tantrum and just given up. They really are great ninja. I want to be just like them..._

The Way of Heroes

6 Years Ago

It was a warm bright day in a huge open field, the sweet smell of flowers filled a very young Sakura's nostrils, and she smiled brilliantly as the world was good. She looked around, beaming at her best friend Ino, who was sitting cross-legged beside her. Both were around 6, with Ino being the slightly taller and thinner of the two. Sakura adjusted her pink bow and Ino whispered something to her, causing both girls to giggle. A large graying man in a white apron and chef's hat was in front of them, talking to the huge crowd of children all the same age as the pair.

He stood on a stage, a podium with a green and blue Microphone Snail in front of him. Saying something the girls didn't catch, he sat down, and a tall, lanky tanned Iruka replaced him on the stage. He announced, "Everyone please give an applause to Mr. Ichiraku for coming to this year's Career Fair." Everyone clapped, the most excited being a young Naruto, who excitedly whistled and applauded his favorite cook. Naruto sat in the front row, with Sasuke a few people from him, though the brunette looked notedly less enthused by the display. Sakura and Ino both sat two rows behind the former friends, and they both perked up when they heard what Iruka said next, "Now, here to discuss another career path for you children is the Honorable Third Hokage."

Everyone cheered and shouted as the great but elderly shinobi walked briskly up to the podium, and Iruka left the stage, going off to the left of it to stand by his gray haired friend Mizuki. The Old Man cleared his throat, "This is a great time for you children, and a very important one. After this seminar, every single one of you will be choosing a job in order to live the rest of your schooling in order to become the perfect candidate for whatever career you choose today. I am here to discuss a very important position in the Hidden Leaf Village, the Path of the Shinobi."

All the children perked up, and Sakura remembered the text book of the same name that Iruka-sensei had talked about during yesterday's class. The Hokage continued, "The path that ninja walk is a hard one, one that few succeed in. It is hard, but the rewards can be great. Hard work, top grades, and top shape are the requirements for ninja, and only the best candidates that excel in high pressure situations will make the cut. We are the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we only have the greatest ninja among our ranks." Seeming to start talking again, the Hokage paused, as if sensing a danger that no one else could.

Suddenly, a twig snapped in the woods to the left of the seminar, and a masked man jumped from the forest all the way onto the stage, and in a flash, his clawed hands were stopped just before they could touch the weathered skin of the old man. Blood dripped from a spot in his gut, but he couldn't scream, as bright blue electricity shot out of the wound. A man's hand came out, a large mound of static flowing over his hand like a glove, and the students gasped, not seeing this man until just before the kill had been done. Sasuke's mouth was gaped open, and all the other students were stunned into silence. The electrical man punched the would be assassin in the chest, hitting him right in the heart.

After the kill had been done, the electricity stopped flowing, and his hand returned to normal, just as the body hit the ground. Everyone looked at the hero, a man in ANBU armor, gray, with spiky gray hair and a white and red cat mask obscuring his face. Across his neck was a long red scarf, which flapped in the breeze. A different masked shinobi appeared out of nowhere, and both the ANBU vanished, along with the body. The Hokage stared at the blood that stained the furnished panels of the wood floorboards, a hint of sadness in his ancient eyes.

The children were in shock at the sight, more of the masked ninja's power than the blood however. Quite a few of them had heard vivid tales of older siblings and friends that had become ninja and been forced into combat situations. The Third went on, "That my children, is why the Village needs only the best for ninja. Ninja who will uphold the Way, and have a great burning Will of Fire. We NEED children who can become something more, that can be heroes, heroes that go home to normal lives unnamed, mysterious anonymous heroes who may never receive credit for their actions. You may not become ninja, but everyone is a hero to the Village in their own way. The path of a ninja is long and treacherous, and with that in mind, who wants to be a ninja? Who wants to protect the Land of Fire and it's Allies from terrorists like the man who tried to kill me just now?"

Most of the horde raised their young hands, excited. Sakura saw Sasuke's hand among them, and found her own hand raising as she felt the Hokage's words flow through her. _Sasuke's family died a few monthes ago, they were killed by terrorists. He's been really distant since then._ She turned, looking at Ino, who was dreamily staring at Sasuke and had raised her own hand.

The Hokage nodded, seeing all the children excited to be heroes didn't seem to surprise him. _This is to be expected. They have no idea what they want right now, in a few years they may change their minds. But some of these children have real potential._ He pointed to one of the kids with a raised hand, "Why do you want to become a ninja?" As he listened carefully to the shy boy's answer, Sakura could care less. The question was more important to her.

 _'_ _Why do you want to become a ninja?'_ Sakura wondered to herself, repeating the question in her head. She remembered her parents struggling to make ends meet. Unlike most of her friends, she was from a 'civilian family' or a family without ninja. These were the laborers, the lower class. The blood of the Village itself. The sheep. Sakura's father had sometimes come home tired and bleeding from his hard factory labor, remembering when he was a boy, when one of the 'wolves' as he called them had mugged him during the Third Shinobi War. The wolf had said that he was a soldier of the Land of Fire, that his unit needed cash and Sakura's father received a heavy scar on his left arm after being attacked by a Earth Style Jutsu.

 _I'll become a ninja, to make my family not have to work so hard! To make sure all the people get equal treatment! I'm going to be a great ninja!_ Sakura promised herself, and she smiled when the Hokage said the next thing, "All people are heroes in their own way. Considering this, what is a hero to you?" Iruka passed out papers to the people on the edge of each row, and they eventually reached Sakura and Ino. They both wrote quickly, and Sakura said out loud, "A hero is…"

The Way of Heroes

Inari sniffed sadly, coughing onto the piece of photograph in front of his legs. He choked, and wailed quietly. The boy punched his snot soaked thighs, angry at himself and the world. "They aren't heroes! You weren't a real hero either Daddy! There are no heroes!" Barging into the room from the closed door, the skinny red clothed Luffy bounded into the room. He wondered, "Why are you crying?" "Shut up!" Inari screamed, wiping his eyes and nose. Luffy responded to Inari's earlier declaration, "Ya know, I'm no hero, but I do know about them. They're everywhere and everyone has one, did your hero die or something?" Inari yelled, "You don't know anything!" "I knew he did," Luffy laughed, but went on, "It's okay, my brother, he died too. He was a hero." Inari asked, "Why? Why do you think you can stop Gato and his men?"

"Because he's a bad guy, Naruto and them, they're the good guys."

"What do you mean they are? Aren't you a good guy?"

"NO! I'm no hero! I want to keep all the meat! HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy clarified, but now Inari was even more confused, sighing. Luffy started to leave, but before he shut the door he added, "Heroes win because they believe in themselves. They always win because they're as strong as their love for what they are fighting for." Then the Rubber-Pirate left.

The Way of Heroes

Kakashi watched as his students quietly coordinated amongst themselves. The jounin noticed, _From now on, Naruto is going to keep getting stronger and stronger. Sasuke too, he's just going to push himself even harder when he sees Naruto doing the same. Sakura will catch up too, she knows that she has to, the other two are gifted ninja, and she must see that by now. Luffy on the other hand, as of right now he could probably go toe-to-toe with ME physically, but he isn't smart enough. Of course, that means I need to start training too, to get some of my old strength back._

 **AN:**

 ***So there's Sakura's backstory... I hope you enjoy, I wanted to give her a more solid reason to become a ninja, and give her a better character in general.**

 **Thanks for the view, see ya next week, and please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	7. Inari's Hero

The Way of Heroes

A2 E5/7 The Land Where a Hero Lived. New Heroes Fight for Their Place.

It was a bright shining day; few clouds decorated the baby blue sky. Hammers clanged against metal and men grunted as work boots clumped against steel floor. Tazuna carried a long gray girder across his shoulder, and a towel around his neck, he looked at a yawning Sakura, "Where's that short blonde kid at and the one with the attitude?" Tazuna asked, and Sakura replied, "They're training, climbing trees." Tazuna pressed, "Too tough for you?" Sakura poked her chest proudly, "No... In fact I'm the best, that's why Sensei sent me here to guard you."

"Why'd that monkey kid have to come then? Hey where is that bum pirate anyway?" Tazuna asked, and the pinkette went white as she looked around, finding no sign of the Straw Hat. Tazuna worriedly shook his hardhat wearing head, sighing with disappointment, "You're joking right? Keep that kid away from the workers, I heard he got into it with some marine yesterday; I don't need him scaring any of my work force."

Sakura urgently searched up and down the bridge, and went wide eyed when she saw Luffy. The young pirate fell straight out of the sky, landing right in front of Sakura. He grinned, "Hey Sakura, whatcha doin?" With an angry punch, Sakura screeched, "Trying to guard Tazuna, and you aren't helping!" Luffy pointed out, "Well you aren't doing a very good job, that guy looks real mad at him."

Pointing to an angry, sweating man who held a sledgehammer in one hand and his hardhat in another, he was making his way toward a bent over Bridge Builder. The pinkette ran over there fast, with Luffy not far behind. Sakura managed to put herself in between the man and her employer, folding her arms over her chest. _Time to impress Mr. Tazuna!_ _ **Yeah I'll show that old man what I'm made of!**_ "Sir please stop and state your name and business to me, and then you may talk to Mr. Tazuna. I am his security detail," Sakura stopped the older man, whose tired blue eyes showed far more age than he should have. The man's chest heaved inside his brown shirt, and his blue pants were covered in oil.

He yelled, "Get outta the way girl, this is between me and Tazuna!" Luffy made his way over to Sakura, commenting, "This guy sure looks mad Sakura, is he trying to attack the old bridge guy?" The pinkette whispered, "Not yet Luffy, but he wants to talk to him." Tazuna abruptly brushed his 'security detail' aside, shaking the angry man's hand with a gentle smile.

"Listen Tazuna, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge," The man said, setting his hammer down. "What about?" Tazuna asked, and the worker sighed, "I've decided I want out. I've pushed my luck far enough." Enraged, Tazuna screamed, "What? You're going to abandon this? I talked about this for years with your father; we served as Marines together you know! Our old Navy bosses wanted to fire him, but I took the heat, I figured his family needed it more than me, figured his son wouldn't turn out to be a coward!"

While he seemed to get angry at this comment, but he calmed down before he said anything he would regret. The man added, "I'm putting my life on the line every day that I stay here! Gato and his thugs will come here eventually, and when then we'll all be dead." "You coward! This is our people's salvation! We're the only hope that our country has! The only reason this land hasn't gone completely to Hell is because the Blue Government's tax collectors have all been killed by Gato! The Government can't do anything; we're the people's only hope."

"I'm no coward!" The man screamed in frustration, losing his cool and he yelled again, "You're the coward. You left us for a week getting four ninja and a pirate from the Leaf Village! Gato came and roughed up some of our children, said someone needed to be taught a lesson about obedience. Someone was trying to build a bridge he said! You're the only one with security! What happens when he comes back at the end of the month expecting his usual fee, then he finds out more people have been working on the Bridge! Everyone else has helpless families, terrified every night that as soon as the end of the month comes, Gato will come back and slaughter anyone he feels like could've helped build the Bridge. I stayed because of our friendship, but I'm done after today."

The Bridge Builder stared at the Bridge, "I'm not abandoning this Bridge. You can quit if you want, but don't expect me to do you any favors." He grabbed a loud speaker off the ground, yelling into it, "Listen up men! Our island is poor, and this bridge is the only hope we got. I understand some of you have your doubts, and if you do, let those end here and now! Anyone who doesn't want to save this country at the risk of your lives, leave now! Anyone who stays, I promise will have the protection of some of the finest ninja the Leaf Village had to offer me!" No one left, Tazuna smiled, announcing, "I'm proud of you, now get back to work!"

He looked at the quitter in front of him, he explained, "These people believe in the Bridge. Our country will stay as it is, until this Bridge connects us to the Mainland. Commerce, trade, money, hope! That's what we're building here today! This is our dream, and if you don't want a part of this, our land's new history, leave right now."

"There's not gonna be much hope when we're all dead when your 'fine' ninja run away like the Marines," the man commented, and Luffy jumped forward at this notion, firing, "Hey! Those are my friends you're talking about! Even if they did run away, I'm not a ninja, or a Marine, or even a pirate yet, but I never run away! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and you better believe that I won't let anyone die here, as long as I'm breathing on this Bridge, NO ONE WILL DIE!" The Rubberboy grinned, spinning his straw hat on his finger, and he watched as the man nodded, confidence restored in his still tired eyes.

The Way of Heroes

As the Sun had gone down, purple and orange hues decorated the forest as both Naruto and Sasuke heaved for breath on the ground. Naruto asked the sky, "Why is this so hard?!" While the Uchiha looked up at the tree where he'd been climbing all day, and he looked at the plant across from his, Naruto's plant, and saw something he didn't like. _How could Naruto have gotten higher than me?!_

It may have only been by a half inch, but to the Uchiha, that was unacceptable. It seemed Naruto hadn't noticed, because if the blonde had, Sasuke wouldn't have heard the end of it. _I'll have to get higher before he notices..._ Only to see that Naruto had already started going up again. In a rush, Sasuke ran onto the tree, carrying himself only half way to where he'd been last time.

The Way of Heroes

Tazuna wore his broad cone shaped straw hat, and carried a small sack across his back. He walked next to Sakura, with Luffy on his opposite side. The pinkette instinctively held her bag close with her hand, and asked, "Where are we going Mr. Tazuna?" "You wanna eat don't ya? We've got to pick up some things for dinner," Tazuna answered, and Luffy begged, "Really? Can we get some meat? Please please please?"

Seeing the Rubberboy kneel on his knees begging for food angered Tazuna, who slapped the back of his head and growled, "Get off the ground ingrate, people are hungry here." Sakura looked around as she paused, waiting for the Bridge Builder and the other half of the guard convoy. She noticed a surprising amount of beggars in the streets, walking with signs like, 'Out of Work Marine, Need Food' and 'Wife Killed by Gato, Need Food' and 'My Children are Dying, Hungry'. The pinkette nearly cried at the sight, and sniffed as she saw a boy run with a string of sausages and someone chase him with a butcher's knife. The butcher would have to lose several dozen pounds before he would catch up to the thief. Sakura stared at two boys, each deeply sad, sat next to each other, one was crying while the other was barely holding back his tears. Sakura wondered, _What's wrong with these people?_

"Here we are," Tazuna said, pointing into a store as Sakura lead the way, and a still begging Luffy followed, holding his growling stomach. A tired and hoarse shop keeper greeted, "Welcome to the store Tazuna." Sakura noticed all the food, taking it all in with a glance. She wouldn't have needed training to do so. As she saw the vegetables in an instant, or the lack there of veggies, Sakura was again reminded of the troubled times that the Village faced.

Luffy had a different view of the little amount of food, "Gross! Veggies! Where's the meat, Store Guy?" The shop keeper shrugged and explained, "Young man, the meat is at the butcher's shop, but he doesn't have much I'm afraid. None of these stores have been doing well since Gato arrived."

A shady looking mustachioed character grinned as he eyed Sakura's bag, and got ready to snatch it when she felt a hand reach near her rear and then in the next instant; Sakura had turned around and the man was flying backward, nose bleeding and teeth loose. His hat had fallen off, revealing a shiny bald head. Luffy asked, "What's the matter Sakura? Did he try to eat your meat?" "For the last time, I don't have any meat you idiot!" Sakura reminded, punching Luffy in the head.

A while later, outside the store in the streets again, Tazuna complimented the pinkette, "You really surprised me back there. You must really be a ninja then. Girls around here don't usually fight like that." Missing the compliment, an irate Sakura ranted, "They should! Something is seriously wrong here!" Feeling another hand tug at her rear, Sakura angrily turned and yelled, "Hey Buster -" Only to notice the accused.

Taking in the boy's small appearance, Sakura judged the assaulter to be 5, and blushing as he had been caught. He smiled, holding his hand out and asking, "Please..." Seeing his eyes line up with her bag, Sakura glumly pulled out a small carrot, giving it to the overly skinny child. Her teal eyes locked with the boy's, and for a second, she almost cried. The boy ran away after murmuring, "Thank you! I'll remember this!" Tazuna explained, "Since Gato's arrived, everyone is forced to live like that. The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the Bridge. While it will bring commerce and trade, more importantly it will bring courage. It will restore the spirit of our people, and I will not let that die. When that bridge is finished, people will start to believe again, they'll believe that they can live with dignity again. We can't let Gato stop us and win. Even if he has an army."

Sakura stared at the ground, _Sasuke, Naruto, we have to help them!_ Luffy grimly locked eyes with the Bridge Builder, promising, "Don't worry old man, we won't fail you. These people will be free by the time I leave here!"

The Way of Heroes

In the dark of the wood, Naruto and Sasuke ran up their respective trees, reaching dizzying heights and Naruto dropped quickly. He marked his spot, and panted as he watched the brunette race up the plant. _He's still climbing! How's that possible?_ He got ready, and took another go. Naruto ran up the tree, and soon enough, as he made it half way to the spot he'd been previously, Sasuke fell, gracefully landing on his feet as usual. _It seems like I'd only just caught up with him, now he's catching up with me again! This time he's going to get higher than me again!_

Sure enough, as Naruto hit the ground, Sasuke saw that the Fox Ninja had indeed surpassed him, this time by an entire inch! Then, as Naruto took a deep breath, Sasuke took note as he made a hand sign and thought, _I can't let him win._ Inside Naruto's own mind, he had similar thoughts; _I can't let Sasuke beat me again. I'm gonna be Hokage, this is gonna be easy! Believe it! I just can't think about Sasuke, I'll lose my concentration._

Unlike Sasuke however, Naruto recalled his own studies with Sakura, who taught, "You have to focus on the tree, and you can't do it if you get too emotional. You have to relax, that's how you get steady Spiritual Energy. The tree will provide all the Physical Energy for the move." Naruto grinned, _That's it! This time I'm gonna go all the way to the top!_

Outside the visible spectrum as energy audibly cracked slightly around him, a powerful yet focused energy enveloped the bottoms of the blonde's sandaled feet. However, breaking Naruto from his own world, Sasuke called, "Hey Naruto!" The blonde tripped just as he started running toward the tree, he angrily shouted, "What's the big idea Sasuke?"

"Well uh, the thing is..."

"The thing is what?" Naruto, annoyed, asked impatiently. He folded his arms and peevishly scowled at his comrade, _What's this about? He never talks to me... What could he be up to?_ Sasuke's eye twitched slightly, and he mumbled, "You - uh - ya know, asked Sakura for advice the other day... So what did she tell you?"

Grinning, Naruto realized the hold he had over the Uchiha, he slyly remarked, "Oh that? I'm not gonna tell you..." As the tension rose while the two locked eyes, a loud crash came next to them and Luffy bounded into both of them, knocking the rivals over and into the dirt. The Future Pirate King laughed, "You guys must be really dumb! Climbing a tree with no hands is ssssoooo easy! Watch this!" The Rubberboy showed off his talents, stretching one leg over an extremely high branch, and after wrapping it around, he shot up into the sky and bounced back onto the branch with his grappled limb. "Oh wait... You guys don't have Gum Gum powers do you?"

The rivals twitched in agitation, and Sasuke called, "What do you want Luffy?" "Oh yeah you guys are supposed to come and get dinner, Kakashi wanted me to tell you," Luffy answered, slapping himself in the forehead for not remembering. Luffy jumped off the high branch challenging, "Race ya there!"

Sasuke and Naruto barely got up, staggering as they started walking. Sasuke grumbled, "Idiot." Naruto added, "Who does he think he is? Trying to say he's faster than me? I've been training all day." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shot, "Oh please, he's trying to see if he's faster than me. We all know that _I've_ been training so much harder than you today and that I can still beat you in a race."

"You're on Sasuke!"

"You must be dreaming if you think you can beat me!"

"Oh please, the only way you could beat me is if you were dreaming!" Naruto quipped, and the race was on, as both driven ninja passed the Rubberboy, who was shocked as he was outpaced by the tired shinobi. He laughed, and sped up, cackling as he ran next to the rivals. This high spirited competition was what he thrived on. Luffy yelled, "Gum Gum -" Then stretched his arm onto a tree, and shot up into the sky, coasting until he couldn't be seen anymore by either ninja.

The Way of Heroes

Their race long over, now the rival genin mowed down their own bowls of food, scarfing the vegetables and bread like they were going out of style. Tazuna chuckled at their foolish competition saying, "This is fantastic, it's been ages since we've had so many guests at our table." Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped up, holding their now empty bowls victoriously shouting, "I want some more," in sync. They locked eyes the unadulterated contest between them made Sakura pause from her own consumption. Luffy however, who sat between Naruto and Kakashi, didn't seem to mind at all, as he himself was gnashing loudly on the bread.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Sasuke sat down, turning a sickly shade and coughed up the food they had just ravenously devoured. Sakura shouted, "Don't eat so much if you're gonna puke it up!" Sasuke wiped his mouth, explaining, "I - _(belch)_ \- Have to eat." "And I have to eat more than him," Naruto growled. _It's the only possible way I can get strong enough to beat him,_ the Fox Ninja thought to himself, and Kakashi stood in agreement, "That is true, but puking won't help either of you."

With dinner complete several minutes later, Luffy glugged down several cups of tea, shouting at Tazuna, "Where can I get more of this leaf juice?" The Bridge Builder silenced, "Shut up kid!" Sakura, ever observant, stood on a stool and commented on a family portrait on the wall in front of her, "This picture Mr. Tazuna, part of it is torn off. Is there some reason for that? It looks like there was someone else in the picture but they got torn out; I mean that's kind of strange isn't it?"

The Pinkette turned, looking directly at the Old Man's grandson, "Inari you kept glancing at it all throughout dinner." Tazuna and his family all cringed at the mention of the picture, tension not helped by Sakura's pressing of the issue. This was not lost on Kakashi. Noticing everyone was looking away, Luffy stealthily snatched Tazuna's cup from in front of him, drinking all the 'leaf juice' out of it noisily.

Tazuna's daughter stopped washing dishes, whispering, "It's my husband." The Bridge Builder murmured sadly, "They used to call him a hero in this land." Inari got up from the table, leaving without a word. His mother turned, going after him and asking, "Inari where are you going?" Just before going out the same door that her son had, she scolded, "Father you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari! You ninja should just mind your own business!"

Tazuna winced at his daughter's words, knowing them to be true. Luffy wondered, "Why's that kid always crying? He never laughs or anything! I tried to talk to him but he doesn't believe in himself!" Kakashi asked in mock suspicion, because he knew his feelings were true, "Hmmm... I wonder if there could be a story behind this. Mr. Tazuna, care to explain?"

Tazuna did care to explain, beginning, "He was Inari's step-father, but for a long time he was never home, always out at sea going on voyages. When he came back for the last time, he and Inari became very close and he took care of my family when work was slow with bridges." Naruto sighed, listening to the story along with Sasuke. Shaking with sadness and anger, Tazuna choked out, "Back - in those days - He used to laugh all the time. But then - then - all that ended,"

The ninja and the pirate watched as tears fell freely down on the Old Man's cheeks, who went on, "He never laughs or smiles. Not since the day that everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island. Heroism left with the Marines soon after. Powerless, hopeless, and Inari suffered the most. This land lost its spirit. Ever since that happened... Ever since that day."

"Tell us, what happened," Kakashi coaxed, and with his message successful, Tazuna continued, "First you need to know about the man. His step-father, the man who taught us the word courage, a hero for this land." Naruto gaped in awe, "A hero, really?" "You can decide that for yourself. It was years ago..."

The Way of Heroes

A young Inari screamed as two boys slightly bigger and older than him held him in skinny arms. "Poochie! Poochie no!" He cried, watching as a third bully held his small white dog. The boy with the dog ignored Inari's protests, "That's not his name; from now on his name is Shooting Star! He's my dog now." Inari argued as the small dog yipped, "No he's not he's my dog! His name isn't 'Shooting Star', he's Poochie and I've had him since he was a puppy! He's my friend and he doesn't belong to you!"

Struggling to no avail against the dual pairs of arms holding him in place, Inari grunted before stopping to catch his breath. The bully hollered, "Just shut up." Tossing the dog into the water, Inari screamed, "POOCHIE!" "See what happens when you don't follow your master's commands stupid dog?" The bully taunted as the pup started drowning near the docks where the kids were standing. He ordered, "You can let Inari go now..." His underlings did as they were told, releasing Inari from their grips.

The boy walked towards the bully angrily, asking, "Why did you do that? My dog is gonna drown!" "If he really is your dog than jump in and save him. Be a big hero and save your friend." The bully said, patting his hardhat before head-butting Inari in the chest. Wind knocked out of him, Inari fell to his knees. The bully pressed, "After all that big talk, you're not gonna let him go under are you?" _I gotta jump in and save him,_ Inari thought, but the bully was tired of the boy's unsure desire.

Taunting, "He won't even help his precious little Poochie!" The bully said, circling to Inari's trembling back. The jabs fell on deaf ears as all that Inari knew was what he was thinking, _I can't... I can't swim. Poochie is gonna drown if I don't save him though. I'm scared, I'm sorry Poochie._ Inari stopped, and watched with the bully's as his pup yipped and cried for help as it tried to push himself up above the water for air.

The bully laughed, "If you make such a big deal out of him, then go get him!" Rocketing Inari off the pier and into the deep water with a vicious helmeted head-butt, the bully howled with enjoyment as his victim splashed into the sea. One of his cronies, one with blue hair and a Marine hat on commented, "I think you went too far this time Akane, I mean he could really drown or something." Inari screamed in terror, "HELP PLEASE!"

Akane shook it off, "Forget about it." The hatted follower wasn't so sure, "I don't know -" He couldn't finish his argument, as his superior grabbed him, savagely pulling him close as he whispered, "The strong survive while the weak die Miso. You say one more word, and you're going in next. The right of the mighty is they get to reign of the weak, I am your boss because I'm stronger than you, so I get to do whatever I want."

Inari coughed, choking on the salty sea and howling, "I don't wanna die! Somebody help me!" Interestingly enough, Poochie learned the Doggie Paddle just as Inari went under, abandoning his former master. Inari's burning eyes watched as his canine companion shook himself dry as he reached the beach shore. Akane and his goons looked concerned, with Akane ordering, "Shooting Star is running away! Get him!"

When Inari came to, he was drying underneath a blanket next to a small fire on the beach, still squishing around in sopping wet clothes. A strong voice asked, "You wakin' up huh?" He saw a strong, tanned man with an 'x' shaped scar on his chin and a rope tied around his head. "I had a little talk with those kids Inari, they won't bother you again. Here eat," The man said, gesturing with a nicely cooked fish that had been skewered by a sharp stick. Inari wondered, _Is this for real?_

"You're my Step-Dad Kaiza right?" Inari asked, taking the salty smelling fish out of the man's calloused hands. "Yeah haha, I'm back from my last journey," Kaiza chuckled, and Inari poured on the questions, "Really? Are you my dad? Was your adventure fun? What did you do? Did you fight any pirates? Where's your Marine clothes? Are you and my mom still married?" "Woah calm down there Skipper, have a bite to eat and we can talk after that," Kaiza said, dodging all the questions.

"When I was growing up, dogs would never abandon their owners. They would stand by their masters. But then again, you abandoned the dog first. So what can you really expect?" Kaiza asked, and Inari stopped eating the fish, whining, "I really wanted to save him but I couldn't. I can't swim. I was just so scared, I don't have any courage. I just froze, I love Poochie and I wanted to protect him but I couldn't." Kaiza smiled knowingly, relaying, "Don't be so hard on yourself. When I was your age I was scared too. But then I saw these brave heroes fighting great battles just over the horizon, they waved their flags with pride and they fought day in and day out to protect the thing they cared about most. Always remember this: "Destiny, fate, dreams. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the Earth." When you have the freedom to love something, you need to protect that with both arms. Even if you have to put your life on the line, fight for what you believe in! You can be a hero! Never give in!"

This was Kaiza, a simple man with a simple mind, who followed his heart wherever it led him. He sailed across the seas, before finally staying here in the Land of Waves. After that day, Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father, so it wasn't a stretch to think he was replaced by Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him, followed in his footsteps like a real father.

The Way of Heroes

Tazuna recalled, "He spent so much time with my grandson and daughter, I started treating him like a son despite our political differences. Then when his Village needed him, he became something more. A father to this Land and all her people, and a master ship builder."

The Way of Heroes

Buckets of rain thundered against the tin roof, and a soaked man in a cone shaped straw hat busted into the brightly lit kitchen where Kaiza and Inari sat talking. The scared man screamed, "We've got trouble Kaiza! The Flood Gate is open and the water's rising fast! If we don't stop it soon then the Lower District will be underwater!" "WHAT?" Kaiza asked in shock, and Inari looked at him begging for an explanation, "Father?" Kaiza pointed and yelled over the storm, "Inari get me some rope, hurry!"

Now outside by the Flood Gate with two dozen townspeople, Kaiza pushed himself out into the front of the crowd, Inari close behind him. "One of us has to swim out there to pull the Gate shut!" An old man shouted, and someone argued, "It's impossible! No one can make it through that current!" The old man responded, "If we do nothing the whole district will be wiped out, it's the only way!" Kaiza calmly tossed his own straw hat away declaring, "I'll do it." One of the townspeople screamed, "Don't be foolish! Think about your wife, and Inari! Think about it!" "I am," Kaiza said and turned to Inari, "Don't worry son, this is our Village so we've got to do everything we can to help." "I will protect this Land with both arms!" He declared, jumping from the edge of the platform the men stood on, diving into the water.

As he struggled against the angry riptides of the sea, Kaiza remembered what he'd said to Inari all the months ago, _As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the Earth._ Inari nervously watched as he looked from the rope that was tied to the metal railing, to his Step-Father's end where he would be under the water. It was a few moments of worry before all the villagers sighed with relief as they saw Kaiza's head emerge from the water. _Even if you have to put your life on the line, protect what you care about with both arms._

 _I won't fail, so long as I believe in myself and what I'm fighting for. NEVER GIVE IN!_ Slicing through the water, Kaiza grinned as he reached the gate, and he heard Inari yell, "FATHER! I knew you could do it!" The townsmen cheered, and one cut the rope and ordered, "Alright! MARINES! Pull the Gate closed!"

The Way of Heroes

"From that time on, Kaiza taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was even more proud to be a part of this family, to be a part of this Land," Tazuna said, "But it wasn't long after that Gato showed up and took over, ruining the hope that Kaiza brought us! He terrorized the whole village, slaughtering the Marines and bribing those that survived, others he allowed to escape like cowardly dogs. I knew Kaiza wouldn't have any of it when he came back from his fishing trip with Inari."

The Way of Heroes

A pool of cold and sticky blood splashed around strong, but weary and hungry legs. It was a dimly lit warehouse, wood all around it. Three dozen men surrounded Kaiza, who was tied to a long pole, and was being beaten in the back by a long piece of plywood. Gato laughed sinisterly at the man's plight, sneering, "You may have taken my whole gang on, but you failed miserably. What's that you said? You want freedom? Dreams? You're willing to protect these stupid things with both arms you say? Idiot."

Kaiza stared down his captor, spitting blood at him, and he made a direct hit. "FOOL! Your arms aren't much use now are they? You still have that defiant look, but fortunately, my boys Dasher and Happy can take care of that nicely." As a man behind him kicked him down, Kaiza looked up just in time to see two enormous men, one scowling and the other grinning with two 'dash' like marks on his cheek, wielding equally gigantic hammers. They sent the huge weapons crashing down in sync, and a howl of agony shot out of Kaiza's mouth.

The Way of Heroes

The next day in the beautiful morning Sun, Kaiza was hanging limply, tied to a huge cross. His arms were gone, replaced by two stumps of wood which had 'Dreams' and 'Destiny' written on them. Gato marched with Qi, Yu, Happy, and Dasher in tow, the short mob boss called out, "Listen up, this man Kaiza has questioned my little organization. From now on for the rest of the month, that's 21 days people, if anyone tries to feed him or assist him in any way they will be killed. If he survives the next 21 days, my men and I will leave this Land alone. But if he can't, I will reign supreme. That's the deal we made last night. If anything happens to him, if anyone talks with him, or if he attempts to disturb the order of this land, I will have him killed. Anyone else who tries to do so will also be killed." Gato pointed to the large metal barbed fence between the townspeople gathered and his men and Kaiza, "My men electrified this fence, so don't even try to get him out that way."

"I'm a fair man, so just as long as no one attempts to cheat out of our little game, I will leave if he lives for another 21 days," Gato confirmed, and he began to walk away. Inari almost ran into the electrified barrier between him and his father, only stopped by an old wrinkled hand from Tazuna's side. The boy balled, crying, "DADDY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS?"

Gato turned, angry, but Kaiza cried a single tear out of his one good eye, screaming, "FIGHT INARI! BE A HERRRRROOOOO!" Gato pointed ordering, "Execute him." All of his men barring his swordsmen and Happy and Dasher pulled out pistols, and militantly made a line right in front of the fence, aiming their weapons at the crucifixion. "Let this man be an example of what happens to anyone who questions me or my men." Firing a half dozen times each, the men chuckled and walked away as the limp dead flesh hung in ribbons from the cross and ropes. Someone from town would take care of the garbage later.

Inari screamed, "DADDY!" He sobbed, not knowing where he was or hearing the terrifying silence of the townspeople, or the rowdy triumphant partying of the townspeople. _You told me... That you'd protect me and this Land. They said you were a hero; they made me believe you could stand up to anything. Hope, dreams, fate, destiny! All just lies!_

The Way of Heroes

"Since then, Inari's changed. So did Tsunami and all this Land's people, everyday it's like the Land itself is mourning the loss of spirit," Tazuna said, and Naruto remembered everything that had happened, recalling the tears and the negativity that Inari had shown all of the Leaf heroes. They all understood the boy more now.

Luffy got up from the table, an even, grim look in his face as the Straw Hat's shadow covered his eyes. Sakura asked, "Where are you going?" "I'm gonna go kick Gato's ass." Luffy stated, and walked out of the house soundly. Everyone was stunned, but Kakashi recovered first, "Naruto, go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything more stupid than usual." The blonde started after him, but fell onto his chest, and moaned as he felt soreness throughout his entire being. "Never mind, if you or Sasuke push yourselves any harder, it could kill you. You've used too much Chakra lately."

Naruto tried to get up shakily, "I'm gonna prove that it's true. That in this world, there are real heroes!" Kakashi got ready to set out after Luffy, and he ran after the Straw Hat. The Sharingan Ninja soon caught up with the berserk Rubberboy, grabbing him from behind and tackling him.

"Don't move," Kakashi whispered as he sat on top of the pirate. "SHUT UP! That boy, Inari! He doesn't believe in heroes anymore! I have to show him that there are real heroes out there!" Luffy screamed, now crying hysterically**. Kakashi patted the sobbing boy on the head, "The way of heroes is a long and tiresome one Luffy. You can't always solve your problems with fists and fighting as soon as you feel the urge. A hero has to fight when everyone else gives up yes, but they cannot act alone. Gato and his men are too strong for you, and while we all walk this Way, we all must deal with this fact. We cannot do everything alone. Even the greatest of men have the greatest of struggles, and the greatest of friends to back them up. You will become the King of the Pirates, but you can't fight Gato right now. Do you understand?"

Luffy nodded, and Kakashi left the kid's back, and he watched as the boy left. Kakashi thought to himself, _You will find your way Luffy, and even if you don't think it does, you will find yourself on the Way of Heroes._

 *** I decided to give Haku Armament Haki for two reasons: 1) to show how much more powerful he was than the genin and Luffy, and 2) it fit his particular fighting style.**

 **** This is obviously a much different Luffy than in canon, mostly because of his youth and inexperience right now. He's not quite levelheaded enough to form his own crew yet, but he will get there.**

 ***** Also I promise that Naruto's questions of Kakashi's title 'Friend-Killer' will be addressed soon.**

 **Thanks for the view, see ya next week, and please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	8. Zabuza Returns

**AN: A very special thanks to jjcoop95, an incredibly kind and loyal reader of mine that has followed my story since the beginning. Almost to two thousand views!**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E6/8 The Battle on the Bridge Begins! Our Heroes Fight Murder Inc.!

It was a bright day, Sun shining and birds chirping, a feminine, petite and fragile looking creature plucked several herbs out of the ground, a slight smile on his face. Haku's happy, brown eyes welcomed one such chirping bird as the avian landed on his shoulder, feet hitting the pink robe-fabric on his body. The bird twisted its head suddenly upon hearing another of its kind chirping to Haku's left. Soon, the bird left and flapped over to the source of the calls, a trio of birds, resting on an unconscious orange clad body.

It was a blonde boy with a Leaf Genin Headband, a kunai in one hand clenched tightly. The boy's head turned, and he breathed sporadically for a moment, and in an instant Haku recognized the Leaf insignia on the forehead protector. Then, upon looking at the features of the face, the flash of fear and anger that had clouded Haku's eyes vanished, as the boy recognized the blonde genin. Haku stood up, walking towards the sleeping Naruto quietly throughout the forest, and his sandaled feet stopped just before the genin. A feminine hand reached out to Naruto's breathing form.

The Way of Heroes

A sleepy Sakura yawned, "Good morning everyone," as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was standing in the Tazuna House's kitchen, as Tsunami stood washing dishes for breakfast. Tazuna, Sasuke, and Kakashi sat at the table when Sakura sat down. Tazuna wondered, "Where's Naruto?" "He stayed out all night training," Sasuke answered, and Sakura commented, "He's gone crazy, trying to climb trees in the dark. He could be dead by now for all we know… Used too much Chakra." Inari found his seat shortly thereafter, and his mother brought steaming food over to the table, saying, "I certainly hope he's okay," and gestured to the empty seat beside Inari, "Where's Luffy?"

As if answering the sound of his name, the Rubber-Pirate pranced into the room through the door, howling with delight, "I smell meat!" Tazuna scowled, retorting, "You idiot, have your nose checked. We haven't farmed in decades on this Island, and we don't have the trade resources to build the sailing ships like we used to, so what you smell is fish." "Fish is meat stupid!" Luffy laughed at the Old Man's ignorance, and eagerly plopped down and gnashed his teeth ravenously into the meal.

Sakura scolded, "LUFFY! Where are your manners?" The Rubberboy belched, then apologized, "Yeah sorry, _(gnash)_ thish _(slurp)_ food _(gulp)_ is great!" The pinkette shot Luffy a look that would give a small rodent a heart attack. Overly morbid as usual, the cold Sasuke remarked, "Naruto is such a loser anyway. He's probably out there dead somewhere." The Last Uchiha got up sullenly, and Sakura gasped with concern, "Sasuke? Where are you going?" "I'm going for a walk," Sasuke replied, slightly irritated with having to explain himself. "But we just started eating…" Sakura said, only to be silenced by the slamming of the outside door behind Sasuke. Luffy grinned remarking, "Oh well. More for me!" He stretched his right hand across the albeit short table beyond a normal human's limits, and readily grabbed at the plate full of fish and lettuce that made up the uneaten breakfast. Sakura slapped the Rubberboy's hand away, scolding again, "Hey! Don't touch Sasuke's food Luffy!"

Kakashi sighed, "Leave it be Sakura. It will go to waste anyway. Just let him eat it." Sakura relented, her eyes going to the floor in embarrassment. Luffy, victorious, stuck his tongue out and teased the kunoichi. He scarfed down the food immediately, and turned to Inari, who was staring at the table in deep thought, who hadn't touched his food. Kakashi added, "Even though that was Sasuke's third plate that Luffy just ate, we should still be grateful for what we have, _Luffy._ " The Sharingan Hero eyeballed the Pirate, who pouted but stopped looking at Inari's plate.

The Way of Heroes

The outstretched, pale hand of Haku's grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and shook him gently. Haku whispered, "Hey, wake up. You'll catch cold if you sleep here." Although he was still groggy, Naruto shot up when he saw the stranger in the form of Haku, sitting up straight as an arrow. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Who the heck are you?" He blushed, as if suddenly realizing the stranger's pale beauty. He stuttered, "Uh – I mean – Uh – Hi there. What are you doing – uh – out here and all that."

Naruto's usual rambunctious energy seemed to match his environment for once, his hyperactivity soothed by Haku's presence. Haku explained, "I'm gathering herbs for some medicine." "Herbs?" Naruto asked, and Haku confirmed, "That's right. They're for curing illnesses and treating wounds." A few minutes went by of small talk, and Haku began picking more herbs from the grass, and after a moment of that, Naruto joined his newfound friend.

Naruto sat in a cross-legged position noting, "You start work early huh Sis." "I like it early, it's calm and quiet. I didn't think I'd find anybody out here sleeping in the woods, but I like the company," Haku smiled, complementing the blonde. Naruto beamed, laughing, "I'm training." Haku's eyes went wide with surprise, but he never ebbed out of the calm flow of the serene wood for more than an instant. Haku asked, "So are you a ninja? I noticed that headband you are wearing, but I thought it might have just been a fashion statement."

"You noticed that? Alright! Only super cool ninja can wear these."

"Oh really? I see, that's very impressive."

"I am impressive…" Naruto chuckled, but Haku asked, "Doesn't that mean you must be training for something dangerous? Like a mission or something?" "I'm just developing my skills so that I can become stronger," Naruto explained, and Haku was taken aback, staying silent for a few moments. "You seem very strong now, isn't that enough?" Haku asked, but Naruto denied, "No I need to get stronger and stronger! I have to keep practicing."

"Is that so? Why is that so important?"

"Because I'm gonna become Hokage someday, the top dog ninja from my Village in the Land of Fire. So then everyone will know who I am and they'll all respect me! There's also a certain person that I promised something to, and I have to prove it to him that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't back down!"

"Is it, someone precious to you?"

"Someone who… What? Whaddya saying Sis whaddya mean precious?" Naruto asked, stunned at Haku's confusion. In his own unmentioned confusion, Naruto thought, _What's she thinking at all?_ It was a few moments before Haku's thoughtful gaze went back to Naruto's eyes, and he murmured, "You see, when there is someone precious that you must protect, then you will become truly strong." Naruto's eyes widened, then he pondered the crossdresser's words. He recalled everything that had happened, everyone strong that he could think of, all the things and people they were protecting when they did that.

When Kaiza saved this Village from flooding, when Kakashi saved us from Zabuza, when Iruka saved me from Mizuki, and when Luffy did it too. The Third Hokage is the strongest ninja around because he's always protecting the Village. So many powerful Marines he heard about, they all were so strong because their beliefs were strong, they were protecting their ways of life _. I guess that's why Pirates fight too. They just want to fight for what they believe is right. They're protecting something too. Everyone is…_ Naruto realized, even remembering his own power when he was protecting Iruka-sensei from Mizuki.

He agreed, "Yeah, I hear ya! I know exactly what you're saying." Haku got up, smiling and grabbing the now brimming full basket off the ground. The crossdresser commented, "You will get strong, very strong. Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime." Starting to walk off, Haku added, "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy." Naruto face-faulted, slamming his shamed head onto the ground, the calm air that Haku's presence had given him gone with the crossdresser himself. _NO WAY! He's prettier than Sakura!_

As the Last of the Uchiha walked through the forest apathetically, he paused as he was passed by an odd girl in pink, Haku. Immediately the turmoil that usually made up most of his being was calmed, and he felt no need to find Naruto. But only for a moment, as these effects were temporary, and after they wore off, he was utterly distraught. Sasuke craned his neck to follow the girl's movements, but he saw nothing odd. He sensed something familiar about her presence, something, _deadly._ He shook off the feelings, going back to his retrieval of Naruto.

Soon he found Naruto, who was still talking to himself about the strange occurrence from earlier. "Woah I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life but this one takes the cake," Naruto said, still shaking his head at the fiasco. Sasuke rolled his eyes and commanded, "Shut up Naruto," and asked, "Did you forget about Breakfast? The Bridge Builder and his family are getting worried. Come on Loser." But the blonde only laughed off the orphan's insults, which served to make Sasuke wince, "Ugh, you could really use a mint Morning Breath."

The Way of Heroes

It was a few minutes later, and now Kakashi and Sakura joined the search for the Fox Ninja. "Where could they be? Sasuke went out almost an hour ago and we haven't seen either of them," Sakura said. "Don't worry, maybe Luffy's having better luck. Even if he hasn't found them, we're bound to run into one of them sooner or later," Kakashi replied. Right on cue, a kunai shot from the tops of the thick brush of tree leaves, landing right in front of Sakura's exposed toes. Both she and Kakashi's heads shot up, then they saw Naruto's sweating form on the top of a tall tree's highest branch resting.

Sakura wondered, _Woah! Naruto can climb that high up trees now?_ From high above them, Naruto grinned and cheered, "Whaddya think? High enough for you guys? I mean, it's a long way down from here haha!" Jumping up excitedly, Naruto suddenly lost his balance, starting to fall off the branch. He screamed, and both the ninja beneath him could do nothing but gasp in shock as their comrade began his descent. Just as Sakura screamed, Kakashi realized that Naruto's foot had never left the bottom of the branch.

Using his Chakra Control, Naruto had tricked the both of them. He shouted triumphantly, "Haha just kidding! I'm not so stupid that I just fall off of trees!" Kakashi shook his head at his hyper protégé's antics, and Naruto joked, "You guys really, _fell_ for it! HAHAHA!" He howled with laughter now, holding his sides because he was laughing so hard.

Sakura scolded, "We were worried about you Naruto!" **_I'm gonna strange you Dork!_** Kakashi took a mental note, _Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?_ With an audible pop, Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed as Naruto's feet flew from the tree's bark. "You just had to push it didn't ya!" Sakura screamed, and watched as her teammate started to fall. **_STUPID SHOWOFF!_**

Quick footwork up the tree outpaced the falling genin, whose leg was caught by the upwardly mobile Sasuke. Then, out of the brush next to the ground level ninja, the Rubberboy ran out in front of them. He yelled, "What happened? Did someone's meat get poisoned?" He asked, extremely concerned about the possible food toxication, face turning green at the very thought.

"You really are a total loser Naruto," Sasuke chided his comrade, swinging the blonde back and forth. Sakura explained to the late pirate, "Well Naruto was being a showoff, and Sasuke was as cool as usual, so he had to save Naruto." Kakashi shook his head and muttered, "If I'm still sane by the time I finish my training it will be a miracle," Just as he heard Luffy worrying about whether the meat was poisoned, and Sakura's nonstop fangirling over Sasuke, and Naruto's and Sasuke's bickering. It would indeed be a miracle.

The Way of Heroes

"So, Naruto Uzumaki? Monkey D. Luffy? Hokage and King of the Pirates," Inari said, whispering as he was lying on his bed thinking. _What am I supposed to believe? Daddy was a Marine, but Naruto's a ninja, and Luffy's a pirate. Grandpa Tazuna's a Marine too, but all the Marines ran away when Gato came. What should I do? Who are the real heroes? Are there real heroes?_

The Way of Heroes

Within their secluded hideout, Zabuza snapped an apple into bits with one hand. Haku commented, "You're getting better aren't you Zabuza-sensei." "Just a little longer Haku," Zabuza said, "Then we'll be ready to take on those ninja brats for real this time." He turned, noticing that Haku had gotten into his ninja gear, rather than the pink girl's kimono that the crossdresser preferred. He said nothing, knowing it was best not to piss off his doctor and tool needlessly.

The Way of Heroes

It was Dinner, and the seats were arranged with Tsunami passing out the plates full of steaming food. Luffy gobbled into his food like it was going out of style as he sat by the slower paced Inari. Sakura sat on one end while Tazuna sat on the opposite of the table, with Tsunami's plate designated next to Kakashi's. Two empty plates were next to Tsunami's and Luffy's.

Sakura looked at the time and said, "Now they're both late. I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke…" Luffy shrugged, "More for me!" A death stare from Sakura stopped the rubber hand from touching Sasuke's food dead cold. Suddenly, the door opened and Sasuke limped forward, with Naruto shakily behind him.

Tazuna yawned, asking, "What have you two been up to? You guys look like something the cat dragged in." Naruto grinned, declaring, "We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top Old Man." Kakashi nodded, "Good." Sakura clapped her hands in approval, then gestured for Sasuke to sit next to Tsunami. Luffy was noticeably unimpressed laughing, "You guys don't even know how to climb trees? I could get to the top of a tree with my head! HAHA!" Sasuke pulled out the bench and sat down muttering, "We don't all have rubber bodies idiot." "Oh yeah, hahaha!" Luffy laughed at his own forgetfulness.

Calming the storm, Kakashi stated, "Now we move on. Starting tomorrow you're both body guards for Tazuna. You too Luffy." Naruto and Luffy cheered, grinning and high-fiving. Sasuke smirked slightly, showing that he was massively excited by this turn of events.

The Way of Heroes

After everyone had finished dinner, Tazuna was talking to the group, "In just a few days, the Bridge will be complete, and I have you to thank for that." Tsunami made sure her father didn't sell himself short, "We've all done our fair share Dad. We all worked hard to see that bridge finished." Tazuna went on, "I've been meaning to ask you all this, but I never found the right time until now. Why did you stay and protect me after you found out I lied to bring you here?" "'Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But, under the wings of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive,'" Kakashi answered.

All but Sasuke and Sakura were dumbfounded. He explained, "That was a quote from the First Hokage. I thought it suited the situation nicely, and it answered your question right Tazuna?" The Bridge Builder nodded, and they all turned to see a nodded off Naruto drooling onto the table. Inari wondered, _Is this guy really a hero? Does he follow the 'path of justice'?_ Tazuna added his own quotation, "My Captain once told my squad before we went into battle, 'As Marines, we are the White Blade of Judgement, the curtain that closes on the days of criminals and the unjust. We will never bow to tyranny or corruption, for when we do: evil triumphs.'" Sakura added shyly, "'A time when everyone's hearts will be together regardless of their countries. That's my… dream of the future. A time when only through justice and righteousness are people together, not for petty reasons or politics. For peace. For love. That's what being a Ninja means. That's why we fight.'" Sasuke put in his own words, "'It is on the battlefield that the winners are decided. Justice is wrought out through bloodshed and life energy.' – Madara Uchiha *****."

"Wait wait wait," Luffy asked, "Do ninja actually poop?"

The Way of Heroes

As Naruto was sleeping in the guest room, Kakashi and the rest stood outside with Tazuna and Tsunami. Tsunami asked, "Are you sure you're alright Kakashi? You're still recovering from your last battle." Kakashi chuckled, "Why do you ask that? Do I look wobbly? Besides I've got Sakura, Sasuke, and Luffy here with me too." On that note, the group left Tsunami, who sighed tiredly.

The Way of Heroes

Gato picked up the silver expensive Transponder Snail, scolding through it, "I thought I was paying you to do a job but you're still licking your wounds from the last time you failed?" On the other end, Zabuza's eyes bled hatred as he and Haku stared at the angrily dancing and shouting green Snail in front of them. "HEY! Are you listening Zabuza?" Gato asked angrily, only for Haku to shut down the call. Zabuza looked up, asking Haku, "You ready kid?" The masked ninja nodded to the swordsman-assassin. Their boat gently brushed through the blue water beneath them, and they both saw that they were very close to the Bridge; so close in fact they could hanging the clanging of hammers against metal and workmen's grunts. Haku asked his mentor, "Why did you change your ninja headband Master Zabuza?" Noticing the difference in the now black forehead protector, Haku wondered what the point was. "I wore the genin headband in order to protect my identity, a ninja must be as subtle as possible. The same reason I don't carry my sword around all the time Haku."

The Way of Heroes

Finally waking up, Naruto rubbed the drool tiredly off his lips. He yawned, then realized that he was alone. He yowled, "Why didn't somebody wake me up?" He ran out into the kitchen where he saw Tsunami calmly washing dishes. Tossing his sleeping cap off his head, Naruto asked, "Where is everybody?"

As he waited for an answer, the blonde genin began changing into his orange jump suit. "Naruto? You're awake? Your Sensei wanted you to rest. You got the day off." Naruto groaned, "UGH! I knew it, they ditched me!" The boy excitedly ran out the door, yelling, "See ya!" Just before slamming the door behind him.

In his room, Inari heard the commotion, but he didn't know whether to fear for Naruto, or to respect him. _He thinks he's with the good guys because he's a ninja, but that would make him the same as Zabuza. They're with Marines too, so why did the Marines leave and the ninja had to fight for my Village?_

Now deep in the forest where he'd been training for several days, Naruto bound through the trees easily. He moaned, "They could've woken me up!" He jumped onto two more trees, "They even took Luffy today!" Just as he said that, Naruto turned to see a dead boar in the forest, blood gushing from fresh wounds. Distracted by the bizarre happening, the Fox Ninja failed to stick the landing, hitting his head off of the branch he meant to land on. As he hit the ground, he jogged over to look at the swine's corpse. Deep sword slashes cut into the pig's thick brown fur, and both of its tusks seemed to have been cut off completely barring the nubs that remained.

The Way of Heroes

Having finally made it to the Bridge, Tazuna shouted in surprise, "Hold on!" They all saw the groaning and injured forms of Tazuna's work force laying on the ground, all soundly beaten. All appearing to be alive, Tazuna ran to the nearest one, "What happened?" But the bleeding figure passed out in the Bridge Builder's arms. "Someone was here, someone got to them," Tazuna said, now worried and sweating profusely. Kakashi stared at the injuries, taking into account the style that had to have been used, and the precision of the blows, _Could it be?_

The Way of Heroes

Back at the Bridge Builder's house, Tsunami called for her son, "Inari? Could you give me a hand here?" Just outside their wooden walls, two swordsmen walked the path to the door. Yu shook with excitement as Qi put a hand on his blade, nodding towards his partner. The scarred mercenaries knocked on the door, hearing Inari answer his mother, "Coming, I'll be right there!" Both readied their swords.

The Way of Heroes

A thick fog rolled onto the Bridge, enveloping the ninja and the Bridge Builder in its blanket like entirety. "Sakura, Sasuke, get behind me and on either side of Tazuna," Kakashi ordered, "Luffy, get in front of him." The teens were compliant, each going to their respective side of the old man, while Kakashi took up his back. Sasuke and Sakura pulled kunai knives out of their pouches, while Luffy began limbering up his stretchy limbs.

Kakashi confirmed to himself, _I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for Round Two, his pride wouldn't allow that._ Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei, it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu." Meanwhile Sasuke remained silent, as his cold eyes attempted to pierce the veil of vapor. Luffy disagreed, "No, if the Mist was Hidden we would be able to see it stupid!"

But through the fog, Zabuza's voice vibrated through the ninja and the pirate, "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you," Zabuza commented, "That one's still trembling," True to his word, Sasuke's knife hand shook. "So pitiful," Zabuza said, and with that, fear swept through Sasuke's body, as if Zabuza was already inside Sasuke's head, and was cleaning up shop.

All motion was replaced by a cold knife that cut through everything within Sasuke's being, all he knew was hate, but for that brief moment, all he was was fear. But only for that briefest moment, as the brunette's terrified eyes shook, he whipped his knife into his leg, forcing himself into motion. He smirked as the fog lightened, then four Zabuza surrounded the convoy of protectors surrounding the Bridge Builder. "I'm trembling with, excitement," Sasuke explained, and the closest Clone in front of him seemed stunned for a second, shifting the heavy sword a quarter of an inch. That's when Sasuke knew he had that particular Clone beat.

Kakashi encouraged, "Go on Sasuke." The clone nearest the Uchiha charged with a fearsome roar, and Sasuke hefted his kunai to meet the clone in a tangle of might. Using both hands, Sasuke heaved against the heavy sword that the Clone used, pushing until they were nearly even. Realizing he had to quit messing around, Sasuke gave it all he had, and the sword sliced into the water's Chakra-infused form. With a splash, Sasuke knew he had the Swordsman beat.

Luffy cheered, "That was so cool! Now it's my turn!" The Rubberboy was excited, running toward the three remaining clones. He yelled, "Gum Gum – " and he got his arm ready, "PISTOL!" Then his super powered fist smashed through all three of the assassins, reducing them to blue puddles. Then behind Luffy, a more recently created clone charged, only to be gored by Sasuke with a kunai, before the orphan made a few hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style – Fireball Jutsu!" And a gout of flame shot out of his mouth, incinerating the form of the vapor. _I can see the Clones even through the Mist…_ Sasuke thought to himself, and Kakashi noticed this too, _His Haki is finally starting to develop. That Chakra Training was just what Sasuke needed to reach the next level._

"So you could see that they were Water Clones huh? Even through the Mist. The brats improving," Zabuza noted as he and Haku stepped forward and allowed the fog to dissipate. "Looks like you've got some interesting prey Haku," Zabuza said to his apprentice, who merely nodded silently through the obscuring white mask.

From across the Bridge, the opposing forces stared each other down, with Kakaskhi's hands still tucked in his pockets, Sakura nervously eying the masked tracker, Sasuke breathing heavily, and Luffy grinning broadly next to the pinkette. Zabuza cracked his neck and pulled out his huge cleaving blade, while Haku readied a senbon in each hand. _Someone is going to die on this Bridge today,_ both the jounin realized at the same time, but didn't mention it to their respective students.

 ***That was my only completely original quote there actually.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed my story thus far, and I think that the best has yet to come…**

 **Thanks for the view and remember, to read, review and get your game on!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Secret Technique and A Child's Power. Inari faces his fears while the genin face Haku's fearsome secret technique and Naruto fights the swordsmen of Murder Inc.!**


	9. Sasuke vs Haku

**AN:**

 **Thanks for all the support for my story so far, especially jjcoop95, who has followed and reviewed my story since the beginning.**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E7/9 Secret Technique and a Child's Power

A child's potential is limitless. As soon as they are born their potentiality is cut down exponentially. Every moment is fleeting. Infinite potential for good, infinite for bad. Whether they hold evil or good blood ties, famous or peasant, the child can do anything they set their mind to. Anything can be done by a child, whose hopes and dreams can shatter even the strongest steel. But sometimes childhood is taken too prematurely, so they have to _become_ that powerful being that they could, but shouldn't be so early on in life. This may increase their immediate strength, but cuts down the power in the end game. A child forced into war at six will not be as strong as one that had been trained since eight, but Inari's home was at war. This was his battle, the childhood ending event that would shatter his potential to do either, and force him to make a decision: Order or chaos? The Bridge Builder's grandson would have to decide soon.

The Way of Heroes

Deep in the forest, Naruto jumped from tree to tree with energy and skill that even the greatest acrobat would envy. He grunted as he landed on a branch, "I really hope I'm not too late…" Bounding with even more speed, he remembered the butchered state he had found the dead pig bleeding in. Dozens of slash wounds across its face and belly looked like the handiwork of a murderous band of swordsmen. But the number of attackers wasn't important to the Fox Ninja, what was important was the next target.

The Way of Heroes

As the tension reached a high point between the combatants across the Bridge, Kakashi commented nonchalantly, "So, I was right about you two. It was all an act." _How does he know about my crush on Zabuza-sensei?_ Haku blushed furiously through his mask, looking at his mentor worriedly. "An act?" Tazuna asked, and Kakashi explained, "With a cute little mask, he pretended to be a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Sakura's eyes went wide as she realized her teacher had been right. Luffy stuck his tongue out as Sasuke chuckled, "Ya big phonie."

"So all that talk about protecting your Village was just a bunch of bull?" Tazuna asked the now calm Haku. Haku rolled his eyes, knowing these imbeciles would never understand. "They look pretty chummy to me, I bet they've been pulling stunts like that for a long time," Kakashi commented, and Sakura added, "He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!" "And hiding behind that mask? Who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi jabbed, insulting the crossdressing assassin.

Zabuza cackled darkly, "It doesn't matter who he is beneath this mask. He's just a faceless ninja killing for a greater purpose. You're nothing but a washed up has been turned ninja baby sitter. I heard stories about you Sharingan Kakashi. You were a shadow that killed with just a flash of light, bringing down even the strongest of opponents. You fell for my Killer's Power so easily, you must've gotten very weak Friend Killer. I, one of the elite Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the Demon of Blood Mist Village, the Silent Killer, will end you Kakashi Hatake." Not even flinching at the reference to his old epithet, Kakashi shot back, "What does that make you? You lost to me Zabuza. You don't have a Village anymore; you're just another mercenary with a cold heart that doesn't care about anyone or anything. You left the Mist, so you left the path of a shinobi."

"I NEVER LEFT THE MIST!" Zabuza howled, "THE MIST LEFT ME! They made me this way, a cold demon without mercy or love for anything. I am not a man, I am an idea. I am the Demon that will kill you Kakashi, then I will bring down the Mizukage, and end his reign of terror!" Beneath his mask, Haku flinched as he recalled the terror that had been wrought in their land because of that dreadful leader.

Haku grabbed onto the older ninja's arm, calming him down. The Demon breathed in heavily, attaining a dark presence around his aura. "That move brought us the advantage Haku, now use it," Zabuza ordered, and pointed towards Sasuke Uchiha. The Masked Ninja rushed toward the brunette, while at the same time his hand rose up, throwing a senbon into a string that was tied to part of the still incomplete bridge's structure. As the rope snapped, a scroll tied to it released in a complicated manner. The paper unrolled and strange markings glowed on it, suddenly the scroll vanished in a puff of mystic smoke.

In it's stead, the two huge Happy and Dasher were materialized. The two mercenaries flexed their fat arms, heaving their massive hammers into the air. Luffy grinned, "I'll take these guys Sasuke," The Rubberboy said to the Uchiha, who nodded, then gasped as he turned to look at Haku. Spinning incredibly fast, the master of disguise formed a whirlwind of speed, which was headed quickly towards Sasuke.

The Way of Heroes

The tattooed Yu slashed down the door, then he and his partner walked through the recently created opening. Qi stared at the startled Tsunami, asking, "Tazuna's daughter?" Frightened, the woman could only shakily nod for an answer. Yu chuckled, "Than you're coming with us." In the bathroom, a silent Inari was washing his hands in the sink. He heard a scream, and a thud.

Crying on the floor cornered, Tsunami had knocked down a chair trying to get away from the thugs. Yu and Qi stood over her menacingly when Inari came out. He yelled, "Mom!" Tsunami frantically screamed, "Inari! Get out of here, run away! Hurry!" Qi asked, "Should we grab this one too?" "No, Gato asked for just one hostage," His partner answered. Qi grinned, "Let's waste 'em!"

As he put his hand on his sword's sheath, Tsunami yowled like a lioness, trying to jump on top of her attacker. The swordsman viciously pulled his sword out, slamming into her gut with his arm as he did so. The sick curved blade glistened in the dining room's lights. She begged, now groveling in her pain, "Please don't hurt my son! I'm begging you, he's just a boy." Inari cried, tears doing a free fall down his face. "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him," Tsunami continued.

Yu commented, "Looks like your ma came through for ya kid. Lucky." Inari fell to his knees, as if praying to the heavens, for a hero. Yu grinned, growling like a hungry wolf, "This is way better than when we worked with Higumo." Qi gingerly rubbed his stitched arm, muttering, "Prettier girls and less pirate hunters to worry about." Inari's fingers tighted against the wall; as he gripped it, his knuckles turned sickly pale.

Now he was wailing, choking on his own snot and tears, he sobbed, "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry!" The swordsmen tied a thick rope around Tsunami's wrists, and led her away. "What could I do?" Inari begged the Heavens, choking again, "I don't wanna die." Inari remembered what Luffy said, _Heroes win because they believe in themselves. They always win because they're as strong as their love for what they are fighting for._ His own father's words, _If you care about something, even if you have to put your life on the line; you have to protect it, with both arms!_

He rubbed his burning eyes, remembering his mother's loving smile that warmed him when he was down. The one that never gave up on him. He remembered his Grandpa T's gruff aknowledgement and favoritism to Inari. The same old man that worked day in day out for his family, for his Country. The three ninja that trained to protect his grandfather. They never backed down because they were the good guys. Luffy, the boy that wanted to be King of the Pirates, the strange creature that would never give up. Naruto, the 'Next Hokage' who fought and fought because he knew what was right, because he wanted respect. Inari asked, "Can - Can I be that strong too?"

Yu and Qi walked in a line, both on either side of Tsunami. Qi tugged the rope, "Let's go." Yu snickered, "We're gonna treat you just fine." From behind them, a small and brave Inari shouted, "STOP!" Qi rolled his eyes and wondered, "Well if it isn't the little tough guy? What do you think you're gonna do, your mama had to save you." "I think he's here to save his mom Qi," Yu explained.

The mercenaries' conversation was interrupted by more of Inari's shouting, "You better get away from my mom!" He ran towards, them, pulling something from behind his back. Before they could see what the strange, heavy object was, Yu laughed, "This kid's a little short on brain power don't ya think?" Qi was all business ordering, "Take him down." The boy charged them, still shouting. With the sheath of his sword, Qi knocked the now feral looking Tsunami out cold.

Both Yu and Qi whipped out their blades in unison, only to see what Inari heaved up as he stopped. In his hands was something neither of the swordsmen expected, something that equalized the playing field.

The Way of Heroes

Kakashi ordered, "Sakura, cover Tazuna." Sasuke and Haku were both locked in combat, evenly pressing their kunai and senbon respectively. They released, then went for another stab at the other, spinning only to lock in the same position again. "We want the Bridge Builder not you," Haku said, and they slashed again, this time faster. Haku pulled back, then went again, "If you back down I won't have to kill you." This time, Sasuke whipped back and went for a slash, which Haku barely blocked, as he wasn't expecting it. "Save it," The Uchiha muttered to his enemy.

Then Haku zoomed back, and charged him. Sasuke grinned, as he blocked the boy's senbon, which he noticed had become black. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. Or my power," Haku said, and Sasuke looked down as he felt a sharp pain in between two of his ribs. He saw Haku's arm right next two his shirt, and blood warmed the blue, making a dark purple. After that, he looked back up at the unforgiving mask, and saw his kunai knife snap apart.

Sasuke gasped, but only in time for the remaining senbon to come rocketing into his knife-shoulder. The Uchiha screamed in pain, bleed spurting out from two wounds now. Falling over, the brunette held both hands to the needle in his stomach. He groaned, rolling onto his side. Haku bent down, grabbing Sasuke by the neck and heaving him up with one hand.

Haku held his remaining hand to his chest, making a series of signs rapidly. Kakashi saw that the battle was no longer in his student's favor, but, as he was thoroughly shocked by the skill this masked ninja had, he thought, _What? Hand Signs using one hand? I've never seen that before!_ Haku finished making preparations, then calmly whispered, "Secret Jutsu - 1000 Needles of Death." Sakura screamed, "Sasuke!"

Over on Luffy's end, the Rubberboy wasn't faring well either. "For fat guys like you, you're sure fast! Hahahaha!" Luffy dodged a hammer strike by Happy, who smiled and laughed at the Pirate's remark, "This guy sure is funny huh Dasher." The scowling compatriot gangster shook his head shouting, "You'll pay for that you little prick!" Luffy dodged a smashing blow from this mercenary as well.

This time, he jumped onto the hammer's top, and rode the momentum of the weapon sailing back up to Dasher's shoulder-resting place. A punch from Luffy to the chin shocked Dasher, whose bloodied, sleepless eyes bore into the Rubberboy as they swung back with his face. One swing of the hammer sent Luffy flying, though he managed to stay on his feet.

Still grabbing Sasuke, Haku turned his masked visage to the Rubberboy saying, "You're lucky I let Happy and Dasher fight you, if it were me, you'd be dead already." As he said this, the Mist surrounding Sasuke somehow felt thicker, or maybe that was the lack of oxygen. He kicked out of the other ninja's grip, then pulled both senbon out of his body, "Then why am I still alive?" He asked, coughing up blood.

Haku commented, "Because you're just so much fun." Only for the air around Sasuke to get much, much colder. He sensed danger, and was ready to bolt, thinking, _Remember the training._ He breathed calmer now, everything slowed down, _Focus._ Dozens of icy needles hovered over the Uchiha, and like death, hung over him with no chance of falling harmlessly. Then, the icicle-like projectiles shot towards Sasuke from nearly every direction.

The Way of Heroes

Inari wiped his tears, then shakily held the wooden frame of the flintlock. The rifle seemed impossibly heavy, but somehow the boy aimed the gun straight at Yu's chest. Qi growled, "Put it down kid. Go home." Yu laughed, "He won't do it! He don't got the stomach for it," Yu picked up the sword he'd let go down slightly when he saw the gun. Yu stepped toward him, laughing again. This time, it would be his last.

The rifle was shot, and in an instant, the entire situation changed. Qi turned slightly, watching as his partner fell, bleeding from the chest. Yu's sword clanged onto the wooden dock. His head bounced painfully off the ground, but Qi was at his side before it could hit again. He cradled his partner's bleeding form.

"Yu..." He whispered, "You're gonna be okay Little Brother." Yu laughed, coughing blood, "No. Not this time Qi. This isn't like when that Pirate Hunter slashed your arm, this is worse," Qi took off the younger swordsman's hat, holding it on the furious and deadly wound. He pressed down painfully, watching his best friend's life blood flow out of him with every moment. "I'm - I'm - Sorry I caused you so much trouble Qi. Sorry I'm the reason we had to do this," The dying man apologized, but Qi wasn't having any of it, "Don't say that Little Brother! Don't say shit like you're not gonna make it! We both chose our pathes, and we have to live with it."

"No Big Bro, it's done for me. This is my punishment for the things I've done. All the pain I put you, and other people through," The swordsman coughed again, more, thick, brown blood came out of his mouth. "Yu, it's not your fault what happened. We lived by the sword, I brought you into this, we had to live somehow, after Ma and Dad left..." Tears threatened to gush out of Qi's eyes. Yu tried to grin, but it was clear that it was painful, "Looks like this really was my last job, huh Big Bro?" Then Yu was dead.

Inari held his head over the docks, throwing up into the water. He cried again, raw cold tears running into the water with his green vomit. The gun had been thrown off to the side, and Qi could have read, 'Marines' on the gun's butt. But the swordsman was sobbing into the bloody cloth that covered his partner's still chest. He'd never felt so much pain, so much need for blood. He held his sword high above his head, he screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" And charged the barfing Inari, one slash went clean through.

It was a move that Yu and Qi had done together a thousand times, but this time, Qi was alone. This time, he had closed his eyes. When he looked behind him, he had expected to see Inari's headless body fall into the water or slump over. He was not expected a log that had been split in two.

Like a wild man, he screamed, "SUBSTITUTION?" He turned completely around, seeing a bright orange jump suit with blonde hair hold Inari and Tsunami. "Heroes usually show up at the last minute," Naruto laughed, but Inari was still balling, "Naruto! I - I -" But the Fox Ninja didn't understand, and he said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from these guys."

Qi walked over to Naruto, "You're one of the puny ninja Tazuna hired. When I kill you, I'm gonna make this brat watch." Naruto whipped a shuriken at Qi, who easily deflected it with the tip of his blade. "You're nothing brat," Qi growled, though not at Naruto, it seemed to be addressed to Inari. Naruto chuckled slightly, then watched his ninja star transform in a puff of smoke into an identical copy of himself. The Clone smashed into Qi from behind, and a punch to the skull knocked him down and out.

In relief from his terror, Inari gasped, having finally quit crying, "You did it!" "That's what heroes do!" Naruto laughed, but Inari stared at Yu's dead body, and Qi crawled over to be next to it. Naruto gasped, "Uh - " He started shaking, looking from Yu, to Qi, to the gun off to the side. There was blood everywhere, and Naruto could smell it now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Instantly, he knew what had happened, he held Inari, "It's okay, we're the good guys. He was a bad guy, the villain."

Qi cried into his brother's shirt, snot staining into the dried blood. He shouted, "Yu wasn't a bad kid! He was just like you or you growing up!" The swordsman looked like a ghost, broken. He turned toward the two boys who had taken the duo down. "Growing up, he was a great kid! It wasn't until our dojo burned down and that fight with the Captain - I killed that Marine! We've been outlaws and thugs and bandits, but we'd never done anything truly evil. Not until today."

"He didn't deserve to die. Nobody does. There's a reason for everything happening though. He died today to keep from being evil. He never became evil. _I'll_ never cross that line. There's a reason for everything happening, remember that," Qi said somberly, having gotten up. He bent down, heaving his brother onto his shoulder. He looked at the blades sadly, and picked them up and held them out to Inari. "Listen kid, I'm sorry about what happened here today. Use these swords to do some good. Master would've wanted that. But don't let the law define the heroes and the villains. You decide. Marines are bad, outlaws are good, it's a backwards world we're living in boys," Qi explained, and Inari took the swords gingerly. As he brushed past them, Qi patted Naruto on the head, and smiled with ghostly eyes, "You're gonna be great someday kid. I know it." With that, the swordsmen vanished like dust in the wind.

Naruto somberly looked at Inari, saying, "You did good Inari. You're gonna be a great hero someday." But the Bridge Builder's grandson cried out, "I can't be a hero Naruto! I can't! What can I believe in? Those were the bad guys, but they didn't deserve to die! They were only bad because the Marines put them in that position." "Yes, but like he said, 'Don't let the Law define the good and the bad.'" Naruto repeated, but Inari was still conflicted, "What can I believe in? The Navy abandoned my Village, but that was just because they were afraid! You Ninja are helping us, but so is a Pirate! What can I do? Which is good, which is bad?"

"Follow your heart. But I have to go, my heart is telling me your grandpa is in trouble," And with that last speech, Naruto left the boy with his mother. For a while, Inari didn't move a muscle. He couldn't. He didn't feel anything, wasn't taking anything in. Then he was brought back to Earth just as Naruto jumped up onto a tree branch, he whispered, "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki."

The Way of Heroes

Haku jumped back at the last moment, in order to dodge his Jutsu's needles. He looked up, seeing nothing. _He's gone,_ Haku thought for a second, then he heard a bellow of agony ring out. In an instant, Haku was beside the Uchiha, who held his own leg that bled furiously as a silver icicle was all the way through, likely piercing his bone.

Kakashi turned, and upon seeing his pupil bleeding on the ground, pulled a kunai out. Sasuke groaned, and held one hand up, "No Kakashi. This is my fight." Sakura yelled, "Sasuke! Give up! He's too strong for you!" But the Uchiha wasn't listening, instead he yanked the sharp icicle out of his shin. He yowled in pain, but tossed the spike away. Luffy pumped his fist excitedly, cheering, "Yeah go Sasuke!"

In just a blink, Sasuke was on his feet again, thought noticeably hobbling. Another instant, and the brunette was behind the crossdresser, and he promised, "Now I'm not going to get hit again by any of your attacks. You'll have to worry about mine." Haku turned but at the same time Sasuke was aiming a punch at the other ninja's chest, Haku blocked the assault with two hands, so in Sasuke's other hand, he threw a kunai knife. Haku successfully ducked to avoid that, but was thoroughly surprised by Sasuke's well timed kick. The masked ninja went sailing, as the power was unprecendented.

Sakura cheered, "Go Sasuke!" She watched, smiling as her crush trounced the rogue criminal. Zabuza's eyes widened in anger, _Is that fool going to start fighting for real or not? When is he going to quit holding back?_ Sasuke taunted the fallen shinobi, "You thought you were faster than me, what else are you wrong about?" "You made a mistake underestimating these ninja, that's almost guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. Well, maybe I should rephrase that, bring out _more_ of Sasuke's attitude." The mentioned Uchiha scowled at his teacher's remark, who merely smiled in return.

Behind them, what sounded like two boulders splashed into the water beneath the Bridge. The ninja and Bridge Builder turned to see Luffy successfully dusting his blue shorts off. He walked over, joining the group over by Tazuna. Kakashi commended his students, "You don't want anymore of this Zabuza. Sasuke's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village, and Sakura here is our sharpest mind." The pinkette giggled at the compliment, **_Cha! Am I bad or what?_** Kakashi pointed to the Pirate, "Let's not forget about our very own Strawhat Rubberboy, Monkey D. Luffy." Proudly puffing his chest out, Luffy promised, "I'm the guy who's going to become King of the Pirates!" "And last but not least, our number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja is Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi concluded, Luffy rolled on the ground laughing, declaring, "HAHA! Naruto's also the stupidest too! HAHA!" Sakura crouched down and quickly punched Luffy in the head, making a large pink bruise form on his forehead, "It's 'most stupid' idiot!"

On the other side, Zabuza inwardly scoffed at the stupidity of the mottley crew before him and his protege, _These idiots are making fools out of Haku and I. Hardly worth the trouble._ "Get up Haku," Zabuza ordered, and his student complied instantly, though no one saw Haku stand up, he merely was down one second and upright the next. "If we don't show them what we've got, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it, and quit messing around." "Right," Haku said unquestioningly.

Blue energy crackled around Haku like lightning. The crossdresser apologized to his victims, "I'm sorry it's come to this. You should have stayed down." As the energy around Haku moved faster and faster, it flowed like great rapids. Sasuke shivered, "It's really cold. The air seems thicker too, but at least the fog is mostly gone now." A giant ice structure formed around Sasuke, enclosing him in as Haku announced, "This is the clincher. Secret Jutsu -" Then Haku entered the still forming structure, "Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku finished, and so did the Jutsu. Sasuke looked around him, from every angle, there were dozens of thick blocks of reflective sheets of ice. Every side he was faced with reflections of the cold mask, or his own scared, angry features.

From the outside, it appeared that Sasuke and Haku had been swallowed up by a giant, white dome, like an igloo for two dozen people, that would never leave. "What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi asked curiously, for once in the same boat as the awed children around him, and he looked behind him, and Tazuna was equally shocked.

Within the dome, Sasuke gasped as Haku rubbed himself against one of the mirrors, and suddenly shifted to two dimensions, and _became a reflection._ Eyes full of wonder as much as fear now, Sasuke forgot about the anger he felt, and the pain in his leg. Now unnatural reflections appeared in each of the mirrors, and Sasuke wondered, _Mirrors. But how?_ Somehow, Sasuke knew that a dark and eldritch power had emerged.

Kakashi, worried about his student ran towards the dome, only to find that Zabuza appeared in his way. "If you enter a fight, it will be with me," Zabuza declared, but behind Kakashi, Luffy jumped over his head and yelled, "I'll take this guy Kakashi!" But, while the Pirate was sailing in midair preparing an attack on Zabuza, an odd sound like glass breaking came from beyond the dome. Then something whistled through the air at tremendous speed, and Luffy hit the ground, dropping all his momentum. The ninja looked at Luffy, whose arm was bleeding, and a chunk of glass was protruding from his rubber skin. They turned, hearing the sound of glass crunching. A glassglow smile decorated Akame's ugly face, and he wore combat boots, with black dress pants and an opened, and sliced black suit jacket. His pale, skinny body beneath his shirt was revealed by the cuts and the unbuttoned top, while something evil could be smelt on his lips. It was clear that Luffy wasn't the first person he'd attacked today. Akame continued walking, and he shouted, "I'm baaaccccckkkkk..."

The Way of Heroes

"Why did Gato send you Akame?" Zabuza asked the Glassman gruffly, who just shook off the question with, "He sent me ahead of the group. Said I was 'too irritating today'. He's gonna have a talk with you when he gets here, about how he wants you to _dispose_ of them." Zabuza nodded, but he knew that there was more to the situation. "Whatever, keep that Monkey Pirate out of this, and stay out of my way," Zabuza ordered Akame, who didn't seem bothered by the idea of a rematch with Luffy.

Beside Kakashi, Luffy got back up to his feet, pulling out the glass shard while humorously yelling in pain like a boy forced to take shots. Zabuza eyed Kakashi, "You're boy has no chance against that Jutsu. Haku is much too strong for him." Kakashi tried to punch Zabuza, but the Demon caught the fist, with a kick, Kakashi managed to knock the wind out of Akame, but the Glassman's body punished the jounin for it. Glass embedded itself into Kakashi's leg, and it bled slightly. The wounds were superficial, but painful, and they might change the tide in favor of Zabuza. Luffy angrily shouted, "Stay out of my fight Kakashi!" Then he ran at Akame, going crazy with a lust for violence.

The Way of Heroes

Within the Secret Jutsu, there was a strange deadly calm, like being surrounded by decay in a vast dry desert. "Allow me to begin, then I will show you what speed, really means," One of Haku's reflections said, and Sasuke turned around as he looked and saw none of his own reflections, now knowing these were no ordinary mirrors. The reflection that had been talking launched a senbon at the Uchiha, who narrowly dodged it, though the projectile sliced through the shoulder of his shirt. A second went through his arm warmer. He shouted at the slight sting, and he knew he wasn't ready for this.

That realization however, brought no mercy from the masked ninja. Dozens of needles now rained down on Sasuke from all directions, all angles. It was impossible to dodge them all. Precise needle stabs began to have an effect similar to acupuncture on Sasuke's body, and he began to feel very tired. He lost feeling in his injured leg thankfully, then the rest of his body. He could hear the senbon continuously hitting him however, so he crawled into a fetal position.

The Way of Heroes

Outside the dome, Kakashi could see nothing but everyone could hear Sasuke's screams. Zabuza threatened, "Just try to save him, then I'll kill that girl and the Bridge Builder in a heartbeat. This is the end of the line for that Uchiha. Too bad you can't help him." Kakashi's eyes widened, but he pulled a knife and prepared to fight the Demon before him.

Akame dodged Luffy's wild punches, weaving through the attempted blows. He hissed, "Listen... Can you hear it Rubberboy? Can you hear your friend's dying pain? The blood seep from his body," Akame licked his lips at this prospect. Then Luffy's haymaker crashed solidly into his jaw, the resounding crunch brought glass deep into Luffy's knuckles. He groaned, "OW! When I hit him, I get hurt too!" "When I kill you, I'm going to slice your friends over there to ribbons!" Akame promised, and brought a transleucent hand in a karate chop-type blow onto Luffy's head. Thankfully, the Rubberboy managed to block it with his arm, which became deftly sliced for his trouble. "You're never going to touch them. Ever," Luffy swore in return, and put up his bleeding arms, ready to punch this Glassman into submission.

The Way of Heroes

Sasuke fell onto his stomach, struggling to maintain consciousness. A deadly fatigue swept through his body, and Haku's reflections all merged into one mirror. That mirror's Haku began to emerge, gaining depth. This 3-D Haku adjusted his hair, and pulled a senbon, which became inky black, clearly intent on ending the Uchiha bloodline. Then out of nowhere, two shuriken shot into Haku's mask, knocking the ninja out of his jutsu and onto the ground.

Smoke poured into the jutsu, which suddenly became one way mirrors, and the ninja inside the dome became able to see the outside. Not that it helped, smoke surrounded the dome, and because of the jutsu's make-up, it poured into the inside of the ice walls, but couldn't escape. Sasuke grunted, _Show off._ Haku smiled beneath his mask, surmising, "This must be the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja." From the smoke, the flambouyantly dressed blonde Fox Ninja shouted, "Naruto Uzumaki is here! Believe it!"

 **AN:**

 **I was also hoping for the feedback for this intro. If I get a lot of support, I would like to add the intros to the ends or beginnings of arcs, or milestones/important chapters in the series. So, please comment or PM your thoughts on this chapter and have a good day.**

 **Thanks for the view and remember, to read, review and get your game on!**

 **Stay tuned for next week: Naruto joins the Fight! The Poisonous Glass Gun vs the Great Rubber Boy! How will Naruto joining the fight help Sasuke at all? How can Luffy fight against Akame's new and improved poisonous body? Can Kakashi fight off the Demon of the Mist a second time? Find out next time on...**

The Way of Heroes!


	10. Sasuke and Naruto vs Haku

**AN:**

 **jjcoop95, yes I try to add the little references when I can and where I think they'd belong in the story. I'm trying to emulate Eiichiro Oda(who I think is the best Mangaka out there barring none) in the aspect of developing every character. The reason that you didn't care about the two swordsmen(they were never given names in Canon) was because you weren't meant to, they were throwaway thugs of a villain that wasn't really focused on; but in this story,** ** _No one is a throwaway character._** **But about the popularity of this series, the reasons for this story's apparent lack of popularity could be attributed to lots of things, personally I just think it doesn't get much exposure; other stories tend to be unpopular because the author puts himself in a separate corner from his readers, doesn't read other peoples's works or respond to reviews. I respond to any feedback I get honestly because I love the feedback, I love that people enjoy my story and read it. But the popularity really doesn't bother me, I'm just really passionate about writing and the characters that I show and give life to in my stories. Thanks so much for all the support you give me, it's all greatly appreciated.**

 **In order to make my story more popular though, I'm going to be writing several others in order to get my name out there. Every other week I will be posting a story about Roronoa Zoro as Captain of the Straw Hats, and once a month I'm going to be working on an OC Crew set in the One Piece Universe. Along with these, I'm going to write a limited series about Dracule Mihawk. You can look forward to these over the Summer if they seem like your cup of tea.**

 **Also, I will be having some more philosophical intros to each episode/chapter now, since jj/the wider audience seemed to enjoy the last chapter so much. (Also because I love writing philosophically).**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E8/10 Naruto Joins the Fight! The Poisonous Glass Gun vs the Great Rubber Boy!

What is a challenge? A person is defined by the obstacles in their way, the things that keep them from reaching their goals. The mountains they have to climb. Everyone has to climb their own mountains, some need help to do so, others refuse it. These struggles make the man, but sometimes the man makes the struggles. Through these struggles, like an invincible chain being forged, friendship beyond words is created, loyalty beyond comprehension is born.

A challenge is when life shoves you down, you get back up and keep fighting. When you challenge the world, it starts to shake, crumble. Then what happens next is most important. You either die, or you get to rebuild. Some men just want to destroy for destruction, and their challenge is the good people just trying to survive. Some people thrash against their challenges, but the greatest of leaders push through with all the calm in the world.

Because life is like a storm, and some people can act like the hail doesn't bother them, that they aren't going to get a cold. The people that refuse to coddle under the umbrella. But it's those people that drown in sorrow, that need help the most.

Sasuke Uchiha refused Naruto's umbrella, but he has his reasons. He's one of the few tortured souls that were betrayed by the boy holding the umbrella. The one who he looked up to, who protected him from the harshness outside. It was because he took that umbrella, that now Sasuke had nothing but hatred to keep him warm, and he wanted it that way. *****

The Way of Heroes

Sasuke grunted, "Nice shot... Loser." Even though the Uchiha had only whispered the compliment, Naruto heard his praise loud and clear. The blonde declared, "Now that I'm here, it's going to be alright!" Sakura cheered, "NARUTO!" She smiled as the Fox Ninja eyed her, assuring, "You know how in stories the hero shows up at the last minute and then kicks butt?" Sakura nodded. "Well that's what I'm gonna do!" Naruto promised, pointing to the giant white dome.

Zabuza growled, "This brat again? Kakashi shouldn't you have trained him in Silence during your little training lessons?" Sasuke was now not only bleeding, but also more irritated than usual, he coughed blood, "Shut up Naruto, you're making my ears bleed too!" Kakashi groaned, _What an idiot! If he had stayed hidden he could've been so much more effective._ On the other side of the dome, Akame grinned licking his lips vilely again, "Such delicious conflict. Wouldn't you agree?" But Luffy didn't respond, right now he was too angry for banter.

The Rubberboy yelled, "Gum Gum - PISTOL!" As he whipped his now elongated arm into the Glassman, Luffy felt the crunch and shattering of glass as he hit the right arm solidly. But, this blow was different, it seemed as though as soon as Luffy broke skin, his punch lost all it's power. It came back a bit slower than usual too. Luffy looked at it, growling; along with the sting and the residual glass, a strange purple liquid could be seen in the shards within his knuckles. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and the Pirate began to swoon back and forth across the metal of the bridge.

He steadied himself, wondering, "What -" He stumbled, "Did you -" He fell. " - Do to me?" From the ground he looked at Akame, who was walking towards his fallen opponent. "Oh dear, you didn't know about the modifications that they made to my body do you? Gato had one of his lab boys make a few improvements to my body. Now instead of blood flowing through my veins, Mensen gave me special chemicals. So now, any time you break the glass on my body, you get poked by basically a syringe." Akame bent down, kneeling on his haunches. "You should count yourself lucky your friends don't have to see this bit..." Then, the lunatic smashed his own fist onto the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

The Way of Heroes

Haku recognized the blonde in the bright orange jumpsuit immediately. He smiled beneath his mask at the pleasant memories he had of him. The masked ninja left the large dome, and walked out to meet Naruto. "Alright, you're history! Check this out, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes went wide as Zabuza threw four shuriken at his blonde victim.

The Sharingan Hero screamed, "Naruto move!" But the Fox Ninja was stunned with fear, unable to comprehend what was happening. His death was coming on a quartet of sharp projectiles flying at him at speeds a baseball pitcher would envy. But out of nowhere, Haku raised a single hand in one instant, and in another, the four shuriken shattered into harmless black pieces, which painlessly bounced off Naruto's soft flesh.

To the unSharinganed or untrained eye, it would have appeared just as it was described previously, but to the elites of the battle, the events were much clearer. Even then, to Kakashi and Zabuza, it was like playing a movie at six times the regular speed. Haku had whipped out four senbon needles out of his robe, then forced the black inky coating onto them, and threw the needles as nonchalantly as ever.

After all this, Naruto could only gasp as he heard a resounding whistle through the air, then a thud. Haku commented, "One of them hit a tree." Sakura was in awe, "What? How did you do that?" Tazuna gasped, as if he couldn't breath, "How - ugh - how did that boy do that?"

Kakashi got over his shock the quickest, scolding Naruto, "This is a battle not a talent show, don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The opponent's art is deception, always keep the enemy guessing. Even when using a single jutsu, you must distract an enemy first, and then catch them off balance, outmaneuvre them. You just turned yourself into a human target. First you made a big show of an entrance, then shouted out your jutsu like you just got Bingo." Naruto screamed his apology, realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody..."

"Haku... Why did you stop my shuriken?" Zabuza asked darkly, but his protege had his back turned. "What are you doing? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The Demon ordered, and Haku complied. He asked, "Zabuza, will you let me fight this boy my own way?" Naruto got into a battle stance, and pulled out a kunai, "Bring it on," Naruto challenged. In a flash, Haku was in front of Zabuza, and mask almost touched flesh. "I'm sorry Master Zabuza. I want to fight this boy on my own. I have never questioned your orders before, and I never will again," Haku reminded, and Zabuza seemed to take this into account.

"You're too soft Haku, as usual," Zabuza growled, and Sasuke looked up upon hearing this. _Soft... He's right. He cut me up with his needles, yet he didn't hit a single vital spot._ From inside his freezing prison, Sasuke looked at the enigma of a ninja in front of him. The same monstously powered individual that could break kunai and destroy moving shuriken was pleading with Zabuza, a man who was called a Demon. _Is this what we're up against? These people aren't human!_ Sakura worried in her head, and she looked at Tazuna, who hadn't said a word, clearly as affected by these events as the pinkette was.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, _Is he just trying to humiliate me?_ Kakashi shook his head, _It's impossible. Naruto can't hope to match this kid._ He looked at Haku's bowing head, which Zabuza noticed. He muttered, "Relax Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show. I don't think either of us could match my pupil's strength anyway." The Demon turned toward Haku. "Alright Haku, but don't disappoint me," Zabuza granted his student the priviledge.

Haku bowed, and in an instant was a few feet in front of Naruto. Naruto called him out, oblivious to the difference in power between himself and the masked ninja, "That stupid mask and that bogus story! You think you can get away with a stunt like that?" "I'm sorry," Haku apologized, and Naruto gasped, not expecting this from an enemy. "But it's like your Sensei said, lying to an opponent, lying to one's self... That is the true art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally."

"But you, you're different from most ninja," Haku said, "You care about your friends more than most. You have ambition, a dream, people to protect. Loyalty. You deserve better -" Saying that, Haku seemed to be distracted for a moment, as if remembering something that he'd almost forgotten. But he quickly shook off this nostalgic memories, and became ready to fight.

The Way of Heroes

The Rubberboy shakily tried to get to his feet, but a savage kick to his ribs brought Luffy down again. Akame whispered coldly, "Where is that power Strawhat? That delicious motivation..." Luffy shouted, "RIGHT HERE!" Suddenly the future Pirate King shot up, slamming a fist into Akame's bald head. With a sound like a vase breaking, Akame hit the ground pleasingly.

While the assassin had been knocked down, he was not out. Akame beamed with vicious broken shards for teeth, blood dripping from two that were barely hanging onto his purple gums. Luffy cracked, "Why are you so happy Brace Face?" "SHUT UP YOU RUBBER BASTARD!" The Glassman charged, purple liquids sloshing around where his veins should've been as he did so. Luffy dodged the first punch, then he realized it was no longer a punch.

All the hits and smashes were becoming too much for Akame to recover from. "You can't grow your arms back can you?" Luffy asked, but the Glassman didn't respond, he closed his crimson eyes as he continued a barrage of wild swings. Luffy noticed more details of each arm as he avoided every punch. Scarred knuckles. Stitched, pale hairless arms. But it was the hands that were the most terrifying: looking more like broken beer bottles, his hands were nothing but edges of glass now.

On the rail of the bridge, two animals watched the fight from a far. One, a vulture in sunglasses cawed quietly to the beaver next to it. The beaver wore matching sunglasses, and on a sketch pad jotted down various notes on the battle. Finding the scribbles completely illedgible, the vulture pecked at the mammal's writing hand, and the beaver dropped the pen. He made an odd noise, and bent down to pick up his pen. But before he did so, the vulture swooped down and snatched the writing tool up with it's beak.

Zooming through a drawing, the vulture drew a copy of Akame's face, crooked, glass teeth showing in a broad smile. The beaver, peeved, yanked the pen out of the vulture's mouth and crossed out the man's visage off the paper. The beaver penned 'Mr. 13' on it, then scribbled more legibly this time. It wrote, 'Search for replacement Mr. 7 resulted in failure. Leaving the Land of Waves and returning to the Grand Line.'

The Way of Heroes

"I will kill that boy for you Naruto. You deserve better. I'm going to go liberate your soul," Haku commented nonchalantly, and gracefully rubbed the scratch that the blonde's shuriken had marked on his mask. He pressed the wall of the igloo-dome, and the ice became transparent, allowing everyone to see Sasuke, who crouched, ready for battle. Naruto exclaimed, "So that's where Sasuke is!" Kakashi looked past the Uchiha, noticing Luffy had become evenly matched with Akame.

Sasuke readied himself, sensing a shift in the temperature for the colder. Seeing his own breath in this giant ice box, the brunette tightened his headband and shivered slightly. _Here he comes..._ The Uchiha prepared himself, and readied his kunai. Sensing Haku's energy, he focused on where it was strongest, and aimed his knife at the sheet in front of him. Sasuke only had to blink, and then he lost sight of his opponent. Haku whispered to him, "Behind you."

The Uchiha turned, seeing a dozen reflections of Haku in the mirrors, each had three senbon in an angry raised hand. He turned slowly, rotating his body. Gasping as he realized he was again completely surrounded, Sasuke could only dodge one of the rain of needles, then he was covered in senbon and blood.

As the ice had become clear, Naruto finally saw the evidence of the difference in power between the Leaf and the rogues. _There's so many of them! How is he doing that? Sasuke can't even fight anymore! He's just so fast!_ Dozens of needles punctured his friends skin, Naruto screamed, "Sasuke!" "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, concerned as well. _What is that?_ Naruto thought, _Sasuke's getting all ripped up, but we can't even tell where the attacks are coming from!_

Sasuke coughs blood onto the ground, _How is he so strong?_ "Because I have someone I must protect," The Masked Ninja answered the brunette's unspoken question. But Sasuke misheard him, replying, "I'm protecting something too! My honor!" "Only a warrior has honor," Haku cut coldly, continuing, "A warrior would accept his defeat gracefully. You have nothing, not even love for a friend who cares about you." Sasuke's heart could feel the ninja's words; knew how true they were. But he didn't accept them. He couldn't. Sasuke ignored the shinobi's analysis.

Haku's cold form surrounded Sasuke from all sides, a singal image in every sheet that created the walls around the Uchiha. _How is he doing that? Wait -_ Sasuke realized, _Could it be that he has clones hiding in the mirrors all throwing needles at the same time? No if it was just a Clone Jutsu than he wouldn't need the mirrors. Those mirrors are definitely the key to his attacks. But how does that even help me? What's my next move?_

Kakashi called to his students, "Naruto, Sasuke think! You need to attack from the inside and from the outside at the same time!" Naruto cheered, "I've got it!" Sasuke agreed with his teacher's plan, thinking, _It's all about positioning! Naruto and I are in the perfect position. If I attack him from here and Naruto attacks him from the outside... We could do it._

Meanwhile, while Sasuke was deep in thought, a harsh smell of someone's ramen breath invaded his nostrils. Naruto whispered, "Hey! I snuck in here to save you Sasuke!" In his surprise, Sasuke fell onto his butt. "Pretty cool move huh Sasuke?" Naruto asked, nearly begging for recognition from his teammate. Haku chuckled to himself, but didn't let the sound leave his mirror. Filled with disappointment, Sakura slapped her own forehead, driven speechless by the blonde's ignorance. Kakashi sighed, "Naruto you're supposed to sneak up on your enemies, not your allies. Besides, you just lost the entire point of what I was trying to say."

Inside the masked rogue's jutsu however, hostilities were blooming between the Fox Ninja and the Orphan Uchiha. Naruto crouched, face to face with Sasuke who was painstakingly pulling out the senbon from his flesh. The brunette's face was crimson with his agitation now, and he hollered, "Naruto! You are such a loser! You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!" "Why the heck are you yelling at me? You should be thinking me for saving you!" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't need your help!"

"Shows what you know! You need all the help you can get Sasuke!"

"Naruto, how can you help me inside here - you know what forget it!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes choking, "Naruto is the building a reputation for being the most clueless ninja in the history of all shinobi. The more he helps, the worse things get." Sasuke then realized he had to rely on himself once again, he shouted, "That's it! I'm taking this jutsu down." Making a hand sign and focusing his chakra, Sasuke prepared his attack. But before he could execute his move, Naruto wondered, "Wait a second Sasuke what move are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice. You need heat to destroy ice, so figure it out!" Sasuke spouted irritably, and he called, "Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu!" Shooting a gout of flame out of his mouth, the brunette pushed himself, and for a whole minute a spray of a bonfire sprayed out of him. Eventually, he fell to his knees, breathing hard. He had used quite a bit of chakra, and he smiled as he felt the heat brush his skin as the bridge itself was glowing red from his jutsu. He taunted, "You feeling the heat yet?"

But when he looked up, everything appeared the same. Even the metal's appearance was back to normal, no longer discolored from temperature. Naruto hollered, "That didn't do anything at all!" Haku explained, "You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice." The Uchiha grunted as he tried to recover, only for Haku to appear before them, with his reflection still remaining in every mirror. Then just as they recognized the familiar mask, they were thrown into a wall and the figure vanished.

As they recovered, Naruto wondered, "Where are these attacks coming from?" "We've got to find the real one," Sasuke said, and Naruto eyed him, nodding his head. _Alright Naruto understands now..._ Sasuke thought, but he was proven wrong about his comrade for the second time today. Naruto jumped into the air and made a sign, yelling, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A dozen Naruto filled the air around the original, who shouted, "You've got a hundred mirrors? Then a hundred of me will smash them all! Then I'll find where you really are."

Unless your eyes are able to move at super speeds, you couldn't have followed the following sequence: out of three mirrors, three of Haku's reflections climbed out, diving into and off of all the clones, destroying them all just as quickly as they had been summoned. The real and only remaining Naruto came crashing into the ground right next to Sasuke, who still sat where Naruto had launched himself from in the first place.

Haku climbed out of a mirror close to Sasuke and Naruto at groundlevel, and he made a hand sign. Explaining, Haku adjusted his hair, "With my Secret Jutsu, I can move at Light Speed. Through my eyes, it appears you two are moving in slow motion." Kakashi heard this and gasped, "I knew it! It's a Bloodline Trait, Kekkei Genkai." Zabuza chuckled at his opponent's lack of perception, Kakashi had only figured it out just then.

Sakura asked, "Kekkei Genkai?" "It's like my Sharingan," Kakashi answered, "You can't learn it. You have to be born into it; it's written in your genetic code. Only specific clans have them, but they're extremely rare these days in the Land of Water." "But that means -" Sakura started. "Yes, even I can't copy that Jutsu," Kakashi said, "There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him, unless you use the opposite elements of equal strength, then they would cancel eachother out. But as genin you three have no chance in doing that, and it would be twice as difficult for even a master to do, as Kekkei Genkai are often combinations between the Five Elements of Chakra."

"I couldn't break through," Naruto grumbled loudly, breaking the eery silence within the Jutsu. Haku and Sasuke both gasped at Naruto's sudden outburst. The blonde shouted, "So what? He's not gonna stop me. I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here! Because I have a dream and no one is going to take it away from me! Someday I'll be respected in my Village, that's my dream. Someday I'll lead my Village, and be the greatest Hokage!"

Haku whispered to himself, "Dreams?"

The Way of Heroes

A skinny young boy wept on his legs on an icy bridge. He sat there, holding his legs to his chest for warmth. All he wore was a dirty t-shirt and small shorts, he was clearly homeless and hungry. Snow fell mercilessly onto his red neck, burning him with frostbite. His barefeet shivered in the cold, he remembered the struggles that he had gone through earlier to get food, then rubbed his bruising ribs as he remembered the punishment for such actions.

He looked up when he saw a tall man in gray armor standing above him. This man darkly murmured, "Pathetic little urchin," But as their eyes locked, the bandaged ninja saw something intriguing. The young Zabuza crouched down in front of the poor child. "No one wants you huh? Before Winter ends you'll die with nothing. Not even a dream," Zabuza remarked, and continued, "That's such a shame for a young child to struggle like that, but that's how the world is kid. Cold."

The Way of Heroes

The robustly bellied Happy slid down the metal of the bridge's frame for the uptienth time. Happy ordered, "Lift me higher Dasher!" Still with his trademark grin plastered unhealthily onto his face, the giant of a man attempted to clambor up the frame again, like an obese boy in PE. Dasher grumpily muttered, "Hurry up Happy." But the other giant fell again, this time they both landed in the deep murky water beneath the bridge again.

They had been standing on a boat that had been tied to the beams that held the bridge up, but Happy's most recent fall led to both of them splashing into the ocean again. Dasher groaned, "We lost our hammers, what else can we do to get up there Happy?" The humungous enforcer shrugged as his fat legs kicked beneath the waves to keep him afloat. "Daddy's going to be real disappointed if we don't beat those guys before he gets here," Happy reminded, and Dasher nodded, still scowling angrily. "I know Happy, I know."

The Way of Heroes

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi. This life brings more struggle than most can take. It's painful. But this is for my purpose, the reason I exist. If you advance I will have no choice other than to kill both of you." Haku stated, somehow calm when doing so. "Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart, fully embrace the Shinobi Way. The struggles of a ninja and a heart will be forgotten, and this bridge will become the battlefield where our dreams collide," Haku continued.

Everyone on the bridge was silent, other than the slight scoffs and grunts coming from the two men who had eaten the Devil's Fruits as they tried to one up the other. "I fight for someone who is precious to me! That is why I am strong Sasuke! I live for him, and I face death for him; so that his dream can become reality. He can become something that he has wanted for himself since the day he became a ninja. The man I care about most wants to be a hero to his people. That is his dream. And for the sake of that dream, I will act like a true shinobi and take your lives," Haku pulled out a senbon for emphasis at this point in his speech.

In his own struggle, Luffy plunged his fist into Akame's ribs, who screamed with some horrible combination of jubilee and agony, "Take this Rubberboy!" And the mercenary plunged his jagged hands into Luffy's chest. Blood shot out from the new opening, and Akame threw Luffy off of him, sending the Strawhat Pirate into the rail of the bridge.

 ***These little introductions are inspired by the endings of each episode of Trigun, which I think is the best anime ever. When I write these little blurbs I narrate them with Vash the Stampede's voice in my head.**

 **AN:**

 **Next Week: The Sharingan Shatters and Super Strawhat Survives! Luffy manages to scrape by as he and Akame continue their slugfest, but Sasuke and Naruto aren't doing nearly as well.**

 **Thanks for the view, see ya next week, and please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**

 **But wait... There's more!**

 **As a bonus: here's my description of the scenery during the Naruto Opening Theme Song...**

The Way of Heroes

(Read the following with the Naruto Theme Song Playing).

Shaking furiously, a poster that says 'The Way of Heroes' erupts as Luffy and Naruto jump through it. The scenes shift to two kunai slamming into each other. Then Sasuke jumps into the air with a fuma shuriken in his hands. Team 7, Kakashi, and Tazuna all watch as Strawhat Luffy runs at them. A Gum Gum Gatling sends hundreds of fast punches into a dummy. Hinata slams a practice punching bag with palms, and Rock Lee goes ham on a manequin. Naruto focuses all his Chakra and summons an army of clones. Naruto struggles against ropes as he's tied to a pole with Luffy laughing on top of it. Kakashi is trapped by the Demon Brothers's chains. Sakura turns, Kakashi turns, and Sasuke falls to the ground. Naruto looks straight forwards, but then you realize that there are a dozen ninja behind him, and Luffy jumps, and ends up in front of him before a sheet comes down in front of both of them, reading 'The Way of Heroes'.


	11. Zabuza vs Kakashi, Luffy vs Akame

**AN:**

 **Sorry for the delay with this chapter, forgot to post it XD.**

 **In general, to those of you that are concerned about my stories popularity, I know it will be popular someday. With just the last chapter, I gained one more review per chapter, usually it had been just one per chapter but I'm up to two now. If the rate stays the same and the quality in the writing becomes better and better, the story should become more popular. If it doesn't it was worth it anyway.**

 **To the Guest Reviewer: Thanks so much for your support, I do plan on continuing this series, I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

 **JJ: Thanks, I thought that Episode 10 was a good chapter, but I think this one is better. You did spot the Unluckies! You win the prize haha.**

 **Without further ado…**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E9/11 The Sharingan Shatters and the Super Strawhat Survives

The power of belief is a strange thing. When a crew believes in their captain, then they, as well as their leader becomes even stronger. But this can be reversed as well: when facing an enemy with a powerful reputation, believing anything beyond what you see in front of you can be a lethal mistake that weakens even the most powerful of warriors. But a man who believes in something beyond himself, a person that believes in someone or something that he doesn't think he can reach, and then that person can do truly extraordinary things.

Haku believes in what he's doing. Sasuke and Naruto and Luffy and Sakura, they all know what they're fighting for with impossibly strong gusto. Sasuke for vengeance, Naruto for strength, Sakura for love, and Luffy for adventure. Haku is protecting the one thing he cares about in this world, and when ideals clash that are just as strong as the other, the world burns into chaos.

The Way of Heroes

Sakura shouted to her comrades, encouraging them, "Go Naruto Sasuke! You can beat this guy!" But Kakashi silenced the young kunoichi, "Don't Sakura. Even if they somehow found a way to overcome that Jutsu, they still couldn't beat this ninja." "How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked worriedly. Heartily laughing at the pinkette's idiocy, Zabuza answered, "They aren't nearly strong enough. Haku is more powerful than even jonin like Kakashi and I." "Even more importantly, Sasuke and Naruto might have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill," Kakashi added, and Sakura gasped, as if finally realizing the gravity of the situation at hand.

"That boy is a special breed. He lives for pain, thrives on the kill," Kakashi explained further, with Zabuza agreeing, "Exactly. Your Village has become complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all: to crush the emotions in your heart, to learn to kill your opponents while showing them no mercy at all. No remorse, no regret. That is what the Mist taught me." Sakura was near tears now ***** begging the gray haired jonin for an answer, "Sensei what are we going to do?!"

Kakashi thought up an answer, running through different scenarios in his head. _I could make a break for it, run for the Jutsu, and save Naruto and Sasuke. But Zabuza would slay the Bridge Builder._ A new idea came soon after that one, _If I use Shadow Clones... No he'd just match them with Water Clones. It would just be a waste of Chakra._ Quickly dashing that strategy out of his head, Kakashi realized, _So I have no choice. It's me or Zabuza here and now._ Picking up the headband that covered his sealed eye, _I'll have to do this the hard way._ As he did this, Sakura realized too, "His Sharingan. That should be enough to fight off Zabuza, but what about Naruto and Sasuke?"

Continuing to lift the headband, Zabuza chided, "You're no fun Kakashi! Using the same old tricks..." Before the Leaf elite could even lift the headband completely off his face, Zabuza charged with a kunai in one hand and his heavy blade in the other. Immediately he was in Kakashi's face, and the Demon was so close Kakashi could smell the blood on his breath. In that instant where the two almost collided, Kakashi held the blade hand in one hand, and the kunai in the other. "If it's such an 'old trick' than why did you just stop me?" Kakashi wondered, and the Demon chuckled, "Let your opponent see your Jutsu enough times, and he will use it against you."

"Then count yourself lucky. You're the only man alive who has seen my Sharingan twice," Kakashi said, but then Sakura noticed something and shouted, "Luffy!" The pinkette immediately ran towards the other side of the Crystal Ice Mirrors, going towards something that Kakashi couldn't see due to his blindside. Zabuza had no idea where this girl was going, as she had gone behind him. He half expected a shuriken to soar through the air, flying at him from behind, but he knew he could dodge anything that came at him from that genin, so he wasn't too worried.

"This show's over, you won't see my eye for a third time," Kakashi solemnly promised. Zabuza chuckled, commenting, "It doesn't matter. Even if you killed me, you'd have no chance against Haku." "When I found him, he was just a street kid; but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques," The Demon explained, revealing the origins of his protégé's power. He remembered Haku's amazing feats of accuracy: when he turned ten, Haku could throw senbon like the most accurate marksman, and had an impressive Kekkei Genkai. But what was truly impressive about the boy was his incredible speed, which when coupled with his skills, was a devastating attribute in any situation, for his opponents anyway.

"I taught him everything I know," Zabuza continued, "Plus, he has special abilities, that he refined all on his own. The boy developed quickly, and soon whether they were the toughest or most powerful, or outnumbered him, or were in complete darkness, it wouldn't matter. _Perfect_ accuracy. He cares nothing for his own life, or the lives of others. A unique fighting machine: a shinobi. In the end, his Bloodline Trait: Kekkei Genkai, would surpass even my own strength. It cannot be defeated by anyone. I have created the most effective tool known to man, and will destroy anything that's in my way. His power cannot be matched, and his potential hasn't even been met yet. How very unlike the useless punks that follow you around, a pirate with a band of premature genin all led by a has-been one-eyed ninja fighting to protect a decrepit old man who wants to save his country with some metal pipes and construction. Pitiful."

The Way of Heroes

Landing a straight punch into Akame's ribs, the Glassman fell with a crunch. Just as Sakura ran over to the fallen Strawhat, she whined and shook her now bleeding knuckles. Groggily starting to get up as Akame charged them again, Luffy could only dive onto the ground, sending Sakura crashing next to him. The Rubberboy slowly stumbled up to his feet, using Sakura's small shoulders as a crutch as he shook, the toxins still in his system, blistering his veins and clouding his vision.

Filled with dizzy spinning, Luffy was close to throwing up, but managed to steady himself enough to focus on Akame. The Glassman licked his lips, and bared his jagged, bloody fangs at the young duo. Akame murmured, "I'm going to have fun with you girly." Frightened by the scarred man's dark statement, Sakura quivered as she held Luffy, who trembled with anger. He brushed out of the pinkette's grasp, walking towards Akame, yelling, "I'll get you for that you bastard!"

The Way of Heroes

 _That didn't work,_ Naruto thought, gasping for breath as he realized the odds facing him. He knew he couldn't give up though, _So I guess I'll have to try it again!_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, making a sign and summoning a dozen copies of himself with a mystic puff of smoke. The army of blonde knuckleheads jumped into the air, aiming for the mirrors with wild punches and kicks. In the briefest of moments, Sasuke saw a shadow, clearly Haku, zoom into and around the air next to the Naruto Clones. He watched as the angry masked ninja stopped in midair for a moment, appearing to ride moment and volley dozens of senbon at the brunette's head and body.

Sasuke was again sliced from every direction with the needles, and he screamed in pain as Naruto also became soundly thrashed. All of the Clones vanished, leaving only the original Fox Ninja to fall from the air onto his back. Both were on their knees now, but neither were begging for mercy. Not yet. "How is he doing that?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke had no explanation. The Uchiha was lost in that at the moment so he could hardly hear Naruto, let alone answer him, _It was barely there, but I saw it. I could follow his moves…_ Now bleeding from several long cuts on his face and arms and hands, Naruto grunted as he got to his feet, "Ugh – One more time! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In unison, all of the Naruto Clones raced towards a mirror, ready to attempt to break them. Sasuke charged towards a puddle, and kicked the water, splashing it through the air. "Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asked his victims, who didn't answer because as soon as he said this, he was out of his mirrors and bursting into the ninja's skin with his needles. But the moisture in the air from Sasuke's splash soundly moistened Haku's clothes. Both the Uchiha and the Fox Ninja fell onto the ground roughly.

Trembling with pain, Sasuke muttered, "I can see his speed, but that doesn't mean I can match it." _The water was being repelled,_ Sasuke realized, _What if I try something else? Not water but something else. Yes… Now it's my move._

The Way of Heroes

Getting ready for another attack, Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum – Pistol!" A powerful blow blasted into Akame, smashing into his jaw, cracking his cheek visibly. Pale skin bleeding slightly, Akame spat blood as he got back up off the ground. Just as he did so, a shuriken stabbed into his right arm, and purple poison spilled out of the wound.

He hissed in pain, but a sickly long grin split his face the entire time. Sakura flinched when the crimson, sadist eyes went to her own, and he cracked his knuckles with the sound of dishes snapping in half. Luffy got ready to lay another round of punches into him, shouting, "Gum Gum – GATLING!" Incredibly fast, a volley of blows smashed into the front of the mercenary, shattering ribs and smashing glass organs.

Dark lavender chemicals covered Luffy's own bloody knuckles, and he found himself starting to get dizzy again, only for Sakura to catch him before he could hit the ground. Both on the ground again, Luffy was breathing tiredly, wondering, "Did that get him?" The pinkette didn't answer, only stunned as she saw the Glassman get up again, cracking his neck this time. "That all you got," Akame spat blood again, "Rubber bastard, I can take everything you can dish out. You can't defeat me or protect that idiot Bridge Builder. I'm going to enjoy gutting him and your friend there." Again red irises drifted creepily to Sakura's body, and the killer's eyes danced over her entirety, locking onto her eyes with a savagery that butchered the young girl's soul, and said that he wanted to do more, and that he had done more than just mentally torture his past victims. Those were the eyes of a man that knew nothing but pain, that was born to do what Akame did. This was a monster, through and through, and two kids would have to defeat it.

The Way of Heroes

"You really think those two genin can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked rhetorically. "He's the ultimate ninja, a tool of destruction," The Demon added to his point. He was within a breath's reach of Kakashi, and the two jonin matched dark calculating stares. "Are you finished bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep." Kakashi jabbed, still ready to rip off his headband to reveal his Sharingan. In a flash, the headband was moved up to his forehead and he revealed his crimson eye. "Let's finish this. Now," Kakashi commanded, and Zabuza obliged, "Fine. But there's one more thing you should now. A little more 'bragging' as you would say." The Sharingan Hero remained quiet, but was poised for an attack with a kunai knife ready.

"Did you really think that our last battle was simply 'win or lose' Sharingan Kakashi?" Zabuza asked. The Leaf jonin didn't respond, not sure what the rogue was getting at. "That I took your attacks like some rank genin?" Zabuza howled, more angry with every word. Calm again, Zabuza explained, "Haku was there, hiding amongst the trees and mist; he watched every move you made, studying your Sharingan. Haku needs only to see a jutsu once and is then able to devise a lethal countermeasure against it. It's part of his _Power._ " Kakashi's eyes widened in fear and shock, and Zabuza grinned darkly under his bandages.

"I can see from that look on your face that you're finally realizing how useless your Sharingan has become. You were once a feared and powerful ninja, elite among elites, the Cold Blooded Killer of the Leaf. But now you've gone soft, lost that instinct, that edge that drove you above everyone else. Now you're just a regular old ninja like the rest of us. No special advantage now that I understand your Bloodline. Ninja Art – Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Making a sign, Zabuza summoned an immensely thick fog that rolled onto the bridge, blocking himself from view. Now with everything around him obscured, Kakashi sucked in air tensely. He muttered, "This is it," to himself. Tazuna glanced all about himself, eyes wide with fear, _What's this fog? This ability… Visibility is zero now!_

The Way of Heroes

Beyond Haku's Kekkei Genkai, Luffy blocked a slash from Akame's sharp arm with his own, groaning as blood seeped while Akame yanked his arm back, continuing the move in order to draw as much blood as possible. Out of nowhere, a mist covered everyone in the area, and Luffy shouted, "UGH You coward get back here!" Just as Sakura had nervously pulled a kunai out of her pouch, she could no longer see her target. The kunoichi immediately began hyperventilating, feeling powerless against any of the enemy.

But she steadied herself, holding her chest like she was having a heart attack. _I have to do this. I have to believe in Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and Sasuke. We've all got our jobs to do. Right now I have to help Luffy protect Tazuna from this guy, and I have to be strong for Sasuke!_ Whipping her knife through the air with several swipes, the pinkette was ready.  
The Way of Heroes

 _I'll have to finish them off quickly,_ Haku thought to himself, just as he watched Naruto charging at him, teeth bared and fist raised. Roaring, Naruto activated his signature move, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two dozen Narutos appeared from a huge cloud of white smoke, and each jumped at a different mirror. Haku sighed, _He just won't give up,_ the former seemed impossible to defeat without killing, and Haku didn't think he could bring himself to kill the blonde.

Haku emerged from a mirror, zooming through the sky towards the nearest Shadow. On the ground level, Sasuke quickly made a series of hand signs, and a spray of crimson fire frothed out of his mouth. Feeling heat, Haku looked down to see the infernal gout coming right at him, and was forced to narrowly evade the attack by readjusting his course. _It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them,_ Haku thought as he hid within a mirror.

He leapt back into the fray soon enough, in an instant four senbon had been shot from his hand, each tipped with inky black power, and each destroyed three of Naruto's Clones. Whilst the six remaining clones still flew towards their targets, Haku prepared to attack again from a different mirror. Sasuke inhaled as much air as possible just before shooting a ball of fire right where he knew Haku would come to. The masked ninja sped up, only to feel the fire singe the bottoms of his pant leg.

Frantic now, Haku blasted through the remaining clones soundlessly. Naruto fell painfully onto the ground, landing on his back. Haku had retreated into one of his mirrors, but as the Clones had all vanished in mystic smoke, Sasuke hadn't been able to see where the masked ninja had hidden. Panting for breath after his strenuous techniques, Sasuke had his hands on his ribs, with what felt like knives stabbing into them.

Sasuke gulped as Naruto clambered up to his feet. The Uchiha smirked, _I got him that time. I'm starting to get the timing…_ Raising his fists confidently once more, Sasuke appeared to silently challenge his opponent into attack again. But the mask didn't let Haku's emotions escape, if the latter had any. The only thing that belayed any reaction to the taunting smile on the brunette's face was the senbon in the prodigy's hand becoming a solid midnight hue.

The Way of Heroes

Turning his head to the sky, Kakashi worriedly shook, _This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu alright, but this Mist is too thick even for Zabuza! How can he even see in it? Let alone fight…_ A strange whistle crept into Kakashi's ears, getting louder and louder as something grew closer and closer to the Sharingan Hero. The faded red of the powerful eye focused in on a shadow that moved in the fog, but it couldn't be sure what to make of it. It was too small to be a person, but Kakashi's well trained ears knew exactly what the objects were that came at him with such deadly speed.

Using a mighty combination of accuracy and speed, Kakashi parried the six shuriken just before they hit their mark using a kunai from his pouch. "How skillful Friend Killer Kakashi," Zabuza growled tauntingly through the fog. "Just as I would suspect from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior," Zabuza commended darkly, only for Kakashi to realize the Demon's location.

Shocked, Kakashi spun around in a flash to make up for his mistake. He had let his enemy into his head, but also get behind him. He hadn't rested long enough, and he knew it. But somehow he figured that his enemy hadn't either. Zabuza was focused, eyes closed and hands in a stubborn sign and refusing to move even for breath. The Demon whispered, "Without your Sharingan, you're nothing. The next time you see me, will be the last time you see anything."

The form vanished into the coils of the rolling mist, though Zabuza didn't need to move. Within the ominous, deathly cold cloud Zabuza grunted, "You wanted me to believe that Sharingan eye of yours could see through anything, even time." Recalling the knives that had been plunged into his muscled form after his jutsu had been used against him, and his questioning of Kakashi, followed by Kakashi's sneering response, _"This is your last battle,"_ Kakashi had promised. But even the Cold Blooded Killer of the Leaf had no way of keeping that promise now.

"Your prediction was wrong: I'm still alive! So you're a fraud Kakashi! You can't read the future and you can't read me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you are," Zabuza explained, "I know now, your Sharingan has two separate elements: the Piercing Eye, which sees every little detail, and the Hypnotic Eye which is used to mesmerize your opponent with Genjutsu. Employing these abilities, you can execute multiple jutsu in quick succession, but your Genjutsu takes a lot out of you. When you use these techniques, it makes it seem as if you can see the future." As he listened to Zabuza's analysis, Kakashi's eyes widened.

"First, with the Piercing Eye you copied my movements instantly. The replication of movement makes the opponent doubt his own thoughts. Once I was shaken, you infiltrated my mind," Zabuza continued, "You waited for the slightest flutter to anticipate my actions. Seeking out any hints to my next move. You wait for precisely the right moment, and the instant my mind becomes unfocused you unleash the Hypnotic Eye, creating a new illusion. Invading my mind, you induced me to make hand signs, while you made the same ones. So while you may have seemed to be copying me, but actually you were controlling my movements!"

Calming down again, Zabuza would go on to further explain his strategy, "Knowing this I came up with a plan to defeat your Eye completely. First using I neutralized your Piercing Eye with this Zero Visibility Mist!" A powerful shove from behind sent Kakashi flying, but the graceful jonin caught himself before he fell, skidding to halt with his kunai knife. "Somehow this Mist is slowing my reaction time," Kakashi noted to himself. Zabuza chuckled, "That is my Killer's Power, even though you can't see me, I am already in your thoughts." Kakashi seemed to notice for the first time, his hand shook like a rank genin, fear dripping from his eyes into the opaque cloud all around him.

"Then I realized that the only way to stop your Hypnotic Eye was to keep my own eyes closed, thus leaving the draining effects of the Sharingan to take hold any minute now," Zabuza concluded, and his plot filled Kakashi with fear, but the jonin didn't let up, instead he shook himself awake, jumping into the air to shake off the grogginess of Zabuza's power.

"You cannot bore into my mind if you can't look into my eyes. However that cannot be said of me, my Killer's Power can set in through my voice alone, and the edge is already setting in, if you stop moving you will die like a shark out of water. You won't be able to move after that, or ever again," Zabuza promised. "Brilliant," Kakashi sarcastically complimented, just as he rolled to maintain movement, "Except with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

After just a moment of silence, Kakashi hopped onto his feet from his crouched position, only for the Demon to respond chillingly, "Have you forgotten who I am Sharingan Kakashi? I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist! Master of the Silent Kill, I can take you out by sound alone." Realizing the mercenary was right, Kakashi's fearful and graying Sharingan widened in shock.

The Way of Heroes

Staring down the faceless prodigy, Sasuke tensely waited for Haku to strike again. But the masked ninja didn't budge, instead he had retreated into his own mind, _He read my movements. But that's not possible… I'm moving faster than even Zabuza can follow. My speed is unmatched, and yet, this boy can keep up with my attacks now._ "I was so close but I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto grumbled, frustratedly preparing for another attack as he pulled a shuriken out of his belt. "Naruto, can you do it again?" Sasuke implored.

Naruto grinned, giving his teammate a thumbs up, and swearing, "Of course! Nothing can stop me believe it!" Sasuke observed silently, _He doesn't want to show it, but he's exhausted. The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much of his Chakra. He probably shouldn't be standing up right now based on the times he's used that Jutsu today. Thanks to him, I figured it out. I know how to break through,_ Sasuke smirked at this, eying the scratch on Haku's mask.

 _The human eye cannot track my movements,_ Haku worried, only to reassert himself, _It must have been a coincidence._ Within the dome of a jutsu, the mirrors flashed for a half minute and Sasuke ordered, "Naruto hurry! Get out of here and attack from the outside!" The blonde nodded, running towards the nearest wall, where he saw a small crack between two of the mirrors. Haku's reflection warned him, "You cannot escape!"

Tossed onto his butt by something moving so fast he couldn't see it, Naruto grunted in pain but immediately got back up. As he ran again, he believed that he could do it, but more so his belief in Sasuke that drove him forward. "You think you can keep me here? Forget it!" Naruto shouted, and Haku shot from a mirror, lancing towards him with a senbon in hand like a needle-holding rocket.

"That's it! Fire Style – Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke called, and a huge ball of fire shot from his mouth, right at the masked attacker. Increasing his speed to its utmost limit, the world went silent and still around Haku. Spinning around the slow creeping fireball, Haku launched a completely black senbon at Sasuke, though even the needle seemed to move at a snail pace as Haku was moving at superhuman speeds in comparison to the rest of the world. Landing right in front of Naruto, Haku returned to regularly visible speeds. The blonde plowed right into him, falling onto his butt.

A slap sent Naruto flying onto the ground right next to a crouched Uchiha, who was breathing hard. The brunette held a gushing red shoulder, and he turned just enough to see the now white needle sticking into the ground behind him. He moaned, watching the blood drip from his clean wound. With both genin on their knees now, Naruto gasped, "I – _ugh_ \- couldn't get past him."

"That was – _ugh_ – good Naruto," Sasuke complimented, "One more time?" "Yeah let's do it!" Naruto agreed, and they both got up. _There must be a limit to his chakra too,_ Sasuke mused, _I can feel him slowing down now._ Sasuke ran towards a mirror, but Haku was having none of it. "No more games," The rogue hissed, "This time you'll stay down!" Throwing a black senbon again, this time the needle went into his leg, shooting straight through. A series of six needles followed, each with black tips. A half dozen shots were made with perfect accuracy, hitting their mark amazingly. The Uchiha went down, holding the worst of his dozens of injuries now with his shaking, weak, pale hands. Six needles would follow suit with Naruto's back, just as the blonde stopped to wonder about his compatriot.

The Way of Heroes

Luffy, still bleeding on the ground from the mouth and a deep shoulder wound, coughed wearily onto the ground, but the blood wasn't the usual scarlet as it dripped from his lips. His lips matched the unfortunate, evil hue of the purple chemicals that Sakura could watch flow up and throughout the veins on Akame's pale, translucent arms. Akame brought an almost clawed hand up, ready to send a crashing slash onto Luffy's exposed neck.

A heavy bash of a punch rocketed the Glassman back again, but he stayed on his feet. Akame's eyes widened with fear, as he saw a serious darkness enter the Pirate's eyes. Luffy got up, and calmly walked over to his victim. Akame stood his ground over, instead opting to mock his enemy, "What do you think you can do to me boy? I'm a Glassman! Anytime you hurt me you get hurt worse! There's nothing you can do to end this fight! Just stay down and let Gato's poison end you, then I promise I won't mess with you or your friends, _much._ "

But Luffy was through with talking, instead he continued his silent trek to his opponent. The Glassman went on, "You bastard! What are you doing?" Fear surged through Akame's red eyes, he shouted arrogantly, as if trying to reassure himself, "I'm the strongest of Gato's men! You can't beat me!" Luffy stopped for a minute, stretching to loosen up his right arm, but he flinched noticeably during a part of the rotation because of his wound. The Future King of the Pirates scoffed, "You're only strong because of your body. You're nothing besides a walking vase with poison for blood. You'll never be able to beat me or hurt my friends."

"Listen kid, just let me kill you and I'll be quick I promise," Akame seemed to plead, begging for his life now. Shaking with fear, the killer could only wait for Luffy to come to him, as his feet were now nearly completely gone after the veritable war that he and the Rubberboy had fought. Luffy rotated his left arm now, loosening up further. Right before Akame and Luffy could feel each other's breath, Akame yanked back his fist into a swing, and Luffy screamed, "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" The resulting collision with Luffy's palms and Akame's brittle rib cage brought pain to both, but a sound of an entire dresser of China shattering onto pavement made Luffy know why he'd won. He knew and believed in what he was fighting for.

Seeing that Akame was near the railing of the Bridge, Luffy stalked over there, asking, "What are you fighting for Glass Bastard? What do you believe in?" Punching the Glassman out before he could respond, Luffy noticed the sick grin still beaming at him and his wounds.

The Way of Heroes

Kakashi summed up his situation in his head, wondering if he'd ever been in something like this before, trying to recall the protocol for a scenario like this that his Sensei had drilled into his head. _An enemy that you can't hear or see. Genin separate fighting their own battles. A body guard scenario with little chance of breakaway combatants._ Leaving the strategic aspects of the fight for the moment, Kakashi shifted his feet constantly, constantly maintaining motion in some part of his body to avoid the Demon's Power, _It's been a long time since I've fought someone this tough. And Sasuke and Naruto, I don't know if they can hold out. Luffy should be able to fight off Akame for a while, and with Sakura's help he can hold his own and even outmatch that guy, but I never know since they couldn't handle it the last time._

He knew that if he and his team and his employer wanted to survive this, he had to lose all the doubts in his mind. Still moving, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and breathed deeply, calming down. _I have to believe that they can do this. It's the only way. I have to believe in myself too, as they do. I won't fail. They won't die, and Zabuza will be defeated!_

 ***Sakura is noticeably less cool headed, as she should be, because of her lack of skill or power during the beginning of Naruto.**

 **AN:**

 **Unfortunately for all the delays for this and the next chapter, I'm overdue two chapters. This weekend I will be posting two chapters, then I will finally catch up haha! Cya this weekend for: The Seal is Broken! Luffy vs a Demon! Thanks for the view and remember: to read, review and get your game on!**


	12. Naruto Goes Nine Tails

The Way of Heroes

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for the review jj, always appreciate the feedback.**

A2 E10/13 A Broken Seal! Luffy vs a Demon!

In some ways, it is an incredibly important aspect of life to never surrender ideals or personality to an outside force. Most men refuse to change and most respect them for that. Even in the face of the apocalypse, some refuse to bend their minds and spirit to anything besides themselves. Sometimes an idea is so burned into a person's being that as long as they are alive, that idea, that dream, is as well.

But sacrifices have to be made, and sometimes even dreams and ideals have to be burned into ash before a man can defeat the world. Sometimes the world poses such a great threat that even the strongest willed of men are forced to change their ways and conform as an era changes.

Sometimes these changes are completely unexpected. A man will often become something else when he wants to, but often times these great people change because the world demands it. Sasuke had never expected the change, and it crashed down onto him like the rain.

The Last of the Uchiha wanted nothing more than death in his life. But his teammates forced the ideal of love onto him. This strange, almost alien emotion to the orphan that hadn't known that feeling for years. As he became a man, he was forced to meld with his desire for blood, he had to become vengeance itself in order to survive in a world that destroyed everything he held dear.

Sasuke hadn't needed friends. He hadn't wanted friends. But you cannot choose your destiny, neither as much as you can choose who you care for, and least of all who cares for you. If love and caring could change a boy who knows nothing but hatred, then that love and caring should be able to change anyone, which is what Naruto had always wanted. Love and caring, the two things that the blonde thirsted for his entire life is something that he gave to a boy who claimed to hate him. Now with these ideals in mind, Naruto plans to complete his dream, as all he wanted was to be loved. To be cared for. His childish greed would make him lust to be the most loved, the most cared for man in the entire Village. But now, he realizes the importance and appreciates the love of a single boy for him, the feeling of a word that few people know.

This strange concept, the Uchiha Brothers would call: NAKAMA.

The Way of Heroes

An unbridled tension tore through the fog while the Sharingan Hero focused. _Where will he strike?_ Kakashi wondered, turning around even though he knew full well that even the Sharingan couldn't penetrate the mist. He worriedly searched back and forth, despite not seeing a thing the jonin was made even more nervous. Eyes shooting wide open, Kakashi realized, "The Bridge Builder!"

Rushing toward where he had left Tazuna, Squad 7's Captain could hear the slight sound of fingers brushing leather, and he knew where Zabuza the Demon was in an instant. Because he knew that he'd been discovered, the Swordsman abandoned all pretenses of stealth and whipped his huge saber out of his hilt, shouting, "Too late," As he swung his sword through the air with tremendous strength.

The Way of Heroes

Racing towards where he instinctively knew his friends needed him the most, Luffy plowed into the dome clumsily. He fell onto his butt, rubbing his head where he'd hit the massive Jutsu. A comically large bruise appeared on his forehead, and he screeched, "Ow! Stupid wall!" Punching the closest wall only to wince as his fist inflated with a massive bruise as well. But then the wall began glowing and a trio of the same person emerged, the masked Haku.

Luffy pointed to the thickest part of the now thinning fog, yelling, "Sakura! Go help Kakashi protect the bridge guy!" Complying to the pirate's command, Sakura raced off into the obscuring cloud. Luffy beamed, "Alright who wants to fight first?" Ignoring the Rubberboy's preferred battle scenario, all three of the Clones rushed him at once, slashing at him with senbon.

He barely managed to dodge the first two swipes at him, and completely failed trying to avoid the stab that the third one sent into his arm. Yelping in pain, Luffy jumped into the air and yelled, "Gum Gum Spear!" Pressing his sandaled feet together and sending his connected shoes straight into one of the Clone's heads, the move destroyed the targeted clone, and Luffy sailed over the head of another, which he decimated with a simple punch to the back as he coasted to the ground.

Smiling at his early victory, Luffy bragged, "It would take an army of you guys to defeat me!" He would regret that choice of words as the final Clone made a hand sign, and summoned two dozen more Clones, each pulling out a senbon and taking aim for the Pirate King hopeful. The vested Captain gulped, but then grinned with euphoria, "It's never easy, but if it was than it would be boring!" Running headlong into the crowd of enemy Jutsu, he smashed two before the rest shot their needles at him, stabbing into him.

His charge not through he shot a punch out, yelling, "Gum Gum Pistol!" And he destroyed four more before falling onto the ground, and he was laced with another round of senbon from the survivors. They all jumped on top of him, mobbing him with kicks and awkward low punches. It felt like a hundred blows were falling like rain onto his body, and his cuts from Akame didn't help his pain. The agony kept going, when the strikers got tired they would switch out with the Clones that had been waiting for a turn, when they grew tired the original mob would return and the cycle would continue indefinitely. Just as the pain and damage would.

The Way of Heroes

Sasuke heard a loud squeal of a screech, and he worried, _That was Sakura. But what happened to Luffy and Kakashi? What's happening out there?_ The brunette struggled against the pain, only able to just barely hold his life blood in from two of his deeper wounds. Next to him, Naruto was lying face down, blonde hair caked in sweat, blood, and dust. Naruto coughed, "Sakura… She's in trouble –" _We've got to break through…_ Sasuke thought, and as if responding to his silent murmurings, Naruto pledged, "I'll bust us outta here! Believe it!"

"Naruto?"

"I'll fake 'im out."

"But –"

"Don't worry Sasuke, we can beat this guy. Believe it."

Haku shook his head, seething, "You've exhausted my patience genin." In response to this, Naruto focused his Chakra, and blue static energy crackled around him. Navy lightning forming a circle around him, the blonde ran towards a mirror, only for Haku to appear inside of it. As he saw his enemy Naruto ran to the left in an attempt to outrace the masked rogue. Seeing that he was much too slow, Naruto turned around in fear, only for Sasuke to yell, "Naruto behind you!"

Warning his friend much too late, the blonde was stabbed by a trio of senbon in the left arm, and Naruto fell to the ground yet again. "Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero. That is absolute," Haku stated calmly, voice as cold and deadly as the winter winds themselves. Sasuke raced over to his fallen friend, shaking him and asking, "Naruto? Are you able to get up? Try not to use any more of your Chakra." Haku watched silently as Naruto was held in Sasuke's arms. The assassin was brought into a near comatose state by the Uchiha's turn in personality for his teammate.

"If you move anymore, it'll just help him now," the brunette added, but Naruto got into a seated position, whimpering, "I know Sasuke, I know." Just before passing out however. With the blonde out cold, Sasuke, now frustrated, thought, _Ugh. Can't go on like this… He's blocking every move we make. I've got to find a way to out maneuver him._ Suddenly calm, Sasuke grimly studied Haku's still reflection.

 _My eyes have finally adjusted to his movements,_ Sasuke realized, but Haku didn't understand the meaning of Sasuke's fixed gaze. "Looking for a counterattack?" Haku asked incorrectly, only to add, "I'll save you the trouble…" He pulled out four needles, each ready to make a Leaf genin into a pin cushion. Sending them flying straight towards Sasuke's chest, Haku hadn't expected a deflection of all four of the projectiles.

It seemed at nigh superhuman speeds, Sasuke had wrenched a senbon out of his body, and had used it to parry the new needles that were rocketing towards him. Despite being skilled enough to block the most recent attacks, the punishment the Uchiha had already taken was taking a toll on him. Sasuke fell onto one knee, and shook Naruto, "Get up loser; we've got to team up." _Even though I'm aiming at his vitals now… I can't get a direct hit. It seems that Naruto's friend has grown faster since our little battle began._ Haku noted, and watched as Naruto started to get up.

"I know what we have to do, believe it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to his comrade, who knelt over him like a guardian angel. A flourish of senbon rained down onto the protector, who slashed away any of the weapons that came near to stabbing him. Deflecting all those targets, another volley shot from his right, which he had to toss Naruto away from in order to keep him from being hit. Haku realized, _He's been dodging and avoiding all my attacks for some time now, it's not just luck that he and Naruto have survived. He's protecting someone now, so he is truly strong._

Grinding his teeth together, Sasuke looked down to see a fresh senbon had entered his leg, and dark crimson seeped from the new opening. _I've got to stop him now, before he can unlock even more power,_ Haku said to himself, and he focused black power into a needle in his fingers. Suddenly leaving the visible plane, Haku had left the mirror before any had seen him move, and Sasuke shouted in shock, "He disappeared! How could he just vanish?"

Worriedly scoping out the area around him, Sasuke impatiently waited for Haku to launch his next assault. The brunette pleaded, "Naruto don't pass out again, I can't keep protecting you like this; let's go!" Seeing stars, Naruto growled, "Well then don't, I never asked for your help, I'm gonna be stronger than you –"only to fall backwards onto his head, passed out again. Sasuke turned, watching his teammate breath hard as he lied there on the ground.

"You can't revive him," Haku said, revealing his position directly above the two Leaf ninja, "He's reached his limit. It would do no use for him to suffer any more than he needs to." This time throwing his own senbon in a rage, Sasuke shot the weapon towards Haku, only for the masked ninja to move again at speeds beyond a normal human's. Now behind him, Haku whispered, "Impressive. You have excellent moves. Your attacks are very skillful." During his compliments, Haku launched his black tipped senbon right at his target, only for the brunette to narrowly dive out of the way.

"Unfortunately, it looks like you've reached your limit as well," Haku added, as if as an afterthought. "Motorfunctions," Haku said as he appeared in front of Sasuke again. Each time he added something to the list, he appeared in a random spot, moving far beyond what Sasuke could see. "Reflexes," He appeared again. "Judgement. Even your core abilities as a ninja are weakening slowly, trickling out of you like the blood from your wounds. Now you're finished."

Having stopped moving, Sasuke could now see that Haku held six needles, and was ready for the last, and his believed to be final attack. "Here he comes," Sasuke muttered as he watched Haku shift from mirror to mirror, senbon ready to fly. _Stay calm,_ the Uchiha reassured himself. _Just have to concentrate; see everything,_ He ordered his eyes, and he ground his teeth as he waited for the attack, having pulled two senbon from his own body ready to strike with.  
Black needles flew towards him, but the genin was faster than even he thought himself. Picking up his teammate at super speeds, Sasuke had left the spot, only for six needles to sink deep into the spot where he and his friend had been resting. _He saw every move,_ Haku thought, _But how? There's no way he could beat me._ Sasuke set Naruto gently onto the ground, allowing the Fox Ninja to lie down unconscious. Sasuke fell to his knees, as if struck by some jarring and impossible new pain. He held his eyes for a second, and when he got back up he opened his eyes wider than ever before.

Revealing crimson iris, the Uchiha now proudly brandished his Sharingan, one in each eye with black symbols orbiting each one, two on the left eye and one on the right. _Those eyes…_ Haku realized, _The Sharingan._ Sasuke got into a battle stance, cold red eyes focused on the mask, thinking, _It's not complete, but I can see through his deceptions._ Haku stood there in awe, gawking at the boy's powerful new jutsu, _So he too as a Kekkei Genkai: a powerful bloodline trait passed down in his clan… Even though it's not perfected, to uncover this dojutsu in the midst of a lethal battle is an impressive feat indeed. Or perhaps that is why he has become so strong, he was protecting his friend. Perhaps he had found the one that can make him stronger, the one he must protect…_

The Way of Heroes

A raven haired toddler waddled over to an older, but still nine year old boy, who looked very similar to him. It would have been obvious to anyone that the two were brothers. But experience had made the elder of the two seem much older than he needed to be, especially with his sad eyes. Yes the older Uchiha may have been a genius ninja, but he had seen much more than any boy of any age should have seen.

The toddler made his way awkwardly to the other brunette, who stood in the doorway of a dim room that they both resided in. The brother warned, "Be careful Sasuke, don't fall again." Sasuke smiled brightly at his brother, showing his large front teeth broadly and uninhibited. The future orphan ran towards his brother now and he begged, "Big Brother? Could you show me your Sharingan again?"

Said Big Brother hefted the young boy up into his arms and nodded. Clapping and cheering, Sasuke laughed as soon as his sibling blinked, his dark eyes were replaced by a rotating red circle where his irises should have been, with black symbols swirling around each pupil. Sasuke cheered, impressed by his brother's Sharingan, "That's so cool Itachi! How can I get one?"

Itachi's eyes widened as he remembered something painful. Something that he had hoped to forget. He shook off the awful memories, and answered, "First you have to find someone to be important to you, then that person has to become something special to you. Once that happens, you can become stronger for that person, and then when they need you, your Sharingan will appear. They say this person, or these people that are that important to you become something beyond friends or teammates, they become nakama."

"What is 'nakama' Itachi? I've never heard that word before."

"Nakama is an ancient word. It comes from a land from a thousand years ago, a place so far and so old that there are no records of it even existing. But a few people know words that they spoke in this Ancient Kingdom. 'Nakama' was something very important to them, and some people think that it led to their destruction, but I have my doubts."

"But how will I know when I find my nakama?"

"Well when the bond between two people is so powerful they become like family, then they are nakama. When you have nakama, anything is possible. Through nakama, you can become even stronger than anything you can imagine."

"Even stronger than you Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke, even stronger than me."

The Way of Heroes

 _Because of that Sharingan, I won't be able to fight much longer…_ Haku realized, _This Ice Mirror Jutsu uses a tremendous amount of Chakra, so I must finish this boy quickly before his full power can be utilized. There is no doubt that the longer we fight, the more he will use the Sharingan to percieve my movements._ Sasuke rotated his head around, finding himself surrounded by reflections of Haku in the mirrors around him.

 _Even now, his eyes are tracking my every movement. Every breath I take, every pump of my heart, this boy can see and analyze and understand now. The Sharingan truly is a power that has few matches, but I can outdo him as Zabuza will outdo his mentor. But I can't target him directly, he will just block any frontal attack._ Haku thought, _I'll have to throw him off guard, by attacking his partner. Then I can destroy him._

Shooting out of a mirror, Haku zoomed toward Naruto, and Sasuke could only watch as the ninja charged his friend. Sasuke shouted, "What? NARUTO!" Racing to meet the masked killer, Sasuke held a kunai knife up high in a last effort to protect the fallen Fox Ninja.

The Way of Heroes

Painfully holding a bleeding side, Kakashi groaned as Sakura screeched, "Kakashi-sensei!" Blood dripped from between the Sharingan Hero's fingers, hitting the bridge audibly. "You were late Kakashi," Zabuza remarked, still holding his sword ready to move again. "You let your concern for those little punks' safety cloud your mind. You lost focus, and you paid for it," Zabuza explained, and he watched as the blood poured from the gash he'd put in the legendary Leaf ninja.

"Losing focus really didn't help the fog that already hinders your eyes, did it Sharingan Kakashi?" Zabuza asked rhetorically. The jonin didn't answer, instead opting to shake off his thoughts for Luffy, who he heard grunting and shouting in the distance. He knew the Rubberboy could handle it, especially since Akame was now down and out according to Sakura.

Zabuza complimented, "Your eyes are sharp Kakashi, but not sharp enough to read my moves, not anymore. Not in this fog." Kakashi stayed quiet, locking eyes with Zabuza as they faced off. He didn't even attempt genjutsu or Killer's Haki, as he knew that the Demon would be as focused and ready as he was. Laughing, Zabuza wondered, "Come on Kakashi, why are you so quiet during this rematch of our's? I want to enjoy myself; I want to feel the hate burn through my veins as I exact my revenge on your pitiful head."

Kakashi looked towards where the mysterious masked ninja's Kekkei Genkai was, if only for an instant. Zabuza followed his gaze, knowing exactly where the man was looking without turning, "Don't worry about those little brats Kakashi. They're at Haku's mercy now. I want to end this as quickly as possible, so I would suggest making these silly mistakes of yours when he clash blades. They must be breathing their last breaths right now…" He allowed his last words to sink in, and he watched as they took hold of the pinkette and the Bridge Builder. Kakashi was boringly staying the same stoic grim, holding a kunai tight in one hand and his slash in the other.

Clenching his fist, Zabuza took his blade behind his back and held it in two hands. He ordered, "Relax! You'll have plenty of time to regret failing those little brats when you meet them again in the next life!" Now nearly completely gray, Kakashi's tired Sharingan wavered and quaked at Zabuza's words, but no tears would fall. Kakashi Hatake would not be reduced to sobbing at mere words. Kakashi didn't fear words. What the legendary Cold Killer Kakashi feared most was, failing his students. He had vowed to never fail his friends again, not after what had happened to Naruto's father, the last of Kakashi's first team.

The Way of Heroes

He waited for the right moment, just as some Clones were switching out due to fatigue, Luffy rolled onto his back and shouted, "Gum Gum Gatling!" Hundreds of super-fast punches shot into most of the Clones, destroying those unlucky enough to be hit by them. Luffy shot up onto his feet, once again taking up a fighting stance, ready to dispatch the remaining Clones.

He took count of the rest of them, seeing eight left. All of the enemy raised their arms in unison, and clapped their hands into signs, yelling in sync, "Wind Style – Gale Palm!" Shooting out a massively potent gust of slicing wind from their pointed hands, Luffy was knocked into the mirrors again, and then slammed by the repeated blasts.

 _I gotta, find a way out of this. That Wind is too strong, I'll have to hit them from behind somehow…_ Luffy thought as he summed up the situation. "I gotta figure out how to get off of defense and start attacking!" Luffy shouted out his entire strategy right then and there, but he couldn't enact on it now as soon as he prepared to run at the last Clones, they shouted, "Wind Style – Gale Palm!" And sent another blast from each of their hands.

Crashing onto his back and smashing into the dome again, Luffy groaned, "Ugh! This guy's such a cheater. He invited all his twin brothers to fight too!" Another blast from each of the Clones slammed the pirate again. And again. And again. Luffy was not so much hurt by their techniques, merely very annoyed by them. "You bastards! I can't hit you but your weak attacks can't even hurt me!"

The Rubberboy jumped in between another blast, and he used the momentum of the attack to fly up over the dome, and he landed on top of the highest point, on a spike similar to a Church's steeple. He hung off the large structure with one arm, sticking his tongue out and laughing at the ground-bound Clones. As he teased them, he failed to see them leaping up to meet him. They had all drawn senbon and in midair threw them powerfully at him. Luffy could barely shield his face and head from the onslaught, but he was forced to sacrifice his arms in the process.

The Way of Heroes

Breathing heavy, Kakashi and Zabuza both sized each other up once more. Demon stared down Hero in a silent, motionless duel where the first to flinch would die. Any doubt or hesitation would be purged from their minds, or they would die instantaneously. As soon as any thoughts infiltrated their minds and disturbed their focus, the other would attack and kill without mercy. Such was the life of a ninja, but both knew that life well. It was just a matter of who had seen more of it, and who was ready to use that experience.

"Zabuza… He said Sasuke will die," Sakura said to Tazuna, who stood behind her, "No! I won't believe that. I have faith in him." **_YEAH! Sasuke is gonna beat them to a pulp! He's gonna make 'em wish they were never born!_** Holding her head in fear, Sakura gasped, "I can't lose Sasuke!" **_Anyone who tries to take him from me will have to pay for it!_** _And Naruto, I refuse to let them die!_ "Exactly," Kakashi responded, "I – I believe in their abilities: all three of them. Luffy can handle anything either of them can, but if they work together they will be an unstoppable force. I have faith in them. Naruto: the Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja. Sasuke: Heir to the Most Powerful Clan in the Hidden Leaf Village, Last of the Uchiha. And Luffy: the Leaf Village's one and only Rubberman."

Hearing this new information, Zabuza exhaled shallowly, "You mean?" "Yes, Sasuke's full name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the sole survivor of a massacre that wiped out his entire family. He alone controls the unique powers of the Uchiha Bloodline. The Sharingan Kekkei Genkai is his birthright," Kakashi answered, and Zabuza and Sakura remembered the red and white symbol on the back of Sasuke's jacket. _That's the Uchiha crest!_ Sakura recalled, _We learned about it in class… That was what the great Madara Uchiha's Sharingan looked like! Sasuke's family is sooo important._

"Awe, I had heard that a single boy had survived the Uchiha Massacre. But I had thought those rumors would have been wrong, but I guess I underestimated them. No wonder he advances so quickly; he's got the power of the greatest geniuses your Village had ever produced flowing through his veins. But, so does Haku, and no one can match him!" Zabuza realized, and he hefted his sword up for a second attack on the Sharingan Hero. Zabuza reminded, "No one has ever survived a fight against Haku, even the most skilled jonin fall before him. Do you really think your students are more powerful than the jonin of even the ruthless Sand Anbu that have pursued us? Haku's Secret Jutsu is undefeatable, and I doubt your little Uchiha and that loud blonde brat can do anything about it. Just as you will fall before me, Haku will decimate your protégés Sharingan Kakashi."

"Sakura stay with Tazuna," ordered Kakashi, and the girl followed his command. With Kakashi in battle stance, Sakura formed a protective barrier between Tazuna and Zabuza, kunai drawn and ready to protect the mission and the Bridge Builder. Soon her Sensei would leap into action, running into the deep fog, and vanished from Sakura's sight quick enough for her to be unable to shout and stop him. _He's right. It is time to end this,_ Kakashi thought, _But he is the one who will fall!_ The gray haired jonin raced towards where he figured his target would be, his intuition making up for where his eyes would fail to guide him.

The Way of Heroes

As he came back around, dozens of sharp stinging pains shook through Naruto's young body. Blasts of agony shot through him with every little gesture, as any place where a needle was near hurt like Hell. Of course at this _point_ ***** in the battle, nearly every inch of his body had a senbon through it. He looked up, twisting his neck to see what was going on around him and throughout the Ice Jutsu.

What he saw brought an enormous and obnoxious grin to his face and he beamed, "You beat him Sasuke!" As he stared at his seemingly victorious teammate, Naruto smiled even brightened, and he commended, "Good job!" He noticed Haku lying face-down on the ground, but that didn't bother him much. What mattered now was that they had won, together, as a team should.

Sasuke groaned, "You – _ugh_ – always manage to – _ugh_ – get in the way… Don't you, Naruto…" A sad smile slipped onto the Uchiha's pale lips, and he fell onto his face, hitting the bridge indelicately. It was then that Naruto saw the dozens of senbon sticking sickly out of Sasuke's arms, legs, back, and even head. Blood dripped from several of the wounds, and several holes indicated spots where the needles had been thrown straight through his adolescent body. Adrenaline surged through Naruto, and with the chemicals flooding his cells, he crawled over painlessly to his friend, who he knew didn't have much time left.

"You _– ugh_ – you should see the stupid look on your face Naruto," Sasuke choked out, spitting blood as he finished his taunt. "You look like a total loser right now," Sasuke teased, but the blonde was very concerned about his friend, "Sasuke! What? What happened?" But instinctively, Naruto recognized the situation. This was just like when Iruka was stabbed by Mizuki, or when Kakashi was chained by the Demon Brothers. Naruto had been constantly saved, and this time someone paid the ultimate price for his wellbeing. The blonde asked, "Why? Why did you save me Sasuke?"

His generally cold, cool eyes going blank, Sasuke answered, "I don't… I don't know why. I just did." In that one instant in the time it took Naruto to blink, Sasuke's mind was elsewhere. His memories played through everything that Naruto and he had done together. Each time they fought, competed, or trained he remembered it. From training with the trees to first meeting Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke even recalled first meeting Naruto, and the day that he had broken off their friendship. Sasuke couldn't figure out what made the blonde more important to him than his own dream. His own being, his own vengeance. Sasuke's honor was the most important thing, the _only_ thing that Sasuke had left. He had no family, no time for friends, only his own strength held any importance to him. He was the Last of the Uchiha, Successor of the Sharingan, the Avenger of the Leaf. He was a boy without a future, as his future was only written as his own, or another's death.

How could this kid become so important to him? Sasuke whispered hoarsely, "You… I hated you." "Then why? It doesn't make any sense," Naruto quivered, fearing the worst as he held his rival bleeding in his tired arms. "Why did you protect me?" Naruto barked, and Sasuke replied with a grinning silence. "ERGH! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!" The Fox Ninja snapped, but for a moment the Uchiha remained quiet.

"I don't know… My body – _ugh_ – it just moved. There was no time to think."

"SASUKE!"

"Loser…."

Naruto watched as a tear trickled down Sasuke's cheek, and he himself began to tear up. Sasuke's mind was somewhere else however, and he groaned, "He's… He's still out there. My brother. I promised myself, I wouldn't rest until I destroyed him. Him and those horrible, demonic eyes of his." The brunette's hand went to Naruto's hot cheek, and he whispered, "Naruto, don't let your dream die. Not like I did mine. You can't die, not until you become the greatest Hokage… Isn't that what you've always wanted?" While his hand fell limply, Sasuke closed his eyes, and then he was gone.

As was looking down, focusing on his friend's body, Naruto failed to sense Haku's raising presence above him. Naruto's hateful eyes stared at Sasuke's pulseless body. They burned into where Naruto had felt his heartbeat just a half minute before. Now that felt like a lifetime ago to the preteen shinobi. Haku realized something, staring at the Uchiha's body, _He found the strength he didn't think that he could muster. Why? Because he was protecting someone, someone important to him. His power wasn't fueled by hate or fear, or even sadness. That boy's second wind came because of his love for Naruto. But I don't have to worry about anymore. He is a true ninja, worthy of honor._

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku asked the mourning blonde. The crossdresser continued, "This is part of the path of becoming a ninja. This is an integral cog in the way of heroes." Returning to one of his mirrors, Haku left the regular field of battle. Naruto remained there, back turned to his enemy in what would've been a fatal position had the fight continued without interruption. "Shut up," Naruto said simply. Putting his fallen comrade down, Naruto talked to him, "I never hated you Sasuke. Not for anything you ever did. I knew that you were a good person. A good friend. I knew you were my friend, even if you didn't." Steam rose around the blonde's feet and legs where he touched the ground, and he twisted his body around threatening, "You'll pay for this."

Staying crouched next to Sasuke, steam flew off the ground as even more heat poured from the blonde's body. Ice began to melt slightly. A huge geyser of crimson energy shot up into the sky, smashing through the ceiling of the Crystal Ice Mirror Jutsu. The energy crashed back down like scarlet lightning, twisting like a writhing vermillion serpent in the air. With the flow gaining speed, it whistled like the wind as it continued to go from Naruto's body to the sky and air around him.

Feral eyes gleamed out from under his long blonde hair, orange, fox-like eyes. A fierce, savage voice hissed, " **I'm gonna kill you!"** Now Naruto crouched over Sasuke's body like a mother wolf protecting a cub from an enemy. Fury unlike anything Haku had seen burned from Naruto's eyes. This unbridled, animal-like hatred almost made Haku follow his instincts and run, but his curiosity and confidence made him refuse to yield. The energy circling around Naruto and his friend span faster and faster, and rose up like a great bonfire.

Haku stepped back a bit, wondering, _What is this power that Naruto has? This Chakra isn't like anything I've ever fought before. Chakra cannot be seen, but this strange energy is clearly visible. This is something unholy, something eldritch. I can feel the malice, the hatred. As if I am fighting evil itself now._ Within the high points of the fire, a canine face appeared, huge white fangs protruded from it's mouth and dark blue eyes pierced Haku's soul. All the needles within Naruto's body fell onto the ground, and all the blood evaporated off the ground.

Steam cleansed his skin of scab, scar, cut and hair, while his nails grew longer and wild. Naruto turned around, and bared his own newly formed fangs at his enemy. Haku fearfully dared not to think of an answer, but he asked himself, _This boy… What is he?_ A huge monster like an ancient god released it's fury, a giant creature roared and gnashed it's horrible teeth at the world, as if begging to be let loose to destroy everything. Pure energy, pure destruction, oozed like saliva from the beast's great maw.

The Way of Heroes

Now with all of the fighters meeting on top of the Crystal Ice Mirror Jutsu, they traded blows las regularly as clockwork. Luffy would punch one of the four remaining Clones, and the copy would dodge and the three others would try to lay the Rubberboy out, only for him to dodge all three of the blows at once. Neither could give or get anything anymore, and the odds were completely matched with Luffy nearly laid up by all of the fights he'd done recently. Happy and Dasher had actually taken quite a bit out of him, and his body was still attempting to purge himself of Akame's drugs.

The pirate smashed a lucky punch into one of the Clone's heads, dispelling it. Two more stabbed Luffy in the ribs from either side with senbon, and the Rubberboy howled with pain. He yanked the needles out of himself, and threw them on the ground, then out of nowhere a heatwave shot from the roof of the Jutsu he stood on into his feet. The smell of burning flesh led to him jumping off the thing. This was just in time too, as when he turned to see what was going on, a giant crimson streak broke through the entirety of the roof of the technique, destroying the three Clones that had stayed there.

Red evil shot into the sky, and Luffy fell down in awe of the power. He shook himself in order to make himself more aware, as he knew that he had to do something about this new enemy. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to do something about it.

The Way of Heroes

At first not recognizing it, Kakashi wondered, _What is that? Is that Zabuza's doing?_ However the creation of such a vile creature even paused the Demon of the Mist, and Zabuza stopped what he was doing to watch the powerful monster in awe. Sakura, Luffy, and Tazuna all gaped at the giant's power, marveling at the very existence of such a great creature. Kakashi remembered, _No this can't be Zabuza! I know this Chakra! It can only be found in Tailed Beasts… Which means that Naruto's Seal has been broken!_ Zabuza wondered, _What is this energy? Something foul. Evil, inhuman presence all around me. It must be some great beast's Chakra, but what could it be? Has the devil himself come to end my quest?_ Zabuza readied his sword, _Because if he did, he better be up for a Hell of a fight. Where can it be coming from though?_ Having been unable to see the monster for himself, only feel it's presence, Zabuza searched the thick mist for a great power. But the creature's strength was so great the Demon couldn't pinpoint his location by just his sensing abilities, as there was so much raw power and Chakra that it felt like Zabuza was standing on top of it. Kakashi's eyes widened with a horrible thought, _Naruto! This puts everyone in danger! I have to stop it, or the Nine-Tails could destroy us all!_

 **AN:**

 ***We are writers…. Puns puns puns puns puns puns puns.**

 **Originally this chapter and this Saga in general was supposed to have much more use of the word Nakama, but in writing this chapter and after some editing, I realized the potential for this word. So Sasuke and Itachi are one of the few people that know the meaning of this word, and only those that Sasuke tells it to know it in the Leaf Village, and we all know that during this part of the series, Sasuke isn't too big on friendship.**

 **Don't worry guys, I just need to post one more chapter this weekend and I'll be all caught up! After this Arc concludes, I will unfortunately going on Hiatus for a month, so that I way I can get ahead, get my notes together, and maybe write the episodes I skipped over.**

 **Cya tomorrow for: White Past: Hidden Ambition! Luffy Gets Knocked Around! Naruto finally explodes, and releases the Nine-Tails's power, and Luffy gets in way over his head as usual, but this time maybe there is no one strong enough to back him up.**


	13. Nine-Tails Naruto vs Strawhat Luffy

**AN:**

 **Thanks for all the support for my story guys! I really appreciate all the feedback, and right now I'm at 14 Fav's, Follows, and Reviews! It's not as much as a lot of other stories out there but I don't care about popularity much, I just love writing this story! :) A special thank you to jjcoop, a very nice person who consistently reviews and critiques very well. I'm at over 3000 views now, and I hope you enjoy because the next Saga is coming in real hot after May ends, it should be a blast because I'm introducing a ton of new content with this story, but due to the sheer size of it after I post the episodes I skipped for this I'll be adding the next Saga as a new story. Thanks again, and I hope you love this new chapter.**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E11/14 White Past: Hidden Ambition! Luffy Gets Knocked Around!

Sometimes people become so intertwined, that when one part of a duo is taken away, the part that remains becomes broken. A broken man is a horrible sight to behold, but the feelings of separation of darkness boiling within the broken - who is no longer a man at all, rather a body with a pulse - corpse are beyond what language was meant to describe. Souls fragmented by the divisions of life and death splinter through ideas like recognition, with the person who was left behind something else, something different. Something worse. Something that men fear in their nightmares, fight in the dark, and remember in tales of demons.

As a witness, what is a person to do? This corpse is moving and struggling and crying, how can a person recover on their own? Luffy thought it was his duty to save Naruto, but how can the blind lead the deaf? Luffy can barely comprehend what Naruto is feeling, but he knows he must make a difference; to make an attempt at a rescue. But the Rubber Pirate only has one way to make a difference, and it's not with his looks or intelligence, Luffy fights with all of his will for those that he cares about. Because Strawhat Luffy is a man whose soul is bound by a burning will to protect those he calls 'nakama'.

The Way of Heroes

Within a cage of mirrors and ice, a boy rages and toils over horrible strife. A friend is gone, and he will wither, but not before Naruto delivers. The blonde seemed to have gone feral, long crusty nails cutting into the steel bridge as he attempted to bum rush the nearest mirror, and shoulder checked the ice, smashing it to pieces. Haku, in shock, acted fast, _His Chakra is getting stronger with every passing second! I have to defeat him quickly…_

The masked crossdresser threw dozens of black needles at the Fox, who merely delivered a powerful spin kick to the air around him, and the needles lost all of their momentum and slammed into the ground directly beneath them. Haku took in a deep breath, attempting to maintain composure in a situation that he had never dreamed he would be put in, but also one that he knew he could survive and thrive in, as long as he kept a cool head.

But savage wild eyes leered at him like a fox on the prowl for meat, so Haku knew there was no way he could reason his way out of it. There was only one way to stop the threat of a wild animal, by putting it down. Like the rabid beast that he had become, the Nine Tails slashed at another mirror with his claws, and it shattered against his slash. But from within a piece of the reflective ice, Haku emerged, and pulled a kunai, ready to stab Naruto in the chest as he flew straight towards him. This would fail as well, as the Fox spun out of the way instinctively. But before Haku could retreat the Nine Tails latched onto the masked rogue's wrist harshly, and slammed the prodigy into the bridge, leaving a dent. _Those eyes!_ Was all that Haku could think of, the only thing the elite could comprehend in that very moment, then all he saw was steel and pain.

The Way of Heroes

 _Could it be… Could the Seal has been broken?_ Kakashi fearfully pondered, only to shake off this theory opting for another, _No it must have only been loosened. A portion of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power has seeped out into the physical plane and into Naruto's body. It's still Naruto, he is just really pissed._ The gray haired shinobi watched as his student wreaked havoc on the powerful rogue, smashing him constantly off the ground and his own Kekkei Genkai. _The Seal still holds, so maybe we still have a chance!_ Kakashi hoped, as he pulled a small scroll from a pocket of his flak jacket.

He tossed it into the air and caught it open in one hand dramatically, and focused his Chakra into the paper. He pricked his finger, and slid his blood all the way down the paper. Calling out his opponent, Kakashi jabbed, "Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil the show but, I'm going to end this now!" Waving around the bloody scroll with the fervor of a young schoolgirl practicing for flag twirling, Kakashi grinned beneath his mask when he felt the Demon's focus shift slightly to be directed at him.

Kakashi rolled the scroll up and made a hand sign, commenting, "Come on whaddya say? We're both busy people. I know you like to drag these things out but I'd rather get this over with." His powerful voice booming through the mist, Zabuza replied, "Tempting… I'm curious as to how you plan to back up such brash words. SHOW ME KAKASHI!"

The Way of Heroes

Within what remained of the now-not-so-Secret Jutsu, Naruto held Haku in a death vice-like grip. Heat poured off the two combatants, with the Chakra shattering all the mirrors around them, and even causing the steel beneath Naruto's feet to become red hot. Focusing his technique with a one handed hand sign, Haku realized, _I can't… His energy is too strong!_

Naruto clenched his fist, and as he did so an enormous amount of the red Chakra focused onto his fist, and his fangs grew longer and more ferocious looking. The blonde's hair even grew a bit longer, his growls more bestial. Ready to pound Haku's mask into the ground, Naruto fist became tighter, power more focused, the red on his arm and hand grew so concentrated that to Haku, it seemed as if the knuckles were as black as night. _No… That couldn't be… Armament –_ But his very thought was cut off by a massive punch, which sent Haku flying through the last mirror, and sailing through the air.

The Way of Heroes

A dark glint in his eyes, Luffy set his prized straw hat on the ground. He cracked his knuckles, and his neck. Scratching the dozens of nicks that marked up the entirety of his body, Luffy cleared the sweat away but still ached and burned all over. Red in the face, the Rubberboy suddenly felt all the tiredness of his constant battles hit him all at once. He fell onto the ground, more exhausted than he'd ever felt before in his life. His throat felt like it was made of cotton, and his arms like they were lead, his head ached like a thousand mallets were banging inside like a drum. He was in more pain than he should've been in.

But he knew that that pain was nothing comparable to what Naruto was feeling. That pain was so great that Naruto must've unsealed the literal demon within him in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Luffy shook as he attempted to get up. He fell back down, landing roughly on his face. He could feel the heat from the crimson Chakra radiating onto him even from the far distance that he was from its source, his blonde friend. As his back was baked with the fire from the Nine-Tails, Luffy rolled away slightly, and pulled himself up with every bit of the strength he had left.

Moving more like an antique old man than a spry boy, Luffy got to his feet and began panting as he held his thighs. Taking inventory of his body, he saw that his brown shorts were now more like ribbons on his legs, and his sandals were smashed to pieces, while his vest had several holes burnt into it. He smiled as he turned to look at his straw-hat, which was still in the same shape that it had been when it was given to him all those years ago. _Shanks... I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to risk my life on this guy, this ninja. Just like you did for me..._

Luffy got up, stretching again. He started to walk to where he could almost feel the evil presence occupying his friend. Feral Naruto lunged toward Haku, who was on the ground, not moving. "Gum Gum - PISTOL!" Luffy screamed, landing a clean punch on the wild boy's jaw. Dazed for a moment, the enraged demon-boy charged Luffy on all fours, but managed to reach him with surprising speed. Jumping to avoid getting slashed by Naruto's vicious nails, the Rubberboy coasted through the air for a few moments, just before he saw the Fox Ninja leaping into the air after him.

Bringing a powerful punch down on Luffy's head, the pirate crashed into the ground with Naruto on top of him. Rolling out from under him, Luffy yelled, "Gum Gum Gatling!" Noticeably slower than most of his attacks, a couple dozen blows hit Naruto wildly. Backing away to get a better shot at his friend-turned-berserker, Luffy made for him with another technique, "Gum Gum Bazooka!" Slamming both his open palms into Naruto's skinny chest, the possessed boy flew into the air, stunned and not moving.

Before he lost his momentum, Naruto was awake again and thrashing violently. Bloodlust brimming in his scarlet eyes, his soul pure hate for the Rubberboy. He roared, and came crashing onto the ground and began bounding like a wolf onto Luffy, who started to fall, numb to the world now. On his back, Luffy watched as Naruto came at him, but he passed out before the pain could set in again.

The Way of Heroes

Having been instantly knocked out by the titanic blow, Haku's only saving grace was having instantly coated a good portion of his body in Armament Haki before receiving the punch. The limp mercenary rolled across the ground for a bit with the momentum, only stopping after he nearly reached a point where he could see his master's proud back. Zabuza didn't even turn around he had so much confidence in his protégé. The Demon's student was on the ground, out cold while a great monster had destroyed their trump card. Zabuza was now fighting a losing battle.

The air around Naruto cooled down, and Haku recovered quickly from the punch. His mask cracked even further, falling to bits onto the ground. Just then Haku found that Naruto was charging him with a hatred as strong as ever, even if it wasn't as hot as it had been. _Zabuza, I am no match for this boy,_ Haku thought to himself, only to coat his torso and head with black inky armor. _Master, I have failed you._ Naruto jumped into the air, and the world seemed to go silent. Feral Naruto was about to pounce, when suddenly Haku's feminine and familiar features were revealed to the blonde.

When the boy landed, his punch did not. Cut short, Naruto's fist was a mere half inch from Haku's delicate looking nose, even though said nose was coated in black energy. Haku's Armament disappeared, leaving his normal body in its leave unprotected. Naruto breathed heavily, clearly exhausted from all the energy he'd just used on that rampage. Somehow the Crossdressing Killer was still alive, but something was off about the boy. Something seemed to be broken.

Noticing that Naruto's eyes had returned to their normal blue, Haku commented softly, "That punch would have killed me you know. That Armament was only as strong as my Will. My Will is broken now; I was not strong enough to protect Master Zabuza." Naruto looked at his angry, still clenched fist, his claws had retracted, and his fangs had gone back to their regular proportions. "So that guy in the woods… That was you?" Naruto asked completely calm now.

"Why do you not strike? Did you not vow to avenge your comrade by killing me?" Haku asked, but Naruto had no idea what she was talking about. The blonde stayed silent so Haku asked, "Or was that vow just empty words?" A certain loudmouthed pirate raced over to Naruto, getting into a fighting stance beside him, "Even if you can't, I can take this guy. My punch is as strong as a pistol!" The blonde shoved Luffy onto his butt shouting "Shut up! I'm going to handle this guy! He killed Sasuke!"

Naruto turned back to his friend's body, then he mustered up the strength, and drove a heavy blow to the rogue's supple looking cheek. Haku fell pleasingly, and he spat blood onto the ground as he got up. "No. That simply won't do. You're still holding back… If that is all the strength you can put into it you will never be able to keep your vow. Without vows, where is your integrity, what is to stop anyone from killing more of your friends?" Haku wondered, and as if to make a point, the rogue summoned a perfect clone of himself, and pointed to Luffy, who was crouching on his haunches.

"Perhaps that Uchiha didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. Maybe this Rubberboy doesn't either…" Haku added, and his Clone rushed Luffy, kicking him into the railing. Luffy was still a bit groggy from his fight with 'Glass Gun' Akame but he was slowly recovery his speed. Naruto growled, "Don't touch either of them! How dare you!" Haku stood back up, ignoring Naruto's cries. The Crossdressing Killer stated, "To show mercy to those that oppose and seek to harm those closest to you; the ones you call teammates. To allow their enemies to live when you could strike them down: this is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then, when you aren't strong enough to protect your friends and end the lives of those that mean to harm them, or those that have already done them harm. You're of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mere existence, not truly living."

During Haku's speech, his clone was going toe to toe with the fatigued Luffy, who managed to bob and weave his way into avoiding the worst of Haku's blows, but he was still hit a few times by the speeding Clone. Luffy punched the Jutsu in the equivalent of the stomach, but found that he was so weak from the poison that he couldn't make the Jutsu undo. Haku went on, "Day after day, your pain and struggle signifying nothing." "Yeah well, speak for yourself," Naruto poorly defended.

"Are you really that blind Little One? I am speaking of myself. This day has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza."

"Zabuza? Why that guy anyway? Why kill for him? Why waste your life for him?"

"You understand nothing of what I just said."

"To devote your life to rotten scum that doesn't know the meaning of the word honor, a guy who cares about nothing but money and blood. If he really is the one person that matters to you, then man that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"

"You shut your mouth about things you have no idea about! There were once others that mattered to me… Long ago. My father, and my mother; they both mattered to me."

The Way of Heroes

Haku

It was a cold and drearily dark wintry night, snow filled the yard and doorway and roof of a small cottage in the forest. I was born in the Land of Water, in a small village where the snow falls to form deep banks in the winter. I was of the Yuki Clan, a powerful family that held a great deal of power in my home country, but we also held a Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan. My Secret Jutsu – Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Despite these connections, and high standing in the community, because my mother married a commoner, my parents were forced into a substandard life of poor farming. Life was hard, but we were content. My parents were good to each other and kind to me. Yes, we were happy once, but then everything changed.

A mysterious killer with a Kekkei Genkai was slaughtering Mist Ninja everywhere. No one knew what his abilities were, but mass hysteria spread to even my remote village. No one knew why this was happening, but they knew fear, and they knew to fear my Clan's power.

The Way of Heroes

"My fate was sealed long before I was even born," Haku said, and Naruto wondered, "So what do you mean by that?" "It's in my blood," Haku explained. Luffy sent a crashing punch down onto the Clone's head, making it vanish from physical form barring a pile of slush-snow. "Blood?" Naruto asked. Haku didn't respond, instead looked with sad, empty eyes at the ground. "So what was it? How could one guy have caused everything to change? What happened?" Naruto begged.

The Way of Heroes

Haku

It was my father. He had been told by the villagers that the people holding the Bloodline of a clan were planning to destroy the Land of Water. Our Land. He killed my mother, as she held my power as well. He almost killed me. Years of civil war had led to a fear and respect for the Kekkei Genkai, especially those that dealt with other races like Giants or even Fishmen.

Under the Third Mizukage the civil wars had ended, but the Blood Mist Village would be known as such for more than just the Graduation Exams. In fact those Exams were only implemented as an effort to peacefully drive out the need for Kekkei Genkai. Then the rumors spread of the man killing Mist Officials. Veterans from the Third Great Shinobi War.

Kekkei Genkai are Jutsu, techniques passed from generation to generation through the blood. Because of their unique abilities, Clans in the Village Hidden in the Mist were used as top ranking ninja during times of war, and feared during times of peace. Now a Kekkei Genkai user was attacking his own people, so what was there to believe? Now every clan was targeted, and eventually all but one clan, my clan, the Yuki were completely destroyed in purges.

I am the last of the Bloodline Limit Users of the Land of Water. But now I swear allegiance to no country, no Land to shun me when I am not needed. I pledged my life to Zabuza the Demon, so that I may one day become as strong as he is, and make his dream come true. That way I can show the world the hero that Zabuza truly is, even if he doesn't believe it himself.

During the peaceful times, when the Kekkei Genkai users were no longer needed they went into hiding. But this was different. Before they hid from fear and indifference, but now because of one rogue ninja, the psychotic leadership made prejudice into genocide, so now the Clans hid from terror and massacre. Ninja with Bloodlines would hide their power, concealing each of their unique abilities; as they knew discovery would mean certain death.

I'm sure if you searched that boy's memory, he would have found those same feelings: the fear of the cruelty of people as they terrorize what they don't understand. Few people know how that feels. To be alone. I was only saved from my own darkness by Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, my Master. I know that you have felt the same thing, with that monstrous fox inside of you.

The worst part of all was the Clan Purging. Even if you had no Bloodline Trait to speak of, if you were a member of a clan or close to a person with a Kekkei Genkai, you were sure to be as slaughtered as those that had a Jutsu themselves. My mother never possessed the Crystal Ice Mirrors of the Yuki Clan, but as soon as the hysteria reached a boiling point, she was killed like the rest. My only saving grace from the wrath of my father was the fact that he was murdered by the terrified hordes of the common people of our village, who killed him in fear that he too somehow became tainted by being exposed to the Yuki Clan for so long.

I had barely escaped my father when the villagers followed my trail into the forest, but I would lose them in the blizzard that followed my leave of them. So I went on, starving and begging for what little food I received. My tears would only serve to burn my skin more in the cold, so after a week of being an orphan, I cried for the last time.

When at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself. I was colder. My father and mother were gone, but I knew that something else had been taken from me that winter. Something that was much more important. That is when I truly despaired.

The Way of Heroes

"More important than your mother and father?" Naruto asked, with Haku explaining, "My purpose. Until that time I hadn't needed one, but now, a child of a conflict I had wanted no part in, there was no one who needed me. I had become unnecessary." Noticing his words finally hit home with Naruto, Haku stopped for effect, but not so much the effect on his audience, but the effect his words had on himself. It took a lot out of the crossdresser to become so serious with someone he hardly knew anything about, Hell, he and Naruto could barely be regarded as anything more than strangers.

But not now, not with all the understanding the two had between each other. _He's… Just like me!_ Naruto realized, eyes wide as everything came together. Everything made sense. "Why is it you're so determined to become Hokage? Because you want all eyes to look at you and recognize you as a great ninja. You see it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any sort of significance. When there is no one who can look at you, no one to see you, it is as if you don't exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me. His eyes were not full of hate or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness," Haku explained.

The rogue orphan continued, "In fact my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again. Zabuza asked me, 'Little one will you stay here and die, or come with me and be of some use? Will you submit to my will above all things?' Of course I said yes, so Zabuza said, 'Then your special abilities belong to me from this day forward.' And from that point on, I was Zabuza's. I had a purpose." Tears swelled in his chocolate eyes, and they flowed easily like a stream down a hill of his cheeks. Naruto stayed uncharacteristically silent, and Haku went on, "I was happy. Then a few years later, he dubbed us ready for his final, most important mission. But we failed that day, so we were cast out of the Land of Water as criminals for fighting for freedom against our leaders. He said, 'Someday we will return to this land, I will grasp it, and hold it in my hands. Many things must happen before that day comes. I will need you to do them Haku. But I warn you, friendship, comfort, encouragement, I have abandoned these things and now you will have to as well if we are to survive.' I told him to view me as a weapon, a tool to be used however he saw fit."

Bowing his head in shame, Haku whispered, "I have failed you Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." As he looked up, Haku walked toward Naruto slowly with a purposeful gait. Naruto tried to take a step back, but found himself mesmerized by grief for his enemy, and he couldn't do anything. He could hardly breath. "Naruto," Haku demanded quietly, "Kill me." Not understanding the other boy's request, the Fox Ninja fell to his knees with confliction.

The Way of Heroes

With the fog mostly lifted, Kakashi made a hand sign, still focusing his Chakra. Several more followed and Kakashi declared, "Ninja Art Summoning – Earth Style – Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" Slamming the closed scroll into the bridge, words mystically flew from the corners of the paper, shooting out onto the ground with a sound like a thousand hummingbirds flapping their wings. The gray haired jonin's move stopped abruptly, but he stayed crouched on the ground.

"I don't know why you bother," Zabuza called, "Of what use is your Jutsu if you can't even find me?" Despite a lack of most of the mist, what remained of the Jutsu still concealed the Demon well enough for the rogue to avoid the Sharingan. "But I can find you," Zabuza added, and a tense feeling, like that of cold steel slicing through his heart, stirred within Kakashi. This dread was the same instincts that had kept humanity alive in the dark jungles for thousands of years, and kept many alive today.

On another side of the thick cloud, Zabuza's eyes remained closed while he focused his energy into a hand sign of his own, he commented, "You disappoint me Kakashi. I think you're right, it is time to put an end to this." Beneath the steel under the Demon's feet, the entire structure shook with agitation. Suddenly the floor cracked open, and a large brown dog with a blue Leaf headband latched onto Zabuza's long leg teeth first. Seven more followed, and then nearly Zabuza's entire being was covered by canine combatants.

Only hearing the barks and snaps of the fierce dogs, Tazuna couldn't figure out what was going on, "That dreadful noise! What could it be?" Sakura was growing more and more nervous, but she stood her ground in front of the Bridge Builder, who seemed more agitated than afraid on the surface. Teeth snapped together deep in another part of the mist, and the two had no idea what could be making those horrible sounds. Sakura murmured, "I don't know what it could be, but I'm not sure I want to find out."

Leaving his scroll on the ground, Kakashi watched as the mist around him dissipated. Kakashi explained his choice of tactics, "I realized that if I couldn't see you, I could have my Ninja Hounds smell you out. That was a Summoning Jutsu, I called forth the ninken of the Leaf, and as fierce as they are I'm surprised you're still alive Zabuza." He watched as the mercenary angrily struggled against one particularly fierce dog, a large black beast as big as a bear that latched onto his shoulder ferociously. "My dogs can track a scent anywhere," Kakashi prided himself.

Kakashi explained, "When you attacked me, I let you get past my defenses and cut me. You see it's the smell of my blood on your blade that led them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind." The Demon said nothing; rather he trembled with fury at his own failure, and Kakashi's guile. "You surely could have put up a better show than that," Kakashi continued, "Now that I can finally see again, do you know what I see? Your death."

"Tough talk, do you mean to talk me to death?" Zabuza growled, and Kakashi responded enigmatically, "In a way I suppose I am. Right now my hounds are just playing with you, but one word from me and they'll tear you apart. Poor Zabuza, see where those revolutionary ambitions got you? You were always pushing things to far, finding flaws in everyone but yourself. You thought you could make your Village a better place by destroying the only thing that kept your homeland safe from invasion. You failed in assassinating the Mizukage, in an attempted coup de tat. Retreating from battle with the few followers you had left, there were dozens of your country's finest tracker ninja hot on your heels. You became a rogue ninja, gaining even more renown than when you were one of the great Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You became even known to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Kakashi continued his analysis of the Demon, "Now you're so crazy as to attempt another hit on your people's leader. But to do that you would need money, and for that you would stoop so low as to become a thug for swine like Gato." "Swine don't pay as well as Gato," Zabuza spat indignantly. But Kakashi was through, "Alright Mercenary, enough talk. Let's finish this. But this won't end with my Sharingan; imitations of some other ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduced you to my own Jutsu!" He made a hand sign, and his Chakra spiked in his right hand, ready for his technique. Four more signs followed, and electricity flowed into his cupped right hand, static bouncing off the metal of the bridge at his feet. The white haired genius paused to admire his own beautiful work, which had a brilliant aqua hue more beautiful than the sea, but as powerful as an angry sky god.

With his left hand holding his right arm, Kakashi yelled, "Lightning Blade!" Zabuza's eyes became plates of liquid, reflecting the insane power of his opponent's technique, _His Chakra is so strong right now it's visible!_ The Chakra squired and writhed within Kakashi's steady hand, as if attempting to break from its physical form. Kakashi calmly declared, "I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he's building is the hope of this land and its entire people. You're like a disease: by attacking one you infect all! Worse, you don't care what happens to other people. You care only for your own glory. That is not the path of a true shinobi! That is no way for a hero to act. You're no hero. You're not a freedom fighter or a revolutionary; you're just a Demon that needs to be exorcised."

"You're right! I don't care! These useless little people with their feeble dreams… They all think they have to toil and struggle, and for what? So pirates or bandits don't destroy them? So they can keep whatever pitiful freedom they still have? They please their Government to eke out a sad, melancholic existence while true dreamers are left in the dust or obscured from existence. I have a dream that will free all of these people, and I refuse to allow that dream to die with me! I am Zabuza D. Momochi, and I will not rest until my dream is complete!"

"But to have a dream, you have to have a future. You don't."

"Then I face what comes next with a smile."

"Your future's all used up Zabuza."

The Way of Heroes

"Go on Naruto, strike. Kill me." Haku begged, but Naruto just seethed with frustration. Behind them Luffy screamed, "DON'T DO IT NARUTO!" "Why do you hesitate? Why listen to a pirate?" Haku asked, and the blonde's fist shook, and he yelled, "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!" He backpedaled quickly, putting a lot of distance between him and Haku. Soon Luffy caught up with him, and both boys stopped, staring at the rogue orphan.

"I mean, he treats you like a slave! You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?" Naruto screeched, and beside him Luffy crossed his arms, eyes hidden by the shadow of his straw hat. The Rubberboy stayed quiet, waiting for what the crossdresser would say next. "For that very reason," Haku answered, "Does that seem so strange to you?" Luffy looked up, a serious, dark understanding on his face. "Well yeah..." Naruto said, turning to his dark haired friend. He had no idea what to do, he never felt this strange, bizarrely empathy based sadness. This dark hopelessness.

Strawhat Luffy shook his head and replied, "A guy's dream is his business. What he does is up to him. That guy is his friend, and it seems like even if we told him all the things that the sword guy did wrong, Haku would still stay with him. I don't see the point in arguing with him." Naruto shook his head, denying even his friend's explanation. Did this mean that Naruto misunderstood everything? Was this how the world worked?

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living," Haku said, "Zabuza gave me both, and now I am willing to give my life up for anything he wants. I will help him complete his dream anyway I can, like how your friend sacrificed himself so that you may complete your dream Naruto. I could be used by him in any way he saw fit." Naruto became teary with frustration, like he was yelling a message the entire world needed to hear. And at the time, all of humanity needed to. The only thing that stopped him was his inability to express his thoughts in the form of words. Right then and there all that Naruto could do was kneel on the ground, and feel the ideas flowing over him, running through his mind and destroying what he was. "But now, I can no longer be of any use to him. I have been defeated. My purpose… It's gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon. No use to anyone," Haku explained.

Haku hollered, "Go on Naruto! Do it!"

The Way of Heroes

 **AN:**

 **So that's that! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and despite there being very little original material I think it's the best one in a while. I hope I did a Luffy vs Naruto fight justice. I hope to finish this Saga soon, and then I will go on a break until June.**

 **Cya next week for the new chapter: Shinobi: Weapons For Leaders and Pirates: Destroyers of Order! Luffy and Naruto argue over what should be done about Haku, the broken bird without a purpose. Now they will find out who is stronger, a ninja, or a pirate!**

 **Thanks for the feedback in advance and as always… remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	14. Kakashi vs Haku

**AN:**

 **Yes jj Zabuza is a D, and I really appreciate that you kept his name out of your review. Other characters will become D's, and the relationship between Ds will be a bit more explained and inter connected with the themes of One Piece, Naruto, and this story. Thanks for the review!** **J**

 **A special thanks to the latest follower/favorite of my story, Sicktundra8, who I was unfortunately unable to thank more personally due to the inability to PM for some reason.**

 **In response to my much more unsupportive reviews: To 'Fail', I really do thank you for the support that you have given my story, and that despite the flaws you've pointed out you still had the courtesy to review and criticize my work. I have heard of separating dialogue yes, but I didn't consider it a problem in this story. I will keep that in mind. I believe that the 'center' format is just a personal preference of mine (I do this because Center looks best when a story is viewed via Cellphone). Thanks for telling me what I got right.**

 **While it does appear that you didn't waste any time in actually reading my story due to its 'headache inducing format' I would say that you haven't wasted anybody else's time. In fact,** ** _you_** **are the one who wasted time by saying that my story was a waste of time, space, and effort. I really do appreciate all of the criticisms, I will especially keep the first two in mind, but you effectively lost all credibility you may have had in my mind following your regards of my story as 'waste of time, space, and effort'. No story is a waste of effort because all stories can improve.**

 **No story is a waste of time because people read them. No story is wasted space because when a person reads a good story, that stays with them, it becomes part of their soul. They become something else, usually better because of the masterpiece that has entrenched itself within the audience. That's my goal: just one person, somewhere, being affected by my writing like that.**

 **With 'Fail's criticisms regarding formatting in mind, I will be leaving this chapter as Left-Aligned, any comments or concerns about that will be taken into account in a review.**

 **So thanks everyone for supporting my story, and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter of…**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E12/15 Shinobi: Weapons For Leaders and Pirates: Destroyers of Order!

Friends-family, sisters-brothers, fathers-sons, mothers-daughters, nakama. No matter how close the bond, in every relationship there is conflict. Disagreement. Big or small, there is always discrepancy. Most can be ignored as unimportant. But sometimes, words cannot settle such things. Sometimes you must show how you feel with your fists.

Naruto and Luffy are two sides of the same coin. Neither will budge an inch in their ideals, and stubborn as they are, a huge conflict between them was inevitable. But what if both of them are right? What if either of their answers could be done? But if either have their wills tested by the success of the other's idea, their beings will shatter from the weight of uncertainty.

Friends fight, but now Naruto and Luffy; Pirate King and Leaf Hokage, Pirate and Ninja, are going to go to war.

The Way of Heroes

An agitated young brunette in a fisherman's cap and overalls ran across the wooden planks of a dock. Inari shook himself, muttering, "Naruto and the others are fighting while we do nothing! I have to do something!" For a moment, Inari thought to turn back and grab his grandfather's old Navy rifle, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He couldn't touch the thing that had ended a man's life so easily. Couldn't deal with that power, that guilt.

Inari ran up the steps to someone's door, and he pounded on the wooden frame yelling, "Uncle Keechy! Uncle Keechy! We don't have to hide anymore! Come to the Bridge with me! If we all fight together than we can beat Gato!" The Bridge Builder's grandson paused, waiting for a reply from his maternal uncle. In a second, Keechy responded, "No Inari. I've given up fighting. It would be pointless. I don't have my rifle anymore, and I don't want you to go either. Fighting is the way of heroes. Heroes like your father, always fighting for what he thought was right, even if it meant breaking laws or customs. Look what good it did him or your mother or you: isn't one dead hero enough?"

Inari's eyes watered upon hearing his Uncle's words. He put his head on the door as his Uncle barked, "What will more fighting bring us huh? More fallen heroes? When I fought with the Marines I was one of the lucky ones. I got out of there as soon as I realized how bad it was. Your ma was just a kid then, she doesn't remember, so I wouldn't expect you to understand. Your grandad and I, we both had enlisted, he was my Captain even, but he still wants to fight for God knows why. No Inari. I'm not going to fight again just to feel more regrets. My heart can't take anymore, I've already got enough regrets to last a lifetime."

Fist clenching at his relative's somber words, Inari hooted, "Well I don't wanna live a life of regrets either! And that's why we've gotta fight! I know you care about the people living in this Land! Mom and me and Grandfather… That's why we have to fight!" Waiting for any sign of movement, Inari watched the steel door knob, patience wearing as he watched for a twist. No such thing would come. The door knob went as still as Inari's heart. His blood ran cold, burning with its lack of heat into his veins and he screamed, "All my life I've been a coward! But now, I know that crying and hiding from things that we're afraid of – that's as good as lying down and dying! It doesn't make the bad guys go away. It gives the bad guys a chance to take even more from us. Our pride, our hope. Lying down to die is the worst thing to do."

Running down the steps, Inari abandoned Keechy, as Keechy abandoned him, and hope. Keechy was standing against the door, bracing himself and crying. He was a worker, through and through, but his large calloused knuckles showed a history of fighting. His tanned skin was tainted by blood and pain, with fresh tears stinging the tiny cuts that somehow still remained even after years of retirement from battle. Old scars crisscrossed his hands and arms, and an old weather white hat was covering his face as he sobbed.

An old ghost came to haunt him at a very opportune time. A shallow whisper licked his ears with the cold breeze of death. The voice breathed, _Do you really want this for yourself Keechy? Going out there all alone… Without your father to protect you? You're not a fighter anymore…_ Keechy screamed, "Get away from me ghost! Get away!" He angrily swung his arms wildly at the air, hoping to void his mind of the hauntings that followed him almost every day. One of his regrets, the chilling voice was painfully sweet sounding, like it belonged to a person that very boy grew up next door to, the girl that they all wanted to marry. The ghost repeated, _Going out there all alone -_ Keechy hollered, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Then when the room was quiet again, Keechy could hear in the distance a door slamming and Inari chanting, "Come to the Bridge if you want to fight! Come to the Bridge if you want to live!" Banging on more doors, the boy sighed, "What should I do now? Not one of them will even open up their doors to listen…" He recalled the words of encouragement he'd gotten from the heroes that he met recently. He remembered everything, then decided, "I'll have to fight on my own! Like Luffy or Naruto!" Setting off for the Bridge, Inari grinned, _Time to go be a hero!_

The Way of Heroes

Barely standing up, Luffy stumbled as he moved towards Naruto. His chest felt like it was going to burst, and his arms burned like hot coals were pressing against them. Legs hardly able to support his weight, the Rubberboy continued trying to go, even though his body was near complete refusal. But he knew if he stopped, he wasn't going to be able to go again.

Naruto backed away from the unmasked Haku, who ordered, "Go on: finish it! Kill me." Luffy grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders, muttering, "You have to do it. He has nothing to live for." "Why do you hesitate Naruto?" The Fox Ninja looked at Luffy, shocked at the Rubberboy's words. He argued, "There's always something to live for! He has to work for some scumbag like Zabuza, of course he feels that way!"

"He chose his leader, that's his business."

Naruto screamed, tackling the other boy, "How can you say that? You idiot! I can't just kill a person like that! Even after what he did to Sasuke! If I ever killed someone in cold blood, that would make me no better than a pirate!" Realizing he misspoke a little too late, Luffy rolled him off, and now the Rubberboy was on top, steaming, "What did you just say about being a pirate?" A punch laid into the blonde's head, and Naruto yelled, "I'll never be like that!" Throwing Naruto across the Bridge to the other side, Luffy argued, "Ninja are sheep that follow the leader and kill for money! I'm a pirate because I want to be free! That's what being a pirate means, being a ninja means you don't have the guts to do what needs to be done on your own; it means that you're not a real man!"

Whipping out a hand sign at the last point, Naruto screamed, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Fifty Clones of Naruto all armed with shuriken growled at Luffy ominously. "Figures, ninja are always using cheap tricks to get ahead aren't they?" Though he was already angry, this sent Naruto over the edge, he roared, "How's this for a cheap trick?" The closest Clone threw a shuriken at Luffy's head, only for the Rubberboy to narrowly duck from the projectile's deadly path.

As soon as the weapon sailed behind him, a puff of smoke went by and the ninja star transformed into a copy of the ninja that had thrown it, with Naruto sailing through the air instead of the shuriken. Punching Luffy in the back of the head, the entire gaggle of Fox Ninja mobbed the pirate, throwing him and kicking him in a big crowded circle. Naruto shouted, "Pirates are cowards that rob and steal!" "Ninja are just Government lapdogs that need permission to believe in anything!" Luffy spat, and he screamed, "Gum Gum Whip!" A long stretched kick destroyed ten of the Clones, and then his leg was slashed by a kunai. Recoiling up his rubber limb, the pirate flexed, and growled, ignoring the stings and burns and slices all up his body. He planted his feet solidly, twisted his body around like he was cracking his back, but the motion continued until he looked like a wounded piece of licorice*.

Extending his body towards the sky, Luffy's veins suddenly became translucent, and his skin went a nearly white pale. Adrenaline surged through his tightened body, and a burst of energy overrode the aches, allowing him to fight unhindered. Luffy muttered, "Gear… Shift." A new shot of hyperactivity rocketed up the Rubberboy's spine. Knowing this energy wouldn't improve his speed or fighting capability, Luffy was very aware of the move's uses as a last resort. It would cancel out his pain receptors and his body's need for rest, but it would also cause him to take all the fatigue later when the pressurized adrenaline wore off ****.**

"How can you believe that Luffy? That that's all there is to it? It's all just fighting and killing until there's one man left standing? For what? Money? Fame? Power? That's not what being a ninja is! A ninja is so much more than a lapdog or a killer!" Naruto defended his dream, but his debate was also aimed towards Haku at the same time. Ganging up on Luffy, blows rained down on him like a raging maelstrom, pounding him into the bridge. "If there's more to being a ninja than that," Luffy said, "Than why did that guy kill Sasuke? Did Sasuke just waste his entire life on becoming a ninja of violence when the real ninja are all peace loving idiots? You have to fight for what you believe in! Sasuke knew that, this ice guy knows that! How can't you? You fight and fight but in the end your words are more important than your fists sometimes. Sometimes it takes more than punching and kicking to make a difference, but if you believe in what you're doing, than that makes everthing even more important to say. A person _is_ what they believe themselves to be if their actions reflect it, there is no denything that."

Naruto threw Luffy away, so now they were a good distance apart again. The blonde turned to Haku shouting, "You could have killed me couldn't you?" Nodding ever so slightly, the nigh imperceptable response was good enough for the Fox Ninja who asked, "Didn't Zabuza order you to?" Now Luffy stopped as well, he watched the genin talk to the suicidal criminal. Haku's brow furroughed, and his eyes locked with Naruto's, nodding again. Naruto shouted, "You should have killed me! You never were a tool! You're a human being with hopes and dreams of your own! You can't rely on someone else like that! You just feel like a failure! He's saved you and protected you, for that he deserves your loyalty, but never your life! No one's life is worth less than anyone else's! You are no slave to any one! I won't let you die for that! I refuse to accept that your life was meant to be Zabuza's play thing! If he was truly your friend than he would value your feelings, he would consider what you thought. You're a human being! I'm with you when you feel worthless; like you have no purpose! But your purpose is given by others, and I see a great person in there, you just need support."

Finally, Luffy understood where Naruto was coming from. How could anyone abandon the crossdresser in a time like this? This boy was at a point where his soul had already crossed into the next world, but they couldn't allow him to go any further. Naruto dispelled his Jutsu, and Luffy lowered his arms. Both pirate and ninja stampeded over to the struggling rogue, nearly tackling him in a hug. Luffy swore, "I will never allow anyone to throw their life away like that. Ever again." *******

The Way of Heroes

Mounted by nearly an entire pack of dogs, Zabuza could feel the hot slobber trickle onto his bare skin. He almost flinched with disgust, but he knew not to show an enemy weakness in battle. Staring down his opposition fearlessly, Zabuza snorted at Kakashi's technique, either through pride or courage. The Demon grinned, like he was proud of the life that Kakashi had just condemned. He was a man who lived by his own code, and fought for what he thought was right. As men, they had opposed each other in their ideals for so long it felt like saying they were similar was comparing a cactus to a kunai. But the Demon knew that they were much more similar than what Kakashi was willing to accept.

The Way of Heroes

The pinkette stood in front of Tazuna, who held his hand over his face as he had taken off his hat. "At last, I think this blasted fog is lifting," The Bridge Builder noted, and Sakura nodded. She pointed her kunai at two tall shapes in the still slightly obscuring mist, Sakura said, "Look, they're standing still… Like they're squaring off." Vision not nearly as strong as hers, Tazuna grumbled, "I can't see a thing!"

"I can't tell which one's Kakashi-sensei."

"Fog still hasn't gone completely away yet."

"Uh – one's moving!"

The Way of Heroes

Bounding with his ball of lightning towards his prey, Kakashi bounced along the bridge for this final attack. Zabuza smiled as he realized that it was over; that he could only watch as his death flew towards him on graceful legs. Elsewhere on the bridge, Haku's eyes shot open, and the crossdresser vanished from sight. With Luffy and Naruto both on the ground, exhausted from their battle, neither could stop the suicidal assassin.

Zabuza accepted, _This is the end…_ As he saw the Sharingan Hero charge him with the lightning, and Kakashi adjusted his arm so that he could thrust into Zabuza's heart. A brilliant blue-white flash of static electrocuted the air, sizzling the hairs off of Zabuza's exposed chest. He could smell smoke from the metal that smoldered with Kakashi's every step. To the Demon, this took several minutes while to the outside world, this was taking less than a second.

Kakashi hefted his arm back, ready to gore the mercenary. Shooting his hand forward, Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt warm, wet flesh. He felt a heartbeat next to his hand, and he knew he'd done something wrong. Blinded by the flash of light, Zabuza couldn't react fast enough. Blood splattered onto his face, and up Kakashi's arm and face.

The Demon trembled when he regained his eye sight, as even his cold heart skipped a beat when he realized what had happened. Canines vanish around Zabuza, returning to wherever the contract had summoned them from. Dropping to his knees, his keen eyes took on the situation, skipping the part that he knew he wouldn't like. Black senbon that were quickly returning to a natural bleached bone color pierced into the ground of the bridge and the scroll: clearly being the source of the dogs' disappearances.

Blood painted the steel an unfortunate crimson, and the Demon looked at the catalyst. Kakashi shook as his move continued, but it became audibly quieter and quieter as time drew along at a snail's pace. The One Eyed Jonin's mouth was agape behind his mask as he locked eyes with Haku, who fell further onto his arm. Cold, frail skin like pristine porcelain was now flecked with blood. Senbon fell from Haku's hand, and the crossdresser soon followed, Kakashi's hand coming out as the assassin came down backwards. However, unlike his weapon, Haku never hit the ground. Latching onto Kakashi's wrist, Haku muttered, "Za – bu – za." Not seeming to care about his follower's deadly plight, Zabuza snickered, "My future is all used up huh Kakashi? Wrong again Sharingan Killer."

The Way of Heroes

"You foolish boy! You are not going to the Bridge all by yourself!" Tsunami scolded, but her son ignored her as he put on his brown sandals. Inari couldn't match eyes with his mother, and he adjusted the gray helmet on his head, "I have to go by myself because none of the others will go with me. I have no choice," He explained solemnly.

"You shouldn't go at all."

Not responding at all now, Inari picked up the rifle beside him, and got up from the stool he had been sitting in. Readying his gun, Inari marched toward the doorway where the two swordsman had broken in. Tsunami ordered, "Stop this! You're only a child, what do you think you can do?" Grinning, Inari turned around, "You're right. I am just a kid, and I may not know who I want to stand behind when I'm older, I know what it means to stand and fight!" Stunned by Inari's confident words, the Waves woman failed to reply. "I'm my father's kid," Inari declared.

Rotating back toward the open doorway, the sudden resemblance between her former husband and her son was uncanny. Tsunami murmured, "… Kaiza…" Walking with his back to his own mother, Inari marched out with his head held high, eyes closed to shield themselves from the bright burning Sun. Stuttering as he bumped into a large mass in front of him. Inari bumbled, "Uh – S – Sorry… Mister," Then he realized that he was surrounded by at least eight people, all wearing broad cone straw hats.

The Way of Heroes

Hands tightened around Kakashi's wrist in the death grip, blood sloshed out of Haku's wound almost unnaturally. Tazuna could barely breath his chest was clenched so tight. But he had to be sure, so he asked, "Isn't that – the young man in the mask?" Sakura didn't answer, but as the Bridge Builder looked at the kunoichi, he knew the answer even without it being said. It was written in the pinkette's disgusted, terrified stare.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he fully understood the situation, _The boy jumped in the way. He knew that attack would have killed Zabuza… But now both of them are still alive –_ Shoving his master's killer away, Haku howled in pain like a wild animal. He fell onto his knees, clutching his gushing chest. He turned his back on the One Eyed Jonin, bowing, "Master Zabuza, please forgive me. I have been unable to kill Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha thus far. Akame has been taken down by the Rubberboy as well."

Fatigued beyond compare, Kakashi's hand flopped onto his side, and he grumbled, "You're still alive because this boy took a fatal shot for you. Your worthless life is still on the table now Zabuza." The Demon didn't react to Kakashi's words, instead pointing to the Living Legend of the Leaf and ordering, "Haku, hold him still." Moving faster than either of the jonin, the crossdresser latched onto Kakashi's arms with nigh unlimited strength. "Well done Haku," Zabuza commended, "You not only secured my life… But Kakashi's as well. That wound won't kill you for another few minutes, just long enough for us to slaughter these insects and take Gato's money. But if you don't dodge this, this will kill you."

Heaving his humungous blade for what would be Kakashi's last time seeing it, Zabuza grunted as he got into position. Haku coughed, "I am yours Zabuza. I am your weapon, a tool to be used as you see fit." The boy's chilling words brought a horrible knife into Kakashi's chest, and he stared at the gaping wound he had left in the loyal creature. Twisting around so that Kakashi's back was to the now swinging blade, Haku scowled at Kakashi, knowing that the Sharingan Hero would soon be just another dead obstacle.

As the sword sung, Kakashi jumped high into the air, mimicking an impressive rocket. But despite being gravely wounded, Haku wasn't done yet. He adjusted his grip, and threw Kakashi into the ground while both of them were in the air. Zabuza's sword smashed into the bridge, embedding itself in the metal. He yanked it out, and charged the stunned Kakashi. But then he stopped, pointing, "You take him Haku. As a gift to you,"

Haku landed gracefully in front of his mentor, bowing and begging, "Please forgive me Master. I will not fail you this time." In an instant, Haku was in front of Kakashi, senbon black and sharpened to the point that when he appeared, sparks flew as Kakashi's kunai was brought up to defend himself. While this happened in an instant, the keen Sharingan focused on the spot where the needle met the knife, and a midnight aura took hold in that spot, creating a black stripe.

"I see you too have the Armament Power Kakashi…" Zabuza noted, spectating on the fight. If Haku hadn't taken such a heavy blow before this fight, it would have been over already. All three of the powerhouse shinobi knew this. Pulling away, both ninja stabbed at each other and became locked again. Both arms shook as the other tried to get an edge, but they would bounce off the other weapon as both had an equal amount of armor and pointedness.

Kakashi went for a slash, only for the skilled and silent Haku to parry the attack with his own weapon of choice, the senbon. Evenly matched, Kakashi and the prodigy were locked. Haku shakily brought up a second hand however, and made a couple Hand Signs, followed by two additional images of the Crossdresser to appear at Kakashi's sides. Each pulled half a dozen senbon – three in each hand – and they laid into the Sharingan Hero for a split second, just before returning to their original watery states; as Haku ran out of Chakra to provide them with. Kakashi's sides bled from several new wounds now, but he wasn't to be done in so easily.

Knowing his defeat would come soon if he didn't act fast, an animalistic presence took over as the jonin entered survival mode. During an attempt to tackle the rogue, Haku simply stepped to the side, and drove a sharp needle in between a set of Kakashi's ribs. Blood spurting out, Kakashi fell onto the ground and groaned in pain. Hunched over and coughing up blood, Haku saw only easy prey. Treding over to his now vulnerable victim, Haku victoriously approached with a single blackened needle in his hand. Stiffening from a sense of danger, Haku's shallow smile vanished before he could react, as Kakashi whipped around, stabbing him in the gut with a kunai knife.

Only able to scratch his attacker's masked cheek, Haku fell onto his back, deeply wounded. Losing a lot of blood now, Haku figured he was done for. Zabuza, on another side of the bridge ordered, "Get up you ungrateful boy! I'll tell you when you're done fighting! You have the power to destroy that ninja where he stands!" Bowing, Haku pulls six senbon out, and whips them at Kakashi, who succeeded in defying them with a knife, only for Haku to slam himself into Kakashi, bleeding all over the jonin as they both fell onto the bridge. Haku rained blow after blow on Kakashi's arms which protected his head, each getting weaker every punch, so the dying killer reached for a kunai off the ground. As he stretched, the knife in his own stomach clanged onto the ground, forcing him to drench Kakashi in more of his life blood. Haku's eyes rolled back in his skull, and he fell onto the bridge reaching for the knife.

Blood caking both exhausted fighters, Kakashi watched as Haku bled dangerously quickly onto the bridge. He set the knocked out assassin onto the steel gently, and he called, "Sakura! Bandage this boy, hurry up he will die very soon if we do nothing!" Standing up, Kakashi wearily took on an aggressive stance, eager to end this more so than ever. _No more messing around, I'm too tired and low on Chakra for anything fancy at this point. Let's just hope Zabuza hasn't recovered a whole lot yet._

The pinkette ran towards Haku, but as she got down onto her knees next to the killer, she looked up at Kakashi. The jonin didn't look at her, instead keeping his stare locked on the Demon, but he hissed, "Do it now Sakura!" Immediately she got to work, wrapping the gushing stab wounds and attempting to clean them as fast as she could.

"This battle is between you and me now. No more students, no more tricks. You and I are going to go head to head right now," Kakashi stated, a dark calm loomed around him. The Sharingan scanned Zabuza, who merely stretched and readied his massive sword for an attack. Kakashi held a kunai high in his left hand, and a shuriken in his right.

Coughing up blood, Haku's swollen shut eyes shot open as far as they would. He murmured, "Zabuza…" The Swordsman grinned as he saw life return to his student, and he ordered, "Haku, slaughter the girl and the Bridge Builder." Ready to comply, Haku attempted to sit up, only to fall back down. Hitting his head off the bridge, now the ninja was completely gone.

Sakura looked up from her patient, and saw Naruto and Luffy lying side by side on the ground beyond Zabuza and Kakashi's standoff. She ran towards her friends, shaking Naruto and asking, "Are you okay?" The blonde yawned, "Yeah so is Luffy, we're just exhausted. Is everyone okay?" Luffy snored loudly, making Sakura cringe but she answered, "Yes. Kakashi-sensei defeated Haku, now he and Zabuza are going to finish this."

Searching around her, Sakura asked, "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto closed his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth in anger. He refused to accept the truth around him. He couldn't answer her. He couldn't answer himself. _Why did it have to be_ _ **him**_ _to save me? If I hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened! If I was stronger…_ He tried to respond, but he started choking. Sakura's smile faded, and she realized, "No…" Kakashi ordered, "Stay with Tazuna Sakura! Protect the Bridge Builder no matter what!"

She shook, tears welling up. Her teacher looked at her for the briefest of moments with worry. But then he heard Zabuza charging at him, "Kakashi I'd stay focused if I were you!" Flying like a jet towards his hopeful victim, Zabuza swung his blade again but was knocked away by a solid kick to the neck. He fell onto his butt, sword clanking against the metal of the bridge as it fell from Zabuza's limp grasp.

Tazuna put his hand on the girl's shoulder, whispering, "Let me take you to him Sakura. As long as we stay together we won't be disobeying your sensei's orders." Sakura hadn't even noticed that the old man had gotten behind her. So distraught, she could barely react as the Bridge Builder patted her neck. He'd seen soldiers lose loved ones before, but not like this, not when they were just kids. It wasn't natural. Thick mucus swirled around Tazuna's stomach as he took Sakura's hand. Barely audible, Sakura murmured, "Thank you." They started running, Sakura barely able to hold back the tears.

Still feeling the sadness that Sakura's tearful reunion with him had brought, Naruto grinded his teeth as he loathed his own failure. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, "I know we fought, but we never got into it like Luffy and I just did. You would've stopped both of us, called us idiots. But you could've stopped this from happening. All of this." He closed his eyes, unable to turn to see his teammates together, while even the world reminded him of his loss. His shortcomings; his failure. He'd lost a rival and a friend, and it was all given up for his life.

Warm tears spun freely from her eyes like a melancholic spider web, weaving a tragedy in the wind. The thin pinkette could only sob as she looked over Sasuke's marred and bloodied body. Tazuna's face twitched as he took in the horror show. He could hardly breath, let alone tear Sakura's traumatized visage from the scene. Sakura fell roughly onto her knees, her hand quickly feeling the boy's cut cheek. She shivered, "His body – his body's so cold…" Tazuna knew how she felt, he'd seen grown men break down in her position. She just lost something more precious than a lover, a friend, or a teammate. Sasuke and Sakura were born to be together in a bond stronger than the most unbendable steel, a relationship untarnished by team, instead growing stronger for it. Words could not describe the loss that Tazuna saw when he looked at the two. "Go ahead Sakura. You don't have to be strong for me. You can let it out," He coaxed, and the pinkette took him up on his offer.

Eyes still refusing to leave Sasuke's cold face, Sakura muttered, "I was the best. I aced every test at the Academy. The perfect student. Did you know there are 100 Principles in the Shinobi Code? I memorized every single one. I used to love it when they tested us on them –" She choked at the last part, as if remembering the Uchiha's skill in academia matching hers. She stroked Sasuke's caked, stiff black hair, and continued, "It gave me a chance – a chance to show how smart I was. I remember this one exam so clearly: they asked us what the 25th Principle was. I got it right of course, 'a shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the circumstances'." She broke after that, "But – but - now, none of that matters. Just because you're smart - doesn't make you strong – not strong enough to protect you, or to protect your –" She couldn't do it anymore. She rested her head on Sasuke's bloody shirt, soaking it in snot and tears. "SASUKE! I'M SORRY!" She called, but her cries were muffled by his cloth fabric.

Tazuna watched as Sakura sobbed and screamed and scratch and sneeze and choke. _What an unbearable weight to put on such a young girl's shoulders… If that's the Shinobi Way, you can have it! No hero would allow such trauma to run rampant in this world if they could do something about it. Marines, they abandoned us, forcing us to bring in – to bring in children! The World Government gladly turns a blind eye to scum like Gato, so long as he makes them a profit. Ninja scar themselves in the mind, forcing shackles onto their souls in order to become ideal weapons for their leaders who are no better than the heads of the Government. And pirates! Pirates threaten to bring not only freedom, but also chaos to the world with their very existence. And these poor children, they're caught in the middle of this terror._

Away from the rest, Naruto shook furiously. He looked at Luffy, who snored on the ground, but the blonde knew not to wake him. Their battle had done a number on the both of them, but Luffy also fought several opponents before him, and was even forced to use a technique that would slowly destroy his body. But the Rubberboy's sacrifices and fatigue didn't matter to Naruto right now. Right now the Fox Ninja clutched his chest angrily, edging closer and closer to howling with pain each time Sakura choked on her own mourning. Hearing the sobs forced Naruto to accept what he'd done. To consider the real consequences of his own stupidity and weakness.

The Way of Heroes

Sparks flew across the bridge as kunai met huge sword. Slashing against each other, both Zabuza and Kakashi jumped away from one another. Zabuza wondered, _Why can't I keep up with him?_ Charging the Sharingan Hero, Zabuza swung his massive blade at Kakashi, only for the gray haired elite to spring out of the way and punch the Demon in the head. Zabuza screamed, "I'll cut you in half!" Waving around his sword as easily as a normal man would a pocket knife, the rogue stabbed, but again Kakashi dodged, this time sliding under the attack and delivering a hard uppercut to Zabuza's chin. Falling onto his back, Kakashi held a knife to the Demon's throat and whispered, "I knew you didn't have the strength for the long haul; that you couldn't last for another minute of this…"

The Way of Heroes

On the bridge, a scarred man in a torn suit was shaken out of a deep slumber. Purple poison trickled from scratches on his arms, and his veins visibly pulsed with deadly dosages. An angry cane lashed out as Akame's eyes fluttered. Immediately the killer was up and atom, crimson iris burning in his eyes. A well dressed, sickishly grinning and pointing over. Akame shot up to his feet, ready for battle. This time his scarlet orbs locked onto his fallen prey with a new kind of hatred, a prideful revenge. Luffy was still on the ground, snoring away innocently. But if Akame had his way, it wouldn't be for long. Gato ordered, "Now quit messing around and finish that kid off. We're gonna finish this now…" He gestured around him, showing his small army of men all dressed in various gear, all clearly thugs. This was his weapon, his platoon, his ideals. He was killing for his dream, wealth more vast and potent than even a king's.

The Way of Heroes

 **AN:**

 ***This was visually inspired by Spongebob in the episode about his stint as a standup comedian, where he bags on himself about having no bones.**

 ****How Luffy came up with this move will be touched upon in later chapters.**

 *****Yes I did cut out the scene where Haku talks Naruto into killing him, as I did not like that direction with Naruto at all.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading my story, we're at the last chapter of this saga next week, and we're almost at 3,500 views, while we've got 16 Reviews, 15 Favorites, and 15 Followers. My goal is 25 Reviews, and at least 20 Fav's/Follows by the time I complete this saga.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Demon in the Snow! Gato's Forces Make Their Final Assault! Luffy's ideals put the squad in danger as Akame is revived and brought back into the fight, and Zabuza angrily fights against Gato's betrayal.**

 **Remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	15. Zabuza vs Gato!

**I appreciate your reviews Guest, (I'm assuming those are both from you) but I'd like to know how you viewed the chapter. I hope I didn't do any of the mistakes you mentioned.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading this story thus far, we've almost got 4000 views now! Here's the final chapter of this Saga, then I'll continue after a hiatus.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys…**

The Way of Heroes

A2 E13/15 A Demon in the Snow! Gato's Forces Make Their Final Assault!

In life we all have choices, we all make decisions. But we shouldn't regret them. Whenever a man makes a choice they should put their entire soul behind them, and just like you shouldn't regret who you are, you shouldn't regret doing what you thought was right. Your path is set out as soon as you're born, but you don't have to follow it. You choose what path you walk on, but you can also build your own. Your Way. And that's the way of a hero, one where you don't take in what other's think, when you live the way you think is right despite the odds and what anyone else says.

 **And after this short review we can finally get into the good stuff!**

The Way of Heroes

Stepping up to his feet, Akame wiped purple chemicals from the side of his cheek and made angry fists with his pale hands. He grinned as he looked around Gato, seeing a whole band of thugs with various weapons all around him. The crimson eyed killer stuck his hand out, waving them off, "I'll take that Rubberboy down no sweat… I'll make sure it's nice and painful too."

Breath like a butcher's shop came out of the red eyed killer's nostrils as they flared with anticipation. As he brushed past his employer, Akame's body gave way beneath him, dropping him to his chest. Having quickly recovered from his fainting, the bald man jumped up to his feet, but panted as he stood there. The gangster laughed at his subordinate's weakness, chiding, "You got beat pretty bad didn't you Akame? You need some more of that Fatal Elixir ***** don't you?"

"Only the best for your best man right Boss?"

"Shut up and drink it already!" Gato barked, and pulled a vial of the bluest water his men had ever seen. The gang leader dusted off his hands on his suit as he watched disgustedly while his hitman greedily chugged the potion down. Keeping to himself now, Gato thought, _That idiot might be drinking a highly diluted form of Fatal Elixir, but that's still going to kill him. It'll double his strength and speed and cancel out his pain for a time, but at the cost of years of his life. Since its diluted to the point that it is, it'll only shave off a couple years, but Akame has drank it so many times that after this high he'll be dead in a day. That's just one fewer man I need to pay haha!_

Wiping his dripping chin of the residual water, Akame lapped up the liquid from his hands like he was addicted. Pain leaving his body immediately, the killer flexed his translucent arms proudly hooting, "That's the good stuff boss, tell that Show Woman to keep it coming!" Muscles bulged more than normally and Akame was ready for battle now. He zoomed towards the fallen Rubberboy, and yanked him into the air, his claw-like hands digging into Luffy's arms viciously. Gato grinned, _That's why I liked you Akame. A great soldier that does what he's told, and isn't afraid of a little blood. But at the same time you're dumb enough to not have any plans of your own._ Luffy screamed in pain as his fearful eyes shot open.

He hadn't seen who had stabbed him, but rather just peered into the red eyes of a killer without feeling. Holding the boy so close his nose touched Akame's cheek, the masochist was about to whisper a seductive threat, but a piercing scream from behind him drew his attention elsewhere. Tossing Luffy to the ground like a ragdoll, the red eyed man whipped around and saw the terrified form of the pink haired genin shaking as he approached her. "I'm going to enjoy this…" Akame muttered, and slammed into the old man beside Sakura with his shoulder, then slashed Sakura's side, whispering, "I'll save you for last…"

Passing out from the trauma, the pinkette left Luffy to defend for both himself and them at the same time. While the Rubberboy struggled to remain conscious, he saw Sasuke's limp body on the ground just ahead of him, right next to those of Tazuna and Sakura. He eyed Akame, who had his back to him. Gato ordered his made man, "Akame! Don't you dare try to kill that old bat just yet! We'll have more use of him alive for now, then we'll kill him when this bridge debacle is cleaned up! Leave the rest of them alive too." The Glassman turned to his boss and nodded.

Akame sprang into action just as Luffy dropped his hands, and pounced onto the Rubberboy's chest. Strawhat's wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breath as Akame crouched on his sternum. A crunch was heard as the sadist painfully stood up on the boy's chest, and he got off of him. He bent down, facing the brunette arrogantly. His tongue nearly licked Luffy's ear as he murmured, "I believe in no mercy for weak pipsqueaks like you." Pulling back his glass fist, Akame leveled a stab right into Luffy's chest, and the pirate wailed in pain as he too fell unconscious.

The Way of Heroes

Zabuza angrily stared at his employer questioning, "Gato? What is all this? What are you doing? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you brought with you?" The Demon took note of all the hard cases lined up behind the boss like a sinister infantry. Gato unworriedly swung his long wooden cane around with gusto, and explained, "Well you see there's been a slight change in plans –" He paused as he nodded to Akame, who walked up to his side to join him. "According to my new plan, you die right here on this bridge Zabuza," Gato described.

"What?"

"That's right! You're too expensive and you can't get the job done!" Akame hooted, but a dark glare and a wave from Gato shut him up. Gato added, "Even all these thugs I brought with you cost less than you, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. "What kind of Mist Demon are you?" Akame spat, and Gato chided, "You look about as demonic as a wet kitten right about now." The last jab was true enough, as the bruised and battered and bleeding mercenary had been put through the ringer. Although they couldn't see the true extent of the damage: what with Zabuza's broken rib or his wrist, but they could see the dozen slashes and cuts that littered his muscled skin.

Naruto's mouth was agape in awe as he recognized the sheer mass of the new opposition. He gasped, "There's – there's so many of them!" The small army laughed at the blonde's reaction to the enormous appearance. Looking from the bloody Akame to Gato to the thugs to Haku's limp bandaged body, Naruto almost couldn't take it all in. But he knew it didn't matter, right now his fate was in the elites hands. He had no chance against all those assassins and Akame, and he had no idea where the rest of his team was. What he did know was that this would all be over soon: whether it was with his death or Gato's defeat he would have to wait and find out.

Back to the One Eyed Jonin, Zabuza addressed his enemy, "Well well Kakashi. It would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer in Gato's employ Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel. The same cannot be said of my former coworkers or my ex-boss! I'm going to slaughter all of you."

"I suppose you're right."

The mob boss slowly made his way to Haku's unconscious body, and with Akame in tow he muttered, "You little punk… You're the one who broke my arm! I've been meaning to repay you for that!" Savagely plowing a kick into Haku's ribs, the Jonin hardly reacted, but the men behind him moved like a pack of hungry dogs, surrounding one side of Gato in a long line. Akame jeered and steamed, like he was close to exploding from his need for violence. Naruto seethed, shocked at Gato's cold heart and sadistic actions. Running at him, Naruto howled, "Get away! Get away from him you scum!" Only stopped because of Kakashi's bear hug, the Jonin pressed, "Stop. Use your head." The blonde yanked himself free, pointed yelling at the beat up Demon in front of him, "What about you Zabuza? You gonna let him do that?" "Be quiet you fool," Zabuza barked, "Haku's dead what does it matter?"

"WHAT?"

"You know what I said."

"You mean you can stand there and watch him get treated like a dog and do nothing?! You and Haku were together for years, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You don't understand the ways of shinobi. I merely used him, just as Gato used me, and as Kakashi uses you."

"Huh?"

"Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. If he were still usable he could easily fight back against that entire mob. The loss of his strength and skill, yes that means something to me. That means that I wasted years trying to nurture his talents to the best they could be, which weren't good enough. The boy was nothing to me. I took care of his power and watched as they grew, not him. I never cared for him, not a single minute of any day."

"If you mean that, you're an even bigger Demon than people think you are!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Kakashi roughly grabbed Naruto's shoulder, concluding, "Okay that's enough. Calm down Naruto he's not the enemy. Not right now." Shaking off Kakashi's hand, the Fox Ninja screamed, "Ugh! Shut up! As far as I'm concerned he's Enemy Number 1!" Pointing an accusing finger at the Demon, Naruto panted at this last outburst, as it had taken a lot from his injured chest to produce that volume. Zabuza turned slightly, eying the loud boy. The Swordsman didn't reply, but Naruto knew he had his attention.

"You ungrateful… He liked you! He liked you so much he risked his body and soul for you! Even then, you don't feel a single ounce of regret or anger when you watch Gato attack him? When a person makes another stronger, doesn't that give you a connection? A bond that can never be broken? He threw his entire life away for you! He can't even fulfill his own dreams, instead living just for yours and yours alone. And yet, he's happy like that, dying like a dog in service of you, that's how torturous an existence you gave him. So bad that he doesn't know what's good anymore. He's going to die as your tool and your happy with him being treated like that? You're happy that he's never going to have any dreams or hopes of his own? That's… So wrong… So wrong…"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, shaking with his voice as he made his declaration against the cold demon standing in front of him. "You… You talk too much," Zabuza murmured, and tears hit the bridge at his feet. The man couldn't bring himself to face the blonde, instead maintaining a focused glare on Haku's fallen form. _He's only got a little time left…_ But he couldn't force his body to move, so he grumbled, "Your words… They cut deep. Deeper than any blade. While you fought, his heart was breaking in two. He's too kind for this life. He felt pain, sorrow. Curse him! I feel them too! I feel content that it was with you; Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves that this was revealed to me… Before it was too late."

Akame cackled, "Alright that's enough of this blubbery stuff! Boys! Bring out the special prize for the boy who made big bwad Zawbuuza cwy! HAHAHA!" A few men shifted around, and eventually came out of the pack carrying four unconscious forms. They were tossed in a line up next to Haku. Luffy groaned as he hit the ground, bleeding from a very deep stab wound in his stomach. Sakura and Tazuna landed with a few bruises and bumps, but Sakura's chest bore a long slash through it. Akame explained, "We needed Tazuna alive as a bargaining chip, but I wanted to have some fun with the girl so I just gave her a flesh wound to save her for last. That brunette was already pretty beat when we got here, but the Rubber Bastard, he's going to be dead in a few deliciously painful minutes!"

Zabuza shook his head, and unwrapped his facial bandages as he ignored the Glassman's hostage situation. Naruto gasped, watching as Akame stalked over to Haku's body. "Surprised to see my human face? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact we always fail. It was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who wants to become Hokage, and Haku Yuki, my humble student that showed me the way." Zabuza smirked slightly, enough to get Gato running into motion, who ordered, "Men! Get behind me and surround the hostages!" Forming a circle one man thick around Gato and the five forms before him, Akame headed the pack as he clanked his crooked broken teeth towards the Demon.

Eyes flashing a dark purple, suddenly every single member of Gato's group became stiff with fear as they locked orbs with Zabuza. A few of the men in the front seemed like they were on the verge of vomiting, but couldn't move from their spots. Akame's red eyes glossed over with terror as the horrible realization sunk into him and the rest at the same time: none of them would leave today with their lives.

Turning nonchalantly, Zabuza hefted up his sword from the ground, and tossed it like a heavy boomerang. Flying off into the distance, the sword made a strange whooshing sound before vanishing from sight. Zabuza could only wait and enjoy the show now. Frantic, Gato tried to push his men out of the way as he scrambled in an attempt to avoid his fate. The Demon had made sure that his most important target stayed unaffected by his Power. Sweat streamed from Gato's pours, and his pants became stained with urine as he just managed to scamper in between a man's legs.

The whooshing sound returned, as did the mighty blade. Swinging through the air, the sword slashed through the entire perimeter of the men around the hostages before clanging to a halt. Zabuza whipped a kunai at Akame, nailing him in the chest. Still alive, the Glassman tried to charge, but was knocked down by a punch from the Demon's big fist. As he fell to the ground, so did the entirety of Gato's now dead gang. The proud Gato started running to the Village, hysterically tripping and falling as he rocketed to where he thought he would be safe. Grunting as he picked up the Glassman, Zabuza threw Akame into the air, right into Gato's sweating back.

Gato hit his head hard, but not nearly as hard as Akame, whose cranium cracked open like an egg, but the transparent nature of his skin rendered the entire spectacle of what happened on the inside to his skull visible to the world. While his head was cracked, Akame's entire skull was shattered like the glass his body was composed of, and oozed like a broken but water filled vase into the rest of his body. Gato screamed and wailed as he felt death stalking over to him. He held his head which pulsed with pain, while at the same time he tried to shove Akame's lifeless body off of him.

Zabuza walked over to Gato, kunai in his hand, and he growled, "If you notice, I left you completely free to move as you liked during this… Massacre. But you were still too weak to fight back anyway. Your like a bug, and I am your boot. You and your men have terrorized these people and assaulted my student enough." From Gato's point of view, the very demonic mercenary prowled towards him, with dark purple wisps flying off of him, and dripping from his kunai's pointed tip. A dark visage, clearly a hallucination of an infernal silhouette showed off behind Zabuza. Ominously pointing a bony finger to Gato's bleeding scalp, Zabuza didn't even turn to worry about the specter behind him, if he noticed it at all.

The purple being had large, boar-like teeth jutting out of its bottom lip, and big bulbous black eyes poked out of a large overhanging brow. A simple loin cloth covered the creature's shadowed crotch, and his tossed a large curved dagger from one hand to the next, nearly identical to the way that Zabuza threw his own knife between his hands. Struggling even more desperately now, Gato finally managed to shove Akame's corpse off of him.

Just as Gato started to make a break for it, Zabuza appeared right in front of him, and hauled him into the air by the throat. He pulled his former boss up to his flaring nostrils until they were so close Gato could smell the blood on the Demon's teeth. Zabuza licked his lips threateningly, and he growled, "It's over." Stabbing into Gato's guts, Zabuza twisted the knife wickedly upwards and this way and that, blood poured onto the ground. Gato coughed blood, still alive. He struggled to say something, but only choked on bile. Zabuza tossed the gang lord aside, and left him to die. _I promise Haku… To make you strong enough to achieve whatever dream you desire, even if it kills me. I will never let you take this dark path if it is not what you choose._ As he walked back to his student, the Demon murmured, "See you in Hell Gato."

Stunned into silence by the series of kills, Naruto tried to stammer something out, but failed to as Zabuza returned to his injured follower's side. Kakashi had gotten to work mending first Luffy's wounds, then Sakura's, and Tazuna's. The pinkette had already done all that could've been on the Last of the Uchiha. Picking up his student in his huge arms, Zabuza whispered, "Not once did I ever thank you Haku. Forgive me. I will never forget to appreciate you or your skills ever again. I owe you my soul kid." "When you live like a warrior, this is how you fight. You go on, continue to go through the enemy one on one if necessary. A true hero never abandons his comrades, his team, or his Village," Kakashi said to Naruto, who sighed tiredly in response.

The Way of Heroes

Pain burning in every part of his body, hammers clanged at the back of Sasuke's skull as he slowly opened his eyes. Groggy fatigue forced a momentary lapse as the brunette tried to figure out what the noise that he heard was. Hearing finally clearing, he could hear the lick of soft sobbing brush against his ears. Gaining his tense of touch again, Sasuke felt a heavy weight on his chest heaving as the source of the crying. _Is that… Sakura?_ Sasuke wondered, and he opened his eyes more, moving his head so he could get a good look at the answer on top of him.

Sakura's long hair shook with her shoulders as she balled on Sasuke's chest. _It is,_ Sasuke realized, _Does this mean- We won?_ Whispering nigh inaudibly, Sasuke murmured, "Sakura… Did – did – We win?" Sasuke could barely choke out those words, due to a combination of the pinkette's weight on his lungs and also the fatigue wrapped around his body like a constricting snake. Sakura jumped up surprised, cheerily brushing the tears from her face, cheering, "SASUKE!" There was a moment of silence between the two, and Sakura grabbed the Uchiha into a tight hug, yelling, "Tazuna, he's alive! Sasuke's alive!"

"Sakura that hurts," Sasuke moaned, but the girl couldn't hear her teammate's complaints, as she was too focused on the joy of seeing him alive, feeling his heartbeat against hers. Sitting up slowly and painfully, Sasuke grunted, "How's Naruto? What happened with that guy in the mask? Is Luffy alright?" Sakura scolded, "No Sasuke! You shouldn't try to move or talk so much!" Tazuna sniffed, _Things turned out alright in the end didn't they?_ But then he remembered the Rubberboy, and he said, "I'll go make sure Luffy is alright!"

Jogging off to the fallen pirate, Tazuna left the two genin to their own reconciliation. "Naruto's just fine. But the one in the mask, he got beat by Kakashi, hurt pretty badly. Zabuza killed Gato and his entire gang though. Luffy got hurt too by Akame, after he got back up again, Akame got me too." She felt her stomach where it had been wrapped in bandages by Kakashi. "That idiot! Because of his stupid morals that Glassman made it out of the forest in the first place! If he had killed him, you wouldn't have gotten hurt Sakura." Blushing at the brunette's concern, Sakura squeezed harder, choking the Uchiha again.

"I'm okay Sasuke, don't worry!" Sakura hissed out painfully, _Sasuke must just want to protect me!_ _ **YEAH! This'll get him for sure!**_ She held her stomach wound, trying to sound as injured as possible. Sasuke saw through the girl's charade in an instant, but only rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd make it Sasuke! You're too cool a guy to stay down for long," Sakura complimented, and Sasuke nodded as his only response. He stared at Luffy, who had gotten up and was now hobbling over to Naruto, whilst the blonde genin watched the Demon of the Mist pick up Haku into his burly arms.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the crossdressing shinobi in question, and thought to himself, _He never meant to. Not for even a second did he mean to. He was so strong, but he didn't do what needed to be done. Not because he couldn't, because he chose not to. He chose his path, but I won't let that decision change mine. My destiny goes on, flowing like a river. Itachi, you will die._ Unaware of the dark thoughts of her comrade, Sakura waved and cheered over to Naruto, who now held Luffy up like a ninja crutch. Weight thrown off his shoulders like a gust of wind, Naruto's eyes teared up and a grin splayed across Luffy's lips.

"But how?" Naruto wondered, and he remembered Zabuza's words, _While you fought, his heart was breaking in two. He's too kind for this life._ "I – I get it now," Naruto said, and a tear fell down his cheek. Kakashi's single revealed eye glistened with happiness as he watched his student recover. Tazuna stood beside him, and the Sharingan Hero commented, "Well, it seems the wonders will never cease." "Amazing," Tazuna added.

Whizzing through the air, something smashed into the bridge ahead of Tazuna's foot. Turning in surprise, the Bridge Builder smiled as he saw his grandson leading the entire village behind him. Pride filled his soul as he shouted, "Great job Inari. You've got the thank you committee all here!" Tazuna fell to his knees, _It really worked. My Bridge – no. My grandson, my true masterpiece has brought our people together. He's brought them hope._ Grinning, the archer ran towards his elder, tackling him with a hug as he left his weapon next to his uncle's feet.

Leaving the celebration behind, Kakashi took note of all his students as a good teacher would. As he knew his teacher had done. _Am I doing these kids right Sensei? Am I doing right by your memory? Or my nakama?_ He shook those thoughts out of his head, they were to be addressed at a different time. Luffy and Naruto had recovered quickly, and were now cheering with the villagers. Sasuke was leaning on Sakura for support, with the pinkette a little too excited for her position. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza, who had crashed onto one knee. The Demon muttered, "It's over Kakashi of the Leaf Village."

"Yes, it is over."

"You were a terrifying force based on the rumors Sharingan Kakashi."

"As were you Zabuza."

"I fear I am too weak right now to achieve my destiny. You are not as strong as you were, Friend Killer."

"You only knew the myth, not the man Zabuza. I am a different person than I was then. I'm not weak, merely softer, I'm more gentle. I know you can do what you have to."

"If you and I ever meet again, it will be under much different circumstances than those of today."

"I hope so."

"I will be much stronger then, as will Haku."

"So will I."

Zabuza got to his feet, still cradling Haku's unconscious form in his arms. Whispering to the soft face, Zabuza said, "You were always by my side, and I will never abandon yours from this day forward until I help you achieve your dream. From now on you will be stronger than me, because of your own dreams, not to fulfill mine. It's the least I can do after everything you and I have been through together." The Demon started to march away solemnly, and a thin mist started to roll in. Soon the man vanished with his student in his arms.

The Way of Heroes

As he made his way to the end of the bridge's structure, Zabuza scowled as he saw the sweating and soaked fat forms of Happy and Dasher. Their hammers having been broken by Luffy's punches, the determined duo swung around broken sticks with savage spikes sticking out ends where the hammer's head had been. Ready to do damage on the Demon, the two charged, but Zabuza could sense doubt in them even before they haphazardly tried to stab at him.

Easily dodging the weakly thrusted spears, Zabuza appeared behind them, still holding Haku in his arms. Sending a kick from behind them, Zabuza knocked his foot into the back of their knees, dropping them fast and effectively. Happy and Dasher tried to get up again, but a second kick to their necks felled the giants another time. Bleeding noses didn't stop them, but weary shoulders did, as neither could muster the strength to lift their heavy bodies for combat again.

Dasher choked, "We – we have to save Uncle Gato!" "I know Brother! We can't fail this time!" Happy agreed, but neither could get up even with this sentiment in mind. The Demon looked at them, then his ward, as if reminded of something, "Loyal fighters like you are not so hard to find anymore. I used to think they were one in a million." "We'll never give up you bastard!" Happy yelled, and Dasher added, "No! Not til we kill you for Uncle!"

"You boys are too loyal. Why do you give your lives for an animal like that?"

Despite disagreeing with their service, Zabuza didn't see him mentioning that he killed their apparent uncle earlier as important at the moment. "We don't care what you think Demon! You can't beat us!" Dasher yelled, and Happy managed to slowly get to his feet, but a head smash from Zabuza's skull broke the spear apart before Happy could use it. Slamming his head into Happy's stomach, the monstrous man fell to his butt. "Why?"

"We can't fail Uncle Gato! Since Pa died he's taken care of us and had us play games like these!" Happy coughed, exhausted, a drop kick knocking him out. Zabuza worked his way slowly towards the unconscious giant's brother, who stubbornly yelled, "Yeah! We're gonna beat you! Happy and I have been playing these games since we were 13!" "It's pitiful when a creature gives such loyalty to a cause that he doesn't understand. You boys should find someone else. Do something else with your lives and the time you have left." Blasting a kick into Dasher's jaw, the man was knocked out with his brother.

Gato had told Zabuza the true details of his relationship with the two Hammer Brothers. He didn't even know their real names, but when they were babies their father had acquired a great deal of debt to Gato during his gambling runs, so Gato had taken the two in for collateral after the man abandoned his children. After he raised them, the first 'game' he played with them involved them smashing their father into bits with the 'toys' their Uncle Gato had given them. For a moment Zabuza thought about killing the pitiful creatures, but he didn't think Haku would have supported that. _Not now, not now that they have a shot at a life now…_ The Demon thought to himself.

The Way of Heroes

It was a few hours after the mission with the Leaf, and both Sasuke and Luffy were preparing for a memorial unveiling for Kaiza, which the people of the Land of Waves had erected in his honor, but had been forced to take it down following Gato's rise to power. Luffy changed from his red vest into a crimson woolen sweater, and for shoes he wore his wooden sandals, while on his legs was a pair of simple brown pants. Tazuna had given him some of Keechy's old clothes, which were still a few sizes too big for the Rubberboy.

Sasuke held his head down, holding a bloodied bandage in his hand and staring intensely at it. After he'd gotten his clothes on, Luffy looked at the dark haired youth for some time before wondering, "What's that?" Curiosity taking over, Luffy tore the wraps out of Sasuke's hands. Angrily turning, "You could have killed me with your idiotic ideals Pirate," Sasuke muttered, and he yanked the bandage back.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"If you'd have killed Akame when you had the chance I wouldn't have been at risk when I was passed out."

"Ohhhh you mean the Glass Guy?"

"You're an idiot. You're stupid ideals are going to put us all in danger, and when that happens, I'm going to beat you to a pulp because you'll have gotten in the way of my goal."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"You need to think about what you're doing and the consequences. You're too innocent for this life Luffy."

Sasuke left the room for the unveiling of the statue, leaving Luffy in the area all alone. A dark voice filled the room as Luffy sat there thinking to himself. The voice filled the room, and growled, "You should never sacrifice your ideals boy. That's when the villains truly when. Not when you die, but when you lose a part of yourself." The Rubberboy recognized the gravelly tones and shouted, "Oh yeah! I know you! You're that big sword guy!"

"Take care of yourself Strawhat. We'll meet again someday."

The Way of Heroes

Kakashi was on the stairs, having turned all of the lights out in the house as the ninja prepared to join Tazuna and his family for the unveiling. The gray haired elite could hear Naruto and Luffy bicker back and forth, and he smiled as he saw Sakura attempt to flirt with Sasuke. "Those kids are gonna –" Kakashi started, but a drop in temperature caused his dander to shoot up. Hairs tingling as the Sharingan Hero sensed danger: he whipped around, but saw nothing lurking in the shadows.

A deep, rough growl floated through the air like a spiked flower petal slicing through the air, and it cut into the man's ears. The Demon's voice remarked, "Those are good kids out there Kakashi. But next time they won't get into our fight. We'll finish that fight by the way. Remember this: my student defeated three of yours, and I could have killed you, so train as hard as you can. Be 'Kakashi of the Sharigan' again, so we may fight for real, and that I have a reason to exist after I kill the Mizukage."

"I thought your goal became training Haku to be strong enough to become whatever he wanted?"

"I've already done that Kakashi. That boy could become God of Ninja if he so chose."

"Good luck Demon."  
"Same to you Friend Killer."

The Way of Heroes

"Is that the ninja way Kakashi-sensei? To kill or be killed? To fight just to eke out an existence, just to live to fight the next day?" Sakura wondered, they had all gone back to Tazuna's home, and they had begun packing for the journey home. "'Shinobi are all tools in the hands of destiny.' No point in wondering if you'll survive tomorrow, you should live your life happily today," Kakashi answered dodgedly. "That's just how it is," Tazuna agreed, "It's the same everywhere. For everyone, no matter what flag they fly above their heads or what place they call home – if they have one. Everyone is going to die, so they had best make the best of their lives with what time they have, improving the lives of others as best they can."

Naruto's eyes widened as he faced his teacher, wondering, "Is that really what life is all about? Being a ninja, going through all that training just to die someday?" "Why? Why do people live like that?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi looked down, murmuring, "It's a question without an answer. But it's something we ninja must ask ourselves every day of our lives." Luffy shouted, denying these explanations, "NO! That's not what life is! Life is enjoying what you do! It's making a difference with the time you have, it's having an adventure! Making friends! Becoming strong!" Sasuke snorted, "You think the answer to Kakashi's question is Nakama?"

Silence fell following Sasuke's retort, and the Uchiha explained, "It's a word from an Ancient Language. No one knows for sure where it came from, but my brother passed it down onto me. It doesn't have any real translation, but it means, 'friends as close as family' friends that you would do anything for." Luffy nodded, explaining, "Yeah. Nakama. That sounds nice. That's why people live. That's why people dream."

"Idiot," Sasuke chided. But Naruto was in his own little world now, staring out the window into the bright sky. "From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way, my own path to live," Naruto swore, "A way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I'm following the 'Way of Naruto'!" Kakashi was taken aback by his blonde protégé's words, stunned into silence. Sasuke and Sakura and Luffy all stayed quiet as well.

The Way of Heroes

At the edge of the bridge, Squad 7 and Luffy stood in the entrance gateway. Tazuna crossed his arms, thanking, "We all appreciate your help with our bridge. We could never have finished this bridge without you. Tsunami stood next to her father, with her hands on Inari's small shoulders and the entirety of the Village behind them to see the heroes off.

Kakashi held his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, "Thank you for everything." Naruto grinned, mocking Inari, "Now now don't get all choked up." Luffy gasped, as if realizing something important, "Wait! We can't leave yet I never got to find the butcher's shop for this place! I need meat." Stamping his foot down, Kakashi slapped the back of the rubberboy's head. Ignoring the immature pirate, Naruto promised, "We'll come back and visit real soon."

Inari quivered, as if about to cry, but the boy swallowed. He shakily asked, "Do you swear you will?" Giving the boy a thumbs-up, Naruto answered, "Believe it." Starting to walk off, the team continued as they heard Tsunami call, "Good luck, and take care now!" Kakashi waved at them, and Inari yelled, "Naruto! Luffy! No matter what I become, we'll always be friends right?" The Strawhat lifted his signature headwear, tipping it to the archer. None of the squad turned, but they all knew that the boy saw his friend's gesture.

"Those boys made you stronger Inari, stronger than I ever could," Tazuna said, patting his grandson on the head. He continued, "So much stronger than even Kaiza inspired you to be. You in turn made the rest of us stronger. All thanks to those boys. The Pirate and the Ninja, that the Land of Waves was saved. Because of them we were able to build a bridge to a place that we thought we could never return to. A place that most of us had forgotten; a place where anything was possible and courage flourished. We can fulfill our dreams here, and find our way of heroes." "Speaking of the bridge," Keechy said, "Don't ya think we ought to name it?"

"I was thinking the same thing Keechy. And I know just the name…"

"Well spit it out Dad!"

"It was something I heard a long time ago, from an old archaeologist when I was a Marine. I remembered it when that boy was talking about 'nakama'. The bridge will be called, Yuushado."

"What does that mean Grandpa?"

"When I first saw Kaiza, I didn't trust him. I had believed that Marines were justice and Pirates were scum. But then I saw some of the Navy's own men acting as personal soldiers for Gato, I realized that the law doesn't make heroes; the law doesn't make morality. People make both. Their morality is what makes them heroes, and those people showed me and my grandson the Way of Heroes. What do you want your way to be Inari?"

"I want to be a Marine!"

"Haha excellent!" Tazuna applauded his grandson's dream. Keechy remarks, "You might not even have to enlist if the Navy starts the ol' Draft System up again." "You idiot, they haven't used the draft since the last time one of the four Emperors decided to try to take over more territory, and that was twenty some years ago by now," Tazuna argued, and Keechy responded, "I know I was just making a joke."

Tazuna watched as Kakashi and his followers disappeared over the horizon, and whispered, "You people showed me, and my village, and my grandson the Way of Heroes. Perhaps I can show the rest of the world it as well."

The Way of Heroes

Naruto folded his arms up behind his head relaxing, "As soon as we get back I'm gonna have Iruka-sensei buy me a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a job well done!" "You idiot! Ramen's disgusting!" Luffy shouted, "When I get back I'm having the old man get me some delicious meat." The Rubberboy licked his lips at this prospect, but Kakashi interrupted the ensuing feud by saying, "We all have to rest as soon as we get back to the Village. It's standard procedure, then we'll have to brief the Third Hokage on the mission." "Fine, but after that I'm gonna tell Konohamaru all about my mission! The kid's gonna worship me!"

"Hey," Sakura said, and Naruto asked, "Yeah?" "Not you Naruto. Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go out and do something together?" Sakura asked, and the gray haired elite sighed, "I told you when we get back we have to report to the Third Hokage." Even the brunette seemed unaware of Kakashi's explanation, saying, "No thanks Sakura. I'm going to train harder than ever now that I know what some of the rest of the world looks like."

"Sakura, I'd do something with you if you want…" Naruto said to the pinkette, only for Kakashi to repeat, "We have to report to Lord Hokage immediately or we all get fired." Losing his patience, Kakashi expected a response from Luffy at least, sighing with relief as the Rubberboy looked like he was about to say something important. Luffy yelled excitedly, "If you guys are going to eat meat than I'd love to come with you!"

"That's it! We all have to go to Lord Hokage's office as soon as we return! Then after that we're going to train together for twelve hours straight! Is that clear?" Kakashi heaved harshly, as if his yelling had taken a lot out of him. Eyes softening when he saw that Sakura replied, "Alright fine." Only for them to drop angrily when she sighed, "I'll eat with both of you when we get back." Luffy and Naruto high fived, each one yelling, "WOO MEAT!" and "YEAH RAMEN!" Respectively, and they instantly got into each other's faces, fingers locking as they tried to push the other one into submission. Kakashi sighed, "I give up…"

The Way of Heroes

"Are you sure about that name Dad?" Keechy asked, and Tazuna replied chuckling, "Hehe, it's a name that those kids showed us. And Inari is choosing for himself. As long as they stand by their own Way, that choice will do the same for the Bridge. I think this bridge will stand for a long long time. Perhaps it will even be famous one day, its name made important to the world again. The Way of Heroes teaching children and adults everywhere what is truly important. That would be something wouldn't it?"

 ***Yes this is Hero Water, which is found in both Naruto and One Piece, but is mentioned by its Funimation Dub name in this story.**

 **AN:**

 **Thanks so much for everyone for supporting my story. Right now I've got 15 Followers and Favorites, 19 Reviews, and almost 4000 views.**

 **A special thanks for anyone that reviewed or Followed/Favorited:**

 **Dragonnotte, GoldRat, Hungry Derp, Link7777, NinjaAndy68, SickTundra8, TriggerShotX, animebella09, erching, .77, lucianourg, mixioner538, redrosebird, zrocker119, Bloody Moon Mist, , TiberSeptim, nookbook97, squiffypage, and last but not least: jjcoop95(who has been following and supporting my story since the beginning) so thanks jj!** **J** **But everyone is highly valuable as an audience for me. Thanks for the support and hope to see you next month on the 11** **th** **of June.**

 **I will be going on Hiatus for the Chunin Exam Saga until June 5** **th** **, so see you all then!**


	16. Homecoming

The Way of Heroes

Second Saga Begins - Gotta Get Stronger!

S2: A1/E1./1. Brand New Adventure Begins! The Chunin Exams and Return to the Leaf Village!

Gotta Get Stronger!

It was a bright cheerful day, but a lone swordsman leaned against a tree, waiting patiently by meditating at the end of a massive orange bridge with steel structure. This blader had two katana, each on an opposite hip, each were very long, nearly touching the dirt beneath him. His stitched and muscled arms were crossed across his chest, but a beady studious eye poked out of underneath his brow confidently. Despite being without an eye, Qi often saw things that others missed. _They're gonna go far. They're going to become stronger and stronger, Akame and even Zabuza don't have a chance to stop them._

He touched his black eye patch, remembering the painful battle that it had resulted from. _That swordsman beat Yu and I effortlessly. It wasn't even a contest, Yu was lucky I could take more than him, because that Demon Pirate Hunter came at me more._ His hand coasted down his face and onto his clean shaven chin, then went down onto his muscled chest.

Wearing a slate colored kimono, Qi remembered when he had first been given it. Everything about his appearance told a story. It would take a lifetime to track the efforts that Qi had taken on and the fights he had taken. A long journey came for both Qi and his brother Yu since they had been given their swords, but now the swordsman was returning home, to put his best friend and partner's sword to rest. He scratched his thick brown hair, he'd cut his buns off in order to make a better impression for his homeland. _Wano seems like forever ago. Lifetimes away along with Master._

How will his Sensei react to the path Qi and Yu were forced to undertake? What about the changes both had endured? Yu's death? Qi figured that Sensei would understand, and then have him do around 5000 Push-Ups or Sword Draws. He smiled at his master's hot blooded physicality. Hearing arguing between two boys, Qi knew that the Leaf ninja were very near now.

Leading the pack, Naruto Uzumaki sped ahead in his flamboyant orange, spiky blonde hair flying behind him in the wind from his quick movements. Luffy was close behind, his red vest unbuttoned to reveal his tight stomach and average colored skin and his signature straw hat nearly escaping his scalp if not for his hand holding it there. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets in the rear, while just in front of his Kakashi read from his book, which had an age restriction on the front, so Qi knew it was probably graphic enough to keep the Jonin distracted from his students' antics. Next to the Sharingan Hero was Sakura Haruno, whose red shirt was dark against her long pink hair.

Naruto was the first to notice Qi, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the swordsman. Luffy passed him cackling and sticking his tongue out teasingly. Leaving the group behind, Luffy raced down the path to ensure his victory. Sasuke crossed his arms impatiently, having no idea who this blader was, with Sakura stopping curiously. Kakashi looked up, wondering what had stopped his crew, and he put the book down as he recognized the former hard case.

Qi nodded, and unfolded his arms. He bowed to the group, and explained, "I just wanted to see you off Naruto, for the next leg of your journey. I know you will just get stronger and stronger, but I hope to fight again on more equal terms." He touched the hilt of the blade on his right, "We weren't ready, and we shouldn't have been. We were in the wrong that day. But I'm glad Yu died before we could permanently stray from the path of warriors that our Master had taught us."

"What do you mean?"

"We're – or I was – a Samurai through and through, trained by a brilliant Master."

"Oh –"

"We will meet again Naruto, remember my name: Qi Lee of the Great Lee Dynasty! Face me on the Grand Line when you become even stronger! I'm going to rediscover my roots and find the rest of the Lee line in the South Blue. One even went to the Land of Fire, but that old geezer retired a long time before Master's place got destroyed."

"I will! I'll give you the best battle you've ever seen! I'm sorry your brother is dead now, but I'll become stronger like you wanted him to be!" Naruto swore, and tears flowed down the scarred swordsman's tanned cheeks, as he bowed, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Gotta Get Stronger!

As they came in through the Village Gates late at night, there was no welcome party as Naruto had expected. Luffy had made it to the Leaf far ahead of the rest, and he had already taken up slumber in the Hokage's building. He'd been interviewed abruptly by the Third, right before the latter fell soundly asleep in the cot he'd been allotted temporarily. Once Kakashi filled out the official forms and gave the leader a proper mission report, the payment would be divvied up amongst Squad 7 and Luffy.

In his white and red robes, the Third puffed out gray smoke from his pipe as he waited for Squad 7 to arrive. Iruka was in his office as well, sitting on the other side of the large desk in a chair. He nervously tapped his foot as he watched for his former students, craning his neck to watch the door. The Third Hokage thought to himself, _Gato was worth 45,000,000 and 'Glassman' Akame had a bounty of 20,000,000 belis. It seems Zabuza has not collected the bounty money from the Marines._

Irritably eying Iruka's sandaled tapping foot, the Third Hokage coughed, drawing Iruka's nervousness towards him as he whipped around. Hokage gave Chunin Instructor a look, then shifted his eyes to the still tapping foot. Stopping awkwardly, Iruka apologized, "Sorry Lord Hokage." He got up a moment later and began pacing with jitteriness.

Gotta Get Stronger!

Just outside the Hokage's office, a noisy Konohamaru Sarutobi ran around waving his arms in the air. Ebisu rubbed his pounding temples wondering how he'd gotten stuck babysitting again. _That brat Uzumaki Fox is coming back to the Village. Kakashi's mission was a success despite Zabuza Momochi still being alive according to Kakashi's Den Den Mushi report, though that only has the basics. Later after his squad is interviewed, Kakashi will have to give his full and official report to Lord Hokage._

Konohamaru's long scarf fluttered behind him as Naruto quietly came into view from the hall, with the younger boy charging his mentor and nearly tackling him, "BOSS!" He cheered, and Naruto patted the boy on the head. "Hey Konohamaru how's it going?" Ebisu watched the two interact, _I can't do anything to that blonde bumbling oaf without upsetting Konohamaru, which will upset Asuma and Lord Hokage. And that Rubberbrat is almost as bad as Naruto! Corrupting the Honorable Grandson and making him as weird and bad as they are! UGH! I can't win!_

Sasuke came with his hands in his pockets, Kakashi stooping to get into the short doorway behind him, and the pink haired Sakura Haruno was beside the Last of the Uchiha. The Tutor sighed, _Why couldn't Konohamaru have met Sasuke Uchiha or even Sakura that day? They're much more grounded than Naruto or Luffy. Of course then again Sasuke's got an entire family of terrorists, so maybe he's better off this way…_

Gotta Get Stronger!

A frail old man sat behind a desk far beneath the Hokage's office. The Leaf's symbol was burned onto the maple wood structure that he sat at, and his entire complex was shrouded in darkness. This is what Danzo wanted. He had been informed of the interviews between Squad 7 and the Hokage as the Third allowed his Anbu to record everything in his office.

Danzo had a white eye patch over his right eye, a simple bandage acting as one anyway. He had a long plain cane on the desk, and files were lined up in front of him. "Orochimaru had better not disappoint me, if what the Root has gathered is true, than the plan will come into fruition during the Chunin Exams. The perfect time for me to allow Orochimaru to make a fool of that idiot Hiruzen!" Angrily, the old man slammed his fist down as he thought of the Third Hokage's cheeky grin.

"Of course, he's going to live and see the idiocy of his actions, nothing his weak ninja can do to change that either. The new boy, the pirate, won't be an issue at all since he's a complete idiot. Hiruzen's going to pay for his hypocrisy, and his mistakes. Hell, even the Anbu are nothing more than babysitters most days for that Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki! After Orochimaru's plan succeeds, I will defeat him and Sarutobi will resign, giving his seat to me after I've waited so long for it! ***** "

Gotta Get Stronger!

Gnawing at a pork roast on a silver platter in front of him, Luffy chewed, "Sho… _(munch munch)_ ish that awl you wantched to talk to me about? _(munch munch)_ Ish the interview over?" Slightly disgusted, the Third patted his old lips with a napkin. "If you had money I would make you tip the cook extra," was the elder's only response. Luffy belched, then stretched his cheeks out inhumanly far, and stuck his tongue out making a face. The Third Hokage tiredly sighed, _I really need to find this boy a tutor before I go insane… But who can I trust? Someone with ties to the Blue Government's culture perhaps. But she's not anywhere near here right now, and I haven't seen her in years after she got involved with_ _ **them**_ _… Someone else, Sawk perhaps, or one of the Jonin without a Squad could use the practice. Definitely not Ebisu…_ _ **Damn.**_ _I'll be stuck with him until a miracle._

Gotta Get Stronger!

Sun high in the sky, Naruto yawned as he awoke, still in his blue pajamas. His brown worn walrus sleeping cap hung lopsided on his blonde scalp, and the boy tiredly made himself some toast. In a few moments, he ate it calmly. An exhausted look in his normally energetic blue eyes gazed across the room with a glazed haze over them. The blonde stood up, and did several stretches before starting to change into his trademark orange jump suit.

A few minutes later, the Fox Ninja was completely out of his house, and was locking the closed door behind him. Now completely clad in his bright clothes, Naruto tightened his headband around his hair, and tapped the Leaf insignia on the forehead protector as if reassuring himself that it was still there. Doing a few more stretches, Naruto grunted, "Okay! Wake up – Here we go…" While this entire montage was for himself without an audience in mind, a few girls in ninja gear giggled as they walked by the now embarrassed blonde. Not conscious of the young women, Naruto cheered, "Let's rock and roll!" Before scampering down the path to his destination. "I'm rrrrrreeeaaaaddddyyyyy!"

Gotta Get Stronger!

Just arriving at the woodland training grounds, Naruto greeted the pinkette, "Good morning Sakura what's up?" Standing on a short bridge above a slow stream as they had been ordered to the previous day, the entirety of Leaf Village Ninja Squad 7 was now gathered, along with the Team Ally Monkey D. Luffy, who picked his nose as they waited for the Squad Captain to come, as the Legendary Kakashi Hatake was late as usual.

Now that the greetings for Sakura had been complete, Naruto glared uneasily at Sasuke, who returned the gaze with quiet grumbling. Sasuke Uchiha looked a different way, and the blonde did the same, huffing as they did so. Sakura's shoulders sagged tiredly, _Not again. It's like they became worse to each other since the Land of Waves._ Ignoring his comrades' conflict all together, Luffy had begun contenting himself by rotating around the base of a thick tree branch, legs wrapped around it as he spun round and round. Sakura noticed this, and it did not improve her outlook on the team's disposition, _It's like being stuck with a bunch of children!_ _ **YEAH! Hurry up Kakashi-sensei I've already had it with these guys!**_

It was a few minutes(or a few hundred rotations in Luffy's case) before the silver haired jonin appeared before his Squad. While Naruto and Sakura both watched the woods waiting for a sign of their sensei, Sasuke seemed to be pondering one of the universe's great mysteries. Out of nowhere, Kakashi came out from behind the trio of genin, and calmly apologized, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I must've gotten lost on the path of life." "AGAIN?" Sakura chastised, and from the branch that he rode on, Luffy dropped down laughing, "Hahaha! You guys are so dumb!"

Face turning green, the Pirate realized his error in spinning so much. Puking in the bushes, Sakura's face too became an odd shade, though hers was a disgusted pale rather than the lime nausea that Luffy's had taken on. After waiting a minute and staring at the sick Rubberboy, the future King of the Pirates wiped a yellow vomit covered hand on Naruto's orange jump suit. As Naruto turned a new color, his crimson fist crashed into Luffy's jaw, and the two tumbled into a wrestling ball of dust and spit and fists again.

Kakashi grabbed both of them out of the tussle by the scruffs of their necks, and the two stared at each other angrily. Dropping out of his Sensei's arms, Naruto pleaded, "What's our next mission Kakashi? I want a chance to prove myself, so it better not be another stupid errand. I'm talking a real mission where I can show 'em what I'm made of! I got a break and now I'm burning up!" Fires of passion burned around Naruto's form, and an inferno of excitement filled his pupils. Turning his passions into green, envious fires; Naruto turned around and growled at the cool and collected Uchiha, _Ugh… Sasuke's always rescuing people acting all cool on missions so he can hog all the glory! I've had it with that! I'm gonna be the hero and he'll never get the edge on me!_ Not missing the stare down that Naruto was giving the brunette of the team, Sakura twitched, _He's such a twerp!_ _ **Leave Sasuke along Naruto!**_

Naruto clenched his fist, _Today's the day!_ Then he went on to imagine a bleeding Sasuke falling to his knees, dropping with defeat. A kunai flew towards the downed Uchiha, only for it to be deflected at the last minute by a knife in Naruto's hands, as he heroically swooped in to rescue the Sharingan Survivor from sure death. _"What's the matter? Can't take care of yourself Sasuke?"_ Naruto imagined himself taunting gallantly. Valor now burned in his eyes as the blonde screamed, "Believe it!"

"Let us know when you're done fantasizing okay Naruto?" Kakashi notified. "Then we can start the mission." "Ooo… A mission?" The Fox Ninja asked, intrigued. "Could you not be so annoying Naruto? Just this once?" Sakura whined, and the blonde tried his best to make a serious face and nod like a solemn vow had been promised to his maiden fair.

Gotta Get Stronger!

Several missions went by, along with the day light, so a tired Naruto was carried by his teammates. Luffy walked next to Kakashi, who was a bit behind his students. Sakura groaned, "Ugh! You're so hopeless Naruto!" Kakashi sighed, "Guess we're not making much progress on the teamwork thing are we?" Even as Naruto and Sakura stopped, Sasuke left the two in his dust as he kept up his pace. Naruto clenched his fist and scolded, "That's right our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you Sasuke!"

"You think you're better than everyone else don't ya?" Naruto continued his rant, with Luffy and Kakashi humorously silent as they watched the showdown. Sasuke, noticeably less interested in arguing, paused only for a moment to say, "Not everyone, just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact."

"I could beat you any time anywhere Sasuke!"

"It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

Sasuke stopped completely now as he got Naruto's complete attention while the blonde accepted the challenge. Standing by the sidelines watching worriedly, Sakura's thoughts were less than helpful, _They're actually getting along worse than before, if that's possible…_ _ **Those two better not ruin any more missions for me!**_ Seeing as this was just another day at the office as far as he was concerned, Kakashi made his leave, "Alright guys, let's call it a day. I've got to file my report on our missions." Luffy followed, shouting, "Hey Kakashi, you wanna buy me some meat?"

And with that, the Sharingan Hero and the Rubber Pirate left the remaining genin trio. As the two dueling ninja prepared to square off, they both remembered the plain mask that Haku had worn while he easily thrashed both of them. Both grumbled at the thought of another pounding. _I don't have time to worry about Naruto and these lame missions. There's still ninja out there who can outfight me, just like Haku and Zabuza. I've got to hone my skills so I can beat guys like them. I have to train as much as possible!_ Realizing this, Sasuke shook off Naruto's jealous glares and muttered, "Whatever, I'm out of here." Walking again with his back to Naruto, Sakura followed and said, "Wait Sasuke I'll go with you!"

Realizing he was being left alone, Naruto tried to say something to stop the pretty pinkette, but couldn't find the heart. Catching up to Sasuke, the kunoichi blushed as the Uchiha turned and looked at her. "So – um – I mean – Let's do something more personal!" Sakura tried, but failed to gain Sasuke's interest. "I mean to improve our teamwork and all," Sakura added. Shut down, Sasuke replied, "I swear you're just as bad as Naruto."

"Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your Jutsu? That would make the team stronger," Sasuke said, and the girl knew he was right. It seemed like he was always right, always cool about it too. Stunned into silence, Sasuke shot again, "Let's face it, you're actually worse than Naruto." Then the brunette walked away, leaving the enchanted genin to herself. Sasuke's words echoed in Sakura's head, _"Worse than Naruto!" "Worse than Naruto!"_ _ **NO! I have to become stronger to make Sasuke happy!**_ Shooting onto the ground, Sakura went into a push-up position. Eager, she attempted one, but fell to the ground before she could push herself back up. She sat up quickly, in order to avoid Sasuke's curious glances, and struggled to do a sit up.

 _He's right… What have I really done so far on any of our missions? Even the easy ones it seems like I'm only there for the show. Luffy's not even a ninja and he does more for the team than I do! I have to get stronger!_ _ **I'll show them! I can do it too!**_ Sakura thought to herself, and fell onto her back as she failed her sit up attempt. Naruto watched as the pinkette tried to work out, interrupting, "Don't worry about Sasuke Sakura! You and me can train together and work on our teamwork all day!" _Jeez… With Kakashi Sasuke and Luffy gone, it seems like it's the perfect time for alone time with my and Sakura._ Naruto realized, drooling at the ideas that now flooded his young brain.

Gotta Get Stronger!

"So… What can I do to get Sakura to go out to dinner with me?" Naruto wondered, then Sakura ran after him, yelling, "What makes you think you can trick me into going to dinner with you Naruto?" Legs pounding beneath him, Naruto blindly tried to escape the angry girl that chased him. Though this pursuit was much more violent than his own pursuit of said girl. Soon Naruto ran head long into some tall figure, which knocked him down completely, leaving him feeling like he had hit a brick wall. Sakura gasped in fright when she saw the tall figure, and tried to stutter out some excuse, but couldn't find any words.

Gotta Get Stronger!

In a small room filled with Jonin like himself, Kakashi looked as if he belonged in no better in any other place in the world. Surrounded by colleagues, the Jonin approached Iruka, who greeted him with the open arms of a wide grin, which Naruto seemed to have taken on from his mentor. Iruka looked over the filed report that Kakashi handed him, and asked, "How is Naruto doing? Is he getting along okay with the other students?"

"Hm? Well uh… Little by little."

"It's been so busy around here, I haven't gotten to take him out to Ramen in a while. I meant to when you came back from the Land of Waves but I had to run some things down for Lord Hokage. I'm a little worried about Naruto."

"Huh… Ya know Sasuke's also in our group. Naruto sees him as a rival which puts a constant strain on the group. But it also pushes Naruto to excel, so he's becoming stronger and stronger. Someday his skills will match the person he respects most in the world."

"The Fourth Hokage you mean."

"No I mean you Iruka."

"Ya don't say… I'm flattered Kakashi."

"I talked with my Squad, but I just wanted another teacher's opinion. I know you and I are thinking the same thing, Squad 7 is definitely ready for the Chunin Exams."

"Naruto cannot take those tests! He's nowhere near ready!"

"I've already made up my mind, but it's always good to have a similar opinion backing you up. I'm sorry you disagree."

Gotta Get Stronger!

Elsewhere in a wide field, a trio of Genin were lying in green grass, sweating profusely and thoroughly exhausted. Standing above them, their clear Jonin Captain, was a red eyed woman in a tan colored vest over a red blouse with skirt, who looked at the sky and saw a great bird cawing above them. She couldn't make out the exact species, but she had a pretty good idea of what type it was. Looking at her students, she took in each of their tired glances and short breaths. _They're ready¸_ She thought with a smile, and she watched the bird soar again.

Gotta Get Stronger!

Sitting at the bar of some food shack, another group of upstart ninja chowed down on food. One of the larger members scarfed through a whole bowl of noodles as the instructor looked to the skies, seeing the same bird that his fellow Jonin had seen across the Village. _Already?_ The elite thought, and he looked at his students and nodded. _A motley crew, but I know they can handle anything that Exam can throw at them._

Gotta Get Stronger!

Kicking his feet in the air, Naruto struggled against a vice-like grip on his collar. Hoisting the blonde into the air, Naruto got a good look at his assaulter. Clad in a long black cloak from head to sandaled feet, the teen had a big passenger wrapped in bandages slung across his back, it reminded the Fox Ninja of a coffin. In the older boy's face, were cold eyes and purple make-up in a spider-like pattern around his features, and a strange symbol on the forehead protector that just peeked out of his eared hood. A slightly shorter, but still intimidating blonde kunoichi ordered, "Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later."

This mystery ninja wore an identical headband to 'Kankuro' and a purple shirt with skirt, and was armed with a massive weapon strapped to her back. Quivering, Sakura managed to squeak, "I'm – I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." _Who are they? What are they?_ Naruto kicked and screamed, "Take your hands off me right now!" Noticing the headband on the blonde's forehead, Kankuro shook with anticipation, _So these are the Leaf Village's genin…_ Turning to the blonde girl next to him, Kankuro said, "We've got a few minutes till he gets here. Let's mess around a little with these punks huh?"

"You're feisty," Kankuro commented, "But not for long…" Tossing Naruto into a wooden fence, the blonde stayed on the ground, concerned about their clear difference in strength. "You Leaf Village ninja are all wimps haha!" Kankuro taunted, but Sakura kept a cool head, _They're outsiders… Ninja. But what are they doing here?_ Naruto jumped back onto his feet, pointing and yelling, "I'm gonna take you a part fool!" Locking her friend in a headlock, Sakura scolded, "You're the fool fool! Can't you see he's much stronger than us? We need Sasuke here… Even Luffy!"

Kankuro squinted his eyes, sighing, "You're annoying. All of you." "I don't like wimps or scrawny weaklings, so when a rook like this starts shooting off his mouth," the mysterious man continued, "I just wanna break him in half." The girl behind him sighed tiredly, "Uh fine. But I'm not involved with this." Sakura's eyes darkened in concern, wondering, _What's this guy's problem? This is getting ugly…_ "First I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one!" Kankuro said, making a Hand Sign as a now berserk Naruto charged him.

Before the angry blonde could reach the teen, something shot through the air just above his head. Kankuro screamed in pain, and held a wrist that had a bit of blood on it. Naruto stopped in his tracks, and saw the rock that must've been the object that had whizzed past his head just a moment before. In a tree, Kankuro saw a cool hand tossing a pebble of a similar size to the projectile that had stopped his attack. Following the hand to the rest of the arm and up to the owner's face, Kankuro saw a serious looking brunette who challenged, "You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league Sand ninja."

Blushing at the return of her hero, Sakura cheered, "SASUKE!" Naruto grunted as he saw his thunder snatched away again by his rival. Kankuro spat in disgust, "Oh great - another one of you here to tick me off," but the girl beside him had other ideas as she blushed and thought to herself, _Well well… Look at hottie over there._ Catching the rock he'd been throwing, Sasuke crushed it to dust and scoffed, "Get lost weakling." Sakura's blush heavied, becoming a strong vermillion as she went in awe of her crush's skills, while Naruto could only feel useless again. _Ugh! Sasuke you're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone! Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, Sakura, and even these losers from who knows where!_

Kankuro scowled, growling, "Hey punk. Get down here. You're the kinda pesky punk I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up." As he said this, Kankuro undid a shoulder strap, and his cargo fell with a thud on the ground. His fellow foreigner ninja gaped in shock, stammering, "What – you're gonna use the Crow for this?" An overly soft, yet grave voice quietly murmured, "Kankuro, back off." Everyone heard the dark voice, and everyone turned shocked, even Sasuke, to the tree branch that was on the opposite side of the branch that the brunette crouched on.

Standing completely upside down using the Chakra Control Technique, the red haired boy's palest of electric blues cut through Kankuro like butter. The boy wore his hair short, and had a simple brown robe around his body, with a huge tan-orange gourd on his back. He muttered, "Put the Crow back. You're an embarrassment to our Village." Though he was small, a single flash of darkness in his eyes brought all attention to his stern looking form, with small arms folded across a meek looking chest. Kankuro tried to grin, but could only manage a weak chuckle, "Hehe, Hey Gaara."

Still focused on himself, Sasuke wondered, _How did he get there without me noticing? I didn't hear a single sound! Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth…_ Sasuke looked the boy once over again, and took note of a strange marking on his forehead in red ink like an intimidating tattoo. While the boy's pale eyes were neither bored nor interested, Sasuke found a terrifying cold in them that only a pessimistic old man should have.

Gotta Get Stronger

In a tall building in a far off window, a trio of figures in long black cloaks adorned with crimson clouds stood in shadow. One talked into an orange Den Den Mushi with several piercings in his nose and chin, with his shell black with a white spiraling pattern on it. A deep voice concluded something, and another replied with a sound like a smooth silk, "The two Jinchuuriki have been identified. One is fairly weak, but the other will pose a substantial threat." Another snorted like a swine, then added, "I think it's best to bide our time and wait for the Chunin Exams. Both are taking them, we may as well wait for them to conclude so they'll be much weaker."

"As planned, we will infiltrate the Exams tomorrow as Genin."

Gotta Get Stronger!

Luffy pounded his fists, scarfing down the food laid out before him. Broiled or cooked, loins or rounds, sauced or plain, it didn't matter. The entire ensemble serenaded the senses, and Luffy devoured the feast. His waiter would walk up to him, and then the Rubberboy would point to an item on the menu, only for the server to run into the kitchen as the kid didn't even look at him, just opened his jaws superhumanly wide and stuffed more meat down his gullet. The bistro was a pretty popular shop, it sold cuts of meat at the deli, but they could be eaten at like a regular restaurant that sold almost exclusively meat. Luffy had never been happier.

Once the gorging had subsided, the Future King of the Pirates's stomach was inflated like a balloon stuffed with a watermelon. His chair gave way, and the Rubberboy realized that the place had emptied out in wake of his appetite, and he looked around to see that there was a pile up of waiters all passed out from exhaustion of tending to their customer. On top of the pile were a half dozen men in chef's outfits, with the one at the very top waving a white flag, begging for a break from the gluttonous pirate.

Hearing the kitchen's door close, Luffy struggled to get to his feet, then after he gave up that hopeless venture he struggled to left his head to see who was coming towards him. Out of nowhere, the enormous pirate was hefted onto his feet and into a new chair. A massive man built like an ox with tanned skin and a long blonde ponytail appeared to Luffy, and handed him a ridiculously long piece of paper. The man had a bloody apron on which barely stretched over his exposed, deeply muscled chest, with a five o clock shadow only occurring above his lip, and his right hand wore a green oven mitt, while his opposite wore a blue rubber one soaked in blood.

Luffy laughed, "You idiot I was on a mission the other day! I don't have to pay for dinner HAAHAHAHA! The old man said I'd get beef-hits for being a citizen who went on missions! STUPID!" The giant stooped over, brown eyes widening and blood vessels popping as he scowled at Luffy with a browless face. The fattened pirate laughed and laughed, rolling on the floor and only stopped when he started choking on his hoots. The man held him by the shoulders, and squeezed him in a bear hug, "You're just an ankle biter talking apple butter. You think you're a big tickle but you gotta give me the bread kid. You went through all the cooks in this joint."

The big man didn't miss the worriedness in Luffy's eyes only for the boy to shrug it off, and attempt to get to his much too small legs and return to his usual cheeriness. "You can't leave until you pay!" the butcher howled, yanking the boy to his feet and shaking him aggressively. Luffy struggled against the man's vice like grip from hands as big as the Rubberboy's skull. "I can't! I don't have any money!"

"Then you'll have to work it off, before I flip my lid!"

"I can't do that either."

"So how are you gonna pay for all this?" The butcher threw the long bill into the air, which took a few seconds to go entirely into the air thanks to its enormous length. Luffy was thrown into a booth, and the butcher yelled, "I'm Wagyu the Butcher! I've owned this bistro for twelve years now and don't think I don't know how to throw down with this classy chassis! You're gonna work for me or pay off your debts!"

An idea came to mind as Luffy grinned, "How about we arm wrestle meat guy?" Scowling, Wagyu nodded, sitting down at the same booth he'd easily tossed the Rubberboy into. He's legs were so massive that the table was lifted off the floor, despite being bolted to the white tiles. Wagyu rotated his wrists, ready. Luffy put his elbow down, and Wagyu did as well. "If I win then you work for me for five years."

"If I win, I don't have to pay for any of the meat I ate today!"

"I'm going to trash your candy ass, so don't flip your wig."

Then they both flexed and the contest was off! From outside the building, one instance the establishment was entirely silent, but then the next a blast like a dozen cannonballs being shot off in unison sounded from within the bistro. *******

Gotta Get Stronger!

As a hawk was perched on the top of the Hokage building, the Third announced, "As you all know, I've summoned you all here for a single important purpose. Seeing your fellow Jonin Captains here, I'm sure you realize what this is about." Despite the fact that he was mortified, Kakashi hid his emotions in his thoughts, _What? So soon? I thought we'd have a little more time._

In the crowd of elites, in the front a man with dark hair and a matching headband smoked from a cigarette, puffing, "I take it the other Lands have been notified of the coming event…" He had a thick goatee with small sideburns and bored brown eyes, he mentioned, "I noticed some of their genin have already arrived." A soft, elderly woman's* ***** voice whispered to the Third Hokage, "The Land of Rocks has refused the invitation, but doesn't want the other Villages to know of it's weakness…" The Third craned his neck, and saw a small lady bug perched on his shoulder, "Which is?" He appeared to ask himself, and the bug murmured, "The Tsuchikage's son has gone missing and the entire Land is on high alert in finding him."

"And I assume the other Villages have also declined as usual."

"Of course my old friend. Other than the Kazekage, who will be joining you in a few days for the Final Exam."

The Jonin kunoichi in red with matching crimson eyes asked, "When do we start?" "In one week," The Third said. Smoke blew out of the old man's breath as he took his pipe out of his mouth. Kakashi, though his voice was relaxed commented, "Pretty short notice." "Maybe if you were late to every meeting you'd know beforehand Kakashi," A smooth voice coughed, and as soon as he heard the words, the Sharingan Hero recognized the owner of the tongue. He turned, mock blushing and he apologized, "Sorry for disappointing you Master Kawarimono."

Kakashi bowed sarcastically, eye never leaving Kawarimono. This Jonin had impossibly long legs, and long arms to match. He had a scraggly mound of blonde hair and side burns, with a jo staff on his back, a green Leaf headband covered his forehead right above his honey colored iris. Kawarimono grinned, as his tanned skin cracked like leather as he muttered, "Where did I put that hat?" Absentmindedly searching for said hat, Kakashi teased, "You're always forgetting stuff like that Kawari, maybe you should get a pen to write everything you do down on a pen. You probably left it at your apartment for the meeting."

"Yeah you're right Kakashi haha. Just like the good ol' days back at the Academy huh?"

Flinching at memories of the other students from his time at the Academy, Kakashi stopped as the Third Hokage coughed. Interrupting Kawari's memoir, the old man puffed, "In just seven days you two should be ready for the Exam." Turning from the Sharingan Hero and the Long Legged Ninja to the larger group of Jonin around them, the leader announced, "Now go, ready your students!"

 **AN:**

 ***I wanted to have Danzo featured and prominent early on throughout the series unlike Naruto, which only created his character later on. Here he is the Head of the Village Council, and the ROOT Division of the Anbu, though the latter is 'defunct'.**

 ****She's gonna be important later.  
***The next time Wagyu appears, the winner of the fight will be made clear.**

 **I hope to post a second chapter on Wednesday or Thursday this week. On Saturday expect an edited version of the 'Journey to the Land of Waves' Chapter, a new chapter, and the second Episode of the anime adapted into this story. In about two weeks from now I'll be posting a completely new story as well: so you can look forward to that if you're a fan of my work in general, or if you just want to get into a new story.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Identify Yourself: the New Opponents! New fighters and ninja are revealed, with Sasuke being their main target, and a longtime friend of Kakashi's is going to show up as well to shake things up.**

 **Please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


End file.
